


Was This Trip a Good Idea?

by MyMellody19



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2004-2006 Panic! At the Disco, Bed-Wetting, Car Accidents, Circle Jerk, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Desperation, Dom Brendon Urie, Dom Spencer Smith, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Intersex Ryan Ross (please don't kill me), M/M, Male Slash, Master/Doll, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, NSFW Panic! At The Disco, No daddy kinks in here so stop, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Panic At The Disco (Band), Pants wetting, Panty wetting, People actually do like that kind of thing, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Ryden, Some on the side Spyan aaayyyy, Some watersports???, Spanking, Sprent, Sub Brent Wilson, Sub Ryan Ross, Switch Brent Wilson, Switch Spencer Smith, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination, Watersports, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 99,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMellody19/pseuds/MyMellody19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon, Ryan, Spencer and Brent go on a road trip to California to stay for a few days. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ever-So Funny Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Panic! from their very early days and of course there's Brent Wilson because HE WAS THERE BEFORE JON. I love Jon though. They don't look like they did during Live in Denver (though there is a reference to the rose vest, but let's just say that it's like when Ryan FIRST got it but he didn't wear it until LID). You want to see what they looked like back in 2004 through very early 2006? Search it up. Watch the one REALLY old interview from 2004. I'll give you the link to that. That'll give you an idea of what they looked like. 
> 
> Link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9fL2D5UJ94 
> 
> Some pictures of them so you can laugh forever: http://i21.photobucket.com/albums/b279/Alastair182/photoshoot8.jpg, https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/28/a0/2228a0b34d76453da32664d096a7fe51.jpg, http://c3e308.medialib.glogster.com/media/87/872161b65bc9243c99deb6ffd72e2058e668bede555f5e9f8a541a426767a78e/panic-at-the-disco-01.jpg, https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CV5brkgWsAEvgNb.jpg:large, http://65.media.tumblr.com/bd1f556cb5e60c5734223888f6221876/tumblr_nb0e2wWIi91rvvwjjo6_500.jpg, http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t33/Fueled_By_Bands/Intermixed%20Bands/44724130.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> This has male omorashi, which is guys desperate to pee, and Ryan is the main victim because WHY THE FUCK NOT? If it's not your thing, then I highly suggest not reading this. Don't say I didn't warn you. This is all a work of fiction and shall be treated as such. I'm not affiliated with the said band or any of the people they are associated with. (I am not the Panic! stalker.)

Brendon, Ryan, Brent and Spencer have always loved going on road trips. It didn't matter if it was to their next gig or they were going on vacation. Whatever the case was, they always enjoyed every minute of it. They didn't have any gigs to go to...well, that's what their manager told them. They decided to go all the way out to California to admire the Golden Coast and stay a few days. Brendon was the first one to be awake at eleven at night, and the other three were still sleeping. He went over to Ryan, his bandmate and sweet boyfriend quietly to kiss him on the cheek. He whispered, "Ry...wake up." The older boy slowly woke up, not even caring that his hair was a mess. Brendon smiled gently. "Go get yourself all cleaned up, babe. I'll go wake up Brent and Spencer." 

"What the hell are we doing at this time of night, Bren...?" Ryan asked sleepily. He added, "I mean, fuck. I didn't even get enough sleep." Brendon playfully smacked him on his ass, which made Ryan almost squeal. Ryan blushed lightly. "Brendon!" 

"It's not my fault you have a nice ass," Brendon said with a cheeky laugh. The younger boy slapped the older on his ass harder, trying not to laugh too loud. "I'll get in the shower with you if you want, Ryro." Ryan blushed lobster red as he walked into the bathroom, rubbing his now sore ass. Brendon went on to wake up Brent and Spencer, but more abruptly than what he did with Ryan. Spencer was woken up by Brendon smashing pans together, and Brent got laid on. 

Spencer asked angrily, "The hell's your problem, Bren!?" 

"We going somewhere at this time of night?" Brent added, not as annoyed as Spencer. At that moment, Ryan got out of the shower and went into his room to put some clothes on. Brent sighed. "Spence, you wanna go jump in the shower real quick? Ry's out." 

The chubby boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I might as well...you wanna go in with me, Brent?" 

"Dude. No. I'm not gonna jump in the shower with you. I know we're all guys here, but we need our space," he replied. Brent chided, "Brendon might join you. He wanted to join Ry anyway." Brendon shook his head and blushed bright red. He said defensive: 

"I-I was just kidding around! I would never do that to Ryan! Not until we're married." Ryan came out to see his friends and his boyfriend whose face is the color of the marinara they had the night before. The sensitive and shy boy cooked it, anyway. Brendon looked at his sweetheart dressed in a dark shirt and black pants that just hugged him in all the right places. He said sweetly, "You look nice, baby. I love the way those pants just hug you in all of the right places." He grunted afterwards, making Ryan blush from his compliment.

Ryan replied sheepishly, "Thanks, Breeboo. I like the way they hug my body too....since I know you like to slap my ass." He asked him, "So I guess you already cleaned up?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Because I smell your cologne. I like that scent...it fits your masculinity." Ryan gave a soft purr as he snuggled into his lover's chest. Brendon wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. He murmured, "You're so warm. I could stay here like this forever." 

Brent asked, "Bren, did you make coffee?" 

Brendon nodded. "Made enough for all of us." Brent went into their kitchen and poured himself a cup...just so he'd be alert on the road. He asked Ryan, "You want some coffee, babe? There's plenty of it." He nodded and walked into the kitchen for a nice cup of coffee. Spencer got out of the shower, not even caring that he was only in a towel. 

"So...why did you wake us all up exactly?" Spencer asked with a hint of annoyance.

Brendon said, "Because we're going on a road trip! To good ol' Cali!" Spencer looked at him confused. He added, "Don't worry, I already packed up everything we'll need and want." 

*Brent's POV*

So I overheard that we're going on a road trip to California. Well, this should be fun...if I don't puke like the last time we had a gig to go to. I guess it was mainly because I ate something bad and the combination of windy roads. At least we didn't talk about it ever again, nor do we talk about that time Ryan pissed himself because he didn't want to whip it out in public and he wouldn't have been able to anyway. Plus he refused to go in the bathrooms that were there because of how disgusting he thought they looked. Let's just hope he doesn't have the same thing happen to him this time. I felt horrible about it too, and Spencer didn't make it any better when he was talking about water, trying to make Ryan piss himself. I bet he was thankful for wearing dark pants and that it was dark outside. Gave Brendon a good reason to jack off later. I whispered to Ryan, "Hey, Ry...you might wanna consider using the bathroom before we go. I don't want you to....you know." 

Ryan said quietly, "I already went in the shower." I started laughing.

"Gross, Ry. That's gross," I said with a laugh.

"What? I couldn't hold it and I didn't feel like getting out...plus it felt amazing." I blushed bright red at his comment, not knowing what to say. You wouldn't expect that out of someone like him.

I said awkwardly, "Alrighty then...a little more than I needed to know, but okay." I just went ahead to drink my coffee, nice and black. Just the way I like it. Brendon came over to grab two mugs for him and Spencer when he gets all dressed and stuff.

“Not gonna shower, Brent?” Brendon asked jokingly.

I replied, “Dude. I showered yesterday. I’m good. Just spray me with cologne and I’m all set.” Ryan started giggling. I love hearing that guy laugh. I would have to agree with Bren, it’s an adorable laugh. Brendon nudged me in the arm as if to say that I was a gross pig, but he would be joking either way.

*Brendon’s POV*

“Babe, you don’t mind if I have a taste of your coffee, do you?” I asked my sweetie. I sipped some of his, which was super sweet...like him. He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I pushed him into the counter. “Ry, how did you become so fucking sweet?”

Ryan replied cutely, “When I was born, my mommy and daddy dunked me in a barrel of sugar. That’s how I got to be so sweet.” Spencer came back with the suitcases, which Ryan wanted to help him with because he felt bad that he had to carry all of our stuff. He asked, “Spence, you need help with that?”

“If you want, Ry. They’re kinda heavy,” Spencer replied, still slightly annoyed with me. He added, “Oh, and do me a favor, Ryan...tell your boyfriend that if he wants to wake me up next time, he better not smash pots and pans in my ear. I don’t know why he only does that to me and not to you or Brent.”

Brent said, “He was laying on top of me.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Guess you’re the damn special snowflake, Ryan. Brendon would never wake you up like that. He’s all sweet as pie with you.” I didn’t like that shit at all. Spence ain’t no special snowflake himself, but I was just kidding around with him. And being “sweet as pie” with Ry? Of course I’d be sweet to him! He’s my boyfriend, for the love of god. I could see Ryan’s cheeks flush red with anger. He taunted, “Aaaawww! Look at your little baby face! It’s all red like a tomato. Are you mad at me, Ry?”

“Spencer, enough. You’re gonna piss him off. You know how Ryan gets when he’s mad, so don’t push your luck,” Brent told him. He added, “And besides, it’s because Brendon loves him. It’s not because he hates you or anything, which he doesn’t. He was just kidding around!” I backed off of Ryan so he wouldn’t accidentally punch me or something. Brent came over to comfort him. “Ryan...calm down. Spence isn’t worth it. You need to calm down before…” 

Ryan said sharply, “No! I’m tired of your bullshit, Spencer! Why are you so against my relationship with Brendon, huh!? You’re just jealous of how well he treats me!”

Spencer laughed. “Getting all hot-headed, aren’t ya, Ryro? I was just joking.” He asked, “How about we talk about the time when you refused to go use the bathrooms at the rest area because you thought they were gross and you ended up--” I cut him off.

“We don’t talk about that, Spencer. Just like we don’t talk about what happened with Brent,” I said calmly. I added, “He’s still embarrassed about that.”

“What’s the whole deal with someone just pissing themselves? Why exactly is that so embarrassing?”

Ryan replied, “Because I don’t like whipping it out in public!”

“That’s exactly why you go to a private area, Ryan. It’s not that hard,” Spencer said. He sighed. “Let’s hope that doesn’t happen this time. You still wanna help carry the suitcases to the car?” 

“Sure. I don’t want you breaking your back,” Ryan answered. We all went down to the car with the suitcases and everything, getting ready to go to Cali. Ryan and Spencer threw the suitcases in the back and of course, Ry gets shotgun...and I get to drive. Spencer groaned. 

“Why does he get shotgun? Not fair, dude! He always gets shotgun!”

Ryan said, “Shut up. You’re starting to sound like my ex.” He added with a sassy, “Ew.” I started cracking up, since I love the way he says “ew” all sassy like that. He asked, “What? Guys are better anyway!” I was about to add a “in bed” to his statement, but decided to keep my mouth shut because of Spencer. I will have to admit that I do prefer guys over girls any day...especially when it happens to be sweet Ry. I started up the car and we were off. Well...it’s not really a car, per se, but it’s a van. Guys gotta have some wiggle room. We stopped over by the gas station to fill up and get some stuff to keep us all awake and pumped up for California. Ryan asked, “Hey, do you guys want anything from here?”

“You’re paying, right?” Spencer asked jokingly.

“Dude. I meant that you guys give me some of your money so I can go run in and get it for you,” Ryan replied. He added with a joking, “Fucking moron.”

Brent said, “I love you too, Ry.” Ryan got out of the car and I just so happened to be out, so I slapped him on the ass again, making him squeal. He yelled. “Yo! What’s your deal with Ryan’s ass?”

I yelled back. “He’s got a sweet ass! That’s what my deal is!” I pulled Ryan close to me and slapped it playfully. I purred in his ear, “You’re mine, sweetie. I'm the only guy who gets to do this....you're all mine, Ryan. Don't you forget that." Ryan and I went in to go pay for the gas and other stuff...Ryan got a couple of Monsters. I don’t know why. I think some are for Brent and Spencer...and for me.

Ryan shook his head, laughing. “No, I don’t have a problem. These are for all of us, anyway. I’m not gonna drink ‘em all. That’d be weird.”

I whispered in his ear, “Ry...careful. I don’t want you to...y’know, lose control in the car again.”

“It’s not my fault I’m a little shy when it comes to stuff like that,” he replied quietly. I brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear and kissed his temple.

“I know, babe, but when you have to...y’know, go, let me know.” I pulled him gently closer to me to give him a kiss. I whispered, “I know how embarrassing that is...but I promise, if it does happen, Spencer and Brent aren’t gonna laugh at you. Spencer might fuck with you a bit, but he’s just pokin’ fun.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Don’t jinx it, ‘kay?” I gently tickled his sides, making him giggle. He said, “Brendon, stop! I’m really ticklish!” 

I added, “I know you are down there.” Ryan playfully slapped my ass, blushing as red as the rosevest he has. I laughed. “It’s true.”

“Shut the fuck up. You know that I was getting back at you for giving me a sore ass.”

I replied, “Not my fault you’ve got a sweet ass. Blame your parents for that, toots...no, embrace it.” Ryan let me wrap my arm around him, holding him close to my body. I said, “C’mon. Let’s go. Brent and Spence are probably gettin’ impatient.” Ryan tossed Brent and Spencer their stuff. I looked at the way they caught the stuff in amazement. “Babe, how come you were never in softball or anything like that?”

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. “Just never was interested. I was the kid that you’d hear singing in the band room, strummin’ my guitar and writing stuff.” I remember hearing him singing at the corner we all used to hang out at the school. He has a unique voice...surprisingly, he let us all hear him singing. He added, “Plus, I was one of the only guys in musical theater too...the teacher loved my voice so much she wanted me in honor choir...and I did.” 

Spencer said, “Oh yeah! I remember that! You did all those solos and stuff, huh?” Ryan nodded. He asked, “Why don’t you sing for us then, Ry?”

“Please do. Your voice is lovely,” Brent added. He said to me, “Yo, Bden. Put on some tunes! Maybe Ry knows a few of ‘em!” I put on some Fall Out Boy first to kinda warm everyone up, so to speak. Of course, the first song to come on was “Dead on Arrival”, which I heard Ryan singing along to. It went to us basically screaming the lyrics, having a good time. Then “Carry on My Wayward Son” came on...and boy, did he start belting it out. Brent looked at Spencer in shock. “Kansas!? Ry, you surprise me...I did not know that was your jam.” He was right too...I felt chills go up my spine, but in the good way, of course.

Ryan giggled. “Aaawww. You guys are sweet~. If you keep showering me with compliments, I might explode!” We were all in the van for a few hours, still pumped up for Cali, and it was still dark outside. Well...Brent fell asleep, so we’re trying to keep it down so he doesn’t wake up. Ryan was twitching a bit, and I was worried.

I asked, “You okay, babe? You don’t need me to stop, do you?”

“I’m fine, Bren. Just a little hyper is all.”

Spencer added, “Just don’t wake up Brent. He might kill one of us.” I didn’t let Ryan’s twitching and moving around bother me at all. I know he’s excited to go to California, so I’m not too worried. Spencer ended up crashing too, along with Brent, so Ryan and I had to be really careful not to wake either one of them.

*Ryan’s POV*

Finally...I get some private time with Brendon. Spencer and Brent are nice and all, but it’s always nice when it’s just Brendon and me. Nobody to bother us...nobody to tell us what to do...just us. I saw him gently take my hand and hold it so he could kiss it. I couldn’t help but blush. He’s such a gentleman, and I’m glad he’s in my life. I asked him, “How are you doing, Brendon? Still goin’ on strong like you usually are?”

“Of course, Ryan. I’m doing fine. Just happy there’s not a lot of traffic at all...so we’ll be there in a little bit,” Brendon replied, giving me a warm smile. He asked me, “How are you holding up, sweetheart?” Of course he’d ask that...because of that one time. I didn’t want to use the bathrooms there because they were disgusting and I thought I’d be able to last until we got to the place we had to be at...but I guessed wrong. I’m just thankful I was wearing dark colored pants and it was dark outside, so nobody could really see that huge puddle...or how soaked I was afterwards. Hey, at least we all made a pact to not talk about it ever again. That was the same story with Brent getting carsick. We don’t talk about stuff like that...and I’m glad because what happened to me was fucking embarrassing. I mean, I’ve done that before, but that’s a story for another time. At least I was by myself and nobody even noticed or cared. 

I nodded. “I’m holding up, honey.”

Brendon said, “Good. I can stop if you need me to. Don’t be shy. Nobody would be out here at this time of night...not even the cops.” 

I laughed softly. “Brendon, I’m not going to be causing any trouble. If anyone were to, it’d be Spencer.” I know Spencer’s not that bad, but I know him well enough to say something like that. I took a swig of that sweet caffeine...loving it and regretting nothing. I giggled. “I don’t have a problem, Brendon...I just like pulling all-nighters. That’s all. Plus I need to write more stuff for us.”

“What, are you gonna write a song about me and you, babe?” he asked.

“Maybe...I haven’t decided yet. I’ve been experiencing a block lately. That’s all.” I flashed a smile. I got out my notebook and started writing things down, brainstorming ideas. Maybe I should write a song about Brendon....or one about the both of us. Brendon did have a pretty good idea. It'll be hard to get the right words down without breaking down and crying. I felt a little bit of dull pain in my bladder, but I didn't pay attention to it. I know I'll be able to hold it in. I'm not that incontinent. I asked Brendon, "Hey, Bren...do you know where we'll be staying at?" 

Brendon replied, "A hotel. Why do you ask? Kind of weird to ask when you already know the answer." He's right. My question was kinda stupid. I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to make sure. I took another swig of the sweet caffeine, not really paying attention to how much I drank tonight so far, and we're not even there yet. He looked at me with obvious concern. "Ryro, careful with the liquids. I don't want you to hold it in until you burst, okay? The manager will be pissed if any of us mess up the van...well, he'll understand, but I know how embarrassed you were the last time." I put the notebook back in the glove compartment, not really feeling like writing songs at the moment. I know Brendon's just watching out for me, but my desperation isn't even bad right now. He gently brushed my cheek with his hand. "There's a rest stop coming up soon, just in case you need to get out. Might wanna wake Brent and Spencer up to let them know. Be gentle about it though...nevermind, you know what to do." I gently rubbed their knees, trying to get their attention.

I whispered, "Brent....Spencer...wake up." Brent woke up, yawning loudly, making me giggle. I said softly, "Hey...there's a rest stop coming up if you need to take care of something downstairs. Just thought I'd let you know." He tried to get Spence to wake up, but I guess he's out cold. Brent said to me: 

"Yo, Ryro. Do that thing to wake up this sleepy fuck." I think he wants me to throw something at him, or scream in his ear...or whisper something funny in his ear. Brent sleepily asked, "Yo, Bren....I gotta go walk around the rest stop...maybe go take a wazz. Can we stop there?" 

"Oh good...you're up. Yeah, we can stop. We all have to walk around a bit anyway." Brendon lightly kissed my cheek. In around ten minutes, we stopped at the rest area to get out of the van. I decided to walk around the place a bit...I mean, I still don't really need to go. Brendon walked around the area with me, holding me close to him. He went to the van with me to wake up Spencer. That lazy fuck, I swear. I sat on my knees next to him, rubbing his side and singing gently in his ear. Before I even knew it, he woke up in a pleasant mood. Brendon playfully nudged me. "He wakes up in a good mood with you, but not when I do it. Aaaahhh....I see how it is." 

I said, "Spencer doesn't like being woken up with pots and pans smashed in his ear." I asked him, "You need to go take care of business downstairs?" Spencer yawned and gave me a good pat on the back. 

"Why not? We're already here...kinda need to pee anyway," he replied half-asleep. He stepped out of the van, leaving Brendon and me to stay here. I felt a slight tremor coming from my bladder, wanting me to empty it. I decided to just go in the bathroom, but soon regretted it when I saw how filthy the toilets were. There was piss all over some of the seats, someone pissed a bit on the floor, and some unknown substance all over the stall doors.

I shook my head and threw my hands up. "Nope! Nope, and hell no! I'd much rather piss my pants than to go in this dump." I sighed. "How do people not get sick from this!? Please explain that to me. Like, nobody comes by to clean at all!" I damn near threw up, it looked so disgusting...and the smell was making me want to puke.

Spencer was washing his hands when he asked me, "Ry, are you okay? Do you need some help or something?" I shook my head. He said, "Ryan, I know you need to go...what's with you and the cleanliness of a bathroom?" 

I sighed. "I just refuse to go when I notice that nobody cleans the bathrooms. I don't need to go that badly. I'd rather hold it in." 

Spencer replied, "Ry, that's not healthy for you to be holding it in like that. If you keep doing that just because you refuse to piss in a certain bathroom, you'll end up with an infection." He added quietly, "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm always the one who ends up pissing his pants on a road trip with family. You're not alone." Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better...I'm hoping he doesn't make me do it again. 

I blushed bright red and hung my head down. "I-I don't want to think about it right now, Spence. Thank you for trying to watch out for me though." Spencer took my arm and walked with me back to the van, not even trying to crack any jokes or make my desperation worse. I got back in the front seat next to my boyfriend. He asked me: 

"You doing okay, babe?" I nodded to reassure him. He said quietly, "I'm asking because you didn't look like you wanted to use the bathroom here. There's no other rest stop for another couple hours or so...do you want to wait until then?" I nodded, squeezing my thighs together. Brendon whispered in my ear, "If you end up about to...y'know, you're more than welcome to hold my hand. I won't laugh at you." I nodded once more as he started up the van and we were back on the road. I looked down and I'm pretty grateful I have black pants on and not light-colored jeans on...then they'd be able to see everything. It was a little over an hour and a half when my bladder was giving me a pretty big reminder that it needed to be emptied, but I was too shy to ask if we could pull over and I didn't want to bother Brendon. So I just ignored it as much as I could and held it, now crossing my legs. Brendon looked over at me, obviously concerned after another hour went by. I was also holding myself and shifting my hips around in very obvious discomfort, my cheeks flushed bright red from the strain on my aching and throbbing bladder. My body decided to let a little bit come out, lightly dampening my underwear, and I stopped it. Brent and Spencer noticed my discomfort by the sound of my moaning and the way I was bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Brent asked me out of concern. I couldn't fully answer him since all I could do was whimper. He asked again, voice sharper, "Ryan! Can you please tell us what's going on!?" 

Spencer added, "Ry, you've got to tell us! We won't know how to help you if you keep quiet about it!" He sighed. "Bren, your boyfriend's acting weird. I think he's malfunctioning. Could you help us out here and find out what's wrong with him?" I felt a weak stream start to dribble down my thighs as I doubled over, straining myself even more, almost to the point of crying. Spencer asked, "Ryan, you've been really quiet for a while. What the fuck is going on? You never act like this!" 

Brendon looked at my current state of full-on desperation. He asked me calmly, "Ry....what's the matter, baby? Spence and Brent are worried...and now I'm worried. What's bothering you?" I looked up at him, my cheeks flushed bright red from the strain and discomfort in my eyes. He said, "Ryan...please tell me." 

I gulped and said with a tinge of embarrassment, "I really need to pee..." 

"Called it!" Spencer chimed in. "I knew that's what was wrong! You're not very good at hiding it, Ry." He started to imitate the sound of water spilling, making me almost not able to stop pissing. "Let's talk about what our planet is made out of...no, how about waterfalls? Or about the salmon swimming in the stream, the stream's so clean?"

Brent yelled. "Shut up! You're not helping! Do you want him to mess in the van?" 

Spencer said with a chuckle, "Well, it's his fault for not going at the rest stop." He added, "Ry, they didn't even look that bad! I don't know what your deal is." 

Brendon said sharply, "Spencer, shut up. You're not making it any better. It's not his fault he's shy about that kind of thing." I saw that we pulled over to the side. He asked me quietly, "How bad is it, baby?" 

I replied shakily, "I-It's bad. It's literally running down my legs...it wouldn't be a good idea to move me." Brendon took my hand and held it in his, which made me have to grab onto the handle using my free hand. I felt him rubbing my hand, trying to comfort me. He whispered in my ear: 

"Just let it all out, baby. It's not good to hold it like that." I shook my head, knowing our manager will be furious when he finds out I pissed in the passenger seat. 

I whimpered. "N-No...he'll get mad at me for it!" 

Brent said, "Fuck the manager! Just go, Ry." He gently massaged my shoulders. "Want me to help too?" I could tell he felt bad for me. He comforted me, rubbing my shoulder blades. "It's okay...we're all guys here. Nobody's gonna laugh at you...Spencer, you come help too." Sure enough, Spencer came over to massage my side, which surprised me a bit. He added, "You'll feel better, I promise. Hold my hand too if you need to." 

Spencer sighed. "Ry, I'm sorry for acting like a jackass." He said, "You know our manager won't give a fuck. He'll understand. Why would he be mad about a little thing like this? He doesn't let stuff like this get to him." 

"He's going to be furious with us! Mostly with me...and I don't want to get on his bad side." I thought, But I can't hold it and this is my only option right now. I'll feel better once I do it...I don't even think I can cry right now. That's good, I guess. Brendon comforted me, being well aware of the situation I'm in. I squeaked loudly. I-I can't take it, I thought. They're right here just watching me slowly lose control over my fucking bladder...I-I'm at my limit! I'm way over my limit!

Brendon said in the same calm tone, "Ryan...now. You're already ready to burst anyway. You might as well go now." He's right...I should probably just go in my pants. I can't hold it in anymore. I relaxed my thighs....my bladder, which was long overdue for relief, finally began to open the floodgates and spill in my pants. I let out a loud sigh of relief as I felt that hot and steamy liquid run down my legs with a loud hiss....soaking my pants, the seat and the floor. It was a clean-sounding stream going on strong...so warm... I can even see the steam coming off of my legs, it's so warm. 

I let out a heartfelt, orgasmic sigh. "S-So good...fuck, I almost forgot how amazing this feels." I moaned loudly as relief was running through my body, and I wasn't even done pissing. I closed my eyes, not even caring that Brent and Spencer were looking at me in shock. I felt Brendon move his hand to gently rub my pissing cock, feeling the warm flow, which will give him a great reason to jack off and fuck me later, and a good reason for me to drink as much as I can to piss my pants just in front of him in our hotel room. I know he loves how much I'm pissing...which is enough to go for all of us in the van.

"Ry...you're so cute pissing your pants like that. You look like you could piss all you wanted. Plus....your stream sounds so clean," Brendon whispered in my ear. "It's so clean that I can hear the salmon swimming in the stream...you feel so fucking hot and wet." I ended up pissing all over my boyfriend's hand...but I don't care. Fuck the manager. He can sit on a seat soaked with my piss, for all I care. I know that's a dream for some fans...to sit on a seat soaked with my piss. It's a little unusual, but I understand that completely. I felt the flow slow down to droplets, opened my eyes and looked down. My pants are completely soaked, the seat drenched, a huge puddle under my boots, crotch dripping, and nothing but relief flowing through my body. I also felt myself ooze in my pants, making me a little gooey too. Brent just started clapping slowly.

"Way to go, Ryan. You pissed all over the seat...and you don't give a fuck. Loved the show, man. Beautiful," Brent said as serious as he could. He added, "Wonder how the manager will react when he sees the passenger side soaked in piss." 

I said with a smile, "Fuck what he'll think. He can go suck my ass...and sit in the puddle, for all I care." Spencer was still in shock, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. I said to him, "What? I couldn't hold it and I pissed myself." 

Spencer finally said, "It's not that, Ry. I just don't usually see you get off like this...like, you'd usually get super embarrassed." He asked me, "Are you just....showing us your true reaction? I'm not used to this...let alone have I ever seen you like that." Well, I've been hiding my arousal and pleasure that I get from it...so he's curious enough to ask me. He added sheepishly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious." 

"Yeah...I have a fetish. I get off from it. Even when I see others do that," I replied, slightly embarrassed. I started laughing out of nowhere. "I can't believe I'm telling you guys this! You guys probably think I'm a gross creep now." Brendon started laughing. I asked, "Why are you laughing, Bren?" I looked down at my soaked pants and laughed harder. "Oh my god...they're still warm! I can still see the steam! Oh my god, this is so fucking funny...if I drank more, I'd pee in them more." 

Brendon laughed hysterically. "Ryan...oh my god, did you look adorable. I have that fetish too. That's why I put my hand where you were pissing...so I could feel the stream." I decided to take off my pants, but what stopped me was when he snapped his fingers and it looked like nothing happened. I looked at him shocked, mind-blown. "Better, Ry?" 

I nodded. "So much better. Thanks for not laughing at me, guys." 

Spencer chuckled. "Why would we laugh at you? That's pretty silly. We've all been there." He whispered, "At least you're wearing black and not white...and it looks like nothing happened to the van. Am I right, or am I right?" 

"I guess...imagine our fans' reactions. They'd wanna lap it up...and other things," I replied shyly. It's a small world we live in. Thank god I wore black and not white. My piss was probably almost clear, but still. We got to California at dawn and I'm sure glad we're here now. Maybe I'll run into a fan or two. They'd be squealing if they saw me holding hands with Brendon...and go even wilder when he slaps my ass...or grabs it. It'll be good for all of us to be away from home for a few days. 

To be continued...if you want to see what happens next.


	2. Fun In California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just got into California and they're staying at a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains male omorashi, which is guys desperate to pee, and Ryan is the main victim! Don't like? Don't read!

*Spencer's POV* 

So we're finally in California and the trip there was pretty....interesting, to say the least. The most mind-blowing part was actually seeing Ryan, my own friend, piss himself and enjoy it. I have never seen him get all hot and bothered like that before...it was pretty surprising. To be honest, I thought he looked cute doing it. Just wish he got out of the car so that he'd leave a huge puddle on the ground. He peed so much. I thought I was gonna join him. Well...you've probably heard enough about Ryan pissing himself. I get to share a room with Brent. Kind of a good thing because I don't know what Brendon and Ryan are gonna do later...and I don't want to be a part of it. I said to Brent, "Yo. I got a question for you." 

Brent said, "Alrighty. What is it?" I damn near blushed just thinking about what to ask him. I don't want to sound weird. He asked me, "Spencer, is it about Ryan?" 

"Kinda...umm...have you ever seen him get all hot and bothered like that before?" I asked with an obvious blush to my cheeks. I added, "I'm just curious." 

He sighed. "Well, Spence...yeah. I've seen him get all hot and bothered like that before. I was walking home with him from school one time, and he was acting a little...unusual. I didn't pay too much attention to it because I was focused on getting home." Brent's cheeks turned as red as mine. "Remember how he'd rarely use the bathroom at school unless nobody was in there, or if one of us was with him?" 

"Yeah, why? Was it because of that exactly?" I asked in slight confusion. I couldn't really follow his story at first, but he did tie up some loose ends. 

Brent replied, "Not exactly. Well...it was the end of school for the day, right? I think you and Brendon were out somewhere. Ryan asked me if I could walk home with him...I obviously said yes. After we passed a few blocks, he started acting a little strange, and he just stops to hold himself. I stopped for him, not being an asshole." He sighed. "I asked him if he was okay. Ryan kinda denied being in pain like that. So we continued walking and he started acting weird again. After about twenty minutes or so, he tugged on my jacket, so I looked at him and he just floods his pants. He was also wearing light gray jeans, so I could see everything." 

"Oh, I remember that. Brendon and I were hanging out with some of our friends at the time," I said. I added, "I think Ryan took a picture of the huge puddle and everything and sent it to Brendon. You can probably guess what Brendon did after that. Anyways, go on." 

He continued, “Oh my god, he peed so much. I didn’t really see a lot of embarrassment in his eyes or anything. He was holding it all fucking day. That’s how bladder shy he is, especially at school. I felt so bad for him that I had to give him a hug. It’s not that I cared if he flooded his jeans...I just didn’t want him to think that I’d laugh at him.”

“But you didn’t laugh at him, Brent. You’re not that kind of guy,” I replied. I asked, “So what happened after that?” Brent’s face just turned as red as a tomato. “You don’t have to tell me what happened afterwards...I’m just curious because I wasn’t there.”

Brent sighed. “He...y’know, in his underwear, and it kinda dropped out onto the fucking sidewalk. I was just shocked by what I just witnessed happen to him. The puddle was huge...it was from the grass behind us to the gutter right behind me. I took off my jacket to wrap it around him so nobody would really see what happened. I even walked behind him too.” I blushed just thinking about what Brent saw. I wish I was there...I’d give that kid a hug.

I fanned myself with a journal with all of the percussion tabs I needed. I whistled. “That’s hot. Wish I could’ve seen it for myself. Ryan looks so damn cute doing it.” I muttered, “Brendon’s a lucky son of a bitch. He gets to feel all that boy’s glory...and that voluptuous ass.” I continued, "Oh man...the way those pants just hug him in all the right places...and the way his ass just bounces in them. Fuck, it drives me nuts." I started to moan softly just thinking about Ryan. "Oh...he looks so damn cute when he floods his pants. The way his cheeks flush that perfect shade of red...the way it just flows out...the cute sounds he makes that just automatically tell you he's been holding it for too long and he just couldn't hold it anymore. The thing that gets me off the most is when he oozes in his pants...I just wanted to join him so he wouldn't be the only one soaked!" 

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on Ryan, Spence,” he said. “You know he’s with Brendon. If you come in between them, one of them is gonna explode and you’re not gonna like them anymore then.”

I shook my head. “No, I don’t have a crush on my friend, Brent. I just kind of envy Brendon sometimes...he gets to touch Ry the way he does...and I want someone to let me do that.” I knew that Brent probably got all hot and bothered by what he saw too. I combed my fingers through my hair. “And don’t tell me that you didn’t get hard from that and that you didn’t jack off when you got home.”

Brent groaned. “Oh my fucking god, Spencer! Why would you say that? Of course I got hard from it and of course I jacked off afterwards. There. Happy?” He laid next to me with a huff. He smirked at me. “Well, hey, Spence, to be honest with you, I kinda like you.”

“But you have a girlfriend, don’t you?”

“Dude. We broke up a while ago because she was cheating on me,” he replied with a smirk. I looked at him confused. Brent just pulled me close to him and started making out with me...and I honestly feel a little weirded out by it. I have never seen him like that before. I pulled away from his lips quickly, freaked out and not even expecting him to make out with me. I felt him stroking my hair and gently grasping some with his hand.

“Wh-What the fuck, Brent!? Y-You just...kissed me. Are you coming down with something, buddy?” I asked, slightly freaked out and mostly shocked. He just trapped me with his body, not letting me free. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Brent...I-I'm not sure if I like this side of you or not." 

Brent said breathlessly, "Sorry, Spence. I guess I've gotten a little lonely...and it's been awhile since I actually kissed someone." He pulled me close to his body, stroking my hair. "But I love you, Spencer. I would never ruin our friendship like that." Whoa. I have never heard him say that before. I guess he really likes me...as more than just a friend. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but just see all that love in his eyes.

I replied gently, "Brent...I never knew that you felt lonely. So lonely that you'd kiss me, out of all people." I wrapped my arms around him. "To be honest, the kiss was hot. We can make out again if you want." Little did I know, he placed his lips on mine again, and this time I actually enjoyed it. Our tongues started to fight each other for dominance as we moved into the bathroom just in case if Brendon comes in...or if Ryan comes in. I’m not gonna risk getting caught by either one of them. I pulled away from Brent, breathing in and out shakily. “I fucking love you, man...let’s not tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Sounds like a good idea, Spence. Not a word will come out of your mouth about this. Got it?” Brent replied quietly. I nodded. “Good. I’ll keep my mouth shut too, for your sake. The fangirls would probably freak out and then write a bunch of smutty fan fiction about us too.” We continued making out until we heard a soft knock on the door. Brent pulled away from me quickly to yell, “Come in!” Turns out that it was Ryan. I could tell because of his soft knocking. Brent and I looked at each other, freaked out and not knowing what to do.

I asked in a quiet whisper, “What are we gonna do, Brent!? Ryro’s in here! Do you have any idea about what to do here?”

Brent replied just as quiet, “Let’s just hold each other...and you stay quiet.”

“Good idea, Brent,” I replied sarcastically. I hid my face in his sleeve and kept quiet.

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I opened the door to Brent and Spencer’s room...and I saw something that I didn’t expect to see. I looked around the corner to their bathroom and saw them holding each other, kneeling on the tile floor. My face automatically went red. I said shocked, “Oh...um...hey, guys. What’re you two doing on the floor, huh?”

Brent said to me, “Spencer just needed a hug. That’s all.” 

“If he just needed a hug, then why are you giving him a hug on the bathroom floor, Brent?” I asked him. I knelt down next to them and said to them, “That’s a very odd place to give someone a hug...pretty suspicious, if you ask me. I don’t think you’d want me to tell your girlfriend about this...Spencer.”

Spencer looked at me confused. “What’re you talkin’ about, Ryro? My girlfriend doesn’t care.”

I laughed. “I’m just fucking with you! I’m not gonna say anything to her. Personally, I don’t like the skank.”

“Whoa...wait, what? You don’t like Lisa? I thought you liked her, Ry!” Spencer replied, shocked.

“Never fuckin’ liked her, Spencer. I only tolerate her because of you. Same with Brent’s ex. I only tolerated her because of him.”

Brent sighed. “I think what the deal is that you don’t like the girls who show off like they do, Ryan.”

I growled. “I’ve got a few words for ya. I don’t like women...I like men. I am gay for a reason, aren’t I?” They both nodded. I continued, “Good. Glad you understand. I’m fine with girls being friends with me. What I’m not fine with is girls trying to get in my pants.”

“But I’m bi, Ryan. There’s a huge difference there,” Brent said.

“Doesn’t matter, Brent. You like the pole and the hole. There’s nothing wrong with that,” I replied quietly. I decided to let out my inner sassy gay guy when I added, “Plus, dick tastes better anyway. You should try it sometime.” 

Spencer asked me, “So what did you want to tell us?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you two wanted to go with Brendon and me to get some dinner at the hotel," I said. I helped them up off the floor. "You don't have to if you don't want to." 

Brent smiled. "Hell yeah. I'd love to go get food. I'm getting hungry anyway."

 

*Brendon's POV*

 

"Hey, babe. Are Spencer and Brent game for some dinner?" I asked Ryan as he walked in our room. I looked at the outfit he had on...his black button-down shirt and those white pants that just hug those amazing curves he has. I whistled and looked him up and down. "Hot damn, Ryro. You look good." He flopped on his stomach on our bed and I patted his voluptuous ass. "You've got a sweet ass on you, sweetheart. I bet those two are jealous...they don't get to feel all your glory. They don't get to slide their hands up and down those curves...or grab that ass of yours." I began to rub his back, making him mewl and purr. I asked him, "You like that? Bet those two wanna do this to you, don't they?"

Ryan nodded. "They are. Spencer was having a conversation with Brent about how cute I look when I flood my pants...I heard them a little bit, but I didn't pay much attention to it." 

I said, "It's true. You look so fucking cute when you flood your jeans. You could pee all you wanted to, you look so cute." He got up off of his stomach to sit next to me. “Well...without further ado, let’s go get something to eat.” We walked over to Brent and Spencer’s room to see them sitting on the bed together, stroking each other’s hair. I asked them, “Yo...what’re you two doing? Did we interrupt anything?”

“No...you aren’t interrupting anything. We’re ready; we’re just messing around right now,” Brent answered in a pretty suspicious way. I don't pay any attention to what else they do behind closed doors...and to be honest, I don’t wanna know. We went downstairs to where the hotel's restaurant was, and it looks pretty decent. There was a lady who came over to take our order. She looked like she was from New Jersey or New York or something. Brent winked at her. "You're pretty, miss." 

She replied in a thick Brooklyn accent, "Why thank you. You look sharp yourself." It took her a moment to realize that she was at our table. She asked, "Aren't you that new band called Panic! At the Disco? My friend's daughter adores you guys." The waitress pointed her pen at Ryan, who obviously isn't aware of what's going on. The lady got his attention with, "She especially has a soft spot for you. I can see why." She smacked her gum before she added with a giggle, "You're cute. Got the long hair, the pageboy hat and that baby face. That baby face is gonna come real handy when you're older. You'll get complimented left and right." His cheeks automatically turned red, and Ryan hid his face in my shirt. "Aaaaaawwww! You’re blushing! That’s adorable." 

Brent said, "He blushes easily. Gets that a lot."

"Yo, Ry, she's giving you a compliment. No need to turn into a tomato," Spencer whispered in his ear.

Ryan started to calm down a little. He said, "Thank you. I'm glad she loves our band...and that she loves me." I started snickering while trying to hide my face. Ryan playfully punched me in the arm. "Brendon, why are you laughing? I just didn’t expect someone to just go up to me and tell me that their friend's daughter thinks I'm hot." 

"Well, kiddo, that's what the music biz will do to ya. You might as well get used to it now while you're still young," she replied with a smirk. She added, "By the way, the name's Nicki. I think you and your little friends are cuties." 

Ryan said quietly, "I'm Ryan." 

"The name's Spencer," Spencer said proudly. He gave Brent a good pat on the back. "This guy right here is Brent." Brent waved.

I smiled warmly. "I'm Brendon. Sorry about Ryan. He’s a little shy."

"That's okay. He'll break out of his shell when he’s ready. Besides, girls are suckers for the shy guys." She left us to go tend to another table right by us. There was another person coming over, but this time, it was someone younger...like, around our age. She looked like someone we knew from our school, but I'm not sure who. Brent started acting funny when she came over.

"Brent, chill. She’s just gonna take our order and be done with it," Spencer said to him quietly.

Brent whispered back, "That bitch is my ex! She's the one who cheated on me." I noticed that Ryan was acting weird too, but I didn't pay much attention to it. He looked at Ryan. "Remember her, Ryro?" 

Ryan flipped his long bangs out of his face and scoffed. "Of course I do. Want me to say something to her?" He nodded and Ryan got up to say something to the waitress who was coming over to our table. He started out all sweet when he said, "Hi there, Brianna. How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm doing good. Just moved here and now I have a job. Savin' up for college in the fall," she replied. Brianna asked him, "So...how's the new band thing going? And how's Brent? Is he still mad at me?" 

Ryan replied with a giggle, "Oh, we're a hit, honey!" His happy-go-lucky card soon discarded and that was when he pulled out his bitchy Mean Girl card. He flipped his hair out of his face. "Brent's still pissed off at you. What were you trying to prove when you were under the bleachers giving another guy head at our last show for the year? You broke my friend's heart and you didn't even bother to tell him that you were sorry!" He added, "I don't say this to a lot of people, but you're an exception, Brianna. I hate you! You’re a cold-hearted, manipulative, cheating hoe."

"Ryan...I-I don't....I thought you were my friend. You never say things like that to anyone, Ryan!" Brianna said to him in the way that she just got hit by a bus. "You've always been that super sweet guy in musical theater and creative writing with me...what happened to you? Is it the fame getting to you or what?" she asked, shocked.

Ryan laughed insanely. "Oh, you're so naïve, Brianna. It makes me laugh!" He started to go back to being that bitchy Mean Girl. He said to her with a snarl, "First of all, we are not friends. We were never friends in the first place. I may have helped you a lot in creative writing and in the other classes we had together, but we aren't friends. Secondly, I only tolerated you and acted as if we were all buddy-buddy with each other because of Brent, who is one of my friends, and I wanted him to be happy." He added, “Finally, you’re annoying. I can see why people dislike you.”

Brianna asked, "So you basically just acted like you were my friend because of Brent?" Ryan nodded with a smirk on his face. She gasped. "Ryan...you...you're so mean! I thought you were a sweet guy, but I guess I was wrong." 

"Hun, you are highly mistaken. I'm as sweet as sugar cane until someone fucks with my crew," he replied. Ryan got up in her face and hissed, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't beat your ass up and down this hotel right now, hoe." He raised his fists. “You want some of this? I got two mics here...my main and a backup. They don't take very kindly to girls who break hearts, especially since it's Brent’s heart. Do you have any idea about how sensitive he is?”

“Please try to understand, Ryan! I only did it because Ari dared me to do it!” she begged. I didn’t know whether I should break it up before it gets bad or just watch my boyfriend destroy a waitress and risk getting kicked out and him getting arrested. Brianna threw her hands up in surrender. “I don’t want any trouble, Ryan. You’re a sweet guy and I don’t want any animosity between us.”

Ryan retorted, “If you don’t want animosity, then why did you fuck with Brent!? You fuck with Brent, you fuck with Brendon, Spencer and me.” I decided to get up and walk over to stop Ryan from doing something stupid. He smiled. “Oh, and let me tell you something, toots. The next time you get a boyfriend, make sure that they’re not friends with me, Brendon, Spencer or Brent, if it would so help you.” I held him back so he wouldn’t get himself hurt. He asked me, “What’re you doing here, Bren? I’ve got some unfinished business here with this skank. Please let me go.”

I said calmly, “Baby, don’t do it. She’s not worth it, and you shouldn’t be getting yourself all worked up like this.”

“Brendon, I am tired of Brent and Spencer always getting their hearts broken by girls left and right! Especially Brent. This is the fifth girl he’s dated and she’s done nothing but treat him like the old toy a child doesn’t want anymore,” Ryan said to me. He motioned Brent and Spencer to come over. He asked Brent, “Brent...is there something you’d like to say to Brianna before I ask her to leave us alone forever?”

I said to Brianna, “Sorry about Ryan. He gets like this with certain people. Nothing against you.” I whispered in his ear, “Ryan...you didn’t have to do that. I know you’re pissed off at her, but she’s not worth it.”

Brianna said, “Oh no, it’s no problem, Brendon. I just didn’t expect to see that side of him. That’s all.” She noticed Brent and she said, “Oh hey there, Brent! Wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Brent said coldly, “Hello, Brianna. It’s fancy seeing you here. Let me guess, you gave the manager head too so you can work here?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Brent...I was dared to do what I did under the bleachers by Ari. I didn’t even like that guy!” she tried to explain to him. 

“Oh? Then why did you brag about it all over Myspace and LiveJournal, huh? Why’d you brag about it to your friends? How come I heard about it from Ryan, huh? Answer that before you make up any more excuses, Brianna!” he said sharply.

Brianna said quietly, “Brent, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I was pressured, okay?” Brent was working up saying something that I have never heard him say before in my life. He told her in a tone I’ve never heard him speak to anyone in:

“Leave my friends alone, Brianna. Leave me alone! Don’t you ever talk to any of us again! Ever! I don’t care if you’re friendly with Brendon or not. He is off limits. You’re lucky he came up to Ryan and held him back so he wouldn’t do anything stupid! If you think I forgive you, you are dead wrong.” He finished with, “Leave right now before Ryan beats your ass up and down this place. I’ll let him, too.” He took Ryan from me. “You see this guy? Ryan may not look like he could hurt you badly, but he will destroy you. I've seen him take down people bigger than he is. Ryan doesn't fuck around, sweetheart. He’s taken down a few girls too, and he's not afraid to take down another.”

I said to Brent, “Brent, stop! Ryan’s not going to be jumping anyone here, and that’s final.” I sighed. “Brianna, Brent’s right about Ryan. He will do it if he’s pushed to that point. I’m just trying to watch out for you.”

“I don’t want Ryan to beat me up! I’ll leave you guys alone if that’s what you want! I’ll go get someone else to take your order!” Brianna looked over at Spencer, who didn’t exactly look pissed, but he looked more disappointed and annoyed. She asked him, “Spencer...aren’t you gonna do something about this?”  
Spencer said sharply, “No. I agree with Ryan and Brent one hundred percent. It would be wise if you left before I get your manager involved.” Brianna just ran away crying. 

Ryan shouted, “Yeah, you better run, skank! You don’t know who you’re meddling with!” He smiled at me and winked. “Nobody tries to take down our crew.” 

I replied, “You, Brent and Spencer scared her off. Your reasons were good, but you didn't have to do that, Ryro. You’re better than that.” I sighed. “Anyways....let’s have a kick-ass night, guys. No girl is gonna ruin it for us. We’re just gonna have some fun.”

Ryan said quietly, “I’m sorry, Brendon. I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.”

“Hey...you did what you thought was right. How could you embarrass me by standing up for Brent?” I asked gently. I gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Plus...I love how bitchy you can be in a snap. It’s sexy.” We all got back to the table and there was yet another waitress over there. It was the one lady from earlier, I think. I got a glance at her and saw that it was the girl the lady was talking about. I said to her, “Hey there. Sorry about that whole mix-up over by where Brianna was. I hope we weren’t any trouble.”

“No, you weren’t,” she replied with a giggle. The girl took down her long dark brown hair and flipped her long bangs out of her face. “I’m Mina. You must’ve met Nicki. She’s a real trip sometimes, but she’s a good family friend.”

Spencer said to Ryan, “Ryro, that’s the girl she was talking about. Go make her heart melt.” He got up to meet Mina and I could’ve sworn she was about to start crying when she saw him. Ryan said to her sweetly:

“Hi...you must be Mina. I’m Ryan.”

Mina gasped. “Oh my god...you’re so much cuter in person!”

Ryan giggled. “Why thank you.” He took her hand and kissed it. “You’re a beautiful girl. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

She gushed, “You are so sweet! I’m sorry about Brianna...she's just been going through a lot lately, being away from home and all. I saw what happened, and I don’t blame you for being mad at her, Ry. You have a good heart, standing up for Brent like that.” 

Spencer asked her smoothly, "Aren't you supposed to be working, sweetie pie?"

"I'm actually done with my shift right now. Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" she replied. I pulled out a chair for her right across from us. Mina said, “Thank you. You’re sweet.” She added, “Oh, Jon will be over here in a bit. He’s pretty soft spoken, but he's really nice." 

Brent said, “Good...this drama tonight has been making me hungry.” He noticed what Ryan said about her and he added, “Ryan’s right about you. You’re pretty.” We finally got our orders taken and now all we have to do is wait. After a little while, they got our food to us and I was surprised that Spencer was the only one really digging in. Brent decided to poke some fun into Ryan and me. “We now are observing the wild Brendon Urie and the tame Ryan Ross feasting on the food that they captured.”

Ryan snickered. “Shut up, Brent. We’re trying to eat here.”

Brent continued, “To watch the tame Ryan Ross eating is a rare sight...wow...this is such beautiful footage.” Spencer chimed in with: 

“Stay tuned for more...later this evening, we will hear the wild Brendon Urie's mating call and the tame Ryan Ross's mewls as they attempt to procreate.” 

Mina giggled. “You’re funny! I'd watch it...just kidding. I’m not that crazy of a fan.” Ryan started to shift in his seat in slight discomfort, which worried Mina. She asked him in concern, “Ryan...? Are...are you okay?” Ryan looked at Spencer and gave him the universal sign for "toilet"...and he probably knows that there are other people in the bathroom, so he wants Spencer to come with him. She looked at him confused. She asked me quietly, “Is he going to be okay, Brendon?”

“Oh yeah. He'll be fine. Don’t worry about him," I said quietly.

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

My god, this is so embarrassing right now...a fan just came over and she looked like she was worried about me. I probably look like I was coming down with something in her eyes. I turned over to Spencer and tugged at his shirt until I could get his attention. He turned to me and asked me, “What is it, Ry? You feeling okay?” I gave him the “meh” sign with my hand. Spencer asked again, “What’s botherin’ ya, buddy?” I hid my hand so Mina wouldn’t see it and gave him the universal sign for “toilet” as I was lightly tapping my boot on the floor. Spencer blushed lightly and said, “Oh. That’s what’s bothering you...I’ll go with you, Ry.” I mouthed a quiet “Thank you” before I got up. I had to make up the best excuse possible to avoid embarrassment.

“E-Excuse me...I need to get up and walk around a little bit. I’ll be back in a little bit,” I said quietly before going with Spencer. It seemed like the girl bought it. I walked with Spencer to where I needed to go, which was the restroom...and I’m also wearing white pants, so I absolutely can’t lose control in my pants. At least not in front of all these people. I got in the bathroom to go into one of the stalls so I didn't look like an idiot out in the open. Spencer just stood right in front of the stall door to make sure I'm safe and everything. 

"You okay in there, Ry?" he asked me. He added, "I'll come in there if you need me to." 

I replied, "I'm fine in here. You don't need to come in here...people would get the wrong idea." With my luck, someone was washing their hands and I automatically started going in the toilet, moaning so quietly that it was covered by the sound of running water. I started to get a little weak in the knees, but I really needed to go. I finished up carefully, shaking the rest out until I zipped my pants back up. To my surprise, the waiter was in here. Spencer gave me a sign asking me if I was better and I just nodded. I stood right next to the waiter, washing my hands. He looked over at me and asked me:

"Were you feeling okay in there?" 

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I replied, confused as to why a complete stranger was asking me if I was okay.

He said to me quietly, "Because I could tell you couldn't go unless someone turned on the water. I mean, I don’t judge...I knew you preferred to be in the stall and not out in the open like this." I blushed because I was confused as to how he knows that, and why he's mentioning it right now. We both dried off our hands before he took mine and shook it. "I'm Jon. Jon Walker. You must be...?" 

"Ryan. Ryan Ross. This guy right here is my friend Spencer," I finished for him. I twirled my long hair. "We're visiting for a few days...California's beautiful." I gave him my number on a slip of paper. "Here's my number if you wanna hit me up sometime."

Spencer said, "Yeah...you can come up to our rooms if you want later, Jon. Maybe tomorrow during the day sometime? We won’t be doing anything important...probably just gonna hang around the pool or something.”

“That sounds like fun. I have a day off tomorrow, so that’ll be perfect. I can’t wait to meet the rest of you guys face to face!” Jon said happily. He then realized that he had to go back to work. “Oh! I gotta get back to work. It was nice talking to you guys.”

I replied, “Good luck, Jon. Work sucks.” I gave Spencer a hug, snuggling into his shoulder.

“Ry...are you in heat, man? Jesus fucking Christ. You don’t usually do that.”

I said, “I’m fine, Spencer. I’m just giving you some lovin’. That’s all.”

Spencer smirked. “Sure you are, Ryan.” We went back to our table to see Brendon and Brent acting like complete morons, and the girl who was over here just left. Spencer asked, “Yo, where’s that girl?”

Brendon said, “She had to leave. Her mom’s friend took her home.” He giggled. “Don’t be mad, but I gave her all of our phone numbers.” I can’t even be mad right now. I mean, she was probably the most sane fan I’ve ever met. At least she wasn’t all creepy or anything like that. I noticed that Brendon and Spencer paid for their portion of the bill...I guess I had to pay my part too. Brent just had to make it a huge production when he shouted:

“I’m makin’ it rain, bitches!”

Spencer shushed him. “Sssshhh! Brent, stop making a scene! There are kids here!” He sighed and rolled his eyes. Spencer asked me, “Ryro, Brendon and I are gonna go head back up to our rooms. You and Brent cool here right now?”

I said, “Oh yeah, we’ll be fine.” Then they went back up to our rooms and we were just left hanging here for a little while. I said to Brent, “Brent, you really didn’t have to announce that you were making it rain...no offense.”

Brent shrugged. “None taken, Ry. I was just joking around.” We sat back down and just talked about all the adventures that happened tonight. He said to me, “Yo, I just wanna thank you for putting Brianna in her place. She was in for a rude awakening anyway, and I can’t put a person in their place the way that you can. Thank you so much, Ryan. I don’t know how to repay you, but I’ll find a way to return the favor.”

“It’s no problem, Brent. When someone fucks with one of us, they’re fucking with all of us. I knew how heartbroken you were still about the whole thing...and I had to say something to her about it,” I replied with a smile. I took a sip of my water, which felt chilly going down my throat. I started laughing. “The funniest part was that she thought I was her friend when I really wasn’t. Oh my god...this is exactly why I stopped dating girls. Guys are better. At least they don’t PMS or act like bitches out of nowhere.”

He laughed. “Ry, you’d be a huge hypocrite if you really meant the whole ‘acting like a bitch’ part. I mean, you’re sweet, but you can turn into one of the Mean Girls in a snap.”

“I meant generally. I know I can be...well, rude at times. I’m not afraid to admit that,” I said. I placed a hand on his shoulder. “If you’re seriously considering going out with a guy, my advice to you is be careful. My last boyfriend was an asshole and he obviously didn’t support me dropping out to pursue this music thing...just like my dad.” I can’t be thinking about my dad right now...that alcoholic son of a bitch. I hate his drinking, but I love him. He used to be so happy...what happened to that? I felt tears start to fill in my eyes as I thought about my dad and his condition right now.

Brent comforted me. “Hey...it’s okay, Ryan. I know you’re worried about your dad.” I felt him wrap his arms around me and console me. He said in a low voice, “If you wanna cry, then do it. You shouldn’t be bottling up your emotions like that; it’s not healthy.” I started weeping so quietly that it was pretty much inaudible. I love my dad too much to lose him...and I wonder what my mom thinks about the whole thing. She’s probably just as torn up about it as I am. I lifted up my head to look at my own band mate with tears streaming down my face. He asked me, “You wanna go walk around a bit? You’ll feel better, I promise. Some walkin’ around will do you wonders.” I nodded and we left the table to walk around the hotel until we got to the elevator. As we went up the elevator, it came to a stop and I squeaked loudly. 

“What the fuck just happened?” I asked in a worried tone. I started hyperventilating. “I-I’m freaking out right now, Brent...what’s going on here…? I’m gonna have a major panic attack if I don’t know what’s going on!”

“It malfunctioned...the person on the other end said that it’ll take about an hour or so to fix it and see what’s going on with it,” he said. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. 

“Just fucking great. Fantastic! Now we’re gonna be stuck in here.”

Brent asked me, “What’s the matter, Ryan? Is it something urgent?” I nodded, blushing in embarrassment. He continued, “What is it?”

I replied, “I-I need to use the restroom again...and I really don’t want to end up like I did on the way here.” Brent shook his head in dismay.

“Shit...how bad? Like, on a scale of zero to twelve, zero being not at all and twelve being ‘If I sneeze, I’ll piss myself’, how bad is it?” he asked out of concern.

I sighed. “I’m at a ‘I’m about to start bouncing around’...so probably a good, solid eight.”

Brent sighed. “Fuck...I know you don’t wanna do your business in the corner...and I don’t have anything on me that you could do it in...so you’re gonna have to hold it.” He added, “Unless you wanna go on me, then be my guest.” I blushed wildly and hid my face with my long dark hair. “Dude, I’m serious. Or if you just want to go right now, go ahead.”

“I’m wearing white pants right now, Brent...white! They’re gonna see everything. I’m not taking that risk, and you know it!” I replied.

“Well then...goddamn, Ryan. Didn’t need to get all hoity-toity on me. I’m just trying to help.”

I sighed. “I’m sorry, Brent...I just really don’t want to end up like I did before we got here.”

Brent said, “I feel you, man...but if it does happen again, you can hold my hand. I’m not gonna laugh at you and I won’t tell anyone about it...not even the girl we met earlier.”

“Thanks, Brent. You’re a good friend.” I smiled lightly. I started tapping my boot repeatedly on the floor until the elevator got fixed. I said, “Thank god the elevator’s going up again...I thought we were gonna die in here.” I noticed how many more floors we had to go up and I squeaked as I felt a violent tremor from my bladder. I started bouncing around on my heels, whimpering loudly, my face already getting hot. After a little while, we got back into our rooms and I noticed that Brendon was in our room just smirking. I asked him, “Brennie…? What’s that look for? I’m scared.”

Brendon said, “Oh, I already know what went down in the elevator, Ryan...wish you would’ve taken up Brent’s offer. That would’ve been hot.” 

I hissed, “Are you crazy, Brendon!? I’ll only do that to you, and nobody else.” I chewed my bottom lip gently and doubled over, trying not to start crying. I whimpered. “I-I need to pee...I’m at a ‘The wall is about to break and I don’t think I can hold it in for much longer’.” I begged him, “Please help me, Brendon...I’m seriously about to flood my pants. It fucking hurts so bad…”

Brendon smiled evilly. "Hold it in a little bit longer, Ryan. Just try. Do whatever it takes, baby." I tried to keep it all in, but I felt a few drops in my underwear. I'm surprised it didn't show on my pants yet. Brendon was still smiling at the sight of me squirming right in front of him. He added, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something. Your hat and Brent's suit jacket had hidden cameras...Spencer and I were watching you two the whole time." 

I asked, "Why did you do that, Brendon!? You just wanted me to do it on Brent, didn’t you?" 

"I'm sorry, Ryan...I just wanted to watch you squirm." I started to squeeze my thighs together tighter to the point where they started shaking and I felt my cheeks flush red from the strain on my near-spilling bladder. I doubled over in obvious desperation as my boyfriend watched the whole thing. I think Spencer and Brent are watching this too...and I assume that they’re fapping to this. I'm in a band full of perverts...piss loving perverts. I thought, Oh my god...I-I'm about to flood my pants. I'm way over my limit...! I damn near started crying, but I can't even cry right now. I felt my thighs shaking violently as I could feel myself slowly losing control over my bladder. Brendon said to me apologetically, "Ry...baby, you didn’t have to do this. I was joking. How bad is it now?"

I replied in a strained, high-pitched voice, "B-Brennie....I-I can't take it! I can't hold it anymore...!" I added in my normal voice, "It's really bad...worse than when we were driving all the way here."

“Oh fuck...here, I’ll help you. You’ll be fine, I promise.” Brendon gingerly pulled me onto his lap and held my hand. “Let it all out, Ryan. I’ll do it too so you’re not the only one who’s soaked...because I have to go too.” I let out an orgasmic sigh as I began to flood my white pants, watching them turn transparent as the steaming hot liquid ran down my thighs and all over Brendon. He started murmuring nice things in my ear. "Yeah...keep going, baby. You look so fucking adorable right now." 

I moaned. "Oh my god...s-s-so good...! I've been waiting all night to do this...to flood my pants in front of you." He touched my soaking wet crotch and whispered in my ear: 

"You've got a lot of piss still...keep going...you look so cute." I literally just let the golden flood just burst out of me until I was dripping, I'm so wet. I noticed Brendon closing his eyes as he let himself go as well, soaking the both of us more. He squeezed my hand as he let his steamy stream go on until it came to a stop. Brendon opened his eyes and smiled at me. "See, Ry? I'm soaked too. You’re not the only one soaked...you might wanna take off those pants." I peeled off my soaked white pants to reveal my wet dark gray underwear. After dropping to my knees, I started rubbing myself fast, but keeping my touch gentle. I started moaning softly until I hit my peak and screamed as I came all over myself and the floor. My orgasm tore through me so badly that I couldn't move. Brendon asked me, "Are you okay, babe?" 

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine, Boo." I finally stood up after about ten minutes, feeling woozy and my knees are shaking. I felt myself have yet another orgasm exploding through my body as I collapsed on the bed, not even caring if I was still wet. Brendon snapped his fingers and it looked like nothing happened. I said quietly, "Thanks, hun...you're a real lifesaver, y'know that?" We both heard screaming from Brent and Spencer’s room and I got worried.

"It's okay, Roo. They're not hurt." Brendon walked out to go see what happened and he just came back with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped in shock. He said in a shaky voice, "Don't go in there right now, Ryro...I just saw something that I didn’t expect to see..." 

I asked, "What happened?"

"They were making out on their bed...with their pants off...they're about to smash. I don't know who's pitching and who's catching, but this should be interesting." He looked down at his pants and back at me. "Look at what you did, piss whore. Now you're gonna have to fix it and make it better, baby." We had some fun under the sheets and went to sleep afterwards, not even caring that there was banging in the other room. I think Brent and Spencer’s bromance is gonna turn into a romance pretty soon. 

 

To be continued in part three...


	3. A Night Out On The Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go out to see the beautiful coast in Cali, meeting up with the guy they just met named Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains male omorashi...and Ryan is the main victim. So if you don't like it, don't read it!

*Brent’s POV*

 

I fell asleep hard last night and woke up bathed in sweat. I noticed that I was just wearing my shirt from when we went out and nothing more...I don’t even recall what happened. I decided to get up and look at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I couldn’t believe what I saw in my reflection. My hair was a mess, my tie was loosely done, my face had dried-on tears, and I felt something trickling down my thighs, dripping onto the tile floor. What did I do last night? To my surprise, Spencer was behind me, his blue eyes burning with all that lust. His fingers crawled up and down my body, sending chills up my spine and my skin growing goosebumps. He gently combed some of my hair away from my ear, his breath warming the right side of my neck when he asked me:

“You had fun, didn’t you, Brent Wilson?” I felt a wet kiss being planted on my neck and I moaned shakily from the pure sexual torture. He said in pure hunger, “Gonna rock your body all night long, Brent.”

I asked, “You have a girlfriend, don’t you, Spencer?” Spencer shook his head, laughing evilly. I’m fucking scared out of my mind right now. I added, “What happened? You didn’t tell her, did you?”

Spencer replied, “Not anymore. I dumped her ass...made it crystal clear to her when I sent her a voicemail of us fucking last night. Yeah...Lisa cried and I just couldn’t help but laugh.” He flipped his light brown hair out of his face. “Ryan’s right...he was so right.”

I rolled my eyes. “You should’ve fuckin’ listened to him before going out with her, Spencer. Ryan knows a thing or two about girls. He’s had a few girlfriends and has an ex-boyfriend, so he knows.” 

“Yeah, I know, Brent,” he said with a sigh.

I smirked. “Lisa was a bitch anyway.” I combed my fingers through his hair. “You really need to reevaluate your tastes, Spence. No offense.”

“None taken, Brent. I think I like dick too now, thanks to you,” he replied smoothly. Spencer whispered, “You might wanna clean yourself up...it got real messy last night.”

My cheeks flushed bright red. “I don’t even remember what happened, Spencer...I just woke up like this...I don’t remember what we did.”

 

 

~Flashback to last night!~

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Brent, did you see that fuckin’ flood coming out of Ryan and the one coming out of Brendon?” I asked, drooling and trying to hide my raging boner from Brent. I don’t know why, but I already came and I got yet another boner. What the fuck is wrong with me? I got off from just watching my best friend flood his pants...yeah, I have a major problem. I looked over at Brent who was blushing harder than I was. “You saw it, didn’t you?”

Brent said, “Yeah...that was hot. I bet those white pants are forever ruined.”

I shook my head. “Naaahhh! Brendon did that thing and both of their clothes are clean...and it looks like nothin’ even happened.”

“I was just about to say that it would’ve been a shame...I like those pants on him, to be honest.” I couldn’t help but nod in agreement. Brent laughed softly. “They hug those curves he has...and that ass. Brendon must love that...maybe that’s why he decided to pack our shit.”

“Oh my god, we’re going so gay for our friend and I have a girlfriend!” I laughed.

Brent asked, “But aren’t you bi? Because I’m bi.” I nodded. I gave him a lust-filled look, my eyes burning because I’m so horny right now. Brent looked at me confused and a bit freaked out. “Ummm….Spencer..? You okay, buddy?” I immediately pounced on top of Brent, pinning him to the bed and not letting go of his wrists. He shuddered. “Sp-Spencer…? I don’t know if I like this...I don’t know if I want this...what are you doing?”

I gave his neck a good lick. “I can’t stand not being able to touch you like this...I know I have a girlfriend, but I see something in you that she doesn’t have.” I let go of his wrists to brush my hands up and down his body, kissing his cheek before giving him a gentle kiss. I unbuckled my belt and took my gray bleached jeans off, then kicking them off my calves. I knew that Brent was too stunned to even do anything, so I helped him take off his nice black slacks, leaving the both of us in our shirts, boxers and socks. Without warning, I crashed my lips on Brent’s, kissing him passionately but gently. I pulled away to see he was about to start crying and it just broke my heart to see that. I asked him, “Brent, what’s up?” No answer, but fresh tears started to roll down his cheeks. I lifted up his head so he could look at me. “Are you okay?” He shook his head and started crying harder as the tears streamed down faster. I tried my best to wipe away his tears as I said quietly, “Brent...talk to me. I don’t like seeing you all upset like this.” 

Brent sighed shakily. “Spencer...I-I'm scared.”

“Why, Brent? Am I being too rough?” I asked gently. He gave me the a little sign. I wiped away his tears and pulled him into an embrace, trying to calm him down. I whispered, “Ssssssshhhh...it’s okay, Brent. You’re gonna be fine. I would never hurt you...ssshhh.” 

“I-I know, Spence, but if we're not careful, we'll get caught...by everyone. I don't want to ruin our friendship! We've known each other for too long to have a relationship spoil it!” He broke down in sobs, and I'm at a complete loss as to what else I can do. I went with my heart's intentions, wiping away his tears and planting my lips gently on his to try to make him feel better. Brent wrapped his arms around me as I carefully began to explore his mouth, gently caressing his tongue with my own. I heard a soft moan escape from his mouth as I began to suck on his tongue. We heard screaming coming from Brendon and Ryan's room, and I pulled away from Brent with no string of saliva. He asked quietly, “What’s going on, Blue?” Just so you know, he calls me "Blue" because of my blue eyes.

I replied, “Ryan...it’s Ryan. I know that scream from anywhere.” 

“He's fine, Spencer. It's just an orgasmic scream. That’s all. He’s not hurt, so don't worry.” 

I sighed in relief. “Oh...okay. I thought he was really a goner. I still have to worry about him though...because he's our friend.” I gently planted my lips on Brent’s again, giving him a gentle kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair, then grabbed some of it as I slid my tongue in his mouth. I used my free hand to begin palming him through his boxers, feeling the warmth coming off of him. He gently started to palm me as well. We heard Brendon coming in and gasp at the sight of us making out on what was supposed to be my bed. I covered up the both of us with the blanket so if someone else were to come in, we'd be covered and nobody would be able to see much. I couldn't take the torture anymore and I automatically dropped my boxers, panting in Brent’s ear. I said to him quietly, “Brent...b-boxers...off. I-I can't take it anymore...I can't hold back. C'mon. Take 'em off...now. Don’t be scared.” 

Brent looked at me innocently. “Blue...I'm nervous. Will it hurt?” I saw him take off his boxers, blushing wildly.

“If it starts to hurt, let me know and I'll stop.” I stroked his hair lovingly, reassuring him that everything's going to be okay. I prepped him with some lube, and put some on myself so it wouldn't hurt him as badly. I asked him, “Ready, Brent?” He nodded. I confirmed, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He nodded again. I slowly pushed myself inside of him, trying to see how he reacts to this feeling. So far, he seemed to be perfectly fine with it. His brown eyes said everything. I gently pushed in deeper, exploring him. By the time I was fully inside, I could feel a huge pulsing bump, which I hit out of curiosity. Brent let out a loud moan, which told me that he likes to be hit there. 

Brent whispered in my ear, “Sp-Spencer...m-more...please...I-I like that.” I held onto his waist as I started to thrust faster, hitting that spot oh so well. I started to gently rub him with a slower rhythm than my thrusts. He started to buck his hips up, letting me hear his voice. “F-Fuck...Spencer!” 

I moaned shakily in his ear. “Mmmmmhhh...Brent...you feel so good. Can't believe you’re a virgin.” He blushed lightly at my comment. 

“W-Well...I kinda...umm...y-you know.”

I smirked. “I kinda figured that out when I heard moaning in the bathroom after we all went to sleep. I thought you sounded so fucking hot. I even fapped too.” I thrust harder, hitting his sweet spot just as hard and rubbed him in time with my hard thrusts. Brent moved upwards, letting me go deeper and hit that with all my might....just like I slam those drums. I noticed that he started crying again and his tears were hitting the pillow. I asked him in a gentle tone, “What’s the matter? Am I hurting you?”

Brent replied quietly, “N-N-No...you’re not hurting me. I-It feels so good. I almost can't contain myself...I-I'm close, Spence.” I decided to pull out my phone and call my girlfriend, putting it on speaker so she can hear everything. He looked at me confused. “The fuck are you doin’ with your phone, Spencer?”

“Oh, you’ll see. I’ve got this all planned out,” I answered mischievously. I heard the phone ringing on the other end, waiting for Lisa to pick up. It took a little while before I heard her say:

“Hello?”

I grunted. “Hey, Lisa…” Lisa seemed to be a little confused as to why I was calling her at this time of night. She asked me:

“Spencer, what’re you doing up at this time of night? I’ve got work in the morning.”

I cackled. “Well, Lise...I got a little somethin’ t’tell ya. I don’t know if you’re gonna like it, but this is something I’ve been needing to get off my chest for quite some time.”

Lisa sighed. “What the fuck are you talking about, Spencer? Spit it out. I wanna hear it! What’s going on?” When she heard Brent moaning into the phone, she gasped. “Spencer, are you…? Are you saying you want to break up with me?” 

Brent replied for me. “Maybe he does, you fucking bitch. You use him anyway.”

“Who are you?” she asked, obviously confused and shocked. 

“I’m Brent. Remember me?” 

Lisa replied, “Y-Yeah, but I didn’t….I didn’t know you were gay for my boyfriend.”

Brent growled. “I’m bisexual, thank you very much. You’re a stupid girl...can’t even tell the difference between someone who’s gay and someone who’s bi.” I took the phone from him and started grunting louder until I released inside of Brent, who came afterwards with a shrill scream.

I panted. “Brent has something that you don’t, Lisa...it’s kinda hard to explain. He’s not gonna hurt me like you did, first of all. Secondly, I'm not gonna bring someone around my friends who don’t even like that person anyway. Finally, I’m sorry to say this...actually, I’m not, but it's over, Lisa.” We both heard her crying on the other end.

 

~Reality, that night…~

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

I got all the guys together to come up with a plan...I don’t know what we should do tonight. There’s so many great things in Cali that I can’t just pick one! I said to them, “So...I got you guys together because I know you all wanna do something, but you don’t know what to do.” I asked, “Do you have any ideas…? Suggestions…? Anything…?” Brent seemed to be thinking about something, but I think he’s gonna mention something about food...I’m not even hungry right now, but hey...it takes one to know one. Ryan was just randomly playing with his long hair that I wish I could grow...fucking lucky bitch.

Spencer asked, “How about we go to that one haunted house and stay there for the night?” 

I replied, “Dude, no. You’d get scared, Brent would be clinging onto you, Ryan would cling to the ceiling and possibly piss himself out of fear, and I’d freak out. That wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“I was kidding, hoe,” he muttered.   
I sassed him back. “Don’t you be callin’ me a hoe! Ryan’s a hoe...no, I’m just kidding.” Speaking of Ryan, he had his head resting on my shoulder. I asked him gently, “You got anything in mind, Ry?” 

Ryan said, “There’s this thing tonight...over by the lighthouse...Jon invited us. It’s like this walk of courage or something. It’s not far from here.”

Brent chimed in. “Strip clubs!”

We all said in unison, “No, Brent!”

“Sorry...I was just kidding, okay?” he replied defensive. Brent suggested, “There’s also a huge party going on...we can get shit-faced.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Brent...how old do you think we are?”

“We’re not old enough to get drunk yet?” he asked with a snigger. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. 

“Exactly. If we do, we’ll go to jail. It’s illegal for us right now.” I took off Ryan’s pageboy hat and ruffled his hair before putting it back on. I kissed him on the cheek. “We should get a real taste of California. That actually sounds like a good idea.”

Spencer smirked. “Yeah...great idea, Ryan. Maybe this'll give you a little more courage.” Ryan’s face went ghostly white from his comment. He chuckled. “Oh, it'll be fun going out on the coast at night...just you wait, buddy.” We got some stuff together, left the room and we were off to go to this "walk of courage" thing. When we got there, we were greeted by the waiter from yesterday. He said to us: 

“Hey, guys! Glad you could make it. You excited for this?”

Brent said, “Oh yeah. We’re very excited. It'll be a fun night, that’s for sure. Just spending more time in California until we have to head home.” He added, “If only someone doesn’t end up losing control over their body.” The waiter blushed lightly at Brent’s comment and looked down at his flip-flops. He asked: 

“O-Oh...does that happen to anyone you know here in particular, or is it one of you guys or something?”

That was when Ryan blushed bright red and covered his blushing face in embarrassment. It was like that waiter knew something about it. Spencer just had to jump in and try to embarrass us. He began to say, “Oh, Jon, that actually does apply to one of us! One of us actually pretty much always ends up pi--” I stopped him right there because I just had a feeling Ryan’s name would be mentioned and he'd end up super embarrassed. I hissed in his ear: 

“Spence, will you fucking cut it out!? You're gonna end up embarrassing us! So what if that happens? It’s not like we’re gonna fucking laugh at him.” 

Jon butted in. “Hey now...let’s all just calm down and we can have a good time, right?” I guess he has a point. He added, “C’mon. My friend Dallon’s gonna tell you guys a story. It’s kinda spooky, so be prepared.” We all went with him to go sit down so this Dallon dude can tell us a story. He was a tall and skinny guy with brown hair and his cheeks had dimples. He announced:

“All right, people! Gather around! I’m gonna tell y’all a little story.”

Spencer muttered, “No shit, Sherlock. Get on with it.” Brent nudged him in the arm and shushed him. This Dallon guy began to tell us this story. He said:

“Here’s the legend of the sea-dwelling femme...she was walking around on the coast, just like you all are about to do after I let you go, and she fell into the sea. Her group abandoned her after they searched for hours...so she was nowhere to be found. She ended up dying in the sea, and to this day, she covers herself with seaweed and goes up to you and grabs you by your ankles and pulls you in with her!” 

Some people gasped, but Spencer just laughed. I had no reaction whatsoever, and neither did Ryan. Brent started giggling too, knowing that it’s just an urban legend. Spencer yelled, “Yeah, like that’s gonna happen! It’s a myth!”

Ryan whispered, “Shut up, Spencer! Will you just stop making a whole bunch of commentary every five minutes?”

“Jesus, sounds like someone’s on the rag...you want me to get you a couple Midol from my bag?” Spencer asked jokingly. Ryan playfully pushed him. 

“Shut the fuck up, Spencer.” 

 

 

*Brent’s POV*

 

 

So we were finally off to go walk around the coast, which is beautiful at night. Our group was already well ahead of everyone else, but that’s because Spencer’s being an asshole. We got to a checkpoint and sure enough, I had to go take a leak. I told them quietly, “Hey guys...I gotta go take a leak real quick...mind keeping a lookout for anyone who happens to come by?” Brendon nodded and fluffed out his jacket to cover me up so nobody would be able to see much. Ryan and Spencer kept on the lookout for any of the other groups, but we were golden. I did my business right into the fucking sand...and I didn’t even care. Because when you gotta go, you gotta go. I finished up and let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, guys. You’re the best.”

“No prob, Brent. Now let’s keep going...maybe we’ll be finished before everyone else!” Brendon said cheerfully. By the time we got to the next checkpoint over by the big rocks, Spencer decided to sneak off without telling us or letting us know anything. When Brendon looked over by me, he asked, “Yo, where’d Spence go?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. He just snuck off without telling anyone. Hopefully that story wasn’t true.” We heard a loud splash and Ryan jerked his head to see what was going on. I could tell he was shaking in his shoes right now. I reassured him, “It’s okay, Ry...that story isn’t real. It’s just the sea, okay?”

Ryan replied coldly, “Spencer fell in.” I started freaking out because I don’t want him to just end up dying from drowning. Brendon asked:

“What did you say, Ryan?”

“Spencer fell into the sea...I don’t know why. He probably snuck off and fell in on purpose just to freak us out.”

I asked, panicked, “Where did you see him fall in, Ryan?! If we don’t find him soon, bad things will happen!”

Brendon told me, “Brent, calm down. We’ll find him. Besides, he can’t be too far out.” 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

Spencer’s gone off somewhere and now we have to find him. This is just like playing “Find Waldo”...it’s so annoying. I noticed something moving and it was covered in seaweed. I called out, “Brent! Brendon! I think I found him!” I turned to go find them and we were talking for a little bit until I heard someone hissing:

“Come in with me, cutie pie~! I’m getting a little lonely in here.”

Brent’s eyes went wide. “Guys...what was that? What’s going on?” I didn’t realize I had to pee so bad. The water roaring didn’t make it any better for me. I walked over to Brent and gave him a hug of reassurance. He noticed I was walking a little funny. “Ry, are you okay?”

I nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“Because you’re walking a little funny and you’re about to start doing the potty dance. Do you need to...you know, go?”

I said, “Kinda...I’ve been holding it ever since we were at the hotel.” Brendon smirked at me.

“You know that’s a bit of a bad habit, baby doll,” Brendon said.

“I-I know, but still...I don’t want to do my business all over the rocks.” I felt strong hands come up and grab me by my ankles and I screamed. I could have sworn I almost lost control over my bladder, but I didn’t. Just to be safe, I automatically grabbed myself anyway to hold it. I wouldn’t go on the rocks. It’s rude and what if someone slips and falls in it? Then who are they gonna blame? That’s right...me. Brent comforted me like he was saying that everything's okay and that there's nothing to worry about. The person covered in seaweed was trying whatever they could to scare me, and sure enough, I felt a few drops in my underwear. I’m so glad that my shorts are black and my knee-high socks are a dark color...and my shoes are dark-colored. Nobody would be able to see it, especially since it’s dark out. 

Brendon looked over at me with a mischievous smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. He pulled me super close to him and I winced in obvious desperation. My cheeks flushed bright red from the strain on my near-spilling bladder, the excitement I was getting from it, and just the fact that it fucking hurts. I thought, Oh god...please don’t do your business on your boyfriend! Keep it in and just go to a bush or something. They'll keep watch for anyone coming. I squeezed my thighs together tighter than necessary to the point where I was beginning to shake. Brendon whispered quietly in my ear, “Babe...just go. If you keep holding it in like that, you'll end up with a bladder infection.” The waistline on my shorts feels uncomfortably tight...which didn’t make it any better for my situation right now. I felt Brendon take my hand and grasp it. That same person's strong hands grabbed me by my waist and I tried my best to muffle a scream. Brendon said quietly, “C'mon, Ryro...let it out. You'll feel better. Plus you’re wearing black shorts and your shoes and socks are dark-colored too. Nobody's gonna notice it in the dark anyway.” 

I shook my head. “N-N-No...I-I don’t want to go all over you!”

“Baby doll, you know I don’t care if you do. I don’t want to see you hurting like this...so just let it all flow out, babe. I'll make sure nobody laughs at you,” he replied in the same tone. He smiled and kissed my blushing cheek. “I’m wearing black too. Nobody's gonna know about it except for you and me.” I felt that person grabbing me by my ankles again, and I gingerly moved my feet so they were just as far apart as Brendon’s. I just cannot wait any longer...I need to pee so bad, and this is my only other option. Brendon gently pushed his groin closer to mine and I felt a weak stream run down my thighs as I tried to hold it in. I couldn’t hold it anymore and I finally just let a soft moan escape from my mouth as I let the nice, hot and steamy piss flood out of me. Brendon smirked and kissed me on the lips, making me piss all over myself and him. I buried my face in his shoulder, whimpering in embarrassment and from the loss of control, but I wasn’t crying. He stroked my hair, comforting me. “Ry...baby...sssshhhh...it’s okay. Keep going, baby. You still have a lot left. It'll be okay. Nobody's gonna come over here...it’s just you and me, baby doll.” Along with my shaky legs, my moaning was also erratic. The hot and steamy piss was trickling down my legs and soaking my socks...which felt amazing. Especially since I've been holding it for a little too long. Guess maybe I shouldn’t have drank that much coffee and water...but it feels so good running down my legs and making a huge mess underneath me. By the time I was finished, Brendon’s pants were soaked as well as mine, and we were both standing in a hot and steamy puddle. My socks were drenched and I was about to start floating in my shoes. Brendon kissed my blushing cheek as he felt how soaked I am...even my ass is soaked. He moaned gently in my ear, “Mmmmmhhh....you’re so fucking hot and soaked. It’s a real turn-on. Couldn’t help but to just piss yourself, could you, RooRoo?” He comforted me. “You looked so damn cute flooding those shorts, letting it flow through your socks and making a huge mess. Aaaaaawwww....you’re gonna have to fix something else when we get back to our room, if you know what I mean, my baby doll.”

I blushed harder. “Y-Yeah...I know.”

“But you feel better, right?” I nodded. “Good, babe. I didn’t want to see you hurting like that.” He whispered in my ear, “When we go back to our room to fuck, I'll be gentle with you...and maybe we’ll have to do this again, but just you and me.”

“Y-Yeah...sounds good. I'll pee all over you again, BrennyBear,” I replied. I bit my bottom lip gently and shifted around a little bit, obviously aroused. I moaned loudly. “A-A-A-Aaaaaaahhhh! Maybe I'll just masturbate while you watch...ride on that huge, thick and hard cock of yours...take that hot, sweet and sticky load in my pretty mouth.” I started to gently hump his leg, obviously getting super horny. “P-P-Please...I’m getting so horny right now! I want to ride on that huge, thick and hard meat...pop my cherry...it always feels amazing when we're...becoming one, BrennyBear.”

Brent walked over to see what was going on, and that was when I had an intense orgasm exploding through my body, which left me in tears because it felt so good. It seeped out of my already soaked shorts and added to the huge puddle. He rubbed my shoulders, trying to comfort me, even though I wasn’t crying over my accident. He asked, “Hey, buddy...you okay?” He gave me a hug and stroked my hair. “Ssssssshhhh....hey, don’t cry. It's okay, Ryro. We’re not gonna tell anyone.” Sure enough, that guy from earlier unveiled himself of the seaweed and it turned out to be Spencer. Brent asked in slight confusion, “B-Blue? Is that you?”

Spencer nodded and chuckled. “Yeah. It’s me, Brentos.” When he looked over at me, I hid my face in Brendon’s shirt in embarrassment. He started laughing. “Ryro, you should’ve seen the look on your face! Oh my god, that was so fucking funny...and you too, Brent! You were so scared!” He stopped laughing to look down at the huge puddle underneath Brendon and me. Spencer took me from Brendon to comfort me. He said quietly to me, “Ryan, I’m so sorry for making you piss your pants. I just wanted to scare you a little...I didn’t think that would happen...you can kick my ass later if you’re still mad at me.” He looked up at Brendon, who wasn’t too happy with Spencer right now. Spencer said to him, “Brendon, I mean it...I’m sorry for making him piss himself! I didn’t think that would happen! Please don’t hurt me!” 

Brendon laughed. “What the fuck are you goin' on about, Spence? Ryan’s fine! A little embarrassed, but he feels better than earlier.” He turned to me, took my hat off and ruffled my hair. “Felt good, huh, baby doll?” I nodded. Brendon started to tickle my sides, making me giggle loudly and I ended up pissing myself again, but all over Spencer. He didn’t seem to mind it, but he did get a little hot and bothered by my moaning. Sure enough, he joined in and we were both moaning in harmony with each other. 

Spencer looked into my eyes lovingly, took some of my hair and gently placed some of it behind my ear. “Feel better, Ry? You looked so damn cute flooding those shorts and your socks and shoes.” He hugged me, comforting me. “Hey, at least you don’t have to go anymore. That looked like a satisfying piss...got a little weak in the knees there...cheeks flushin' a little bit, and those cute sounds that say that you couldn’t hold it anymore and it feels so good that you don’t wanna stop.”

Brent said, “Okay, urophile. You can stop that now. Don’t embarrass him.” He started to play with Spencer’s chin-length hair and he kissed him on the cheek. “Oh, and by the way, Spencer...we're gonna have a little fun later. We’re all gonna do this. No exceptions.” 

“Uuuugggghhhh! Brent, you’re not my mom!” 

Jon, Mina and some other girl came over around our area and that was when I covered my face in embarrassment, knowing they could probably see it all over the place. Brendon snapped his fingers and the mess was all cleaned up and it looked like nothing happened. I mouthed a quiet “Thank you” to him, in which he gave me that look that said that he’s got this. Mina said, “Hey there, guys! You seem really far ahead of everyone else, so we're going to keep you guys company. Is that okay with you?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine...yeah...we don’t mind if you’re with us.” I started to twirl my long hair. “And you were probably wondering when you'd run into us again...mostly me, but still.”

Mina giggled. “Ry, you look so cute when you twirl your hair like that...you’re just cute in general.” I blushed wildly at the compliment. She asked me, “Are you okay? We heard some splashing earlier and some panicking, and we just wanted to know if everyone is okay.”

Brendon replied, “Oh yeah. We’re fine.”

“Alrighty then. That’s all we needed to know, guys,” Jon said. He noticed that Spencer was shifting around a bit, which I wasn’t far behind him. He asked us, “Hey, you two okay? You’re movin' around a little more than usual.”

I sighed shakily. “I’m fine...just a little cold. This water and this night air isn’t helping.” Brendon automatically opened his jacket so I could nuzzle into his chest and he could keep me warm. Spencer put his jacket back on and we were all off to the last checkpoint, which is by the lighthouse.

“So I guess we're all done, right?” Spencer asked. Jon nodded. “Fuck yeah! We can finally go back to the hotel after this!” He yelled out a victory screech, which made Mina and the other girl giggle. It was all in good fun until Brent’s ex came over. I started growling and Spencer was trying to calm me down. He said quietly, “Ryan, it’s okay. Calm down. She’s not gonna come over here and start shit.” 

I sighed. “I really don’t care right now. She’s too scared to even come near us.”

Jon asked me, “What’s the beef with Brianna, Ryan?” I was about to answer, but Brent answered for me.

“It was last night. Ryan was about to start wailing on her for the shit she pulled on me, but he never did, so that never happened. Brendon pulled Ryan away before he could really do anything. Spencer, Ryan and I told her to leave us alone and she just ran away crying. Didn’t even feel bad after all that,” Brent explained.

Mina said, “We wouldn’t think you would feel bad, Brent. To be honest, she deserved it.” Spencer looked over at Brent and played with his hair. She smiled. “You two must be really good friends, huh?” Her naivety is kinda cute, but I know that she knows something about their relationship.

Spencer nodded with an obvious blush to his cheeks. “O-Oh...y-yeah! We’re really good friends!” Brent nudged him in the arm. He added, “We've got a bit of a bromance going on. I hope it doesn’t bother you.”

Her friend thought otherwise. She was just giggling at the sight of them acting like they've been in a relationship for three months without anyone knowing about it. She flipped her curled hair out of her face and chided, “Doesn’t look like just a bromance to me, Spencer and Brent. You two act like 'the Odd Couple', I swear.” She giggled. “Didn’t expect you two to be gay lovers. I think you two are hunks. I'll let Mina have that pretty boy with the hat over there. She’s got a soft spot for him anyway.” 

Brent asked her in a sharp tone, “Excuse me? Come again? Did you just call Spencer and me gay?”

“No! Nononono! I didn’t mean it that way! Honestly, I meant it like you two seem really close...like you guys are in a relationship,” she tried to explain.

“Listen here, Rena, I don’t wanna sound like a complete ass about this, but Spencer and I aren’t gay. We’re bisexual. So's Brendon. The only one who’s actually gay in our group is Ryan,” he replied with all that sass.

“I’m cool with you guys being different! It doesn’t bother me at all!” Mina said. 

I asked, “So you’re not all heartbroken over finding out I’m gay or anything?”

Mina replied, “Of course not, Ryan. I’m not heartbroken at all. You’re always going to be the same guy...all of you are always going to be the same guys I know and love!” 

Jon said, “Yo, Mina...we have work tomorrow. I can take you to Nicki's if you want, after this.” He adjusted the strings on his hoodie. “You guys can leave right now, if you want. Don’t have to stay for Dallon’s little 'show'.” He stroked his face. “I like the guy as a friend, but goddamn, his ego is deeper than his dimples sometimes.” 

Brent said, “Yeah, we should probably get going. We had a lot of fun, Jon...Mina...Rena.”

I added, “Yes. Thank you for inviting us. I’m sorry about Brent, Rena. He didn’t mean it to be hateful and ugly.”

Rena played with her curled hair. “Hey, no worries, Ryan. I don’t judge.” She giggled. “Oh, and by the way, Mina gave me your phone numbers. Hope you guys are okay with it.” We all nodded. “Good! I might text one or two of you later. My name is Rena, by the way. I’m a friend of Mina's.” She looked at how well I did my eyeliner and eyeshadow and gasped in slight envy. “Like, oh my god. You’re a guy and you can do makeup better than most girls. What’s your secret, and how do you have such a calm hand for it?” 

I blushed lightly from her compliment. I took my hat off and flipped my long bangs out of my face. “I get that a lot, sugar. It’s not really much of a secret, but if you keep practicing different looks and stuff, you'll get the hang of it. If you girls want me to...you know, give you a makeover or something, hit me up sometime. Or you can come over to our hometown and visit anytime you want. We don’t really care.” 

Brent chimed in, “I do not want any fucking makeup on me. With my body build, hair and this face, I'd look like a transvestite hooker on the corner of the Strip.” I laughed at the mental picture I had of Brent actually being a transvestite hooker with heavy eyeshadow, eyeliner, fake eyelashes, a shit ton of blush, concealer, foundation and bright cherry red lipstick. The outfit...oh god. That actually made me cringe at the thought of what he'd be wearing. He asked me, “What’s so fucking funny, huh? You thinking about what I'd look like if I was a transvestite hooker on the corner of the Strip?”

“Er...to be perfectly honest with you, Brent, I thought the image was funny at first, but when I visualized the outfit you'd be wearing, I cringed.” 

He smirked and slicked his long hair out of his face. “I guess it's because I’m thick and I've got a little more than some meat on my bones, huh?” I shook my head. “Ah, okay. I was just fuckin’ with ya. Spence likes his men a little thick...seems like Brendon likes some curves on his men like you.” He grabbed my ass and slapped it, making me squeak. “Sweet Jesus, Ryro...you've got a sweet ass on you. Not only girls who check you out anymore...guys are too. With a rockin’ body like that, girls would kill to have it.” He placed a hand on my curvy hip. “Careful, Ryan...grown men are looking too.” 

 

*At the hotel!*

 

*Brendon’s POV* 

 

I laid Ryan down on the bed, carefully beginning to massage him to relax his body. Both of our day clothes were off, and we were in our night clothes. I gently rubbed his waist as I kissed his neck, planting gentle kisses down to above his groin and went down in between his legs. My hands moved in between his thighs and pried his legs open so his modesty would be exposed only to me. We were covered by the blanket so the other two wouldn’t be able to see much, if they happened to walk in on accident. I caressed his smooth thigh, kissing the inside of it. I smirked. “I knew you didn’t wear any underwear underneath this long shirt...easier access for me.” I gently tickled his knees and nuzzled into his stomach. He noticed how close I was to his intimate area and he gasped softly and shuddered. I asked him, “Too rough for ya, baby doll?” 

“A little...I like it though, BrennyBear,” he said quietly. I nodded and went ahead to continue to nuzzle and rub him, making him moan softly. I eventually prepped him with some lube and decided to lather some on myself so I wouldn’t hurt him. He whimpered softly and held himself. I shook my head. 

“Uh-uh-uh, Ryan. You stay here...come, don’t pee.” 

He asked in a worried tone, “What’ll happen if I do...you know, go all over the bed...by accident?” I kissed him on his cheek reassuringly.

I replied gently, “Don’t worry about it, RyRo. If you happen to go all over the bed, I’m not gonna punish you or anything. You know I’m not like that.” I took off my pajama pants and revealed my hard manhood. I looked down at his extremely smooth skin and paused for a moment. I asked him, “Ry...are you a virgin?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah...I’m a virgin. Just was saving myself for you...for when the right time comes.” 

“Aaaawwwww….that’s cute. I’ll stop if it hurts too much, okay?” I replied. I slowly pushed myself inside of him so I wouldn’t accidentally hurt him. I bit my lip gently. “Feelin’ okay, baby doll?” He nodded and held onto my shoulders. When I was fully inside of him, I felt that huge pulsing bump and decided to slowly grace it. Ryan moaned outright from it...which I think means that he likes it. I started to thrust in and out of him at a faster pace, still trying to be gentle with him. I grasped his hips, making him arch up so I could go deeper, hitting his sweet spot just right. It wasn’t long until we both came and Ryan started to soak the bed, making the beige sheets a darker shade. I comforted him through the soaking until it slowed down to droplets. He started whimpering from the accident, but he wasn’t crying. I murmured, “Baby...sssshhh...it’s okay, Ryan. Accidents happen...it’s okay, baby doll.”

He whimpered. “B-But I peed all over the bed...I-I don’t usually do that.” 

I comforted him. “Cuddle bunny, I can take care of it, okay?” I snapped my fingers and made it look like nothing even happened. “See, baby doll? Nobody’s gonna know about it.”

“Thanks, Snugglebear.” Ryan was interrupted by a hot sticky load of sweet cum coming out of him, the orgasm leaving him in tears and woozy for about five minutes. When he recovered, I felt him trembling in my arms. I held him until he finally drifted off to sleep and I turned off the light so I could get some sleep too.

 

*To be continued…*


	4. City Lights At Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're heading back home to Sin City (Las Vegas) and Brendon decides to play a game with everyone while they're driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains male omorashi, but this time, it's mostly in the car. In this one, Spencer, Brent, Brendon AND Ryan are all victims. If you don't like it, don't read it!

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I guess today is the last day we get to really do anything in Cali before we have to head back to Vegas. It was fun here, aside from the super embarrassing things that have happened. You can probably guess by now what they are. At least nobody else saw any of that...and it was in front of people I actually trust. I was woken up by someone shaking me, but not too hard. I opened my eyes to see that it was just Brendon. I asked him sleepily, “What’s going on, snugglebear?”

Brendon looked like he was too embarrassed to tell me. I sure hope it’s nothing bad. There was a silence between us for a few minutes or so. Brendon finally broke the silence when he said, “Umm...I-I shouldn’t say. I don’t want to freak you out or embarrass you.”

I replied, “What happened, Brendon? You can tell me.”

He gulped, his cheeks turning a noticeable reddish pink. “The sheets are warm...like, really warm. And they’re wet too.” I didn’t really know what he was talking about, so I lifted up the blankets and saw that huge fresh wet patch on my side of the bed and on Brendon’s. When I saw that I was the one who wet the bed, my cheeks turned fire hydrant red. I don’t wet the bed very often...I used to do that a lot when I was living with my dad. I had nightmares all the time...at least twice or three times a week and I would usually wet the bed as a result. He never really punished me for it because he understood. Brendon added, “Y-Yeah...ummm...you wet the bed. I did it too so you didn’t feel uncomfortable.” I buried my face into the blanket in embarrassment. “Hey, it’s okay, babe! I know you wet the bed sometimes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of...completely normal!”

“It’s embarrassing when someone you know finds out that you wet the bed, Brendon! I know it’s not really something that I should be ashamed of, but it’s fucking humiliating! I’m barely eighteen and I fucking piss in the bed like I’m a damn six year old. Do you know how embarrassing that is?” I replied, obviously embarrassed and ashamed of myself.

Brendon tried to soothe me. “Baby doll, it’s okay.” He gave me a hug, which made me feel a little better. “The main difference between someone you’ve known for a long time and someone you just met is that the person you’ve known for a long time won’t give a shit.” He fluffed up my already messed up long hair. “It happens to everyone at least once in their lives. Hell, it happens to Brent a lot. So you’re not alone, baby.”

I guess that does make me feel a little bit better. I already knew that Brent did this on occasion, but it was for a different reason. Brendon did that thing and it looks like nothing happened...which actually made me feel better. I’m glad I don’t wear underwear to bed. Underwear when I’m sleeping? Talk about suffocation down there. I don’t want that! Brendon crawled on top of me, caressing my smooth and bare thighs and planted a kiss on my nose. I noticed my long night shirt was coming up a little bit, so I put it down to cover myself up.

“Hey, you don’t have to cover yourself up when I’m in here, baby doll.”

I replied, “But I don’t want someone to come in here and see me with my shirt up and have nothing on underneath.”

Brendon stroked my hair. “Nobody’s gonna come in here, babe. The door’s locked. The only two people who can come in here are Spencer and Brent. That’s it. Plus we’ve known each other for a long time, so there’s nothing to hide here.”

“You haven’t known me as long as Spencer has though.”

“True, but I bet that he hasn’t seen you with nothing but a long shirt on.” He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him, getting a little annoyed.

I said, “Actually, he has. Whenever we had sleepovers or whatever, we always slept in the same bed...even when Brent was there, we’d all sleep on the couch or something.” I giggled. “One time Brent was the first one up and he was laying on us...he was trying to get Spencer, but he grabbed my ass. I mean, when I have guests over, I’ll wear some booty shorts or whatever.”

Brendon shook his head. “Does he have a thing with your ass or what?”

“It was on accident, Brennybear. He didn’t mean it. It wasn’t all sexual or anything like that.” After I said that, Brendon smirked at me. “Jesus fucking Christ, Brendon, you’re a child sometimes, I swear.”

“Aaahhh…I see how it is.”

I rolled my eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Brendon. Brent doesn’t love me that way.”

He smirked. “Really? How come he was trying to invite you to piss on him the night before last?”

I said in an embarrassed tone, “I really don’t want to talk about that right now. It was embarrassing enough just being desperate in front of him...the most embarrassing part of all that is the fact that I was wearing white pants. So if I peed my pants in the restaurant, everyone would be able to see that I pissed myself.”

Brendon replied, “But you two were in the elevator. The only one who’d see that if it happened would have been Brent.”

“Then why did you and Spencer put a hidden camera in my hat and Brent’s suit jacket?”

“It would’ve been pretty hot to see you flood those pants in front of Brent...or if he joined you.” He giggled. I threw the covers over myself and just curled up in the fetal position. Brendon rubbed my back. “Hey...I was kidding. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you this entire trip, baby doll.”

I said, “You didn’t do anything to embarrass me, boo. Why would you embarrass me?”

Brendon shrugged. “Because I basically did embarrass you.”

“Look, Brendon, it’s fine. I actually like that.”

“I know you do...you look so cute doing it.” Brendon blushed. He kissed me on my neck, making me shudder. “Baby doll...my sweet little angel.”

I giggled. “Let me get up and take a shower, Boo.” I got out of the bed to get some clean clothes from my suitcase and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I dried off and put on the clean clothes I picked out. Well, technically Brendon picked them out...but you know what I mean. I used the blow dryer that was in the hotel bathroom to dry my hair, which didn’t take me very long. What we’re going to try to do is leave sometime in the afternoon or early evening. It’s pretty convenient anyway. He said to me:

“You smell so slutty right now.”

“Shut up. I like vanilla. I smell like cupcakes.”

He giggled. “With lemonade on the side?” My face heated up. “Oh, you know I’m just teasing.”

“Better be,” I said. “C’mon. Let’s go wake up those sleepy fucks in the next room.” In that room, Brent and Spencer were sleeping in the same bed, which I thought was kind of cute personally. I gently shook them awake. “Hey guys...wake up.” 

Brent held onto Spencer like he was a toy. “My precious. Mine.” 

Brendon laughed. “C’mon, guys. Enough with the games.”

He whined. “But I don’t wanna get up!”

I giggled. “Oh my god, Brent, you’re like twelve!”

Brent insisted, “Noooo. I’m seven!” Spencer was snickering into the pillow. He added, “You’re the one who’s twelve, Ryan!” I pulled the covers off of them, and Spencer was just laughing so hard I could’ve sworn he was about to cry. He asked, “Are we leaving today?”

“Yeah, but not right this second. We have to get out of the hotel by noon,” Brendon explained. “We can do some stuff before we head back home, you know, but we still have to get home at a decent hour.” 

Spencer said sleepily, “Oh...that’s because we’ll get charged even more if we stay here after twelve.”

“Right, so you guys do whatever you need to do and meet us outside of our rooms.”

Brent shrugged. “Mm’kay.” After about an hour or so, they came out with all their stuff, which looked a little heavier than when we came here. I looked at them suspiciously. “We stole some towels.”

Spencer added, “Just in case.”

I blushed. “Oh...for that.”

“Yeah...that.”

Brendon asked, “Why?”

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes. “Because someone is picky about rest stop bathrooms and won’t even touch the floor if it hasn’t been cleaned by somebody.” I knew he was talking about me. I just refuse to go if a bathroom isn’t relatively clean. People just don’t clean up after themselves sometimes and that is what disgusts me about public bathrooms. Spencer continued, “So we stole some towels just in case one of us loses control over our bladders. They’re pretty thick too, so that’s a big reason why.”

I blushed. “Oh...because of what happened on the way here.”

“Just at least try to go to the bathroom when you absolutely need to, Ryan, okay?”

Brendon said to Spencer, “Spence, you know how Ry is about that. You’ve known him longer than any of us here.”

“Yeah, and Ryan’s always been like that.”

I blushed in embarrassment. I know he’s going to mention that one time we were out and I really needed to pee. We were walking around and I was trying so hard to hold it and I had no choice but to go on the bench. He was covering me with his jacket and stuff, but I still felt like someone was watching me. It felt so good to finally let it out, but it was still awkward because it was in a park. Good thing it wasn’t crowded with people and there were a few walking by every now and then, but most of them didn’t even notice or care. I would’ve just let go in my underwear...man, that warm fabric sticking to me would feel so good. I gulped. “I just prefer to...you know, in my pants than let go in a gross toilet. I don’t want to get a disease from a gross toilet seat.”

Brent suggested, “If you don’t wanna go in that bathroom, go in the girls' bathroom. It’s cleaner in there. Nobody’s gonna care. We’ll be the only people there anyway.”

“True, but I don’t want to be labeled as a sex offender.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “Just for using the girls' bathroom? That’s ridiculous, if you ask me.” He added, “Plus you look the most feminine out of all of us. They won’t even know the difference.”

I said, “I’ve read the laws...one of my dad’s friends is a cop. He let me read the laws and it said that you’re not allowed to go into the opposite gender's bathroom...but unless you’re transgender, you can. Maybe I can use that...I have some really feminine-looking clothes I can use. They won’t even be able to tell the difference.”

Brendon smirked. “I’ve got a little somethin’ planned for the drive home. Speaking of bathrooms, we’re not gonna use them unless it’s a dire emergency.” We all looked at him like he was crazy...well, because he is coming up with a crazy plan. I’m kind of worried about what he has in store for us...especially since I know I wouldn’t be able to handle it for the whole drive home. I would end up breaking in the middle of it. At the same time, I got a little chill of excitement.

“So we won’t be able to get out of the van at all, not even to walk around?” Spencer asked, skeptical about the plan. I don’t blame him. I’m a little unsure about it too. Spencer added, “If so, you do realize that if we don’t stop to walk around every so often, we’re going to end up with blood clots, including you, right?”

Brendon replied, “No! I didn’t say that at all! Of course we can walk around and stuff. I would never put your health at risk!”

“Alrighty. Fair enough. I was just making sure.”

Brent asked, “So what’re we gonna do until we have to head home?”

I shrugged. “Meh. Anything will do.” This trip was fun overall, but I can’t wait to finally go back home. Maybe I can go see how my dad is doing...if he bothers to pick up the phone. It has been a few days since I slept in my own bed. The girl we ran into at the restaurant was up here surprisingly...Mina. She’s a pretty nice girl. I was the first to notice her. “Hey there, Mina.”

“Hi, guys!” she said cheerfully. 

Brent saw her. “Yo. What’s up?”

“Nothing really. Just thought I’d come by and see you guys one last time before you have to go back home.”

I gave her a nuzzle. “Aaaawww! Mina, you know you can talk to us any time you want!” 

Spencer added, “If we had the chance, we’d love to take you with us, but I don’t think you’d wanna live with four guys in the house...especially since one of them gets a little on edge. Not a pretty sight.”

Mina blushed. “Oh. I understand.” She gave me a hug, knowing that Spencer was implying that I was the one who gets a little on edge. Like she understood completely. I felt her hand come down to my hip to rub it. I blushed wildly just feeling a girl rubbing my hip. Usually I would only let Spencer do that. She whispered, “Make sure have something warm on your stomach. I don’t want you hurting.” 

I replied quietly, “O-Okay...I will. You don’t have to worry about me, Mina. I’m gonna be fine.”

She questioned, “Sure about that?” She knows what she’s talking about. I know she’s not stupid.

I nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be fine. Promise.”

“Okay, Ry. I trust you.” 

Spencer noticed the way she was acting around me, which wasn’t really surprising because she is a very caring person. He asked, “Is there some sort of vibe coming off of my friend?”

Mina replied, “No...I just had a feeling that he gets a little on edge.”

“Ah. I see. He’ll be aiight, Mina. Don’t worry,” Spencer replied. He pulled her in for a hug. “If it will make you feel better, you can text him or whatever to see how he’s doing. If he doesn’t respond quickly, he’s either sleeping, having a writing fest, or the service is really bad.”

She nodded. “Oh. Okay.” Mina decided to hug Brendon and Brent before we had to go. “You guys be careful driving back home, okay? I don’t want to see that you guys had to be scraped off the highway on the news.”

Brent messed up her hair. “That’s not gonna happen to us in a million years! We’ll be fine.”

“You better be.” She giggled. “I’m going to the next show coming up. You’ll probably see me there.”

I laughed. “Alrighty then, Mina. We really need to get going now. Don’t wanna be charged more for staying here after twelve.”

“Right! I almost forgot!” The weirdest thing happened...and that was when she gave all of us a peck on the cheek. She added, “Let me know when you guys are home safe, okay?”

Brendon smiled. “We’ll be sure to do that, mom.”

Mina pouted adorably. “I’m not even old enough to be your mom! I’m barely even your age!”

Brent said, “Aaawwww! She’s a little worrywart.” When we waved her goodbye and walked out of the hotel to head towards the elevator, Brent mouthed “Call me” while making the hand gesture to Mina, who smiled. 

 

 

*On the road again, a few hours later!*

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

Man, it feels great to finally be able to go back home to Vegas. We really should come back to Cali more often. I had a scheme in mind for all of us. They can’t go to the bathroom unless it’s absolutely necessary. We’ll stop to walk around and stuff, but this is going to be very interesting. I know who my main target is right now. Spencer. That little bitch. I love the guy to death though. I waited until all the guys were situated before I told them what I had in mind...in more detail. I said, “I have a little something planned for us, guys...and it’ll be fun, I promise.”

Spencer sassed me. “If it’s that fuckin’ hold you were talking about, no! Count me out! Fuck that.”

“You don’t understand, Spence. If it is absolutely necessary, then you can go. Other than that, well...you’re gonna have to get comfy.”

Ryan asked me shyly, “Is this because of...you know, a few days ago?”

I laughed. “No, babe. Not at all. It’s just something for fun.”

Spencer growled. “Holding it for hours on end isn’t fun. It’s quite painful, if you ask me.”

I smirked. “Really now? Tell us about the time you had to do that.”

He sighed. “It was on a road trip with family and I was too shy to ask if they could pull over...yes, I ended up pissing all over the backseat. My sisters were in another car, so there was nobody really to make fun of me afterwards.” Spencer blushed. “You can ask Ryan...he was in the same car with me. We invited him and his dad to come along with us.”

Ryan leaned over to comfort the now embarrassed Spencer. “Oh, Spence...that was years ago. It’s okay...it happens to everyone.”

“Easy for you to say, Piss Slut.” Spencer laughed and made Ryan blush angrily from his comment. He smiled evilly. “Oh yeah...let’s talk about that incident at our last gig.”

Ryan growled. “Fucking bring that up and I’m roundhouse kicking you out of this van.”

Spencer continued, “That last gig was awesome, wasn’t it, Brentos and Bden?”

I laughed. “Yeah...pretty sweet.”

“What was your favorite part, Brendon?”

Brent said cautiously, “Spencer...stop now, please. That’s a touchy subject right now.”

Spencer giggled. “Let me finish, Brentos.” He leaned over to Ryan and whispered, “It was like fuckin’ Niagara Falls, RyRo. It looked like it felt really good.”

Ryan blushed bright red. “Spencer, please stop!”

He whispered, “I bet you remember this sound crystal clear.” Spencer started to imitate the sound of running water, which made Ryan cover up his face with his arms and start shaking.

Brent nudged Spencer in the arm. “Spencer, enough! Ryan’s still fucking embarrassed about that!”

Spencer said, “Well, it’s only fair. I did basically tell you guys what happened to me.” Ryan started crying, which made Spencer feel like shit for bringing it up. “Ry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bring it up, man!” He leaned over and gave him a hug. “Please don’t cry, Ryan...I didn’t mean to bring that up. I know how embarrassed you are still about that.” 

Ryan sniffled. “It’s okay, Spence. I know you’re joking around.” I gave Ryan a good pat on the back.

“Hey, babe...it’s okay. Nobody knows about that except for us, alright? None of us blabbed about it to anyone,” I said calmly.

 

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

When we got to a gas station to fill up and stuff, I decided to take care of some business so I wouldn’t have to later. Obviously Brendon wasn’t too happy about that. When I came out of there, he said, “I thought I told you no bathroom breaks unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

I shrugged. “When you gotta go, you gotta go. This game you’re wanting to play with us is fucking bullshit.”

“Really now?” he asked. “How about I make it more difficult for you? I bet you wouldn’t want to be the first one down, would you?”

I snarled, “You’re on, Mormon Twink!”

He replied, “Oh, I know just the trick, Queen Bitch.”

“Damn right I’m Queen Bitch.”

Brendon snickered. “I know what you and Brent did. You guys fucked...I heard the banging. I thought you were practicing those drums, Spence.”

I narrowed my eyes. “What’s wrong with that? I like dick too, you know.” I combed my bangs to the side. “Besides, I like my men a little thick. I’d take a guy with more than some meat on his bones than a scrawny little twink like you any day.”

“I think you’ll change your mind in the future. I mean, you were eyeballin’ that waiter.”

I growled. “Shut up. He was probably lookin’ at me.” We got back in the van and sure enough, about an hour later, I felt something rush down to my lower stomach. Goddammit, Brendon. Why must you do this to me? I didn’t want to make my need obvious, so I just sat there and held it. He’s probably getting a damn hard-on right now just from the thought of me being desperate. The waistband on my jeans felt tighter than usual, which didn’t help me much. I noticed Brent was looking at me in concern.

“Spence, you’ve been really quiet. You okay?” he asked.

I replied, “Y-Yeah. I’m fine, Brent. Just a little nervous about going back home.”

Brent asked, “You sure? You seem a little...off.” God, he’s right. No use asking Brendon to pull over because he probably wouldn’t anyway. I felt some more rush down, which made me squeak and throw my hands down to my crotch. He asked me again, “What’s the matter, Spencer? You feeling okay?”

I gulped. “Nothing’s the matter, Brent. I’m fine!” I just sat there and dealt with it for another hour or so. After around the three hour mark, I just couldn’t take it anymore and I had to say something. I said timidly, “Umm...Brendon?”

Brendon replied, “Yeah, Spence? What’s up?” I wanted to be upfront about it, but I’m a little fearful of his response. He asked me, “What’s going on, Spence? You feeling sick? Your face looks a little warmer than usual.”

I replied shyly, “I-I need to...you know, go. Could you please pull over?”

“Can’t, Spence. Traffic is pretty hectic in Cali, especially around this hour,” he said. Brendon added, “Besides, there’s nowhere to pull over without someone seeing us and taking pictures. So you’re gonna have to hold it.”

I said sarcastically, “Wow, Brendon! You’re really helping me out a lot here!” I added, “Now let me go!”

Brendon laughed. “With that attitude and that mouth of yours, I don’t think so. Sit there and try to think about something else.” I almost wanted to scream, but I didn’t.

“Do you want me to piss all over the seat!?” I asked sharply. I added, “Because I have no problem with doing that.”

He smirked at me. “Go right ahead. Enlighten me by doing it.” I felt a bit of a tingle, which made me let just a little bit out. Brendon handed me a water bottle, which I gladly took, knowing that I’m a little thirsty, so I chugged the whole thing. What I didn’t realize was that there was something funny about the water. It made my desperation worse than before, so that doesn’t fucking help. I felt my stomach expand more outwards, so I had no choice but to try to loosen my jeans, but here’s the catch; they wouldn’t budge.

I asked him, “You didn’t slip me a couple diuretics, did you?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Look, Brendon, this isn’t a damn joke!” I groaned. Traffic finally picked up and we were moving like normal. With every dip and bump Brendon drove over, tremors from my bladder kept getting stronger and stronger. Now it’s been about five hours and quite honestly, this is starting to hurt. Of course Ryan was taking a cat nap, so I couldn’t bother him...and Brendon’s driving, so I can’t bother him either. I began to double over in extreme discomfort and I was at the point where I was about to start crying. I even bounced up and down in my seat, which I think made it worse. I automatically took Brent’s hand and held it, whimpering.

Brent asked, “What’s the matter?”

I replied in obvious discomfort and pain, “I-I need to go now. I can’t take it anymore.” I squeezed my thighs together tighter, probably more than necessary, to the point where I was shaking and I felt a weak stream run down my thighs. I begged him, “Brendon, please pull over...I’m sorry for what I said. I just really need to go like right now. If I don’t go in the next three minutes, I am going to lose it.”

He said to Brendon, “Yo! Pull over! Spence needs to go right now.”

Brendon gave him the same excuse. “There’s nowhere for me to stop. Nothing I can do.”

I whimpered. “Please, Brendon...I really need to go! I-I’m about to burst!”

“Try thinking about something else that’s not your need,” he suggested.

I growled. “I’ve already tried that, Brendon! Now fucking pull over right now or else.” I could tell Brent was wiggling around and squirming, but not as much as I was. I added, “Y’know, Brent has to go too.”

Brendon sighed. “Guys...there’s literally nowhere I can stop without people seeing one of you. Now could you please stop making a scene in here? Ryan’s sleeping.”

I hissed. “I don’t fucking care if he’s sleeping or not! He’s not gonna fuckin’ hear us anyway!”

“Please just try to hold on a little longer, guys. I’m sorry.” 

Brent groaned. “Fuck! That’s real helpful.” I noticed Brent was still wiggling around a little bit too, but I didn’t really pay much attention to that. He squeezed my hand and whispered, “Just go, Spence. It’s okay. I have to go too. Don’t worry. Nobody’s gonna laugh at you, okay?” At first, I shook my head and whimpered. He said quietly, “Spencer, just go. If you don’t go right now, you’ll end up getting a bladder infection.” I still shook my head. Brent sighed. “Come on, baby...I don’t want to see you hurting like this. You tell Ry this, but you don’t even take your own advice...please go. You’ll feel so much better. I promise.” 

He kissed my temple and began to rub my back with his other hand. I felt another leak, which I almost wasn’t able to stop. It came on again and I squeaked. “I-I can’t wait any longer. I really need to go.” I held onto the door handle with my other hand as I relaxed my bladder, letting out a soft, prolonged sigh as I did so. My legs were shaking and it felt so good to finally let go. My bleached gray jeans were turning a darker shade as relief came down like Niagara Falls. Brent just sat there and comforted me through the whole thing until my pants were completely soaked. 

Brent asked me, “Feel better?” I couldn’t really have a reaction. I just gave him a simple nod. “Good.” I saw that he decided to let go as well so I wasn’t the only one with soaked pants.

“B-Brent...you didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, Spence.” He planted a kiss on my lips. “I love you, Blue.”

“Love you too, Brentos.”

Brendon peered through the mirror to see that my pants and the seat were completely soaked and Brent added to that. He said to me, “Aaaaaawwww! Looks like you couldn’t hold it anymore...and you pissed all over yourself and the backseat. Good job. Sounded pretty satisfying.” Damn right it was. Did I appreciate him mocking me? No.

I glared at him. “You fucking asshole. I’m not too happy with you right now, Brendon.”

“Look, Spence, I’m sorry for that,” Brendon said apologetically. “I should’ve listened to you earlier. I feel horrible for doing that to you.”

I shook my head. “Naaahhh, it’s cool! Haven't done that since sophomore year!” Man, that year was fun. It was when I was walking home from school too...in public. It was a lot more than this, but it felt really good. I shifted around in my still warm mess, trying to hold back the moaning and ended up coming in my soaked underwear. Brent just pulled me close to him and kissed me, letting me feel his soaked pants as well. When we got to the state line, Brendon did that thing and both of us were cleaned up because he felt bad. After he did that, I saw that Ryan woke up and he was acting a little strange. I asked him, “Ryro, you okay?”

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I woke up from my little cat nap to an excruciating pain in my stomach and my back. I don’t even know why it’s happening to me, but it hurts. Spencer asked me if I was okay, but I don’t know how to respond without sounding like I'm in pain. I replied weakly, “N-N-No...I’m in pain.” Brendon was obviously still driving, so I can’t bother him right now.

Spencer asked me out of concern, “What’s the matter, Ry? You feeling sick or somethin’?” I shook my head. He said to Brendon, “Yo, Bden! Ryan’s not lookin' too good right now. Mind stopping the van to see what’s up with him?”

He asked me, “What’s the matter, Ryan?” At that moment, the pain really got to me and I automatically started crying. Brendon didn’t know what to do other than ask me what’s wrong. With a shaky hand, I temporarily took over the wheel and put the van in park on the side of the road. Brendon took my hand and grasped it, asking me, “Babe, what’s wrong?! Are you hurt!?” I began to breathe in short and detached pants, similar to a very pregnant woman about to give birth. He asked me again, “Where are you hurting, baby doll?”

I choked out quiet sobs. “St-Stomach...my back, waist and hips are killing me. I feel like something is about to come out, but I know I’m not pregnant.” Brendon continued to comfort me and coo gentle sentiments in my ear, telling me that everything's going to be okay and to keep breathing.

Spencer told Brent, “Brent, try to get Ryan back here. I know what’s up with him.”

Brent automatically took off his seat belt, got out of the van, opened my door to get my seat belt off of me, and carried me out of the van into the back seat. The grip he had on me made me sob. He tried to comfort me. “Ssssshhhh...Ry, it’s okay. It’s okay. Breathe.” Through the whole process, I was begging him to be careful. Before I knew it, I was propped up on Brent’s chest and Spencer was covering me with one of the blankets we keep in the van. He took my pants and underwear off and started to gently rub my hips, stomach, waist and creeped behind to rub my back. I was a little uncomfortable because my privates were exposed to Spencer, but I was in too much pain to care. 

I gulped. “Sp-Spencer...?” Another jolt of pain came to my left side, which made me cling onto Brent’s shirt and my breathing was erratic.

Spencer continued to rub the areas where I was hurting. “Ryan, it’s okay. We’re all guys here. No girl is gonna come over here to see what’s in the goodie jar, aiight?” He looked up at Brent and told him, “Brent, hold his hand. He’s hurting right now.”

Brendon and Brent were at a standstill, not knowing what to do. Brent took my hand and held it, trying to help me calm down. I reached over for Brendon, who automatically held my free hand. I couldn’t do much but try to keep myself from screaming and to keep my breathing normal. He asked Spencer, “Spence, what’s up with Ryan? Do you know?” He felt me up a bit to see where my most tender spots were and he looked down there curiously. “Spencer, do we have to take Ryan to the emergency room?”

He replied, “Ryan’s just about to start bleeding. That’s all. It’s nothing trivial. We don’t have to take him to the emergency room. If he was bleeding nonstop, then yeah, but he’s fine.” Spencer whispered to me, “Might wanna take care of that, man. We’re not gonna watch, promise.” I nodded and Spencer motioned the other two to look away while I quickly took care of the main part of my problem. After I was done, I put my underwear and pants back on. Spencer then proceeded to hand me some painkillers so I wouldn’t be hurting as much. “Here. You need these. I’ll get something warm out of the van to put on your stomach if you want.”

After I took the painkillers, I said bashfully, “No no no, it’s okay, Spencer. Thank you though.”

“Sure? Because I know being on the rag sucks.” He blushed. “I just don’t want to see you like that again, Ryro. I’ll grab something just in case.” After a little while, I went back to the passenger’s seat, placed the heating pad on my stomach and went back to sleep. We’re almost to Vegas...I can feel it.

 

*Brent’s POV*

 

Finally we got to another gas station. Let’s hope Brendon doesn’t turn into a bitch. I decided to pay for gas this time and I got Spencer and Ry to come with me. It wasn’t long until we all came back out to fill up and to give the king Brendon his things. Just kidding about the king part. I asked Ryan quietly, “You feeling okay now?” He nodded, still holding his stomach. I felt bad for how I may have handled him earlier because he was already hurting enough. As I brushed his bangs out of his face, I said, “I’m sorry for hurting you earlier...I feel horrible.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Brent. You’ve just got a tight grip. That’s all.” Ryan smiled, despite the fact he was probably still in slight pain.

Spencer kissed me on my cheek, which I returned the favor...but on the lips. I pushed him up against the door of the van and I began to make out with him right there. Ryan just giggled and got back in the van to nuzzle his boyfriend. I let one hand curl up in his hair and the other to squeeze his ass and proceed to slap it. He wanted me to put my hand in his pants, but there were still some people out, so I wasn’t going to risk getting caught by some creepy fans. I gave him that half smirk, biting my lip as I grabbed his ass. “Damn, Spence...that ass of yours is sweet.” He blushed warmly from the compliment. I added, “I see why you like your men a little thick...because you’re thick too.”

He replied, “Damn right I’m thick.” Spencer playfully slapped my ass and licked my neck. I could see his blue eyes just burning with all that lust...his eyes are so pretty. “Maybe that’s why I’m so drawn to you.”

Brendon just had to interrupt our moment and kill the mood. He said, “Guys, get back in the van.” We both rolled our eyes and got back in the van so Brendon would shut up. Think he just loves to hear himself talk. I looked over to see that he was beginning to squirm a little, but he seemed to be getting off from it because I could hear him moan and see him shift around. He moaned softly. “Man, all those drinks must be getting to me now.”

Ryan giggled. “Brennie, I told you that it'd get to you eventually.”

“S'okay, baby doll. Been holding since we left,” he replied. Brendon was squirming around as he started up the van again...it’s kind of interesting to see him like that. Spencer went to sleep and rested his head in my lap with the blanket over himself. As for Ryan...he was texting someone. Probably Mina because she was just so worried about us. Hopefully he doesn’t tell her about earlier...he doesn’t even know though. He was sleeping so of course he couldn’t hear us.

He asked Brendon, “Let me guess...you’ve been holding it for hours, haven’t you?”

Brendon nodded. “Yup. Sure have. But I’m not complainin’.”

I said, “Bren, that’s not good, man.”

“Says the one who just went because he didn’t want his boyfriend to be uncomfortable.” Brendon laughed. I blushed angrily from his comment. I only stopped the hold myself because I didn’t want Spencer to be embarrassed and feel like one of us would laugh at him. After an hour and a half, I noticed that Brendon was shifting back and forth, which is pretty unusual for him. I asked him:

“Brendon, you doing okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Eventually there was the sound of water spilling and a giggle escape from Brendon. He giggled and said, “Oops. I guess I’d better clean up my mess before it gets all cold and icky.” I thought, Oh god, he’s probably gonna have some fun first. My thoughts were right, but it wasn’t long until he cleaned up his mess.

I had to hold back a fit of giggles. “You feeling better, dude?” 

“Course. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

 

*At their home!*

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

Man, the whole drive back and I didn’t even know I had to relieve myself this badly. I felt my stomach and found a huge pulsing bulge that wasn’t usually there. Brendon didn’t want any of us to use the bathroom unless it was necessary, so I had to follow that. Trust me, it doesn’t feel great right now. We all took our suitcases and went into our house...finally home. Next thing I knew was that one of the three went into the bathroom to take a shower. What the hell? Maybe someone needed to use it before they did. I pressed my thighs together and held myself, trying to make the urge not as bad, but I’m just so full. I looked over to see that Brent and Spencer were still out and they were sitting on the couch with each other just kissing each other. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Not knowing if I would be able to take any more of this, I timidly said to them, “Brent, Spence, I-I’m gonna be in the backyard for a little while.” I began to cross my legs. “D-Don’t look while I’m out there, okay? I just need some time to think.”

Spencer replied unsure, “Okay? You didn’t have to tell us that, but alright.” I walked over to the door which lead to the backyard, opening the door and closing it behind me. I unbuckled my belt, undid my pants and took them off along with my underwear and sat down on a step, facing the gated fence that’s all around Vegas. Our neighbors must be sleeping, so they wouldn’t be able to see me. It’s pitch black out anyway. I pressed down on myself so it wouldn’t splash all over my pants...though they were black slacks with pinstripes. When it finally came out, my legs were shaking so bad because I really had to go. Good thing I decided to sit down. I felt it come to a stop and I put my pants back on. What I didn’t realize was that I still needed to go and it was all rushing down my legs, making a loud splashing noise onto the step. My knees were too weak to keep me standing upright, so I just crouched down to just let it all out, moaning as I did so. When I felt it stop, I knew I was just left with soaked pants, a huge steaming puddle and relief. I went back inside, not even caring if I was still dripping to see my boyfriend out of the shower, Spencer just smirking at me and Brent blushing hard. 

Brendon looked at me with wide dark chocolate eyes. “R-Ryan...I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” I sunk to the floor on my knees to let out all the rest of the flood that was dammed in my body, hanging my head down so they wouldn’t see all the pleasure mixed with relief and slight embarrassment as I continued to make a huge mess.

Brent sighed. “Let’s not do a hold on a long drive home next time, ‘kay?”

Spencer added, “I second that notion.” He noticed how big the puddle around me was getting and he gasped in shock. “Ryan, how long were you holding it? And you didn’t even say anything about it at all!”

I looked up at him and replied, “I was holding it for seventeen hours.” I felt myself tingle from the amount of that hot liquid that’s still coming out of me. “Mmmmmhhh...but it feels amazing though.” I undid my pants and put my hand inside. I choked out, “D-Don’t watch...please!” Spencer took Brent into his room...probably to fuck him again. My eyes closed shut as I was pleasuring myself and shifting in my mess, which was still warm while Brendon watched the whole thing. The orgasm left me in tears and I couldn’t tell if I was either still relieving myself or if I was coming. I felt the cum drip onto the floor as I just began to quietly sob because it felt so good.

“Baby, are you okay?” Brendon asked. I nodded. He kissed the top of my head. “I’ll help you clean up. I’m so sorry for all this...it’s my fault.” Brendon snapped his fingers and the mess was all cleaned. He carefully picked me up and carried me to my room to cuddle with me, which made me feel better. He gave me a kiss on my nose. “Guess this trip was a good idea.”

I blushed. “Brenniebear!”

He laughed. “What? It’s true!” Brendon took my pants off and I helped him by kicking them off my ankles along with my shoes while I did the same for him. “They looked like they were hurting you, baby.” He whispered, “Man...you looked so damn cute. I would’ve just fucked you right there if I had the chance.”

I moaned. “Then do it now.”

“You know I will, my baby doll.” We had some fun under the covers and then Brendon crashed and fell asleep automatically. As for me...well, I decided to clean up a bit, if you know what I mean. I kept my noises to a minimum so I wouldn’t wake up Brendon. When I hit my bursting point, I whimpered and panted afterwards. I felt my eyelids growing heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

 

 

*To be continued in part five…*


	5. What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back home in Vegas and things happen at their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna put a warning on here. You already know what's gonna be here. But I will say that there's a super moody Ryan in here...and no, I'm not transphobic. Don't get your Tumblrina panties all up in a bunch. If you don't like it, don't read it.

*Brendon’s POV*

 

Man, last night was the best. Never got so fucking hard in my life...and I’ve never seen Ry get that drenched. I know I shouldn’t have done that hold on the drive home yesterday...I still feel terrible about it. My poor boyfriend almost got an infection from that, I’m sure...and probably Spence and Brent almost did too. I noticed that Ryan was holding his stomach, moaning softly in pain. I thought, Oh yeah...that time of the month is almost here for him. I’ll make sure he’s comfortable. I asked him quietly, “Hey, baby...what’s the matter?”

Ryan answered shakily, “My stomach is cramping, my hips are sore, and my back is hurting.” I saw him curl up tighter in pain, which I’m probably assuming is his stomach hurting. I took his hand and held it in mine, trying to help soothe him. He started tearing up. “B-Brendon...I-I can feel it coming...i-it fucking hurts!”

I whispered, “Babe, it’s okay. I know it hurts. Breathe.” Ryan started crying and I felt so bad that this was the only thing I could do was try to comfort him. I kissed away his tears. “Ry...don’t cry, doll. I know you’re hurting. Just breathe.”

He breathed in a sob. “How can I breathe when I’m in pain, Bren?”

“Ryan, just breathe.” I propped him up with some pillows and gently squeezed his hands. He began breathing in and out slowly, which was what I wanted him to do in the first place. I asked him in the most sensitive way I could, “Babe, how bad is it?” 

Ryan looked me dead in the eye. “It’s to the point where I could just gush out blood at any given moment.” He let go of my hands and held his stomach, groaning loudly in agony. He begged me, “B-Brendon...I-I need the restroom...now. I don’t want to make a mess all over the bed.” I knew he wasn’t kidding around. I gently picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to sit him down on the toilet. He covered himself up with his long shirt, afraid that I’d be disgusted by what was about to happen to him. Ryan began to panic as something was flowing out of him. I said to him:

“Babe...it’s okay. Don’t panic. I’ll get you something to help with--”

He cut me off. “It’s okay, Brendon. I can take care of that...it’s fine. I don’t want to gross you out.”

I asked, “How would I be grossed out by something that’s a natural thing, and why would you think that I’d be disgusted by it?”

Ryan gulped. “Because it’s embarrassing...I don’t like talking about it.” I opened up his legs and was about to see what was going on, but Ryan stopped me. He blushed wildly. “N-No! Don’t look down there...and please don’t touch it...you’ll get messy.”

I massaged his hips. “Oh, Ry...you’re getting like this because that time of the month just came for you. I don’t get offended by that kind of thing. I don’t understand why you’re so squeamish about this.” Then I thought about it for a second. It’s probably because he’s the only person in the house who deals with this kind of thing. I asked him, “You want me to get Spence?” He shook his head. I massaged his waist, trying to soothe his pain as much as my abilities would let me.

“U-Ummm...could you move back a little bit, please? I need to take care of this,” he said in obvious embarrassment. I moved back and stared at the wall as he took care of his problem and cleaned himself up. When he got up, he almost dropped to his knees on the floor, but I helped him stay standing up. “Sorry, Brennie. I’m just a little woozy...and I need to lay down before I pass out on the floor.” I nodded as if to say I understand. I carefully carried him over to the bed and laid him down on his side of the bed, making sure he was comfortable before I decided to lay down next to him.

I asked him, “Do you need the heating pad, tea, and some painkillers?” He blushed and nodded. I kissed his forehead. “Baby doll, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your body just has a few unique features. That’s all.” I added, “And I love every part of you. You’re not a freak.” Ryan began shivering out of nowhere, which meant that he needed something warm now. I went to go get him the stuff he needed and got him all situated before laying down next to him.

He said sheepishly, “Thank you, Master.”

I kissed him on the cheek. “You’re welcome, dollie. Now...here’s a little something that I think you’ll like.” 

Ryan sipped his tea and then set the cup down on his nightstand. “What is it, Master?”

My face flushed warm. “Ummm...well, you have cramps right now, and….there’s a method that’s really good for relieving stuff like that.” I paused, getting all flustered over trying to tell him what would make him feel better. I finished, “You gotta...you know…”

He nodded. “I know what you’re talking about. You don’t need to finish. I already know what it is, and to be honest, I do not want sex right now.”

I insisted, “No no no! Not that, Roo! That’s not what I was implying at all!” I whispered, “I meant touching yourself. I didn’t mean anything about sex. I know you don’t want sex, dollie.”

Ryan blushed. “I kinda figured that’s what you were trying to say. If I was going to do that, I’d need some concentration and maybe some towels...and alone time.”

“Babe, you know I don’t really care about that kind of stuff. It doesn’t bother me at all,” I said. I stroked his long hair, feeling how silky the strands are. I added, “If you’d rather be alone when you do that, I understand completely. I get it. You’re more private about that kind of thing than I am, so I’m not gonna force you into something that you don’t want.”

He smiled, despite being in pain. “Thanks, Beebs. I’m glad you understand.” Ryan automatically went back to sleep and I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him warm. For some reason, he has these hot and cold flashes and it’s really weird. I turned down the temperature on the heating pad so it wouldn’t burn him before going out to the living room.

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I heard the door close shut and I knew that I had gotten some alone time. Might as well use it while I still have it. I decided to get out that little thing I keep in a secret compartment in my nightstand drawer and turned it on, feeling it vibrate in my hand as I placed it where I mainly had access to and gasped shakily in surprising pleasure. The toy hastily massaged the sensitive and tender areas I have, causing me to have to bite the blanket so the noises I made wouldn’t be as loud. I know that they’re not in the house right now, but it’s just a courtesy thing for the neighbors. My mouth decided to stop biting the blanket and just involuntarily let out loud moans, making me close my eyes completely to feel the tingling sensation running through my body, barely sweating. A thunderous jolt made me arch up and shudder which meant that I was close. After a little while, I squealed as I felt all the pain melt away and drip onto the old towels I made sure to lay down before doing this. The tears began flowing down my face because it felt so good. It left me with the air knocked out of me and in tatters, but it was all worth it. Good thing they’re not home.

I thought, Man that felt so good. At least it relieved my cramps...and made me feel really good. My stomach had a huge bulge that’s not always there and it made me moan just brushing my fingers along the bulge. I then came to realize that I’d been holding it all morning and I didn’t even go to the bathroom yet. I tried to get up, but I just couldn’t move. I groaned. “Fuck...I need to pee, but I can’t even move. Guess I can either hold it or just go right now.” I just went with the worst idea, which was holding it until I could actually move again. It was hard to concentrate because I had something so urgent. I wrote a little bit in the song journal, trying to get my mind off of my grossly full bladder, but it just wasn’t working very well. It’s so full that I can’t even concentrate on the lyrics at all. I sighed. “This is just great...but I can hold it. I held it in for the whole drive back last night, so I’ll hold it again until they come home.” Of course, Spencer came back and I just felt myself almost lose control. He came in and I gulped. “Spence...I-I didn’t know you were coming back this soon...ummm...you didn’t happen to hear any of that, did you?”

He shook his head. “Nah, you’re fine.” Spencer noticed that I was holding myself and crossing my legs, rocking my hips on the bed to try to make this urge not as bad. He asked me, “You aiight, Ryro?”

I laughed nervously. “I’m fine...why wouldn’t I be?” I corrected myself. “A-Actually, Spencer...I need to go, but I can’t move. Could you please help me?”

Spencer shrugged. “Okay. I’ll help you.” He picked me up and carried me carefully before he muttered under his breath, “Damn, you’ve got a phat ass. I’m jealous.”

I giggled. “Spence!” I felt him applying a good amount of pressure on my stomach just from him carrying me, making my desperation a lot worse and made me leak in my underwear. I flushed hot from the strain and just from the fact that it hurt and I didn’t want to go all over my best friend.

“Ry, what’s the matter? Is it that urgent?” he asked. I nodded, still holding myself. He told me, “Either you hold it in a little longer or you can just go right now.”

I insisted, “But I’d basically be going all over you!”

He replied, “Ryan, you know I don’t care. We’ve known each other since we were kids, so I don’t care if you just decide to go right now. I don’t want you hurting like you were basically the whole trip.” When we were finally in the bathroom, I peeled my underwear down to just a little below my knees and Spence just sat me down on the toilet, knowing I can’t really move still. He looked down and saw that I had something in me, which made him blush. “O-Oh...umm...that time of the month, huh?”

I nodded. “Yeah...I tried to relieve my cramps, but that just made me not able to really move.” Spencer began to massage my hips, making me let go in the toilet and my legs began shaking because I really had to go. I buried my face into his shoulder, quietly moaning from relief and the pleasure I was getting off of this.

“Man, you must be really horny right now.”

I shook my head. “Not really...I just get more aroused...and I enjoy that thing more.”

He blushed. “Bet playing with yourself is better on that than when you’re not on it.”

“Well...it feels a lot better because I don’t need to bother with any lubricant. When it’s about done, I do, but during the first couple days, I don’t.” I smiled lightly. I asked, “So...how are you and Brent?”

He said, “We’re good.” Spencer laughed. “You were so right, Ryan. Being with a guy is so much better. The drama is like non-existent.”

I replied, “I’m glad you two are doing well...and the last guy I was with was an asshole. Man, am I glad I dumped him and didn’t give him my V-card.”

“Y’know what, Ry? That guy was no good for you. Really. If he came around you again, I’d kick his ass. Nobody fucks with you, and I mean nobody. I can guarantee you that he wouldn’t be able to walk by the time I’m done with him,” Spencer said. I finished up doing my business before he picked me up and carried me back to my bed so I could lay down. He asked me, “Is there anything you need me to get you, man?”

I said, “Some coffee, please...you know how I like it.” 

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Hey there, my sexy man,” Brent said to me as he stood behind me, grabbing my ass and then slapping it. He began to stroke my hair. “Whatcha doin’, Blue?”

I shrugged. “Just fixin’ a little somethin’ for Ry.” 

Brent asked, “Oh. Is it that time for him?”

I nodded and sighed. “Yeah...it is. He said that it started this morning.” I looked in the medicine cabinet for that bottle I was looking for. I found a small bottle of diuretics and showed them to Brent. My mouth went from blank to an evil smirk. “Dare me to slip him some in his coffee?”

He giggled. “Sure. Bet he’d love that.”

“Yeah, with that fuckin’ freaky and kinky shit he’s into. Guess I should put in like half the bottle.”

I crushed up about half of the bottle of the pills and then stirred them into the sweet coffee until it was completely dissolved before going to Brendon and Ryan’s room to give it to him. I set it down on his nightstand and he perked up. 

“Thank you, Spencer.”

I replied, “Not a prob, Ry. I know that time of the month must be a bitch to deal with.”

He nodded. “It really is.” I left the room so he could lay down and stuff...because hey, he doesn’t feel too great right now. Brent just looked at me and giggled like a child.

“Bet he’s gonna love that coffee!”

I snickered. “He sure will! Just gotta wait for a little while for it to set in.” That was when Brendon finally came back from doing whatever he was doing. I said to him, “Yo! What’s up?”

He replied, “Not much. Just about to go check on Ryan...see how he’s doing.” Brendon put some things away. He asked us, “So...what’re you two up to?”

I smirked. “Don’t tell him that we did this, but it was our idea to slip him some of those pills in his coffee. I think he’ll get a little excited off of this.”

“Ummm...how much did you slip him?”

Brent answered, “About half the bottle.”

Brendon shook his head. “You know, you could give him an infection by doing that! He almost got one just from last night. I’d be very careful, if I were you.”

I narrowed my eyes. “That hold was your idea. It was already bad enough that you had to make it so hard on us.”

Brent added, “And he basically held it for like seventeen hours.”

He groaned. “I know that! I still feel fucking terrible about it!” Brendon sighed. “It was just me succumbing to my sick mind.” 

Brent smirked at me and whispered in my ear, “I actually thought you looked cute flooding those pants. Man, you must have felt so much better afterwards.” 

I blushed wildly and growled. “Brent, never speak of that to anyone, okay? I don’t care if it’s here between all of us, but nobody else needs to know about that.” I hissed, “If you blab about me pissing myself to anyone outside of here, so fucking help me, I will make your life a living hell.” I turned to Brendon. “That goes for you too. I know Ryan didn’t even know it happened, so I won’t worry about him. It’s you two dildos I have to worry about.”

He looked at me wide-eyed. “Okay, Spence...I wasn’t going to tell anyone anyway.”

I nodded. “Good. I won’t tell anyone about you doing that either...and Brendon’s accident was fucking hilarious.”

Brendon laughed. “That’s because I don’t really care.” We all heard a soft moan coming from a room and it was obviously Ryan. I think the diuretics are setting in right now...and he’s been having quite a bit of liquids...so I think he’s going to have a pretty hard time with this. It’ll be fun to watch, that’s for sure.

 

*Later that day*

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

The whole day I was told to not go to the bathroom at all for some reason, unless it was to take care of a certain thing. I don’t know why, but my bladder got grossly full from the coffee earlier...and I’ve been holding it for hours. It’s beginning to hurt, but I know once I hit that mark, I’ll be able to go. We were down in our basement, working on songs and stuff. I had to stop because I could have sworn I almost leaked, but I didn’t want to make it look noticeable. So I just crossed my legs and dealt with it. Spencer was obviously smirking at my current state and Brent was about to bust up laughing. Brendon’s getting all hot and bothered by this, I’m sure. My god, I’m surrounded by perverts. I held on for the rest of the work we had to do and sure enough, Spencer came over from his drums. I asked him timidly, “Spencer, may I go use the bathroom now?” He shook his head, giggling. I blushed in frustration. “Why can’t I?”

He said, “Because I said so. You’re not allowed to leave to go use the bathroom unless you’re changing something.”

I growled. “Do you want me to bleed all over your seat!?” Brendon just so happened to intervene. I said to him in an obviously annoyed tone, “Brendon, do something!”

Brendon shook his head. “Nope. You’re staying put right here. Until we say you can go, hold it in.” I sat back down, holding myself. He said lowly, “You go before I tell you to, and I’m gonna make you sit in it.”

I smirked. “I’d actually like that, Brendon.”

“Of course you would, with all that fucking freaky and kinky shit you’re into.”

Brent said, “Guys, I think Ry’s had enough. We should let him go.”

I gulped. “Please...I really need to go.”

Spencer said to Brent, “Baby, no. Ryan’s gonna sit there and hold it until I tell him that he can go. He’s not going anywhere.” He gave me another glass of water, which I’m pretty sure was ridden with more diuretics. I drank it anyway, knowing that I’m thirsty. He giggled. “Hope you have fun with all that water in your system.”

I felt it all rush down really fast, making it a little more difficult to hold it in and my stomach expanded a lot more. I began bouncing up and down in my seat in discomfort. I literally started crying because it was hurting me so much. I begged, “Come on, you guys. Let me go...please...I’m begging you. It hurts so bad.”

Brent said sharply, “Spencer! You see what you just did? You made him cry! Let him go now!” He turned to Brendon, who was obviously getting a thrill off of my suffering. “Brendon, it’s not funny. You like seeing your boyfriend like this?”

Brendon smiled evilly. “Yeah, I do. He looks so cute when he’s desperate...and my god, the sounds he makes are adorable.” That was when I decided to stand up, still struggling to keep myself from losing control. He giggled. “Aaaaaawwww! Look at your flushed cheeks...so cute. I think you can hold on a little longer...don’t you?” I shook my head. Brendon said, “Come on, baby doll...you can handle another fifteen minutes, can’t you?”

I shook my head. “B-Brennie, I need to go right now. I’m not joking. I’ll literally just go now if you don’t let me.” Spencer came up behind me, brushing his fingers against my huge bladder bulge and making me moan. I added, “But I know you won’t let me.”

Spencer chuckled and faced me. “So, Ry...I wanted to ask you somethin’.” 

“Wh-What’s that, Spence?”

“How’s that stomach doing?” Spencer asked before punching me hard in the stomach, making me almost drop to the floor. He looked at me wide-eyed. “Holy shit! I didn’t mean to hit you that hard! Are you okay, Ryan?!”

I raised a hand up. “I’m fine, Spencer.” I felt myself at my breaking point and I just tried to fight it, but nothing worked. I squeaked. “I...can’t…” I got cut off by a loud hissing noise coming out of me and moaning as it all flowed out. My light gray jeans were turning a darker gray as the hot piss just kept coming out. I thought, I should be embarrassed right now, but I’m not. This feels really good and I’m getting aroused by this...oh my god. They’re literally watching me. I began gushing in my underwear as I kept going because of me being the piss slut I am. It took a long five minutes for me to finish going, which left me with a huge ass puddle, my pants completely soaked from the front to the back, and my crotch dripping. I felt weak in the knees and I sunk down, sitting in my own hot piss and moaning low and whorish.

Spencer looked at me shocked. “Ryan...I’m so sorry I did that to you.”

I replied, “Spencer, it’s okay.” I made a bigger mess out of my jeans, moaning like the little whore I am. I stood up, my knees shaking and orgasming again, falling into Brendon’s arms. I moaned. “Drinking torture feels so good...pissing feels so good...do it again…” 

Brendon comforted me. “I think you need to get cleaned up, babe.” I began grinding my wet crotch on his leg before he snapped his fingers and cleaned up the entire mess. He asked me, “You feel better, babe?”

I nodded. “Yeah...and I’m fucking horny.” I took him back to our room and pulled him on top of me on our bed. I whispered, “Fuck me, Master.”

He smirked. “You sound really cute when you use those nicknames you have for me, baby doll.”

I hissed in his ear, “Spank me, Master. I’ve been a bad little dollie.” He took my pants and underwear off, exposing myself to him. He trailed a hand down to a string and pulled on what I had inside of me before throwing it away. I smiled. “Master...there’s a certain area on your dollie that you haven’t discovered yet. I think you’ll enjoy sticking that huge, thick and hard meat inside of there. It’ll feel so good.”

Brendon said, “I thought you didn’t want me to fuck you while you’re on your period.”

I replied, “Listen here, Master. I’m as horny as a fucking rabbit right now and I want to crush your cock with my special dollie spot.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, brat?”

“Damn right I do.” I smirked. He began kissing my neck, making me moan. “Keep doing that, Master...please. Your lips feel so soft.” I felt him pushing himself inside of where I never thought he’d stick it and it made me let out a loud moan. It has perfect lubrication and it feels oh so good. It was a matter of time until we both came and laid next to each other with the wind knocked out of us. I got up momentarily to take care of my bleeding before laying back down next to Brendon.

Brendon said quietly, “Man...that felt amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, my big strong man.” I kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, Brennie.”

“I love you too, Ro-Ro.” We snuggled with each other and then fell asleep for the rest of the day. It was a pretty hectic day, but it was all worth it.

 

*To be continued in part six...maybe.*


	6. Gig On The Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go to play a gig at an old bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings apply.

*Spencer’s POV* 

 

The whole aftermath of the ordeal yesterday was a pretty surprising one. I got real excited just from watching my best friend relieve himself right in front of us. I went into his room to see if he was okay, but I guess I walked in at a bad time. I blushed wildly as I watched Ryan use that weird ass thing he got (which I’m assuming is a vibrator, if anything)...and I heard him moaning. I didn’t see Brendon in there. I cautiously went over to him and curled up next to him. I asked, “You okay, Ry?”

He didn’t notice that I was in here...and he didn’t seem to care either. He replied flustered, “D-Don’t look...please...it’s embarrassing…”

I looked at him concerned. “Ryan, I’m not looking. Are you feeling okay?” Ryan shook his head. I asked, “Is it because of me?”

Ryan replied quietly, “You slipped me half a bottle of diuretics...I know you did. You like seeing me desperate.” He added, “And you like watching me relieve myself...probably explains why you get a real kick out of me pissing myself...or just pissing in general.”

“Ryan, my hormones were controlling me...I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.”

He glared at me, turning off the thing in his hands, cleaning it and putting it away. “Spencer, why would you slip me half a bottle of diuretics in the first place? Do you like seeing me get all desperate? Better yet, do you like when I just give in and relieve myself?! Is that what you fucking like, Spencer!?”

I gulped. “To be honest with you...I do like it.” I blushed. “I’ve liked that for a long time...I just was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship.”

Ryan just laughed. “Okay, Spence. I didn’t want you to lie to me...now, how long have you liked this kind of thing?”

“Well, Ry, I’ve liked this for a long time,” I said, feeling my face getting hotter and hotter by the minute. I continued, “It all started when I was having a sleepover with you...and we were sleeping in the same bed.” 

He blushed. “Oh my god, Spencer, are you really gonna go there?”

I shrugged. “I think Brent was there too...but he was sleeping on the couch. It was when we were in middle school...or when we were freshmen, I can’t remember exactly when it was.” I swallowed. “I know how you wet the bed a lot...and there was a time when you actually wet the bed when I was over there. It felt really warm...I couldn’t get over the feeling of it coming out right there in front of me. I didn’t want you to be embarrassed, so I did it too...so it looked like we both did.” I started laughing. “Here’s the most hilarious part...the next morning you just got up, threw the sheets and everything in the wash and hid in the laundry room until I got up to see what was wrong.”

Ryan hid his face in embarrassment. “Spencer! That’s really embarrassing...I didn’t want you to think I was gross!”

“Hey, at least I didn’t tell you about what I did with your underwear.”

“I literally walked in and saw you with a pair of my underwear on your face!”

I chuckled. “They were the cute ones...the striped ones that showed off that nice ass you have. And I knew that they were soaked in puss juice.” I smirked. “You smell nice.”

He flushed redder. “Why would you go in here and smell my underwear? I don’t do that to you.”

I shrugged. “Maybe it’s because of the soap you use?”

Ryan hid in embarrassment. “Probably because you just like smelling my panties...since they smell so nice to you.”

I laughed. “Doesn’t Brendon do that too?”

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t be able to tell you if he did anyway!”

I muttered, “Brent definitely wouldn’t be able to control himself if he knew how good you smell.”

Ryan asked me, “What? Now Brent’s getting into my underwear too?” He covered his blushing face. “I’m living with a bunch of pervs!”

“It doesn’t help that you’re the only one who has a period...and I turn into a dog in heat when you’re about to start or you’re on it,” I said. Ryan literally got up and locked himself in the bathroom. I went after him. “I didn’t mean it, Ry! I’m sorry!”

He opened the door. “What, so my menstruating is a fucking exciting thing to you?”

I looked at him defensively. “No! I don’t think it is!”

“I bet you want me to bleed all over your face too and let you lap it up...that’s your wet dream, isn’t it?”

I said, “Of course not. I would never do that to you, Ryan. You’re literally my best friend and I wouldn’t think about you that way. Sure I may have some sick fantasies, but I don’t want that to jeopardize our friendship! I’m a sick fuck and I admit it!” I added, “Ry...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to slip you diuretics, make you hold it for almost the whole day and embarrass you.”

He sighed. “What is your deal with me, Spencer? Seriously. Are you wanting to fuck me and make me call you ‘Daddy’? You wanting to spank me or something?” 

“To be honest...I do sometimes. I just envy you and Brendon so much...I envy your relationship.” I started tearing up. “I just wanted to have a decent relationship like you do! I’ve just had so many fucked up relationships...I just broke up with my girlfriend while we were in California because I was so done with being treated like shit.”

Ryan held me close to him. “Spence...I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to overreact like I did.” 

“No...you’re just getting a little moody because of that time of the month. I understand.”

He sighed. “Oh, Spencer...at least you have a chance with Brent.”

I sniffled. “Yeah, at least I got you guys...I just don’t know if I’ll ever get a girlfriend again.” I breathed in a sob. “I’ve been fucked over so many times by girls that I don’t think that I’ll ever date a girl again.”

Ryan kissed me on the cheek. “You’ll be okay...just don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

“Okay...if you say so.”

“Alright, Spencer. We’ve got a gig today and we can’t do it if one of us is in tatters.”

I smirked. “Well, you’re always the one who gets all emotional...but we still end up doing gigs anyway.” I stroked my friend’s hair. “By the way, Ry, you look so cute flooding those light gray jeans.” I trailed my hands up and down his body. “Love the way they hug your body.” 

Ryan gulped. “Spencer, don’t.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, pretty baby,” I whispered in his ear. My instincts told me to push him up against the wall, creeping my fingers up and down his whole body, feeling his curves. I may like my men thick, but I like curves too...fuck. Ryan’s going to seriously kill me with how cute he is. I smiled. “Man...Brendon’s so lucky to have all this.” I opened Ryan’s legs. “He gets all the goods every night...mmmmmhhh…” My hands crept up in between his thighs and stayed there. I said, “Mmmmmhhh...you’re so warm down there. You must love me touching you like this, dollface.”

He smirked. “Don’t stop.” Ryan closed his thighs on my hands, moaning from how sensitive and tender he feels there right now.

I chuckled. “You’re in heat right now. I can tell.” I whispered, “And I love it.” I gently laid him down on his bed and massaged him all over, making him mewl in pleasure. I looked down to admire him some more. “You’re so pretty...Brendon gets to have all this to himself. You’re a lucky guy.” I peeled off his soft and light short-shorts to see everything else.

Ryan threw his hands down to cover himself up. “Sp-Spencer...no...i-it’s embarrassing...I don’t think you’d want to put your face all up in there.” He blushed wildly. “Besides, I’m bleeding...and if you put your face right there, you’ll get all messy.”

“Come on. I’m not gonna stick my dick inside of you...promise.” I raised my hand and wiggled my fingers, licking my lips. “Just gonna use my fingers...maybe my tongue too, while I’m at it.” 

He squeezed his thighs together, rubbing them against each other before spreading them back out again. “I hope I don’t taste gross.”

I smiled. “Ryro, you’re so cute.” My hand began rubbing that area and I didn’t break eye contact with him. “I happen to like the taste of blood...you’ll taste really good.” I went under the covers to tug at the string that was in between his legs, pulled out the red top plug he had inside of him and threw it away before I did anything. Now my head was in between his legs and I made him really wet just from flicking my tongue on the most sensitive area down there.

Ryan moaned out, “Spencer...that feels really good...don’t stop. I like that.”

“Just what I wanted to hear from you.” I continued to pleasure my friend, hoping that Brendon and Brent don’t walk in on us. It was only a matter of time before he gushed all over my face and some more blood came out, and I heard him panting. I asked him, “You feel better, man?”

He nodded weakly. “Much better...thanks.”

I kissed his cheek in the friendly way. “Anytime, Ry.” I looked down and saw the blood slowly flowing out of him and dripping onto the old towels he laid out. I blushed. “Shit! You’re bleeding real heavy right now! I’m so sorry!”

Ryan comforted me. “It’s okay, Spencer. Calm down. Relax. It’s just that time of the month. I’ll take care of it.” I got off of him so he could get up and take care of whatever he needed to. When he came out, he said, “You’re very skilled with your tongue, friend.”

My face flushed crimson. I didn’t know whether to take this as a compliment or as an insult. I replied, “Thanks…” I saw Brendon and Brent come in and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I looked at them wide-eyed. “Oh shit…”

Brendon asked me, “What’s up, Spence?” Ryan automatically pulled his long shirt down to cover himself up. “Ry, Spence...what’d you two do?”

“Probably ate him out.” Brent chuckled. 

I gulped. “Ryan was feeling cramps and I tried to make him feel better.” Brent and Brendon blushed. I begged Brent, “Brent, I’m not trying to fuck up our relationship, I promise! Please understand that it wasn’t sexual at all...I was just helping Ryan out!”

Brent laughed. “You think I’m mad at you for that? I understand completely.” He added, “Besides, a bro’s gotta help out another bro. I would’ve done the same thing.”

I chuckled. “You and Ryan? That’s something I need to see...and Brendon would like that too.”

He nodded. “Oh yeah. That’d be hot.”

Ryan began to get those hot flashes again. He asked in annoyance, “What’s the temp in here? It’s hot in here and I’m burning up! Turn up the AC, why don’t you?” 

Brendon comforted him. “Babe, it’s okay...if you’re feeling like you’re burning up, go take a cold shower. You’ll feel better.” He added, “I’ll make sure that you don’t heat up when we do our thing tonight. Just take something cold with you.” 

I comforted Ryan too. “You’re just havin’ hot flashes...go take a nice and cool shower.” 

Brent said, “I think we should leave Ryan alone...I don’t want to risk getting my head ripped off.” 

Ryan laughed. “I’m not gonna rip your heads off! I’m not that bad when I bleed.”

Brendon gulped. “You literally told some guys who were gawking at you that if they didn’t stop that you’d castrate them and feed their remains to the dogs.” He continued, “After that, you started bawling your eyes out and apologized to them...explaining that you didn’t mean it.”

Brent added, “And you wouldn’t stop humping my leg…” He flushed warmly. “But I actually kinda liked it.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and snarled. “Can you three just leave me the fuck alone? Sure I get way moody when this time of the month rolls around. So what?!” He flipped his bangs out of his face. “How’d you three like it if the lining of your dicks fell out every month? Wouldn’t you want someone to come over and rub your back?” He grabbed some clean clothes. “I’m going to shower because my cramps are up to a ten right now. I didn’t mean to snap at you guys.”

“Hey, it’s all good, Ry! Don’t worry about it!” I said with a laugh. I whispered, “I know what you go through...I have two sisters and a mom. I’ve heard it all pretty much. To be quite honest...I know how it feels. It’s annoying.”

He muttered, “Some people are lucky I don’t stab them.” Ryan opened the bathroom door and closed it, getting ready to take a shower. To be honest, he sure needs it. I don’t want to deal with his wrath, or his crazy mood swings. Let’s just hope they don’t come out when we’re doing the gig.

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

This is going to be a great show. Well...it’s at this old run-down bar that’s been taken over by a new owner. Apparently they’re okay with us going in there (surprising, considering we’re just barely eighteen). We got our equipment packed up in the back of the van before getting in and heading over to the place. I whispered to Ryan, “Hey, babe, you think you’ll be okay during the show?”

Ryan nodded, then whispered back a reply. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Whatever happens, the show must go on.”

I kissed him on the cheek. “That’s true. If you need to...you know, take care of your little situation at any time, we can always take an intermission break.” I whispered so only he could hear me, “Or if you absolutely can’t wait, I’ll cover for you. I don’t want to embarrass you in front of a bunch of people.”

“I’m wearing black pants. They won’t see it.”

I shrugged. “Well, they’ll see the puddle underneath you, depending on how far away they’re sitting, of course.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Brendon, I’ll be fine. I didn’t really drink all that much. All I really had was tea and water. That’s it.”

Spencer chimed in. “Nice...stuff that’ll upset your bladder.”

Brent playfully punched Spencer in his side. “That’d be caffeine, smartass.”

“Which tea does have, most of the time.”

Ryan blushed. “I didn’t have the kind that has caffeine...even if I did, I already used the bathroom before we left anyway.” He added, “No, I refuse to wear diapers. They feel gross.” He shuddered and cringed.

I said, “Well, they do have their benefits, Ry. I know you think they’re gross, but it’s something to consider.” I added lowly, “It’ll help with long car rides.”

He breathed in sharply. “Brendon, I love you very much, but I absolutely refuse to sit in my own mess, thank you very much.” He added, “Plus, they make me feel like I’m an infant.”

My god, he’s being really difficult. Can’t really blame him. He’s in pain. I sighed. “I understand, babe. I get it. Sorry for even mentioning it.” 

Ryan shook his head. “No. I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“Doll, I know you’re bleeding right now and you’re not feeling great. I’m sorry that I booked this gig on a bad day.”

“No no no! It’s fine, Brennie!”

Spencer said, “Let’s just hope that this goes well.” He said jokingly to Ryan, “Hey, Ry, you’re so spoiled for having those cotton plugs.”

Ryan laughed. “Yeah, that people still have to pay taxes for. I’m so spoiled for having a period.” 

“I’m fuckin’ with ya.” It was kind of quiet until we got to the run-down bar. When we walked in and went to the back, Ryan started acting weird and none of us knew what to do. Spence obviously noticed it first (considering the fact he’s known him longer than I have). He asked, “Ryro, you okay? You’re acting weird.”

He nodded, laughing nervously. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Brent observed, “Your stance is a little off and you’re walking funny. Also you’ve been super quiet the whole time.” 

Ryan gulped. “It’s just cramps...and I feel like I might either pass out or throw up.”

I groaned. “Why didn’t you say anything?! If you weren’t feeling well, you could’ve just said something and we would’ve cancelled.”

“You can’t cancel a show if only one of us isn’t feeling great,” he replied. 

Spence nodded. “He’s right about that. We literally have nobody who’d take Ry’s place so he’d have to do it. If he passes out, he passes out.” He felt Ryan’s face to try to see what’s wrong with him. He asked Ryan, “Did you eat anything, Ryan?” 

Ryan shook his head. “I didn’t really eat much today.”

That was when it hit me. If Ryan’s feeling faint, that means he didn’t eat anything. I think I have a plan. I gave him a bar of dark chocolate. I said to him, “Here, sweetie. Eat it. You’re feeling like you’re about to pass out or puke because you didn’t eat anything...plus you’re not looking too well. Hope it helps.”

He said quietly, “Thanks, Brendon...I was craving chocolate anyway.”

I smiled. “No problem, dollface. You needed it.” We’re about to go on and I don’t know if Ryan will last through the whole thing. It’s only maybe two, maybe three hours at the longest. I’m sure he’ll be fine. We got all the equipment already set up and ready to use. Ryan seemed like he was okay for right now, but until the show ends? I’m not so sure.

Spencer whispered, “Beebs! What’s up with Ryan?”

“Dunno, Spencer,” I whispered back. “He’s being silent again. How am I supposed to know if he doesn’t say anything?”

He observed my boyfriend’s stance and how much he was holding his stomach. Spencer said, “Dude, his stomach’s probably hurting...or maybe it’s swollen up. I can’t tell from over here.”

I shrugged. “He’s probably just bloated. Don’t sweat it.” I smirked. “Besides, I like how curvier he looks.”

Spencer narrowed his eyes. “He’s probably sore as hell there and wouldn’t appreciate you grabbing them!” 

“Okay, Spence! Quit getting all snippy with me.”

 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

There was a good amount of people in that bar, but not to the point where they’d have to watch from outside. My stomach feels swollen and I was trying to focus on playing, but the swelling was overwhelming me so much that it made me lose my focus a couple times. A few hours passed and everyone went home, thankfully, so that’s good. Some of the big guys that were still here helped put all of our equipment in our van, which was really cool of them. I said to them, “Thanks so much, you guys. You need us to pay you back somehow?”

One of them shook his head. “Nah, you kids don’t need to pay us back anything. We just didn’t want you four to have to carry all that shit back to your van.”

Brent looked at them wide-eyed. “Oh! Ummm...thanks! You guys have a nice night.” Then those guys went away on their motorcycles...they looked like biker gang members. I felt a bunch of spasming in my lower stomach and it made me have to sit down because I’m shaking so badly. Brent asked me, “Ryan, what’s up? You feeling okay?” I shook my head and held my stomach, crossing my legs. He looked at Brendon puzzled. “Ummm...I think Ry has to...go.”

Brendon raised an eyebrow. “Go?”

“Yeah...I think he’s gotta go...and really bad.”

He asked me, “Babe, why didn’t you say so earlier? You know that I’d cover for you.”

I gulped. “I tried to go earlier, but the bathrooms were occupied, so I literally had no choice but to hold it for the whole thing.”

Spencer suggested, “I can take you around the back to let you go back there, if you want.” 

I blushed. “I-I don’t know...you know how people are in this part of town.” I gulped. “There are people who’d literally pay to watch one of us...you know, leaking. It’s not worth the risk.”

He rolled his eyes. “Ryan, would you rather just go to the back and relieve yourself, hold it until we get back to the house, go back inside and use one of the bathrooms in the bar, or stay out here and piss yourself?” I squeezed my thighs together tighter, tapping my foot on the ground. Spencer said gently, “I’ll make sure nobody comes by.”

Brendon loosened his tie. “Brent and I can keep watch.”

I don’t know about this. I stood up, but I couldn’t exactly move much without risking leaking all over the place. It’s literally hurting me right now, and I don’t know why I decided to hold it until the gig was over.

Spencer asked, “What’s the matter?” I was almost close to losing it and trying not to embarrass myself. He saw my current state and took me over to the dark and shady part behind the bar, Brendon and Brent following us. He looked around and the coast was clear. “Ryan...just go.” I shook my head. He sighed. “Come on, Ryan. Go. We’re not gonna watch.”

Brendon whispered, “It’s okay, Ryan. You’ll feel a lot better, I promise.” 

“Ry, please. You’re gonna give yourself an infection if you don’t…” Spencer was cut off by my whimpering.

I sighed shakily in sweet, sweet defeat that I just love so much. I let out a soft moan. “I don’t think my body can take anymore.” I knew I just couldn’t fight it any longer, so I let it all come out. My legs were shaking so violently and my moans were so lewd...but it felt so good. Brent blushed hard and went back to the van, probably taking care of the hard-on I must’ve given him. Spencer? He was obviously admiring how much was coming out all at once. Brendon...yeah, he’s enjoying it a lot. After I was done, I let out a heartfelt sigh. 

Brendon gasped softly. “Whoa...babe, you must have really needed to go.”

Spencer opened his shirt a bit. “Now that’s what I call a flood.”

I rubbed my now hot and wet thighs against each other. “I feel much better...mmmmmhhhh….so warm~” They both gave me that certain look...the look that tells me that they’re both in heat right now like I am. I got closer to Brendon and whispered in his ear, “I’ve been a little naughty, haven’t I, Master?”

Brendon smirked. “When we get home, I’ll put you on your hands and knees and spank you like I should.” He slapped my ass. “You’ve been very bad, doll. I think you should stay in your wet clothes for a little while longer...at least until after you flood them again and sit in your mess for my amusement.”

I giggled. “Master, I know you won’t keep your word. You might as well do your magic before it gets all cold and icky.”

He shrugged. “Well, I guess you’re right about that. I wouldn’t want you to get a cold because I was mean enough to make you sit in wet clothes, babe.” Brendon snapped his fingers and the mess was all cleaned. He stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. “I wouldn’t embarrass you like that.” 

 

*Back at the house*

 

Brendon put me on my back and gave me a very nice massage in between my thighs before going down and pleasuring me in the way only he can do it. I closed my eyes and let him do his magic on me and I enjoyed every minute of it. Brendon asked me, “You doing okay, babe?” 

“Oh yes, my big strong man...always.” I was about to hit my climax as he got in just the right spots. I moaned in his ear. “Gonna come a lot, Master.”

He chuckled. “So cute...you’re so cute.” I couldn’t handle it anymore and I climaxed all over myself, Brendon and the bed with him joining me. I panted gently as I felt the aftershocks of my orgasm. Brendon rolled over and laid down next to me, panting like the dog he really is, but I love it. “Man...you feel so good...if you want, we can do it again.”

I winked. “Maybe just use your tongue. I would like to see how skilled you are with it.” He went down in between my legs to give me a good licking down there. His tongue flicked on me up and down in quick motions before slowing down with a nice long lick up and down, then kissing the outer area. My eyes closed shut as I felt his very skilled tongue all over me, moaning from the nice wet feeling I’m getting from this. It didn’t take me long to come again, then giving him something extra as I let the golden flood flow out of me so he could feel it.

Brendon looked up at me and smirked. “Well, I can tell you that there’s a flood coming out of you and it’s just what I’ve been waiting for.” He cleaned up the mess again before cuddling and snuggling with me. “You taste so sweet.”

I whispered, “So do you, Brennie.” I licked my lips and went down on him to suck on him to get to the creamy center, if you know what I mean.

“Fuck…! Baby, you’re so good...so good...you must’ve been practicing a lot!” Brendon moaned loudly. I sucked on the tip like I was licking a lollipop, which drove him insane. He choked out, “B-Babe...gonna...c-come…!” I felt him come in my mouth and I didn’t lose a drop of it. I snuggled with him, humping his side. He laughed. “My god, doll, horny much?”

I giggled. “You know it!” After all the cuddling and stuff, he was spooning me, but I didn’t care. It’s not like Brent or Spencer would walk in here to see us like this. Maybe I should have drank the tea with the caffeine in it...it’d make the experience I had a lot more intense.

 

 

*To be continued…*


	7. Sweet In A Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon lays out a schoolgirl outfit for Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A CROSS-DRESSING RYAN. Don't like? Don't read! ^.^ There's a back button for a reason.

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I felt like I got some actual sleep for once. When I woke up though, Brendon wasn’t there. He’s probably fixing coffee or he’s out for a little while. I looked down under the covers and to my surprise, it was actually dry for once. I looked over and saw that I had clothes set out for me. I got up to look at them, and...it was a schoolgirl outfit. Thankfully it’s not the slutty one that someone would get at a sex shop. It’s actually the traditional Japanese outfit. I got in the shower to clean myself up and put the clothes on. The skirt actually does cover me up quite a bit...goes to above my knees. The top is really cute, actually. I slipped on the socks that come with it and went out to get something to eat. With Mother Nature’s wrath still wreaking havoc on my body, I went for the bag of chocolate that I had hidden for this, curled up on the couch and ate some of it. At least nobody got into it, or else I’d be pissed. Brent came stumbling out in a shirt and underwear and went rummaging the fridge. I looked up and asked him, “What’re you doing?”

Brent replied sleepily, “Just rummaging the fridge...what’re you doing?”

“Just eating some chocolate.”

He came over to the couch and chuckled. “Can I have some?” I gave him the deadliest glare and growled at him. Brent stepped back, wide-eyed. “Okay then, Ryan...sheesh. I was kidding.”

I replied venomously, “When you know what it’s like to have the lining of one of your organs falling out every month, you’ll want to keep your chocolate hidden from everyone too.” I went to go put it back in my hiding spot and back on the couch to curl up. I whimpered in pain. “I hate having cramps and feeling like a bottle of red wine pouring out every month!”

Brent came over and massaged me where I was hurting. He said, “I know, Ryan...I’m sorry that you have to go through that every month. That must suck. I can’t even imagine how much pain you go through.” He noticed that my skirt came up and my panties were exposed. He blushed. “Ryan, I don’t mean to sound weird, but...your panties are showing.” Brent laughed. “But they’re cute though.” I put my skirt back down to cover myself up and threw a blanket over myself to keep warm. He asked, “Cold?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, I’m a little cold.” I rolled onto my back and stretched my legs out on the couch. I got comfortable just on my side. Brent turned on the TV and was binging on some show...I think it was just something really stupid. I felt his hand creep up on my back and he was rubbing it. I purred. “Brent...thank you.”

He blushed. “You’re welcome?” I flipped onto my stomach as an invitation for him to rub my back because it’s hurting like a motherfucker. Brent got on top of me and his hands began doing all the work. I felt him getting hard and pressing it against my thighs.

“Brent, what’re you doing? This is not an invitation for you to violate me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What’re you talking about? I’m not gonna violate you, Ry. I would never do that.” He bit his lip. “But you have a rockin’ body. I’d love to touch it more often.”

I covered myself up with the blanket. “Please...I’m not really in the mood right now.” Brent grabbed a small thing that had a remote and he put the foreign object inside my panties. It felt so weird...but also familiar. Brendon did this with me before. Brent pressed a button on the remote and I jolted up and squeezed my thighs together. 

“You obviously like this. Bet you wouldn’t want Brendon to know about this,” he said as he pushed the button repeatedly and making me moan more. Brent whispered, “You’re so fucking cute. Bet you’ll need to piss soon...after you gush in your panties. It’ll feel really good. You’re gonna be shaking by the time I’m done with you...little freaky whore.”

I begged him, “Brent, please stop!”

Brent giggled. “But you’re so cute when you’re all hot and bothered...and you obviously like it.” He lifted up my skirt to see that there was already some mysterious fluid flowing down my thighs. “You look like you’re very aroused right now. Maybe I’ll get Spencer to join me...in double-teaming you.” I took the foreign object out of my underwear, cleaned it off, put my skirt back down and went back to my room to lock myself in there. I feel violated. I never thought that Brent would go that far as to try to violate me. I thought I heard him knocking on my door. I screamed:

“GO AWAY!”

“Ryan...it’s just Spencer. Can I come in? I heard a door being slammed and I wanted to know if you were okay.”

I sighed and unlocked my door, breaking down in sobs. Spencer held me close and comforted me. I said quietly, “B-Brent tried to...violate me.”

Spencer asked angrily, “What?! I’ll go have a little talk with him.” He got up. “Nobody hurts you!” Spencer growled. “Brent, get your goddamn ass over here now!” Sure enough, Brent walked over here and he knew Spencer wasn’t happy with him right now. He shouted, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM, BRENT?!?” 

Brent explained calmly, “Spence, all I did was try to have a little fun with Ryan. I didn’t know he would just react like that!”

“RYAN’S IN TEARS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU ACTING LIKE A MORON!” Spencer pushed Brent up against the wall. He took a few deep breaths before snarling in his ear, “You apologize to him right now or else your ass is grass.” Brent nodded quickly and went over to me while I was still trembling with fear and still choked up in sobs.

“Hey, Ry...I didn’t mean to go too far with you,” he said quietly. He hugged me tightly. “I’m sorry, Ry! I didn’t mean to make you cry like that and be all rough! I won’t do that again, I promise!”

I giggled. “Brenty, it’s okay….I like it when you two are rough with me.” I lifted up my skirt and flaunted my polka-dotted panties, which I’m sure are getting them all riled up. I put it back down and sat on Brent’s lap. “I’m guessing it’s because of the clothes Brendon left for me to put on...that’s what’s getting you two boys excited.”

Spencer blushed. “Ummm...Ryro, are you okay? Your mood swings are freaking me out.” I played with Spencer’s shirt and then kissed him on the cheek. He said, “Ryan, you were sobbing not even two minutes ago! What’s going on?”

I whispered, “I’m horny and I know both of you are horny too...bet you want to put me on my hands and knees so you can spank me.”

Brent was obviously confused. “Ryan, can’t you wait for Brendon to get back?” He saw that I was on my stomach and dry humping the bed. He chuckled. “But those panties are cute...and you look so adorable in that outfit.” It was only a matter of minutes until I was in full-on heat, and that’s when Spencer and Brent backed away from me. He said to me calmly, “We can just drop whatever happened earlier and this will be our little secret. I don’t want to deal with Brendon trying to kill us for touching you that way.”

Spencer added in agreement, “Yeah….you’re obviously really horny right now and we should leave you alone.”

I smirked. “Spencer, you and Brent can stay. I mean, you ate me out.”

“Dude, I don’t want Brendon getting pissed off at either one of us just because you’re as horny as a rabbit right now!”

I giggled and covered myself up. “He won’t be mad if you just say that you were helping me out, you know.” I added, “As long as your dicks are nowhere inside of me, he’s fine with it.” 

Brent threw his hands up in defeat. “I want nothing to do with it. Spence, you can go have fun with him. I’ll go take care of myself.” With that, he was out. I knew he wouldn’t want to do this anyway. Spencer closed the door and locked it.

“You wanting me to do the thing again?” Spencer asked with a chuckle. I nodded excitedly and he slid his hands in between my legs, spreading them apart. Spencer looked down to see the polka-dotted panties I had on. “Those are cute, Ryro.” I teased him a bit by peeling them down a little so my hips were bare. Spencer said, “Ryan, you’re tempting me so much right now. If you weren’t with Brendon, I’d pull those panties aside and fuck you silly.”

“Just peel them off, Candyman,” I said quietly. I winked at him. “You know you want a taste of this red hot and juicy treat.”

Spencer blushed. “Ryan...you’re so fucking kinky. I bet Brendon loves how kinky you are, despite how cute and innocent you look.”

I kissed his cheek. “Oh, my master enjoys it. If he’s lucky, I’ll spray all over him after I gush.” I ran my fingers through my friend’s hair, whispering in his ear, “Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll do the same for you.”

“But won’t it get a little messy if you did that?”

“No, surprisingly. I know when to stop spraying.”

Spencer laughed. “I really like your euphemism for pissing all over my face.” He peeled off my panties completely and shot them across the room like one would with a rubber band. Spencer took his shirt off and threw it on the floor before covering the both of us with the blanket and getting in between my legs. I felt him pull on the string to that red top plug I had in me and he threw it away before doing anything. His tongue began flicking up and down on my puss before slowly licking it up and down. He looked up at me and said, “You taste so good.” 

I continued to feel Spencer eating me out, moaning loudly from the wet feeling I had down there. I felt a couple fingers being put inside of me, rubbing the bulge inside and making me grab onto Spencer’s bare shoulders. I whispered in his ear, “Gonna come….I’m really close.” I didn’t last much longer than that, and I came a lot, which Spencer gladly lapped up. I felt another thing about to come out, so I lifted up my skirt and I sprayed all over him. I almost couldn’t stop, but I stopped it before it got extreme.

Spencer’s hair was a bit drenched. “Whoa...Ryan...that….that was hot.” 

I asked quietly, “I didn’t make too much of a mess, did I?”

“Nah, you’re fine,” he said as he wiped off some of the wetness with a washcloth. He added, “It was just mostly my hair...and my face. It felt really nice though.” I got up to go to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet before letting the rest of it out. Spencer was watching me the whole time. He must have gotten hard from watching and hearing me relieve myself. Spencer jokingly said, “You must be goin’ for me too!”

I knew that I wouldn’t be able to stop if I just let go all over my own friend, so that’s why I’m on the toilet. I felt a lot more coming out and I let out a heartfelt sigh as the warm liquid gushed out of me. It came to a stop and I felt so much better. I guess I could’ve just put my panties back on and drenched them, but I didn’t want to ruin these clothes. Since I’m in here, I might as well take care of Mother Nature’s monthly gift so I don’t bleed all over this cute outfit. When I got up from the toilet seat, my legs were shaking so much that I could barely stand up. I flushed and then washed my hands before tending to Spencer. I blushed. “Spencer, I’m so sorry for doing that! I couldn’t control myself!”

Spencer gave me a pat on the back and said, “Hey...don’t sweat it. You didn’t get me that soaked, so don’t worry.” He gave me back my panties and let me put them on while he put on his shirt. He asked me, “Did it bother you that I was shirtless?”

I shook my head. “No. I’ve seen you in just a towel before. Nothing I haven’t seen of you. Don’t worry.” I tickled his sides. “Besides, pudge is adorable to me.” 

“Oh...wow...never thought about it that way before.” We heard Brendon coming in the door and Spencer went to quickly clean his hair and his face so Brendon wouldn’t know about what we did. When Brendon knocked on the door, I let Spencer know that everything was going to be okay. I opened the door and Brendon automatically wrapped his arms around me.

“Hey there, babe!” he said in an excited tone. Brendon kissed my forehead. “You feeling any better, Ryan?” He handed me a small box with a bottle of pills inside. He said, “I got you some of those pills if you’re feeling any worse.”

I said, “Thank you, Brendon.” I curled up on my side of the bed and threw the blanket over myself to keep warm. I added, “I put that outfit on for you, Master.”

He smirked. “I see that. You look cute, Doll.” Brendon turned to Spencer. “I noticed that you were in here with Ryan.”

Spencer kept his cool. He said, “He needed something to relieve those cramps he has. That’s why I’m in here.” He added, “Plus, he’s getting really moody so we better just leave him alone for a little while...let him sleep.”

Brendon chuckled. “Ry’s always sleeping.” He kissed my forehead and cuddled me a little. “Huh, Doll?” I nodded and threw the blanket over myself. He rubbed my back. “Cute. You look like a little burrito with that blanket on you.” 

Spencer laughed. “We should leave him alone, Beeb.” He kissed my cheek in the friendly way. “Let us know if you need anything, buddy.” I curled up and slept a bit, hoping that the cramps would settle.

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

I’ve got a plan...and it’s going to be a great one. I’ll get my sweet doll to lose control and be filled with so much bliss that he’d be shaking by the time he’s done. Fuck, that’ll be so hot. Especially since he’s in that schoolgirl outfit I laid out for him this morning. Can’t wait until he comes out so I can give him a nice surprise. He won’t be expecting it from me at all. My sweet doll finally woke up from his slumber and curled up on the couch next to me. I said to him:

“Well, hey there, sleepy. You feeling better?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just cramping still.” 

I suggested, “Say, since we had a good gig last night, how about we all go out?”

Spencer nodded. “Sure.”

“Sounds good,” Brent added. Now all I need is Ryan’s approval. I know he wouldn’t mind, but I just want to make sure. He asked, “What about you, Ry? You game for tonight?”

Ryan shrugged. “I guess...I just don’t want to be a burden on you guys.”

I asked, “And how would you be a burden on us, sweetheart?” He hung his head down and blushed. I comforted him. “Is it because of that thing you deal with that you think you’d be a burden?”

“Kind of...plus, I don’t want to ruin your fun with me being all moody and achy all night.”

Spence said, “Hey. You’re not gonna ruin our fun because of something you deal with. We’ll all have a good time. Don’t worry, buddy.” Spencer looked at me and winked, which is kind of our morse code for “We’re gonna make Ryan shake with bliss tonight.” I’ve been a little suspicious about him and Ryan lately. I think there’s something else there, but they’re just keeping it a secret from me so I don’t blow my top. I’m not too worried about it. As long as Spence isn’t fucking my boyfriend behind my back, there’s nothing to worry about. We decided to go to this party that was going on at this person’s house. I believe Brent knows this guy, so we’ll be able to get in. Sure it’d be a little weird for Ryan to be in girl clothes, but he looks really cute in them anyway. When we got there, the party was just getting started. Ryan didn’t really want to do much, so he just hung out by the couch while the rest of us mingled around and talked to people. Of course I went over to check on him every so often and didn’t mingle as much as Spencer and Brent.

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

Some people came over by me and were catcalling me, which I didn’t appreciate very much, considering the fact that I had a boyfriend. There was a guy who came over and tried to lift up my skirt, but I kicked him in the balls. I asked him, “Why do you want to see what’s up my skirt?!”

The guy chuckled. “Just wanted to see if you were a dude or a chick.” 

I growled. “That’s none of your business, bastard! You don’t do that to people.” I could’ve sworn that he was about to shit bricks when he saw Spencer and Brent behind him. They looked at him, then at each other before nodding and punching the guy. Of course, Brendon joined in on it. He said in an intimidating voice:

“You fuck with my boyfriend again, and you’re dead. He’s not eye candy for you. He’s mine.”

Spencer snarled at the guy. “Leave my friend alone if you know what’s good for you.” The guy who was trying to lift up my skirt ran off. I said to them:

“Thanks, guys...for coming over here.”

Brendon held me close. “Babe, you know we’ll always protect you.” He coddled me. “Precious little dollie.”

I blushed. “Brendon, please...we keep that between us.” I noticed that Brent left to get some drinks for us. I took mine and drank it, not realizing how fast I filled up. I tried not to make my need obvious, so I just sat there and held it. My stomach felt a little swollen, but I just dismissed it for cramps. I asked Brent, “Hey, Brent? Did you slip me something in my drink?”

Brent shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. You feeling okay?” I shook my head. He asked, “What’s the matter?” 

I complained a bit. “My stomach’s all swollen like a balloon.”

“You’re probably just cramping and you’re bloated. Don’t worry.” 

I crossed my legs and held myself. “I don’t think that’s what it is...did you slip me those pills while you were getting us drinks?” I smiled. “I’m not that mad. It’s actually kind of exciting. We’re in someone’s house and I really need to empty myself in a porcelain bowl.” I asked him quietly, “Where is the toilet? I need to relieve myself badly.”

Brent smirked. “Think you better ask Brendon about that. I’m not your mommy.” He chuckled. “Say, why do you have to have someone with you to go to the bathroom?”

I blushed. “Y-You know why!”

“No, I don’t. You used to always have me or Spence with you at school and stuff. Did something bad happen to you in a bathroom that made you have to have someone with you?”

I shook my head. “I’m very bladder shy around strangers. The reason why I have to have someone with me is just for security.”

Brent said, “Oh. That’s why. I get it, Ry. Sorry I mocked you for it.”

“You didn’t mock me. You just didn’t know,” I said. I began to bounce up and down in my seat a bit. “Now could one of you please go with me to the restroom before I lose it all over the couch?”

Brendon chuckled. “Babe, I think it’s occupied at the moment. If you really need to go, go water the plants.”

I growled. “This is someone’s house! That’s rude! I would never do that on someone’s house plants.” I sighed. “But if it’s my only option, I’ll do it. Just need to have someone cover me.” I looked down to see my skirt was actually long enough to cover me up. “Nevermind. I’ll be fine.” 

Spencer giggled. “Have fun, bud.” I walked over to the potted plant in the darkest corner and sat on it, making sure I was covered. It didn’t take long for it to come out or for me to feel sweet relief. I made sure nobody could see me before putting my underwear back on and putting my skirt down. A girl came out of the bathroom and I could’ve sworn I recognized her. She asked:

“What’re you doing by the plant?”

I blushed wildly. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to bother you.”

She said, “Hey, it’s okay. I wouldn’t care if you were in there anyway.” She added, “You’re super cute. Plus that outfit you have on is adorable.” 

I replied, “Oh...thanks. Say, I think I might know you from somewhere. You look familiar.”

“You look familiar too. Aren’t you in a band or something? My little sister was telling me about it.”

Oh no...she’s probably Mina’s sister! If Mina’s at this party and she sees that I’m dressed in girls’ clothes, I’ll be mortified. She’d tell everyone about it and I’ll be put on the music news and everything. I sighed. “Yeah, I’m in a band.”

She gasped. “Really?! Which one?”

I said, “It’s a new band...your sister probably told you about it.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right! Mina told me all about it and how she met them in Cali,” she said. She looked at me closely. “Wait a minute...you’re Ryan. You’re the one who Mina really likes.” 

I blushed. “Yeah...I’m Ryan. You must be?”

She said, “Rae. I’m Rae.” Rae whispered, “I’ll tell Mina that you were here, but I won’t tell her what you were wearing. Honestly I thought you were a girl.”

“I get that a lot, actually...but thank you for covering for me. Mina wouldn’t be able to look at me the same way again if she found out about what I’m wearing right now.” 

Rae smiled. “Don’t worry, Ryan. I won’t tell her about that cute schoolgirl outfit you have on right now. I’ll just tell her that you were here.” She asked, “Say, is the rest of your band here?”

“Yeah. My boyfriend Brendon, and my friends Spencer and Brent.” 

“Oh my god, you have a boyfriend? I could’ve sworn you had a girlfriend.”

I shook my head. “Nope. I’m gay.” I laughed. “Guess Mina gave you our phone numbers too, huh?”

Rae laughed. “Yeah, she did. I actually like Spencer and Brent, honestly. They’re really funny.”

“Yeah, they are. They’re pretty funny.” I whispered, “You didn’t hear anything going into that potted plant, did you?”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. I was too occupied to hear anything else, really.” I mentally sighed in relief. I’m in the clear for now. Eventually, people are going to find out about what I was doing by the plant. I walked back to where everyone else was and sat back down next to Spencer. He playfully nudged me in the arm when he asked:

“Did you have fun watering the plants, Ry? You were gone for a little while.”

I nodded and sighed in relief. “I feel a lot better, I’ll tell you that right now.” I whispered, “It’s a good thing nobody saw it.”

Spencer chuckled. “You were covered up, so nobody would be able to notice anyway...unless they were right next to you.” He nudged me. “Good job.”

“Thanks, I guess,” I said. I have a plan. I’ll just keep myself super hydrated and just wait until Brendon and I are alone to give him a little surprise. I had my cup ready to refill it with whatever I could, and it eventually got to me when we all left and went back home. I was just calmly holding it in until we got home. Brendon looked over at me and smirked, so I know that he’s wanting to have a little fun for a little while. When we got back to the house, my stomach swelled up a lot more with fluid and it really excited me. Spencer and Brent went inside, which left Brendon and me out here. I calmly held myself and giggled. “Master, I’m feeling so full right now.”

Brendon felt the huge bulge on my stomach and smirked. He said, “You’re very full. Surprised you didn’t flood that skirt in the van.”

I squeezed my thighs together. “I’m surprised I waited this long.” 

“Well, babe, you held it for close to a full twenty-four hours when we were coming back from Cali, so don’t be surprised.” He pulled me close to him, pressing on my stomach and making this a little harder for me. Brendon whispered, “If we didn’t have neighbors all around and this was private property, I’d pull those panties down to your knees and fuck you against that goddamn garage door right now.” He squeezed my ass. “Such a demure little femboy, but also a kinky little whore.” 

I felt my special spot becoming swollen from all the arousal I’m getting right now. I leaked a bit, giving myself some relief. Brendon pressed on my stomach harder and I almost lost it right there, but I stayed strong for him. I asked him meekly, “Brendon, may I please use the toilet?” He shook his head. I gulped. “Why not?”

Brendon gave me a good pat. “You can hold it in for a little longer. I don’t want to make this too easy on you. Besides, nobody’s gonna see us.” He lifted up my skirt to see that my panties were a little damp. “Hmm. Your panties are a bit damp. In a few minutes, it’ll be a flood.” He hissed in my ear, “You piss yourself before I tell you to, and you’re staying in those wet clothes until I make you soak them again. Do you understand me?”

I nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

I said meekly, “Yes, Master.” I asked, “Master, if it isn’t too much trouble, could we please take this inside?”

Brendon kissed my cheek. “We can, Doll. I would never embarrass you like that.” He took me inside to our bedroom so we could have some private time. I still really need to go, but I’m not going to push it. He asked me, “You still need to go, Doll?” I nodded, almost at my limit. He said, “I wouldn’t leave you in your wet clothes until you soaked them again. If you need to go, just let go. You’re more than welcome to sit on my lap if you want.”

I nodded. “I really need to go, Master. If you’re going to let me go, I’ll just lose it right here. I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

He held my hand. “It’s okay to let it out now, sweet Doll. You’ll feel better.” I let out a heartfelt sigh as I felt the hot liquid gush out of me, soaking my skirt, my socks and the floor. When I was done, my panties were dripping, my skirt was drenched in the front and the back, my socks were sticking to my legs and the relief was unbelievable. Brendon admired my now warm and wet clothes and the huge puddle underneath me. He asked me, “Better, Ryan?” I nodded, touching my swollen and wet special spot and moaning from the warm feeling of the piss that gushed out of me. Brendon put me on my hands and knees in my mess and began to spank me. Each time his hand struck my ass, I let out a lewd moan and felt my bladder fill up to the brim again. He pulled my panties slightly aside and began to fuck me silly, having me put my hands up on the wall. I’ve never been fucked from behind before, but I think I kind of like it. It wasn’t long until I came in my soaked panties and he came inside of me. I felt something trickle down my thighs, and Brendon was freaking out because of it. He said, “Ryan, I didn’t know you were still on your period! I see blood trickling down your legs...a lot of blood. After you go again, I’ll clean you up, I promise.”

I said, “Brendon, it’s okay. Orgasms help relieve the cramps anyway.” I relaxed and let more of the hot liquid gush out of me, soaking myself more. Brendon peeled my drenched panties down to my ankles, took them off, put me on the bed on my back and began eating me out. I moaned out, “Brendon, have you been practicing? Fuck, you’re so good with that tongue.” 

“Why yes I have, Ryan. You enjoying it?” he asked. I nodded, looking at him. Brendon continued to lick me down there and I began grinding my hips up on his face as an invitation for him to keep going. Once he sucked on the fleshy bulb above the opening, I gushed all over his face. Brendon looked up at me with his mouth covered in my cum and blood, licking his lips. He snapped his fingers and the entire mess was all cleaned up. What a relief. My wet clothes were getting cold anyway.

“Thank you, Brennie,” I said, panting gently. I got up to go take care of myself and then went back to cuddle with Brendon. I whispered, “Sorry about the...you know.”

Brendon said, “Hey. Don’t apologize for something that happens naturally. I just didn’t expect it to be that heavy is all. Don’t worry about it.” He let his fingers trace my body. “By the way, you taste good.”

I blushed. “Thanks.” I thought, Yeah, Spencer told me that I taste good. I better keep that to myself and not blurt it out. What I do with Spencer is between him and me. It’s not like I’m letting him stick his dick inside of me or anything like that, so I’ve got nothing to worry about. I went into the bathroom to change into my night clothes and put my dirty clothes in the hamper before going back to Brendon.

“Well, sweetie, since you decided to put your night clothes on, I guess I’ll do the same,” he said as he got up. I threw the blanket over myself and almost instantly fell asleep because our room was nice and cool. Brendon came back and snuggled with me, massaging me all over and paying special attention to my hips and my waist. He laughed softly. “I like watching you sleep. You look so cute and so peaceful.” I smiled and let him work his magic on me until I completely fell asleep. I knew he was still doing whatever he was doing while I was sleeping, but I didn’t care. Man, this day was crazy. This whole week was crazy. Going to California, meeting up with a few fans, doing gigs...you get my point. I wonder where our next trip is going to be. I can’t wait.

 

*To be continued…*


	8. Secrets in Hotels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should know what's in here by now. If you don't like the contents in here, click the back button. Thank you. For those who do like the contents or you don't mind, sit back and enjoy.

*Brendon’s POV*

 

I still can’t believe that Ryan literally went out in what I put out for him yesterday. I never knew he’d be this submissive. I hope it doesn’t ruin his confidence. I looked for him, but he wasn’t there. He must be in the bathroom, so I’m not too worried. Ryan came back out and laid down next to me, going back to sleep. I rubbed his back to help him sleep a bit faster. He must have cramps still. Hopefully they aren’t too bad now. I held him in my arms, smiling at him sleeping peacefully. After a while, he woke up and was pretty happy to have me holding him in my arms. I said, “Well, good morning, sleepy.”

He giggled. “Morning, Master.” Ryan asked me, “Did you sleep well, Master?”

I nodded. “Sure did, Doll. I slept well.” I looked down and saw that the sheets were dry yet again. “Well, well, well, Doll. I see you haven’t wet the bed in a few days. You haven’t done that since we got back from Cali. Are you finally learning how to hold it in while you sleep?”

Ryan blushed. “Not exactly. It’s just that I feel refreshed after going on that trip...like all that stress kind of left me.” I felt his stomach to see if there was a bulge, but there wasn’t. “I just went, Master. I was about to wet the bed.”

“You know I don’t care if you do, right?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, his face flushing. I said, “Hey, it’s okay. I know sometimes you have that happen to you. It’s normal. You’re not a freak because of it.”

“Thanks.”

I hugged him. “Don’t mention it. I’m not gonna judge you. Unless you were doing something really bad like if you threw away your life by using drugs.”

Ryan laughed. “The worst thing I would do is get into all the Wild Berry Pop-Tarts because those are amazing.”

“Or hog all of the chocolate.”

“I have to have that because of that time of the month.”

I smirked. “I’m teasing you.” I played with Ryan’s hair a bit and began to braid it. “Your hair is so soft...like you just stepped out of a hair product commercial.”

Ryan asked, “Really? I don’t know about you, but my hair gets kind of greasy and it’s gross.”

“It doesn’t get greasy. It’s just naturally oily. That’s all.” I whispered in his ear, “Just between you and me, Brent has some greasy hair. Yours is just oily, which is what it should be.” I smiled. “I know this because I was studying cosmetology.”

He laughed. “I know about that stuff too.” Ryan asked me, “Brennie, could you rub my back please? It’s hurting me.” I rolled him onto his stomach before rubbing his back. He purred in response. “Thank you. Your hands feel so good.” Ryan added, “By the way, Brennie, Mina’s coming over here with Jon, if that’s okay with you.”

I replied, “Sure. I don’t care if they come over. Jon seems like a cool guy. Plus that girl gets to see us again. Hopefully she doesn’t get suspicious of what’s been going on in this house lately.”

Ryan shook his head. “She won’t because she doesn’t care. She already knows I’m gay, so what else could she find out about me?”

“Maybe what you were wearing last night? Or how you just couldn’t hold it anymore so you peed in someone’s house plant?”

He blushed. “It felt really nice though. I would’ve much rather went in that and have nobody see me do it than have an accident on the couch and risk people sitting in it.”

I nodded. “True. At least you went when you had the chance. Hell, you could’ve just sat on the bench outside and did it there. Or just went outside squatting. I dunno.”

“Yeah...though I wasn’t feeling that bold. You know how people are when they see someone like me squatting and...you know. They’d get grossed out.”

I rolled my eyes. “Ryan, there’s nothing wrong with you being built differently. You’ve got a rare gift. At least your doctor doesn’t care about that, right?”

Ryan shook his head. “She doesn’t care. I’ve known her for a long time, so she doesn’t care about me being different.”

“You’re going to be fine, babe. We’re gonna be going clear across town today. Just so you know.”

Ryan groaned. “I’m still bleeding and my stomach still hurts. Why?”

I sighed. “Babe, you’re making this extremely difficult. They’ll give us intermission breaks and stuff. You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know, Brendon. I might end up passing out because of all the people in there.”

My god, Ryan’s not making this easy for me at all. I’m getting very annoyed right now. I can understand that he’s in pain and he’s not feeling well, but we all have to do our jobs and he has to do his. I grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and intimidated him. “Look, Ryan, I understand that you’re not feeling well and you’re in pain. I get that. It’s not easy for you, but it’s not any easier for me because I have to deal with you when you’re like this! Spencer and Brent have to deal with you too!” I continued, “We have a show to do today and you have to be there because there’s literally nobody to take your place!”

Ryan replied quietly, “I’m sorry, Master.”

I snarled in his ear, “I’m tired of you acting like this, Ryan. I really am. You’ve been a fucking bitch for the past few days and you need to stop.” I saw that Ryan was about to ask something, but I put my finger to his lips. “Shut your mouth and listen to me. If I hear a peep out of you and it’s about how you don’t want to do the show, you’re not going to like what I’ll do to you. So you keep your little whore mouth shut and obey me.” I asked sweetly, “Is that understood, Doll?” He nodded hesitantly. I said, “I asked you a question and I want a response. Nodding your head isn’t going to cut it, Doll. Now do you understand what I just said to you or not?”

He answered, “Yes.”

“Yes, what, Ryan?”

Ryan gulped. “Y-Yes, Master.” He added, “I apologize for complaining about my pain, Master. I didn’t realize it would anger you so.”

I let him go and patted his head. “It’s okay, Doll. Now you get your medicine and anything else you need and get that taken care of for Master. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Now go do what I told you to do.” I let Ryan go to take care of his pain and I just walked into the living room to clear my head. I found Brent out there and I sat down next to him. I said, “Hey, Brent.”

Brent replied, “Hey, Bden. What’s up?” 

“Nothing really.” I shrugged.

He said lowly, “There’s something up. I heard everything.”

I sighed. “Brent, ever since we came back from Cali, Ryan’s been a fucking bitch and I’m tired of it.”

Brent raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

“Because he’s on the rag and he’s using that as an excuse to get out of doing his job in the band,” I said. “I understand that Ryan’s in a lot of pain and he’s not feeling well, but he’s got to know when to just bite the fucking bullet and deal with it. He’s not always going to get what he wants.”

He replied, “Brendon, I understand your frustration. I get frustrated with Ryan too sometimes, but he’s still my friend and he’s still your boyfriend.” Brent added, “You gotta realize that when that thing comes around, it hurts him immensely, so of course he’s gonna be a little bitchy for a while. Don’t let that get in the way of your relationship with him, Brendon. He fucking loves you and would do absolutely anything for you. Don’t take advantage of that.”

I rolled my eyes. “Ryan’s trying to use that as an excuse to not do the show we have to do today! We don’t know anybody who could take his place if he’s truly not feeling great.”

Brent sighed. “Brendon, his health isn’t the best. You’ve got to get that through your head.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?”

He said, “I can’t tell you. You have to figure it out.” I got up and walked over to where Ryan was, which was in our bedroom. When I walked in there, he jumped up and moved far away from me. I felt horrible for what I did. I said to him:

“Hey, baby. Can I talk to you?”

Ryan didn’t respond.

“Come on, Ry. Please?” I asked. I still got no response out of him. I tried to reach my hand out to touch him, but he flinched and scooted away from me. I asked, “Ryan, what did I do?” That was when I finally got a response out of him. He said quietly:

“I’m sorry.”

I looked at him confused. “What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Ryan started crying out of nowhere, which is most definitely one of the low episodes he’s having right now. I hugged him. “Baby, why are you apologizing?”

Ryan sniffled. “B-Because I was being disobedient, M-Master.” He added, “And I kept on complaining about being in pain...and you said that if I said anything about not wanting to do the show, then you’d do something to me that I wouldn’t like.” Oh my god. He’s upset about how I came across to him.

“Baby, I’m so sorry for making you upset. I didn’t mean it when I said that I was going to do something bad to you. I would never do anything to hurt you with bad intentions,” I said calmly. I added, “You weren’t being disobedient at all, Ryan. I know your health isn’t the best right now, and I was being selfish and ignorant. If you feel like you’re able to make it through the show today, then you can do it, but if you’re feeling like you’re going to puke, then don’t push yourself.” 

He insisted, “I’ll do the show for you, Spence and Brent. I’ll stop complaining about my pain.”

I sighed. “Ryan, that’s not what I meant. I meant that if you feel like you can do it, then do it. If you don’t, then you don’t.” I looked into his teary hazel eyes that were dark green from the tears. “I don’t want you to force yourself to do something because of me and end up collapsing or worse, in the emergency room.”

“I’m going to be fine, Brendon.”

I replied, “Are you sure? Because I know you’re probably in immense pain right now and I don’t want to make it worse for you.”

Ryan said, “I’ll be fine. Besides, I could tell you were getting annoyed because of me complaining about it.”

“I didn’t mean to get angry.” I stroked his hair and wiped away his tears. I pulled him close to my body and held him there. “I’m really sorry for making you upset, Ryan. I feel horrible.”

“It’s okay, Brendon. I deserved it anyway.”

I said, “No, you didn’t. You didn’t deserve me threatening you.” I added, “And I have something to say to you, Ryan, so I hope you don’t take this the wrong way.”

“What is it?” he asked.

I sighed. “Ryan, as much as the Master/Doll thing turns me on, I see you as my boyfriend. I don’t see you as some sex slave. I know you would do anything for me and do what I say, but I don’t want that to ruin your confidence and I sure as hell don’t want you to feel like I’m controlling you.” I added with a smile, “I see you as my beautiful doll because I love you and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I don’t see you as a sex toy.”

Ryan replied, “And I see you as my master because I love you and you take very good care of me. I sure don’t see you as someone I need to fear.”

“That’s a relief.” I sighed. I stroked his hair, kissing his temple. “I don’t ever want you to fear me, Ryan. I’m not like your dad. You’re safe with me.”

He smiled. “Thanks. I’ll get cleaned up and dressed, Brendon.”

I asked, “You want me to leave so you can have privacy?” He nodded and I rubbed his waist. “Okay, babe. I’ll leave you alone. I already got showered and stuff, so the bathroom’s all yours. I’m sure that Spence and Brent already got cleaned up.” With that, I gave him a kiss and left, closing the door behind me.

 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

Thankfully I’m alone. I feel gross because of this time of the month and I don’t want our fans to know about it, so I took off my clothes and put them in my hamper before going into the bathroom I share with Brendon. I looked into my reflection in the mirror and as usual, I was a bit disgusted by what I saw. I still had the scars, but they were faded and barely visible, so I guess that’s good. My body looks a bit thicker than it usually is. I know it’ll go away after Mother Nature leaves me alone for a while. I know Brendon sure likes it, but I’m honestly tired of it. I quit judging my reflection and just went to the tub to turn on the shower and I stepped in. The warm water hitting me feels so nice. Guess I better have some fun while I’m in here. After I was done washing myself, I took the shower head and put it near my lower region, slowly sinking to my knees to enjoy this feeling. I closed my eyes and felt the warm water hitting me all over my most sensitive and intimate areas. Wow...this feels really good. I don’t know why I haven’t tried this until now. I should only do it when everyone’s out though. I don’t want anyone to know that I do this. After pulling myself together, I turned the water off, grabbed my towel and patted myself dry. I took care of a few things before going out in my towel to get some clothes on. While I was looking for some underwear to wear, I heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, Ry. It’s Spence. Is it okay if I come in?” 

Oh my god. I’m literally naked, Spencer. I really don’t want anyone in here. I got some underwear and a black button-down shirt that goes barely past my butt and I went over to the door to let Spencer in. I closed the door behind him and went to look for some pants to wear. I found a pair of light gray jeans to put on along with a belt to keep them up and keep my shirt tucked in. I said, “Hey there, Spence.”

Spencer said, “Yo. I was just coming in here to check on you.” I put on some dark-colored socks and slipped some shoes on. He looked at me with wide eyes. “Damn. You look so good.” 

I blushed. “Thanks. I just got some clothes on so you wouldn’t walk in here and see me naked.”

“Dude, we’ve known each other since we were little. I’ve seen you in just a long shirt with nothing on underneath. There’s literally nothing I haven’t seen of you. You don’t have to worry,” he replied.

“I know. I just didn’t want you to walk in on me with no clothes on.”

Spencer stroked my hair. “Ry, there’s nothing I haven’t seen. Even if I did happen to walk in on you with no clothes on, I wouldn’t care because you’re my best friend.” He held me close and let his hands trail down to my hips. He whispered, “You’re tempting me so much right now. I want to just push you up against the wall and make out with you, but I know it’ll make Brendon mad.”

I blushed wildly as I felt his hands squeezing me. “Spencer, please. I don’t want you to get hurt. You know how Brendon is when it comes to me.” His hands slid in between my thighs and stayed there, making me tingle from his touch. He whispered in my ear:

“You think I give a damn, Ryro? You’re my best friend. If Brendon were to hurt you, I’d be livid.”

“Brendon didn’t hurt me, Spencer. Don’t worry,” I said. He smirked.

“Good. If he does, I’ll hurt him.”

My eyes widened. “Violent much?” That was when my best friend pulled me in for a brief and friendly kiss, pulling away afterwards. I looked at him with shock. I whispered, “That was nice, actually.”

Spencer smirked. “Glad you enjoyed it.” Brendon and Brent walked in and boy, were they turned on by what they saw. I looked at Brendon with guilt in my eyes. 

“Brennie, I’m not trying to cheat on you. I don’t want to ruin our relationship!” 

Brendon started laughing. “Baby, I trust you. Don’t panic. I know Spencer’s your best friend.” Good. At least he’s not freaking out on me. He turned to Spencer. “Spencer, I noticed that you’ve gotten very close with Ryan for the past few days. If you’re doing something that you shouldn’t be doing, I will know and I’ll do what it is that you did to your boy toy over here as payback.”

Spencer’s eyes went wide. “What the hell is your deal with me, B? I’m not doing anything bad to Ryan. I would never do anything to hurt him, and you know it!”

“I’m just saying, Spence,” he said as he got closer to him. He snarled in his ear, “If you’re fucking my boyfriend behind my back, just know that I’d be fuckin’ yours behind your back just to piss you off. So don’t stick your dick anywhere inside of Ryan. If you’ve been doing that for the past few days, I’m going to kick your ass up and down this fucking house.”

I stepped in. “Brendon, that’s enough! Leave him alone!” 

Brendon looked at me. “You’ve been allowing him to fuck you, haven’t you, Ryan?”

“No, Brendon, I haven’t. Spencer’s my best friend! Why would I want to have my best friend fuck me silly when I’m with you, Brendon?!” I answered sharply. I continued, “Besides, I wouldn’t do that to you. Quit being so insecure when I’m with someone else besides you.”

Brent had to intervene. He shouted, “QUIT FIGHTING, GUYS!” He said sharply, “You guys are being stupid, I swear!” Brent turned to all of us, but going to Brendon first. “Brendon, you need to quit being so insecure. Ryan’s not doing anything wrong. Ryan, I’m on your side because I know you would never hurt Brendon like that, so he’s obviously overreacting.” He finally said to Spencer, “And Spence, I trust you enough to know that you won’t ruin our relationship or our friendship that we still have. Just please be careful.” He added, “Now can we all just get along and quit bickering? We can’t put on a show for everyone and be fighting.”

Brendon replied loudly, “Well, there’s a good chance that your darling boyfriend is fucking my future husband!” I’ve just about had enough of this. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room to the van. Once I got there, I unlocked the van and jumped into the driver’s seat sobbing.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Dude, what the hell?! You just made Ryan run off!” I said angrily. Brendon’s been accusing me of having sex with Ryan even though I wasn’t. I explained to Brendon, “Look, Brendon, I’m not fucking Ryan! I would never touch him in that way unless he wanted me to. I’ve never touched him that way. If he needed some assistance with relieving his cramps, of course I would help with that. Did I put my penis anywhere inside of him? Hell no! Did I make him suck me off? No! Did I suck him off? No! So stop being insecure and quit overreacting when he’s with someone else besides you because he’s not gonna cheat on you.”

Hopefully he gets the hint. Brendon thought about what I said for a moment and then said apologetically, “I believe you, Spence. I’m so sorry for falsely accusing you of doing things to Ryan behind my back...knowing you’d never do anything like that to him. I just get very protective of him and I’m so sorry. I feel bad.”

I patted him on the back. “Hey now. It’s aiight. I understand. You just don’t want anyone hurting him. He’s smarter than you realize.” I noticed that Ryan hasn’t come back yet, so I began to worry. I asked Brent, “Brent, do you know where Ryan went? He hasn’t come back and I’m getting worried about him.”

“Just leave him alone right now,” he said. “He’s probably having another one of those episodes...and he’s isolating himself from us.”

I said, “Brent, he could hurt himself by doing that!” I got my hoodie on. “I’ll go check on him and see if he’s okay.” I walked out to the garage to see Ryan in the driver's seat of the van, but he wasn’t doing anything. He got out of the van and I was relieved. I asked him, “Hey, Ryro. You okay?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah...I’m fine.” He looked me in the eyes. “Sorry for stormin’ out. I couldn’t take all the fighting anymore.”

“No, Ry. You did the right thing by walking away. Don’t apologize for doing what you knew was right.”

His hazel eyes began to darken. “I need to go apologize to Brent and Brendon too...for freaking out.” Ryan went back in the house and I followed him. Brent and Brendon were already out in the living room and I saw the color in Ryan’s face drain and he had ‘panic’ written all over it. He pulled himself together and said, “Brent...Brendon...I’m sorry.”

Brent shook his head. “Ry, you don’t need to apologize. It’s Brendon who does.” 

Brendon agreed. “Yeah, babe.” He walked over to Ryan and held his hands. “Baby, I apologize for accusing you of cheating on me with Spencer. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me like that, and I was being paranoid and ridiculously overprotective of you.”

Ryan sighed. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for freaking out earlier.”

“That wasn’t freaking out, Ry. I know the difference between expressing your emotions and you freaking out.” Brendon asked me, “Spence, where was Ryan the whole time?”

I answered, “He was in the van...and speaking of the van, I think it’s his turn to drive it.” 

Brent insisted jokingly, “I think one of us should drive the van. His moods plus his you know doesn’t really mix well with driving a vehicle.” He hugged Ryan. “I’m kidding.” Ryan started giggling. He asked, “You know where the next gig after this one is gonna be, Spence?”

“I don’t have a clue yet, but once I get the details, I’ll let you guys know,” I said. I added, “If I don’t receive them first, then Ryro will get them.” I checked to see if we had everything in the van and it was a go. I said to them, “The stuff’s all in the van. Ry, you get to drive.”

Ryan said excited, “Sweet!” I tossed him the keys and he jumped into the driver’s seat. It’s a good thing he brought his bag just in case something happens. I shouted:

“I call shotgun!”

Brendon shrugged. “Alrighty. I’ll sit with Brent.” I knew that he was a bit mad that he couldn’t sit in front with Ryan, but whatever. He can deal with it. Ryan started up the van, carefully pulled out of the garage and we were on the road. Brendon was admiring how calm of a driver Ryan is. “You’re such a calm driver, babe. You should drive us when we have our next vacation.”

He said modestly, “I’m not the best driver in the world. I don’t know if I’d be able to drive us whenever we have our next vacation. If I were to do that, I’d have to mark where every single rest stop is...and I don’t want to do that too much. It’d probably annoy you guys.”

I gave him a pat on the back. “Ryro, it’s okay. Don’t fret. We understand.” 

Brent added, “Ry, next time we go on a trip and you need to...y’know, just go. Use the girls’ bathroom if you have to.”

“I’ve heard they’re pristine...and guys’ bathrooms are a dump most of the time,” Ryan said in disgust. “I honestly don’t know how you guys can handle it. I can’t.”

Brent shrugged. “Well, if there’s no other option...I just grin and bear it.” He nudged me. “Right, Spence?”

I nodded. “Yeah...though I just don’t give a fuck. I have no shame.” I laughed. Ryan blushed beet red and just kept his eyes on the road. I said, “Yo. It’s okay. I know that you’re a little squeamish about that kind of thing.”

Ryan asked Brendon, “Brennie, where’s this arena at?”

Brendon said, “Y’know where that aquatic center by where we had our first date is? It’s down the street from there.”

“Way down there across town?”

“You know it, babe. It’s by where that old senior’s home used to be before they tore it down.”

Ryan nodded. “Oh yeah, that’s right. I know where you’re talkin’ about now.” I nudged him in the arm. 

“Watch the road, buddy or else Mommy is gonna get worried about us,” I said with a laugh. It took about a half hour to get to the arena, but we were over there safe and sound. At least Ryan’s a calm driver unlike some people I know. Well, there’s also the things he has personally that have to be taken into consideration. He seems to be calm right now, which is a good thing because if he was in one of those moods and behind the wheel...let’s just say it wouldn’t be a pretty sight. There were people outside of the arena who helped us get all of our stuff, which was a huge relief to us because there’s no way in hell I’m pulling my drums up the stairs. Also, why would the rest of us carry the amps up the stairs too, if there are any? Hello! I said to them, “We should have roadies.”

Brendon said, “Spence, I don’t think we can afford something like that right now. Plus, where are we gonna find people who’d be willing to move all of our equipment?”

Ryan agreed. “Yeah...and a lot of people are creeps. There are people who’d do anything to be around bands like us.” He sighed. “If we were to get roadies, we’d have to do background checks and everything on them so we’re not associated with fucking serial killers or rapists.” 

I nodded. “Good point.” We followed the crew into the arena and to our surprise, the fan we met in Cali was there. I got her attention by jokingly saying, “Hi, Mommy!” She walked over to us with something that was obviously in her bag.

Mina said, “Hey! Didn’t expect to see you here this early. You guys aren’t even supposed to be on until six.”

“We know, but we wanted to get here early so we could get our stuff set up, practice, those kinds of things,” Ryan replied. He gave Mina a hug. “How are things with you?”

She replied, “Good, thanks for asking!” Mina added with concern, “Ry, you haven’t texted me or anything these past few days. Is there something wrong?” I knew she’d ask him that. I saw his face turn beet red. She said, “Ryan, I’m not gonna say anything. Promise. I won’t tell anyone. Have you been feeling sick?”

Ryan shook his head. “No, Mina, I’m not sick at all.” His face turned redder as he said, “Sorry I haven’t texted you or anything. I’ve just been not feeling great. You know how that is, right?” She nodded. He added, “It’s kind of hard to explain.” Mina gave him a hug and he whimpered quietly in pain. “Please be careful.” 

She blushed. “Oh...I’m so sorry!”

“No no no, it’s okay!” he said. Ryan whispered something in her ear. He finished with, “That’s why I haven’t been able to text you.”

Mina replied, “I get it. I have some painkillers if you need any. That must be terrible.” She giggled. “Bet those three are having fun with that, aren’t they?”

I said jokingly, “Totally!” 

Ryan shook his head. “No, they’re not having too much fun with me being like this, to be completely honest with you. If you lived with us, you’d see how I am when this comes around. It’s not fun.”

She said gently, “I can definitely relate.” She asked, “Jon and I can still come over later, right?” 

I replied, “You guys are more than welcome to come over after the show. We don’t mind.” I motioned Brent and Brendon to come over. “You don’t have a problem with Mina and Jon comin’ over to our house later, do you?”

Brent shook his head. “I don’t care.”

 

*That night!*

 

*Brent’s POV*

 

“Is everything alright, Ry?” I heard Spence ask Ryan. It’s only just a matter of time before we’re on, and I’m honestly super nervous. I hope Ryan’s okay. I noticed Ryan responding and I was somewhat relieved. Face it. We can’t have anybody passing out. We walked onto the stage and I was still worrying about him, even though he’s most likely just fine. Brendon could sense my worry and said to me:

“Yo, relax. He’s fine. Don’t get worked up over him.”

I was relieved. That boy’s in a fragile state right now, let me tell you. It’s not fun, but we all kind of adapted to it, so it doesn’t really bother us. I looked out at all the people who were out here just to see us. Of course, I saw Mina and the waiter we met in Cali in the front row. Honestly, I find Mina adorable, though I’m with Spencer and I don’t want to hurt him. I looked back at Spencer, who gave me a subtle wink and blew a kiss in my direction. When the crowd finally settled down, we played what was on the setlist until our intermission break. After we went backstage, Ryan walked over to me and almost fell on top of me, but I caught him. I asked him, “You okay?” He shook his head and was trembling. I said in a panicked state, “Dude, you’re shaking! What’s wrong?” 

Ryan said, “I feel like I’m gonna be sick.” He grabbed one of the trash bins and began heaving into it, but nothing was coming out really. I rubbed his back to soothe him. He put the trash bin down and it didn’t look like anything came up. Spencer finally came over to where we were. Ryan waved at him. “H-Hey, Spencer.” He grabbed the trash bin again and this time, something came up and I was at a loss for what to do. All I could do was rub his back and just hope for the best.

Spencer looked at him wide-eyed. “Ryan!” He knelt down in front of him and brushed his bangs out of his face. “Oh my god, are you okay?” He turned to me. “Babe, what’s going on with Ryan?”

I replied, “I-I don’t know! He almost fell on top of me and he was shaking and now he’s throwing up...I don’t know where Brendon is!” I gave Ryan some water and lemon-lime soda to see if it would help him. Speaking of Brendon, he came back from one of the dressing rooms. I was freaking out because of his boyfriend throwing up and not knowing what to do. I said to Brendon, “B, there’s something wrong with Ryan.”

“Well, what’s wrong with him?” he asked out of concern.

I sighed. “Ryan walked over here and damn near fell on top of me, but I caught him. He was literally shaking in my arms and was saying that he wasn’t feeling well...and he’s throwing up.” I added, “I didn’t do anything to him.”

Brendon sat down next to Ryan to try comforting him. “I believe you.” He asked him, “Baby, are you okay?” Ryan put the trash bin down, wiped his mouth with tissues and was slowly sipping some soda. Brendon asked him, “What happened, Ry?”

Ryan said, “I don’t know, honestly. It all just happened right then and there.” Spencer thought about it for a moment. He finally said:

“I think he’s stressed, guys. He’s not sick.”

I sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god! Ryan, you got us worried.” I saw him pop a couple mints to help with his nausea. I asked him, “You think you’ll be okay to pull through till the show ends?”

He nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Brendon felt his forehead and his cheeks to see if he had a fever. He said, “He doesn’t have a fever. Ryan’s skin does feel a bit cool though. As long as he takes it easy, he’ll be okay.” Spencer helped Ryan up to his feet and made sure he was stable enough to walk on his own. Brendon whispered to him, “Don’t overdo it, baby.”

Spencer agreed. “Yeah, Ry. Please be careful.” He asked, “Want me to get something for you to eat so you don’t feel light-headed?” What we all know is that Ryan always comes prepared. He slowly ate something light so he doesn’t pass out.

“You feel better?” I asked. Ryan nodded. “Good. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” A few minutes later, we all walked back onstage and played until the show was over. We went out to load all the equipment back in the van with the help of a few people in the arena, which was cool of them. Of course we stayed to sign autographs and everything. What some of the people noticed was how close Mina was to Ryan and they got a little jealous. I heard one of them say:

“Hey, girl! We want to meet Ryan too!”

Another girl asked, “Are you his girlfriend or something?” Ryan just rolled his eyes and just went along with it. She asked him, “Ryan, is that your girlfriend?”

Ryan said sweetly to her, “Mina’s not my girlfriend. She’s one of my friends.”

“Well, if she’s not your girlfriend, why’s she so close to you? That’s super creepy,” she replied in disgust. She went up to Mina and said, “Move away from him!” Mina shook her head. “Get out of the way, you creep! We want to meet him too, you know!”

That was when Mina had about enough. She retorted, “How about you leave me alone? Ryan’s not feeling well! Why shouldn’t I be standing close to him? Do you want him to pass out on the ground with nobody to catch him?!” Mina whispered in Ryan’s ear to ask him something and I saw him nod.

The girl who was bitching her out was shocked to hear that Ryan’s not feeling well...but it’s true. She gasped. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude to you and Ryan.” The girl said to Ryan, “I hope you get better soon. I’m sorry to hear that.”

Ryan said, “Don’t worry ‘bout it. It’s nothing serious.” He continued signing autographs, getting hugs from people until he saw his ex-boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow. “Ty? What’re you doing here?”

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I didn’t expect to see my ex-boyfriend here. What does he want with me? I already told him to leave me alone. I said, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Ty, my current ex.” I could pick him out from a crowd, he sticks out like a sore thumb. I asked him, “What’re you doing here?”

“Just came here with a few friends,” he said. He leaned in close to me, which almost made me get Spencer to go strangle him. “So...how’s life for you, my delicate flower?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Why do you care?”

Ty smirked. “Just wondering how life has been without me in your life, flower.” He took me from Mina and I felt his hot breath on my neck. “I bet you’re still single. If so, that’s not surprising, considering that nobody would go out with a guy who’s a goddamn freakshow.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mina got up to tell Ty, “Hey, leave Ryan alone. You’re making him uncomfortable.” She took me back over to where everyone else was. “Come on. He’s not worth your time.”

Ty said, “Aaaawww! Looks like you got yourself a little girlfriend. Not a surprise because she’s got a pussy like you do.”

I retorted, “And how would you know about that?! We’ve never even had sex!”

“I do my research, flower,” he replied with a chuckle. “Your anatomy is a freakshow and you know it.”

Mina stood up for me yet again. “Okay, first of all, that’s really creepy. Where would you get that kind of information in the first place? That’s none of your business. Second, so what if Ryan is uniquely built? He’s not a ‘freakshow’ as you like to refer to him as. What’s your problem with him?” She added, “And I’m not his girlfriend.”

Ty put his hat back on. “Mm’kay, girl, you wanna know what my problem is with your precious friend over here? Ryan is a fucking bitch, plain and simple. You may think he’s an angel, but he wouldn’t even let me near him when that magical time rolled around. I couldn’t be anywhere near him when that came around because of how much of a freak he is! He’s fucked up physically and mentally, little girl.” Mina of course didn’t take it very well. He laughed. “Face it, sweetheart! Ryan Ross is a freak and everyone knows it.” He turned to me and whispered, “Especially after what happened to you in math class freshman year. It looked like a murder scene.” I pushed him off of me. “Don’t fight me, flower.”

Brendon heard everything and came over to us. “Baby, is everything okay?” I shook my head, almost about to cry. He asked Mina, “What’s going on here?” Mina whispered something in his ear and Brendon snapped. “What’re you doing near my boyfriend, you creep?!”

“I was just saying hi to him. No need to freak out.” Ty smirked. “Besides, I already told your little lady friend about how much of a freakshow your boyfriend is, Brendon.”

Mina glared at Ty. “Enough! Ryan’s not a freak! He’s perfectly functional like a normal human being.” I went over to Brendon and he held me in his arms. She added, “You see how happy he is with Brendon? Don’t ruin that for him. Ryan’s been through so much. Let him be happy for once!”

I smirked. “Oh, Brendon is a gentleman, something you aren’t, Ty. So why don’t you take your little group of friends and get out of here?”

Ty became furious. “I should leave? You’re the one who should’ve left a long time ago, bitch!”

“Careful, Ty. If you keep getting angry like that, you’ll get wrinkles,” I said sweetly. I smiled evilly. “You ornery, sad old man.” He eventually decided to go away, which was a relief. After everyone left, we decided to go back to our house. I felt my stomach swell up, making my jeans feel tighter than usual and it’s not helping me at all. I pursed my lip in discomfort. Brendon seemed to notice my discomfort and was concerned. He asked me discretely:

“You okay, babe?”

I shook my head and began to squirm around a bit. I tried to keep myself hydrated throughout the show because it was so hot in there. I don’t really sweat at all onstage. It’s Brendon who does. Not that I mind.

Brendon asked again, “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” I noticed Mina and Jon going over to Spencer and Brent to ask for directions to our house before going out to their car. He said, “Babe, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you.”

I gulped and replied in discomfort, “I feel swollen.” He blushed. 

“You’ve gotta go, don’t you?” he asked, puzzled. I nodded and continued to squirm, hoping that nobody would notice. He gently rubbed my back. “On a scale from zero to twelve, how bad is it?” I held up my fingers to show him that I was close to bursting. Brendon’s eyes widened. “You’re at a nine right now?”

I nodded. “Y-Yes...I’m at a nine right now and I really need to go.” Brendon went over to one of the workers and asked where the bathrooms were and I heard that we’d have to go over by the entrance to use the bathrooms. Brendon came back and said:

“Well, babe...we’ve got a few options here.”

“And what’re the options?” I asked.

Brendon sighed. “The first option is we go back to the dressing room, go all the way to the front entrance, wait until we get home, go outside to find a dark and shady area where nobody will see us...or...you know.”

I replied, “The front entrance? Really? I’d literally burst before even getting there.” 

“Yeah, that’s true. I could just take you outside and you’d be able to do your business there.”

I walked over to the dressing room to get my bag and I came to the conclusion that I’d rather wait until we get home. I said meekly, “I’ll just hold it until we get home.”

Brendon held my hand and walked with me outside to the van. “I don’t think you’re making the best decision right now. If you really need to go, I’ll take you over to the darkest spot and I’ll cover you. I won’t look.” He thought about it for a moment. “But chances are that someone could see us. That wouldn’t look good for any of us.” He took me over to the van. “I think Brent’s driving us back. You can sit in the back with me.”

“Okay.” I got in the back with Brendon and Spencer was driving us back home. This is either going to end on a good note or it’s going to be bad. I was bouncing in my seat and holding myself, trying to keep myself from bursting all over the back seat. I asked Spencer, “Spence, how far are we from the house?”

Spencer replied, “We’re about fifteen minutes away from the house. Why do you ask?”

I said shyly, “I was just wondering.” I didn’t want to tell him the real reason why. I just sat there and dealt with having this strong urge to go. I did end up holding on until we pulled into the garage though, so that’s good. Once we got out of the van, I walked into the house holding myself and almost losing it all over the carpet. I was succumbing to my desire to hold it in for a little while longer until I end up helplessly wetting myself. It’ll be exciting. Spencer walked into the bathroom in the hallway and I acted like it was urgent for me to go in there. I knocked on the door. “Spence? I need to get in there.”

He opened the door. “What’s up, Ry?”

I giggled. “I really, really need to go.” I’m just hoping he’ll play along. Of course, he was willing to play along with this sick game I wanted to play.

Spencer shook his head. “You can hold it until I’m done, cutie.” He left the door open to use the bathroom on purpose to torture me, but I liked it. He asked me, “Your face looks a little flushed. You okay, cutie? I’m not holding up in the bathroom, am I?”

I said in pure desperation, “You are kind of holding up the bathroom, to be honest.” I gulped. “I’m gonna lose it if you don’t get out of there.”

“I wanna see it happen, cutie,” he said with a chuckle. I just closed my eyes, relaxed and let it all slowly flow out, moaning in relief. It felt so good spreading on my thighs front to back, soaking my ass, running down my legs and making such a huge mess on the floor. After I was done, I came in my soaked underwear. Spencer walked over to me and said, “Nicely done. Now sit in it. I’ll get Brendon over here.” I did as he said, sitting in my mess until Brendon came over. Spencer said to him, “B, look at what your boyfriend did!”

Brendon asked me, “Doll, what did you do?”

I giggled. “I peed, Master. You wanting to punish me?”

“Bet that sweet ass of yours I am, Doll.” Brendon laughed. “I’ll clean you up first.” He snapped his fingers and the mess was all cleaned...and he took me into our room to punish me. I was put on my hands and knees, and my pants were pulled down to my knees. He spanked me harder and harder until I was full again. Brendon took my pants and underwear completely off, laid me on my back and got in between my legs. Good thing Mother Nature’s finally leaving me alone. He began teasing me with his tongue, trying to see how long I’d last. 

I shuddered. “M-Master...you’re being really mean…” He started eating me out and his tongue felt so warm on my special parts...flicking up and down, giving me kisses. It got to the point where I came violently and sprayed Brendon down, moaning as I did so. When I was done, I asked him, “Did I do a good job, Master?”

Brendon smiled. “You did a very nice job, Doll. Thank you.” He cleaned up the mess again and stood up. “I’ll go change real quick.” I knew this was a good time to change quickly and diddle my Skittles until he comes back out. When he came out, he asked, “Eager for round two?” I nodded and we had some more fun in the sheets with cuddling afterwards and going to sleep.

 

*To be continued…*


	9. Vanilla Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have part nine done. I'm so so so sorry for the slow updates. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life that has taken up a lot of my time, but I'm so happy that I got this done so all of you kinky fuckers can read it. 
> 
> Again, there's pee desperation in here...though it's mainly Ryan and Spencer. If you don't like it/think it's gross or weird, there's the door to GTFO. 
> 
> But if you're here to read it, then I hope you enjoy. ^.^

*Mina’s POV*

 

Jon and I pulled up to the house to meet up with Brendon, Ryan, Brent and Spencer, as promised. I got out of the passenger side, walked up to the door and knocked on it. Through the window, I saw what looked like someone coming to get the door. Turns out that it was Brent. He opened the door and said, “Hey.”

I replied, “Hi, Brent. We were just coming over for a little bit to hang out, if that’s okay.” Brent thought about it for a moment. I said, “If we came over at a bad time, I’m sorry.”

Brent shook his head. “You didn’t come at a bad time. C’mon in.” We walked into the house to find Spencer laying on the couch, but Brendon and Ryan were nowhere in sight. He said, “Brendon and Ryan are still up. They’ll come out when they want to.”

Jon said, “Oh, thank you.” He asked, “I didn’t get your name the last time I saw you. I’ve only met Spencer and Ryan. What’s your name?”

“I’m Brent. You’re that waiter guy, aren’t ya?”

“Well, yeah, I am. I’m Jon,” he replied with a nervous laugh. “Mina and I work together, if you didn’t already know.” 

Brent nodded. “Oh, I know.” He added, “Make yourself at home.” I decided to sit down on the couch next to Spencer. He sat up and started playing with my hair and I could’ve sworn he was going to braid it. He said, “Watch out for Spence, Mina. He likes playing with hair...especially when he’s sleeping.”

I giggled. “I can tell.” I gently shook Spencer. “Spence, wake up. You’re gonna start tugging on my hair.” He snapped out of it and pulled me into an embrace. I said, “Yes, Spencer. I’m here.” I patted his head. “Hi, Spencer.” He replied:

“Hey there. Who let you in?”

“Oh, Brent let Jon and me in. We were coming over here to visit, remember?” 

Spencer nodded. “Oh yeah! It looks like you two got here safe and sound.”

I replied, “Yeah, we’re safe, Spence.” I gave Jon the sign that he could come over here. He hesitated before sitting down on the couch. I told him, “Jon, Spence won’t hurt you.”

“I-It’s not that, Mina,” he said meekly.

I asked, “What is it then?” Jon seemed to be too embarrassed to say. I sighed. “Come on, Jon. What’s up?”

Jon gulped. “Y-You know...when I first met Spencer and Ryan, I felt this weird feeling. Ryan seemed to be really sweet, but Spencer was a whole different story. I thought that he was gonna beat me to a pulp because I had the impression that they were dating or something.” He added, “But at the same time, I was attracted to that fierceness. It’s kind of complicated.”

Spencer started laughing. He said, “Jon, man, Ryan and I aren’t dating. Ryan’s my best friend. Sure I think he’s fuckin’ cute and has a bangin’ body to match, but he’s with Brendon.” He added, “I’m with Brent. He’s mine.”

Brent blushed. “Spence!” Spencer got up from the couch and Brent punched him playfully. “We’re not supposed to say anything about that to anyone.”

I shrugged. “Hey, it’s fine with me. I’m not gonna say anything about it. If you guys are together and you’re happy, I don’t see the problem.”

Jon added, “Yeah. We’re not gonna say anything.” He chuckled. “Brent, to be honest with you, I think Spencer’s a cutie.” 

Brent said, narrowing his eyes, “I’m glad you think he’s cute. I’m flattered.”

“Is there a problem with me thinking he’s cute?”

He sighed. “No, that’s not what this is about. I just don’t want anyone to take Spencer away from me.”

I said, “Jon would never do that to you, Brent. He knows that you and Spencer are together. All he said was that he thinks Spencer’s cute.”

Brent replied, “I know.” He said to Jon, “Check this out, Jon, Spencer doesn’t really like scrawny boys like you. He likes somethin’ to hold and squeeze. Get where I’m goin’ with this?” Jon nodded. He continued, “Glad you understand. Now...if you want to be friends with him, that’s completely fine. If I catch you trying to steal my man, your ass is grass.”

Jon looked at Brent with wide eyes. “Brent, I would never even think about taking Spencer away from you. Besides, I don’t really have any desire to be in a relationship right now, so you really don’t have to worry about me trying to come in between you guys.” He added, “This is kind of a weird question, but I’m curious. Who tops and who bottoms?”

Spencer stepped in. “Sorry about Brent, Jon. He’s pretty protective.” He chuckled and added, “Oh...ummm...I top and Brent bottoms usually. We both have our dominant and submissive sides.”

“Interesting,” he said with a smile. “I look like I’m submissive, but I’m pretty dominant.” Jon laughed. “Maybe one of these days, you can call me up and we can have a threesome. I’ve never been with two thick guys before.”

Brent raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“I didn’t mean it in the bad way! I like a little bit of change!” he said defensively. “Please don’t hurt me.” I sighed and patted his back. I said:

“Hey, you need to relax. Jon would never do anything like that. He may have a bit of a crush on Spencer, but he’s not going to take him away from you.” 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

“Did you hear something, Master?” I asked. I heard some people talking in the living room and I’m not sure who it is. Brendon replied:

“Oh, I think we’ve got company, Doll. We better look presentable and not like we just fucked each other silly.” 

That’s true. I did say that Jon and Mina could come over after the show. I got up to fix my hair and get some comfortable clothes on before going out to the living room. I noticed that Brent looked pretty annoyed about something, but I wasn’t quite sure what it was about. I said, “Hey, everyone.”

Jon ran over and hugged me. “Oh, thank god you’re here! Your friend Brent over there was giving me the death glare because I said that Spencer was cute.” 

I laughed softly. “Oh, he’s just a little protective of him. He won’t hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.” I turned to Brent. “Brent, you need to quit being a dick. If you don’t stop, you’re not gonna like what’ll happen.” He just sighed and rolled his eyes. I said to Jon, “Sorry about Brent. He doesn’t mean to be a dick.” I added, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mina herself.”

“Hi, Ryan,” she said with a giggle. She added, “It’s kind of weird to see you so relaxed and casual.”

I shrugged. “Well, I’ve got nowhere to go.” Spencer stuck his tongue out at me, which I did the same back. I asked, “So...umm...you enjoying it here so far? Sorry if the place is messy.”

Mina shook her head. “No no no, it’s fine! It’s not messy at all. It’s nice to just see how you guys normally act when you’re not performing and stuff.” Brendon came stumbling out finally. I wonder what the hell he was doing. Mina laughed. “Brendon seems to be really tired.”

Spencer said, “He’s not tired.” He called, “Hey, yo, Beebs! Get these two some cold ones out of the fridge!” When he says “cold ones”, he’s not talking about alcohol. (Well, we can’t buy any because we’re not twenty-one.) Brendon walked into the living room with a couple cans of soda for Jon and Mina. Spencer introduced Jon to Brendon, “Jon, this is Brendon. Brendon, this is Jon.” 

Brendon looked at Jon and shook his hand. “Hey, Jon.”

“H-Hi, Brendon,” he replied quietly. “It’s nice to finally get to meet you personally without all the fans getting in the way.”

My boyfriend shrugged and laughed. “Yeah, but we love our fans...no matter how crazy they can be.” I know one thing’s for sure, if any of them find out about what’s been happening this past week, I’ll be mortified. If Mina finds out, that’s one thing, but if it’s someone who I don’t even know, that’s even worse. Brendon turned to me and rubbed my shoulders. “It’s okay, Ry-Ry. Nobody’s gonna blab about what happened. It’s not gonna get out to the media anytime soon.”

Mina looked at us confused. “What’re you talking about?” I gulped and took her to my room. She looked around and said, “It’s rather...interesting in here. There’s a lot of posters...and a couple guitars and comic books.” She picked up a couple old books that I had laying on top of my dresser. “You must like reading.”

I said sheepishly, “Yeeaahhh, a lot of those comics are my boyfriend’s. I like to read them from time to time.” She nodded as if to say she understands. I sighed. “Anyways...the reason why Brendon was trying to reassure me that nobody’s gonna blab about anything is because some things happened the past week. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

She replied, “Ryan, I’m not gonna say anything to anyone. Not even to Jon or my sister. Nicki and Brianna won’t know about this either. So whatever you tell me, my lips are sealed.” It’s good to know that I can trust her. 

I began with a sigh, “Well, Mina, when we were driving down to Cali, I...ummm….you know, on the way there. Then the few days we were there, it kept on happening...it was the worst when we got home.” Mina looked at me confused. I blushed and continued, “Sorry if I’m being really vague about it. It’s very embarrassing.”

Mina gave me a comforting hug. “Hey, everyone has accidents from time to time. Some more than others. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She added, “If it makes you feel any better, it happens a lot to some people I know too.”

“Yeah, that makes me feel a little better,” I replied. “Makes me feel a lot better, actually. And...truth be told, it feels good. I know it sounds weird coming from me.”

She giggled. “I’m not judging.” 

I laughed. “You’re laughing, so you are judging!”

“No, it’s just really funny coming from you is all! Like, I don’t hear anything like that every day,” she replied. Mina hugged me and added, “I promise, I won’t tell anyone about this. I know it’s super personal and it was hard for you to come clean with it. I’m proud of you for that.”

My cheeks flushed warmly. “Thank you for being so understanding, Mina. It was difficult for me to say anything about it because I didn’t want you to think of me differently...I didn’t want you to think I was gross for having...you know.” 

She shook her head. “Ryan, I don’t think you’re gross or weird or anything like that. That kind of thing happens to everybody. It even happens to me sometimes. It’s completely normal. I’m not gonna think of you differently because of something that happens to you.” Mina gave me a friendly peck on my cheek. “What kind of fan would I be if I were to stop liking you just because of something that’s completely normal?”

“I know you’re not like that, and I appreciate it.” I was about to continue, but Brendon calling my name distracted me for a second. I responded with, “Yes, Brennie?” Brendon asked:

“Are you gonna come back out soon? You’ve been in our room for a while.”

I rolled my eyes. “We’ll be out soon, Brendon. Mina and I are just talking.” I got back to her. “Sorry about that. My boyfriend was wondering when we’d be out of here.”

Mina smiled. “That’s so cute. Brendon must really love you, Ryan. You’re a lucky guy.”

“We love each other like rocks. The bond we have is very special and I’m so lucky that I found someone like him,” I replied sweetly. “He’s so special to me. I don’t know what I’d do without him, to be honest with you, Mina.”

“I wish I had something like that.”

I reassured her, “There’s someone out there who loves you very much. You just don’t see it.” I patted her back gently. “But that’s okay. You’ll find that special someone.” I continued, “I’ve been in quite a few relationships, believe it or not. I was real lucky to get out of my last relationship while I still could.”

She asked, “Was it that one guy who was bothering you tonight at the show?”

I nodded. “Yes. He was my boyfriend when I was in college. I met him when I was seventeen and he was twenty-two. He only dated me because he thought I was hot. Ty did some drugs and drank, but he never did any of that around me because he knew how I felt about it. Every time I was near him, he always smelled like speed, booze, and cigarettes.” I continued, “I wasn’t sure if he ever really bathed unless I told him to. Well, anyways, one day we were driving out somewhere and he asked me to show him what I had in my pants. I told him that I wouldn’t show him. He said to just tell him what I had...and I told him. Ty called me a freak.”

Mina looked at me wide-eyed and said, “I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve anybody like that.”

“I was fortunate enough to leave while I could. If I were to stay with him, I’d be dead right now...from either suicide or from a heart attack. Plus, college wasn’t doing me any good either, so I had to drop out.” 

She replied, “You did the right thing by leaving that bastard. He was no good for you. And dropping out was a very good decision too. It’d kill me if you were to die from a heart attack or kill yourself over what you went through.”

I sighed. “Well, I was kind of stupid and I needed someone to distract me from my dad.” I added, “And as far as the college thing goes, it wasn’t helping me much. My dad sure wasn’t too happy when I told him I dropped out, but I didn’t give a fuck what he thought. I was out on my own and I had to put my health first.”

“We all do things that we’re not proud of, but at least you learned from it, right?” she asked. I nodded. “Then there’s nothing to worry about, Ryan. Nobody’s perfect.”

My cheeks flushed warmly. “I thought you were gonna say that I’m the only one who’s perfect.”

“I would, if I was one of those airhead fangirls, which I’m obviously not.” she laughed. “Has anyone ever asked you to do anything weird?”

I replied, “Well...nothing out of the ordinary...except this one person who asked me about what kind of underwear I wear. I think they were wanting me to sell them a pair of my underwear or something.” 

Mina raised an eyebrow. “What? Why would someone want a pair of someone’s used underwear?”

“Because some people are just really creepy like that.”

She looked at me with disgust. “Ew. Someone I know actually wants a pair of them. It’s super creepy.” I blushed beet red. “Yeah...and they said that they wanted it a specific way.”

I cringed and said, “Okay, let’s not talk about it anymore. I’m not going to sell my used underwear to some creepy fans. Plus...I think a lot of them would be freaked out by what kind I wear anyway.” I got up and walked out of my room with her to the living room. I asked Brendon, “Brennie, did you hear about any fans wanting to buy certain things by any chance?” He shook his head and said:

“I don’t think I heard anything about it. Why do you ask?”

Spencer knew exactly what I was talking about. He said, “Yeah, I heard somethin’ about that. It was fucking disgusting and downright creepy. A few fans were talking about how they want a few pairs of Ryan’s underwear.” Brendon looked at Spencer disgusted. He continued, “Yeeaaahhh. And some of them want the pairs to be a certain way. I don’t remember all of what was said...but I remember some of them.”

Brent asked, “How exactly did some people want them?”

He answered, “To put it in the politest terms...some people want them messy.” Brent was freaked out.

“I really hope you’re joking, Spence.”

Spencer shook his head. “I wish I was, but I’m not. My god, some people are just disgusting. I’ve never seen anything so vulgar.” He turned to me and gave me a tight hug. “I’m so sorry that people are fucking disgusting pigs, Ry.”

I said quietly, “It’s okay. It’s not really that surprising.” I whispered in his ear, “You wanna maybe take a drive with me or something, Spence?” Jon was motioning Mina to come with him because I think they’re going home. I asked Jon, “You goin’ home?”

Jon replied, “Yeah. We’re gonna be going home tomorrow morning, I believe. We’re staying at a friend’s house until tomorrow.” He added, “You guys have a good night.” They left and we were all left to our own demise. It was kind of nice to see them again (even though it was only a few days after we left). I finally got a response from Spencer, and it was:

“Sure. We’ll take a drive somewhere.”

Brendon pouted. “You’re goin’ on a drive without me, babe?”

Brent chimed in a joking matter, “Yeah! Why can’t we go?”

I giggled. “We don’t get to spend time with each other much anymore. You guys can have fun here while we’re gone.” I kissed my boyfriend on the lips. “Love you, Master.” 

Brendon chuckled. “Love you too, Doll. You guys have fun.” 

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

I climbed into the driver’s seat of the van, then looked over at my friend who was sitting next to me. I saw his cheeks flush warmly and I smiled at him. “Ry, why do you have to be so damn cute?”

Ryan replied, “I don’t know. Why do you have to be so cute and be a top?”

I chuckled. “Well...looks can be deceiving, I guess.” I started up the van, opened the garage door and drove out, closing the garage door with the clicker that came with it. I asked Ryan, “Hey, can I be honest with you about something? Please promise you won’t freak out.”

“Sure, Spencer. What is it?”

It was kind of hard to get it out at first, but I eventually did. I said, “Ryan, I’m just gonna put it as bluntly as possible. I’ve been having some very dirty thoughts about you lately...a lot more than I usually do. It’s gotten to the point where I want to physically act on those thoughts, but I know it would hurt Brendon and Brent if I did.” Ryan didn’t seem to be bothered by what I was saying, so that’s good. I parked the van at a place where nobody would be able to find us. It’s a place that my dad talked to me about a long time ago. It’s dark as fuck outside, so we won’t be seen by anyone who drives by. I asked in a slightly worried tone, “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Ryan shook his head. “Spencer, I’m not surprised. I know you’ve had feelings for me since we were in middle school. It doesn’t bother me at all. Sure I have feelings for you too, but I don’t want to hurt my boyfriend or Brent either.” Hell, if we had sex right now, I know for a fact that Brendon would be fucking pissed. Brent’s a different story. He knows I have feelings for Ryan (because he has feelings for him too. So I guess in conclusion, we both want to fuck him.) Ryan continued, “Hell, I caught you with my underwear on your face.”

I blushed beet red. “I can explain that. I wanted to know if you were in heat or something...and it turns out, you were.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know, but it was still a bit strange to walk in and see that.”

“I’m sorry, Ryan. I don’t know what I was doing then. My head wasn’t screwed on right.”

Ryan laughed. “Spencer, you know I don’t care. I’ve known you way too long to care.” I rubbed my stomach and moaned out from how sensitive and rock-hard it feels. He was obviously concerned about me, so he asked, “You okay?”

I took a deep breath and nodded. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.” I squeezed my thighs together, felt my stomach expand more and push against my waistband. I was beginning to cramp a bit, so that didn’t make it any easier on me. I said in discomfort, “On second thought...I really need to pee.” I touched Ryan’s stomach, which was just as hard and full as mine. “I know you’ve gotta go too. Let’s take this to the back.”

“I think all of our stuff is in the back.”

“No. I meant the back seat,” I said as I got out of the driver’s seat and crawled into the back. I told Ryan, “Get in the back with me, cutie.” He crawled into the back with me and began to touch himself a little. I thought, Man, this is exciting. Can’t believe I get to see this. Brendon’s so lucky to see this every chance he gets. I smirked. “You need some help, Ry?” Ryan nodded and laid back, spreading out his legs. That was when I saw all of his glory. I whispered in awe, “You’re so beautiful. It’s like you’ve been built by angels.”

Ryan whispered back, “Thank you.” He reached over to brush his hands all over my body. “You’re built pretty well yourself.” I flushed warmly from the compliment, slipped a couple fingers in his panties and began to rub him. He was squirming a little bit from my touch at first, but relaxed and let me work my magic on him. He gave me a lazy smile. “Your fingers feel so good...so warm. It’s making it a little difficult to hold it in.”

I kissed his cheek and said, “If it’s getting hard for you, just imagine how hard it is for me. One wrong move and I could burst.”

He panted gently. “That sounds absolutely torturous.” Ryan rubbed my stomach gently and unbuttoned my jeans so the pressure would be off my stomach. He asked, “Does that feel better?”

“Yes, thank you.” I went down on him, peeling off his panties and began to gently suckle on his special spot. Man, he tastes so sweet. I looked up and said, “Fuck, you taste good. Brendon’s one lucky son of a bitch.” Yeah, if he wasn’t with Brendon, I’d be dating him.

Ryan stroked my hair. “Well, Brent’s a lucky son of a bitch because he has you.”

I asked, “Is it weird that I want you and Brent to fuck each other silly?”

“No. I bet you want to fuck my boyfriend silly too. He’d like it too, knowing him.”

I chuckled. “He sure would.” I added, “But I don’t know...I’m not too big on scrawny guys like him. Y’know how I like my men. Take a look at Brent...and then take a look at yourself.” Ryan continued to rub himself without breaking eye contact with me. He asked:

“Be honest, Spencer. Do you like Jon?”

I answered, “He’s an okay guy. Jon’s not necessarily my type, but if it came down to it...I think we could work something out.”

Ryan laughed. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, Ryro, sometimes relationships don’t work out the way you want them to,” I replied. “I mean, look at what happened with all of us. I dumped my girlfriend for Brent, Brent dumped his girlfriend and stayed single for a while, Brendon got dumped by some broad, then there’s you dumping Tyler for Brendon.”

He replied sympathetically, “Oh, Spencer, you and Brent are gonna be fine. Don’t say that bad things will happen between the two of you.”

I sighed. “Ryan, you don’t understand. I have a bad feeling that’s gonna happen.” I began to tear up a bit. “I don’t want to lose him.” Ryan comforted me then pulled me in for a friendly peck on my cheek. I said, “Thanks. You know just how to comfort people...but I’ve got a way to comfort the both of us.” I leaned in, pressing my lips against his and wrapping my arms around him. While we were making out, I felt a leak in my underwear and Ryan jammed his hand in between my legs to stop it. He began to rub my back so I wasn’t so uncomfortable. I guess he’s been desperate enough times to help me through it. I felt spasms every now and then, but I ignored it because I didn’t want to break away from his soft lips. Ryan pulled me closer, relaxed a little bit and leaked in his panties, which I stopped by jamming my hand in between his legs.

“Spencer, I don’t know how much longer I can take this. If you tease me anymore, I’ll lose it.”

This made the devil in me come out. I whispered in his ear, “Touch yourself until you come, then you can let go...but you gotta keep your pants around your thighs and your panties on. I want to see it flow out.” He rubbed himself quickly and moaned while doing so without worrying about me watching him. I kissed his temple, asking him, “Is this helping you hold on a little longer?” Ryan nodded and kept going, whimpering in pleasure and grinding against his hand. He moaned out:

“Oh, fuck! Spencer, I’m about to…!”

I helped him out by grinding on him. “It’s okay to release, Ry. Don’t hold back. I can take it.” Ryan moaned loudly and came violently all over himself. I trailed a hand down to rub him some more and I felt him squirting. I whispered in his ear, “You feel so good right now, don’t you? You deserve to feel good, cutie. If I were to fuck you right now, I’d make you scream so loud.” A lazy smile came across my face as I relaxed and felt warmth spreading down my legs. “Mmmmhhh...so warm…” I felt more wetness and moaning coming from Ryan. I placed my hands on his curvy hips and reached around to squeeze his ass. “This is so wrong, but I don’t care.” 

He giggled. “I like the way you grab my ass.”

“And I love the way you taste.” We noticed that something made our clothes and the backseat dry. “Holy shit, do you think Brendon’s up here?”

Ryan nodded. “I think he is.” Brendon and Brent were both here and Ryan freaked out. He said, “Brendon, this isn’t what it looks like! I can explain! Spencer and I were trying to look for something back here and we got a little wet in the process.”

I added, “We didn’t do anything wrong! Please don’t kill us!” Brendon just laughed at how we reacted and I snapped. “What’s so funny?”

Brendon replied, “I’m not mad at you guys. At all. I know you weren’t doing anything wrong.” He motioned Brent to come over and he added, “But it’d be pretty hot to see you two fuck like a couple of lesbians...maybe Brent could join you two and you three could have a party.”

Brent smiled. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I mean, let’s face it. We’re all gonna end up having an orgy with each other one of these days. A threeway with my man and that cutie over there sounds hot.” He nudged Brendon. “You could join in if you wanted.”

“That’d be great. Maybe like a boyfriend swap too. I’ve always wanted to see how Ryan would be with one of you two,” he replied with a laugh. “That’s only if everyone’s cool with it.” 

Ryan said, “I’d be okay with it. Besides, this will teach you some trust, Master.” He added, “Spence and Brent can teach you a thing or two about pleasuring yourself in different ways...and to be pleasured, Master.” 

Brendon replied, “Well, that’s true, Doll.” He turned to me and said, “I bet if you were to have sex with my Doll, you could make him scream like I can. Maybe a little better.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “You want me to show you how I can pleasure him? I think it’d be best for you to take notes.” I saw Ryan take his pants off and slowly peel off his panties to tease us. By the time they were down to his knees, he laid back and completely took them off, throwing them at Brendon. Brent was looking at Ryan’s modesty in awe. It looked like he was about to begin salivating. I asked him, “Hey, babe, you likin’ what you’re seein’ here?”

He said, “I love what I see.” Brent whispered to Brendon, “It looks so pretty down there. I wonder how everything works.” Brent was distracted by Ryan touching himself and he began to salivate a bit, blushing hard. “O-Oh wow...so pretty.”

I smiled. “I know. He looks so pretty masturbating like this in front of us.” I kissed Ryan’s flushed cheeks and said lowly, “Hey there, cutie. We want you to spray us all down when you’re done coming, if that’s okay with you.” Ryan closed his eyes and kept going without caring that we were watching him. He threw his legs up and squirted all over us, whimpering in pleasure. Ryan got up on his knees and sprayed all of us down afterwards. It feels nice and warm. Just the way I like it. By the time he was done, we were all soaked. I wiped my face with my hands and said, “Man, that was fucking awesome.”

Ryan giggled. “You boys are so naughty. So naughty that you’re watching me diddle.”

Brendon smirked. “You’re the one who threw your panties at me.” I took them from him and put them on my face. Brendon looked at me weird when I let out a shaky moan. He asked, “Hey, Spence. Do those panties smell good or something?”

I said, “Yes. Especially since these are soaked in his special juices.” I laughed. “I know I’m weird. I don’t care. At least I have the balls to admit that his puss-puss smells good.” 

“Yeah, and it tastes sweet,” he said in agreement. Brendon whispered in my ear, “I’m guessing you’ve probably tasted it before. I’m not mad.”

“What can I say, Beebs? I’ve got a sweet tooth.”

Brendon replied, “Well, so do I, Spence. But you better not have too many sweets or else you’ll get a tummy ache.” I noticed Brent giving Ryan his underwear back and they were making out. Brendon’s eyes widened at the sight. “Oh shit...that’s so hot.”

I nodded in agreement. “Yeah...I’ve always wanted to see them make out...maybe touch each other a little too.” We both got what we wanted because Brent was squeezing Ryan’s hips and Ryan wrapped his arms around Brent, moaning into the kiss. When I saw them pull away from each other, their cheeks were flushed and they were thinking about going back at it again. I motioned Ryan to come over and I slammed my lips onto his, slipping my tongue in his mouth. I gave Brendon a sign that he should join in...and he began to make out with Brent. I pulled away from Ryan and said, “Ryro, I love you so so much.” I held him close to my body, squeezing his ass and slapping it. I added, “You’ve got such a nice body. Fuck.”

Ryan kissed my cheek. “Thank you.” I felt one hand on my hip and the other patting my ass. “Brent sure likes this, I’m sure.”

“He does. I like that thick ass too. Bet Brendon likes these curves and this sweet ass...not to mention the goodies you have concealed under these panties.”

He smiled. “Yes, he does.” Ryan lifted up my shirt a bit and squeezed my sides. “I love pudge too.”

I laughed. “You’ll get me all hot and bothered again, cutie. Can’t this wait until we’re alone? We can get off together.”

Ryan said, “But Brendon will be furious. So will Brent. We need to be careful.” Brendon must have overheard what Ryan said to me because he jumped in with:

“Babe, there’s a difference between fucking and getting each other off. I trust you.” 

I asked Brent, “Hey, are you okay with this?” Brent nodded. “Is there a catch that I should know about?”

Brent answered, “Well, the only catch I have is that I get to join in...or at least watch.” I gave him a mischievous look as I rubbed Ryan’s special spot. He unzipped my jeans and began rubbing my hard throbbing cock, which made it a little harder for me to focus on pleasuring him. Brent looked at us with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “O-Oh wow...Brendon, look.” Brendon sure enjoyed what he was seeing too. He whispered, “They’re so pretty like this.”

“They sure are, Brent. They sure are,” Brendon agreed. Okay, here’s my question. How come just this morning, he was blowing up at me and accusing me of fucking Ryan, but now since it’s late at night, he’s being totally cool with it? I don’t know what the hell’s been up with him lately. Ryan got me off a lot quicker than I expected, which is unusual for him. I gave the fleshy bulb above his extra hole a gentle squeeze with my fingers and he gushed all over them and himself. Brendon looked at the sticky mess his boyfriend made and asked him, “You feel better, babe? You look like you do.” He nodded lazily and nuzzled into my shoulder. He gave me a high-five. “I’m gonna have to come to you for some tips.”

I laughed it off. “Why thank you, Bden. If you use the certain movements I did, you’ll get him wetter than a tsunami. Trust me.” I asked him, “So...you’re not gonna freak out on me about this, B?”

Brendon shook his head and said, “Of course not, Spence. Earlier was just a huge misunderstanding...and I was being a paranoid jackass.” He added, “But if I accidentally get like that, I do apologize in advance.” Brendon patted Ryan on the head. “This teaches me how to not freak out and think the worst is happening.” He finished with, “We’ll follow you guys home.” Brent and Brendon got back into the other car and drove off. Ryan and I followed them soon after and got back to the house for the night. I have a feeling that eventually we’re going to have an orgy and fuck each other...maybe even do a boyfriend swap. (Honestly, that sounds fun.) I can teach Brendon a thing or two. Can’t wait for that. He won’t know what hit him...or fucked him.

 

*To be continued…*


	10. Slick Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to describe it.

*Brendon’s POV*

 

This morning was pretty interesting...or at least, it’s going to be. Instead of me being up before Ryan, he was up before me. It’s weird because he likes to sleep in usually. I wonder if he’s feeling okay. I got up and to my surprise, he was on the floor in the bathroom crying. I got down to his level and asked quietly, “Hey, Ry. What’s going on, babe?” I didn’t get a response out of him at first. I sighed. “Come on, Ryan. What’s up? Why are you on the floor crying?” He couldn’t even look at me. Ryan finally said something, but it came out pretty quiet. All he said was:

“I’m sorry.”

What the hell? What’s he apologizing for? I replied in confusion, “What’re you saying sorry for, babe? There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Oh no, what if this is about last night? I am really confused right now. I don’t know why Ryan’s crying, let alone why he’s apologizing to me. I attempted to pick him up, but he put his hand up to me as if he was stopping me.

“Please...don’t touch me. Just don’t.”

“I’m just trying to help. What’s going on?”

That was when I finally got something. Ryan looked up at me and said, “It’s about last night. I was out with Spencer...and things happened.”

I laughed. “Ryan, baby, you know I don’t care.”

He asked sharply, “Well, why did you accuse Spencer of trying to take me away from you in the first place!? You know for a fact that he would never do that to you.” Ryan sighed. “Anyway...we were so close to just taking each other’s pants off and having sex in the backseat of the van...but we didn’t.” He sniffled. “I-I feel like such a fucking slut and I shouldn’t have done that to you. I’m so so sorry, Brendon. I hope you’re not mad at me or Spencer.”

“Babe, I already know that. Saw you two touching each other and making out, which I thought was pretty hot, personally,” I said as I comforted him. I added, “Besides, I know that you wanted him to fuck you silly anyway, but you didn’t want to because you were afraid to upset Brent and me. That’s completely understandable. All you need to know is that if it actually happened, I wouldn’t be mad at you and Brent wouldn’t be mad either. Even if Brent wanted to have his way with you, I still wouldn’t get mad because I know you’re not stupid and I trust you.” I carried him over to our bed and laid him down, kissing his nose. “And I know you trust me if I ever decided to have my way with them.” I saw Ryan grab a pillow, stuff it in between his legs and start grinding on it. I asked him, “Ryan, are you okay?”

Ryan moaned out, “Master, please punish me. I’ve been such a bad Doll and I need to learn my lesson.” I trailed a hand down to his extra parts to feel that he was pulsing and throbbing badly. He whimpered in desperation. “Oh my god...Master...please!”

“What do you want me to do, babe? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want.”

He began to rub himself through his shorts. Ryan said desperately, “Take me right here...please. I want you to punish me. I’ve been so naughty.” He got on his hands and knees, sticking his ass out. Ryan moaned low and whorish. “Punish me, Master.”

I took my pants off and pressed my hardened cock against the soft fabric of his shorts. I asked with a chuckle, “What do you say when you want Master’s cock, Doll?” Ryan pushed his ass back on me, moaning. I whispered in his ear, “My, my, looks like somebody’s eager. Probably wet too. I can see your rose petals pulsing.”

Ryan begged, “Please fuck me, Master. I want your cock inside of me...please.” I took his shorts completely off and kept rubbing my cock against him just to torture him. He mewled, “Mmmhh…! M-Master, why must you torture me like this?”

“Because I know you like it when Master teases you with his cock,” I whispered in his ear. I added, “Now, Doll, you be good and don’t move until I tell you to. Do you understand?” Ryan squirmed a little and I noticed his toes curling through his socks. I got up to grab Ryan’s studded belt, folded it over once and snapped it against the dresser. My voice was low and stern when I said, “I thought I told you not to fucking move, brat. Now if you don’t quit squirmin’ around, you’re getting the fucking belt across your ass. Is that clear?” All he could do was whimper as a response. I hissed in his ear, “I want an answer, you little brat. Whimpering isn’t a good enough response.” He said softly:

“I-I’m sorry.”

I tugged his long locks of hair and made him moan. “Sorry what, brat? Don’t you make me use the belt or get the two in the other room to watch me punish you.” Ryan began to cry and I was kind of getting a thrill off of it. I chuckled. “I love it when you get all emotional. It’s fucking hot. Getting me all hot and bothered. Might even bust a nut without even sticking it inside of you.”

Ryan sniffled. “I-I’m sorry, M-Master.”

“Okay, Doll. Now don’t fucking move until I tell you to do so. Is that understood?”

He said, “Yes, Master.” I flipped him over so he could be facing me. Ryan asked, “Is there anything you want me to do, Master?”

I shook my head. “No, but you’re more than welcome to keep your legs open while Master lubes you up a little bit...just so we’re both comfortable.”

Ryan nodded. “Okay, Master. I’m sorry about earlier.”

“That’s okay, Doll. Master’s not mad at you.” I picked up a few bottles of flavored lubricant for Ryan to choose from. I said, “Doll, tell Master which lube tastes the best.” I squeezed out a little bit of the strawberry lubricant on my fingers to put them in his mouth. “You like the strawberry?” He shook his head. 

Ryan gave me a slightly disgusted face. “Tastes kind of like cough syrup...or like really cheap strawberry syrup.” I picked up the green apple lubricant and asked him:

“How about the green apple?”

“We used that one last time, Master.”

I nodded. “True. We did use this one already.” I grabbed the last one, which was cotton candy flavored. I put my lubed up fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them for a minute straight. I laughed. “You must really like this one.”

Ryan pulled away from my fingers with a pop. “Yes, Master, I do.”

I chuckled. “It’s sweet just like you, my pretty Doll.” I stuck my lubed up fingers inside of him one by one, stretching him out a little so it’d be easier on the both of us. I felt his body tense up around my fingers. I said gently, “Relax. Don’t tense up. If you tense up, it makes it difficult for me to properly lubricate you.”

Ryan relaxed a little and said, “Sorry, Master. I wasn’t expecting your fingers so quickly. I got scared.”

“Aaww, I’m sorry, Doll. I’ll let you know next time so you don’t get scared and tense up.” I took the time to look at how pretty he was down there. I said to him, “It’s so pretty down here. I wish you didn’t have to go through so much pain though.”

He laughed softly. “It’s okay. I’m used to it. It’s not something I can really control because sometimes it really hurts, but I deal with it.”

I stroked his hair. “You don’t deserve all the pain you go through, Doll. Not at all.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes and said, “Master, you know I have both.” He added quietly, “I get called a freak for it.”

“Baby...you’re not a freak because of that,” I said gently. “There are people who’d call you a god because of it.” The only response I got from Ryan was a shrug. I asked him, “Who told you that you were a freak?” He sighed shakily and I saw tears about to fall. I whispered, “It’s okay to tell me, babe. Don’t hold back.”

He said quietly, “My dad surprisingly didn’t make me feel bad for it. He thought it was a little strange, but he dealt with it. My ex-boyfriend called me a freak...this one person who I thought was my friend also called me that.” He began to tear up as he continued, “And I walk around every day feeling like there’s a sign attached to me that says that I’m a freakshow hermaphrodite who belongs in the fucking circus.” Ryan started crying again for the third time today. He whispered, “Th-This one girl who went to middle school with me when I was in seventh grade...she always said things like how I look like a hot lesbian and that she wanted to pop both of my cherries. Her name was Miranda, and she was of course younger than me. I was in the girls’ bathroom just washing my hands, and this girl came up behind me, pushed me up against the wall, pulled a strap-on dildo out of her backpack, pulled my pants down and saw everything.”

I sighed sadly. “Oh my god...my poor baby. I’m so so sorry, Ryan. I wish there was something I could’ve done to stop it.”

Ryan breathed in and out shakily. “Sh-She almost raped me. She was so close to doing it too. If I didn’t scream so fucking loudly that a bunch of girls came running in along with a few teachers, I would’ve been raped.” He continued, “I have nightmares about it still! It still haunts me to this day!” I wrapped my arms around him and comforted him. He said lowly, “If that bitch comes to one of our gigs, I’m gonna have her fucking head.”

I said calmly, “Ryan, baby, you need to settle down and breathe.” I lifted up his head. “Listen, I know what that girl did to you has scarred you tremendously. I get that. A jock almost got to me too...so I know what that’s like. It’s scary and embarrassing. Holding onto that doesn’t help you. All it does is hurt you.” I continued in the most sensitive way possible, “Babe, you need to move on from that. That was almost seven years ago. That girl is not going to come over here and hurt you. Spencer, Brent and I would never let that happen. She’d have to go through us before she ever puts her hands on you.”

“Well, what if she does, Brendon?! What if she decides to waltz on in here and hurt me?!” he asked sharply. Ryan sobbed. “She only wants what I have down there...that’s all she wants!” We heard knocking on the door. Ryan said that they could come in and it was just Spencer. He began to hyperventilate. “B-Brennie...sh-she’s crazy! Miranda’s a lunatic! She wants to rape me! She doesn’t give a fuck if I’m with you or not.” Spencer motioned me to get off the bed so he could try to calm Ryan down. He got Ryan’s attention with:

“Yo! Calm down!”

Ryan growled. “Don’t you tell me to calm down.”

Spencer replied, “I’m tellin’ you to calm down for your own good, Ryan! Now calm your ass down before you have a stroke!” He took a deep breath. “I heard everything from the other room. I wanted to come in here to make sure you two were okay.”

I explained, “Well, I’m fine, but it’s Ryan who’s getting all hysterical and going into panic mode.”

He sighed. “Ry...please listen to me. Miranda isn’t going to hurt you. She doesn’t even live here anymore. In fact, she’s in jail right now. So she’s not going to come anywhere near you or us. Okay?” Ryan nodded and gave Spencer a tight hug. Spencer rocked him in his arms. “Oh my god, you poor thing. Such a tenderhearted boy...poor baby.” He looked down at Ryan’s exposed modesty and blushed. “My god, it’s beautiful. You’ve got a lucky boyfriend, that’s for sure.”

“I know,” I mouthed to Spencer, winking at him. Ryan blushed and covered himself up. I gently moved his hands away and held them in mine. I whispered, “Doll, there’s no need to be bashful.”

Ryan said quietly, “I’m feeling a bit bashful, Master.”

“Why?”

He replied in a soft, quiet voice, “Both you and Spencer are staring down there.”

I sighed. “Baby, we’re not doing that on purpose. All we’re doing is admiring how beautiful it is.” I added, “You have to admit that you’re beautiful.” Spencer stuck a couple fingers inside of Ryan to see that he was very wet. He moaned quietly and I noticed the throbbing getting worse. Spencer said to me:

“B, he’s soaked. One of us better do something about it or else he’s gonna kick us out to do the job himself.”

Ryan looked at the both of us with dazed eyes. “I don’t care who does it. Just please fuck me.” He giggled as he trailed his hand down to rub the small fleshy bulb above his extra hole and we saw how wet and sticky his fingers became. “Look at how wet I am.” I put my pants back on and smiled at him. Ryan said lowly, “If neither of you are gonna fuck me, I’ll get Brent and let him go to town on me. If he doesn’t want to, I’m doing the job myself.”

I asked Spencer, “You wanna take care of my Doll?” Spencer shrugged. I said, “You two almost fucked each other last night, so it’s only fair that you have some fun with him.”

Spencer smirked. “You’re finally learnin’ how to trust me, B? Well...since you’re letting me have some fun with this cutie, I’ll let you have fun with Brent.” He added, “Hope you like your boys thick like I do. A little treat for ya, Beebs.”

I gulped. “I don’t know if he’d let me though.” Spencer put his hands on my shoulders and reassured me.

“Sure he’ll let you.”

I asked, “Are you sure about that? Because Brent’s pretty stubborn.”

Spencer explained, “Totally. He’ll let you if he wants it too. Don’t worry about it.” 

“The reason why I asked is because the words that came out of his mouth were that he doesn’t like scrawny guys.”

“Oh, he doesn’t really mean that. He’s kidding,” he replied with a laugh. As I was walking out of the room, Spencer said, “Have fun with him.” I closed the door behind me and went out to the hallway.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Finally, we’re alone,” I said to Ryan with a sigh. I sat there on the foot of his bed in front of him, being careful not to stare at anything in particular. I chuckled. “Just between you and me, your boyfriend’s pretty annoying. It’s amazing how you can handle him.” Ryan started giggling. I asked,”What’s so funny? It’s true.”

Ryan replied, “Of course I can handle Brendon. He’s my boyfriend and I love him so much words can’t describe it. Despite how annoying he can be.” He nuzzled into my chest. “And I love you and Brent too.”

I patted his head. “You’re so cute. I love you too, cutie.” I took my pants off and threw the covers over the both of us. I asked him, “You sure you want me to do this?”

“Of course, Spence. I trust you,” he said. I began to push myself inside of him and I moaned from the warmth, wetness and tightness wrapped around my cock. My god, he feels so good. Ryan giggled. “This feels so wrong, but so right.”

My lips touched his temple as I gently thrusted in and out of him. “You bet your sweet ass this feels right.” I ran my fingers through Ryan’s hair. “God, you’re so pretty. Thank you for letting me do this, pretty boy.”

Ryan giggled and kissed my forehead. “You told me you wanted this since we were in middle school.” I angled myself up to hit his sweet spot and I heard him squeak, so I know I hit the right spot. He asked me, “How are you so good at this?”

“Well, I guess it comes naturally,” I replied with a chuckle. I asked him, “You want it harder, cutie?” 

“Please, Spence. I promise I won’t break,” Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around me. I quickened my movements without warning and made him squeal in pleasure. He moaned out, “My god, you’re good, Spencer.” I gave it to him harder, making him tighten his grip on the back of my shirt. He begged, “Let me come, please. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on!”

I said gently, “Try to hold on a little bit longer, Ry. Can you do that for me?” He nodded. I whispered in his ear, “Good. I’ll take care of you.” I thought about how Brendon and Brent might react to this, but I just shrugged it off and continued because at this point, I don’t give a shit. Ryan came hard and cried out in ecstasy. I continued to gently thrust inside of him until I felt that he was done coming, despite having an orgasm myself. I pulled out of him, flopped onto the right side of the bed and panted heavily. I whispered, “Now I see why Brendon’s so protective of you. That was fantastic.”

Ryan sighed. “Well, he’s getting better about that. He’s learning not to get so paranoid when I’m not under his arm all the time.”

“This should teach him some trust.”

He laughed. “Agreed. Wonder how he’s doing with Brent.” Now that he mentions it, I wonder how he’s doing too. Brent didn’t seem very interested in doing it earlier, so I doubt he even let Brendon do anything to him. Ryan asked me, “Spencer, are you okay? I didn’t mean to bring him up.”

I shook my head. “No no no, you didn’t do anything wrong. I was just thinking about how he’s doing too.” I whispered, “Ryan...if Brent comes in here and sees this, he will be pissed.”

“Spence, he won’t be mad. He’s got Brendon to distract him.”

I insisted, “I know, but you know how he got with Jon? He’ll get like that with you and I don’t want that.” I added, “Besides, I tried to ask him if he wanted to do it, but he said he didn’t feel like it. If he doesn’t wanna do it, then I don’t think he let Brendon do anything.”

Ryan chuckled. “Brent’s pretty stubborn.” Speaking of Brent, he walked in on us. I looked over at Ryan, whose color drained in pure fear and began shaking. He whispered to me, “Oh my god, we’re so fucked, Spence! We’re so fucked.”

I whispered back, “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, Ry. Don’t worry about it.” I looked up at Brent and said, “Oh, ‘sup, sweetheart?” Brent asked me:

“Spencer, what’cha doin’ with Ryan, baby?”

I replied bluntly, “Well, babe, you didn’t wanna do it. So Brendon let me go to town on this cutie over here.”

Brent glared at me. “So you just went ahead and fucked Ryan, knowing I was in the other room?!” I shrugged it off. He said sharply, “How the hell can you do that to me, Spencer?! How?! What, is it because I don’t have both like Brendon’s fuck doll does?!”

“Babe, it’s not that big of a deal. Quit overreacting.”

He snarled, “Not a big deal, huh? How would you like it if I fucked Ryan? You’d be a basket case if anything happened to him. I know you!” 

I snarled back, “Goddammit, Brent, quit making a big deal out of everything! Yes, I fucked our best friend! So what?! He wanted it just as much as I did!”

“Oh yeah, because whenever our darling Ryan is having that time of the month, you turn into a wild animal looking for prey!”

I shouted, “Well, he’s not on the rag! I would know if he was! We’d all know! It’s pretty obvious when Ryan’s bleeding because his mood swings and his hormones are through the roof!” I noticed that Ryan curled up on his side of the bed and was shaking out of fear. I said to him quietly, “Hey...it’s okay, Ry. Don’t be scared. I’m here.” 

Brent muttered, “Disgusting. Fucking our best friend behind my back and leaving me with his hyper boyfriend. He doesn’t know what boundaries are.” He glared at Ryan and asked him, “You liked it, didn’t you? You liked my man fuckin’ you silly. You wanted it. How come your hyper boyfriend didn’t do the job?”

Ryan said shakily, “B-Brent, please...I don’t wanna be put in the middle of this.” He added, “We were really close to this point last night, but I didn’t want to upset you, so I stopped Spencer and myself from doing it. I couldn’t help it today and I wanted it so bad, so I let Spencer do me. I’m so sorry, Brent.” Brent went over to Ryan and stared him down to intimidate him, making Ryan end up sniffling and wetting the bed out of fear.

“I understand urges, Ry. I’m just shocked. I never expected you two to actually fuck is all,” he said. Brent continued, “But I’m not mad at either one of you.”

I sighed in relief. “Okay good. You scared me, Brent. I thought you were gonna kill us.”

Brent laughed. “You really think I’d kill you, baby? You’re highly mistaken.” He added, “I know you’ve been wanting to fuck that sweet ass since middle school. It was bound to happen sometime.” Brent noticed that the left side of the bed was very warm and wet. He said quietly to Ryan, “Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m so sorry.”

Ryan replied in embarrassment, “You scared the piss out of me.”

Brent snickered. “Oh god, really?” 

Ryan nodded. “Yes! I literally peed because you scared me!” He whispered in his ear, “Maybe if you’re up for it later, you can have some fun with me too, big boy.” Brent blushed at Ryan’s comment.

“You think Brendon’s gonna be okay with that? Because we all know how jealous he gets.”

He smiled. “Sure he will. He let your man fuck me silly because we were so close to doing that last night in the van anyway.”

Brent asked, “Why didn’t you just get it over with last night?”

I answered, “I thought about how you’d react and Ryan thought about how Brendon would react...so we didn’t because we didn’t want to upset you two.” I asked him, “Just out of curiosity, did you let Brendon do anything to you?” He shook his head and shrugged. “I didn’t think so.”

“You know how I am. If I don’t want it, I don’t want it.”

“I know. I was just curious.”

Brent made a snarky comment. “I know Ryan let you go to town on him.” He looked at Ryan and licked his lips. He asked me, “How does he taste, babe?”

I chuckled. “Sweet like pie.” I sat up, pulled Brent in and slapped his ass. I asked, “You askin’ for a threeway?” His response was very blunt. He said:

“No. I want Ryan to ride my face.”

Ryan’s face turned beet red. He said, “Wow. That’s so specific.” 

Brent chuckled. “Yes, pretty doll.” He motioned Ryan to get up so he could get a better look at him and began to run his fingers through his hair. He admired all his features. “Got hair the color of espresso, milky white skin that’s soft to the touch, rosy cheeks…” Brent placed his hands on Ryan’s waist and looked at his mouth. “Such soft, plump lips...very beautiful.” He chuckled and grabbed my friend’s hips, squeezing them. “Best believe I like something to hold too. Got the curves of a cello.”

I laughed. “Brent, baby, I know he’s pretty. Be careful with him though. He’s delicate.” I saw Brent pick up Ryan and lay him back down on his bed so he could look at everything downstairs. I whispered to him, “It’s pretty.”

He stuck a couple fingers inside of Ryan and added, “It’s tight and wet too.” Brent kissed my cheek and laid down on the bed with his head on the foot of it. He said to him, “Ready when you are, sweet thing.” Man, I can’t believe I’m about to see them do this. I hope Brendon doesn’t get all pissed off over it. Ryan crawled on top of Brent until he was hovering over his face. He smirked. “Such a pretty puss under that pretty cock. Might give me a few cavities, but I don’t give a fuck.” 

Ryan asked, “Are you sure you want to go through with this, Brent? I don’t want to hurt you by accident.”

“Oh, Ryro, you’re not gonna hurt me.” With that, Ryan began to rub himself against Brent’s face. I thought, Man, this is such a hot sight. I don’t know how to react. I looked at them, my mouth salivating at the sight of seeing my best friend ride my boyfriend’s face. Taking precautionary measures, I locked the door so Brendon wouldn’t be able to walk in and I sat back fapping in the corner. My eyes couldn’t look away from them. Not that I wanted them to. I heard Brent ask Ryan, “How do you taste so sweet? My god, please tell me your secret.”

Ryan giggled. “Well, Brent, it’s all about pineapples and cranberries. Other things also come into play.”

Brent raised an eyebrow. “I thought the cranberries thing worked for girls.” Ryan narrowed his eyes and glared at him. “What? That’s what I seriously thought!”

“I’ll have you know I have both. Cranberries work for me too.”

He smirked. “Prostitutes would see you as a god because of that.”

“And everyone else would see me as a freak!”

Brent looked at him wide-eyed. “Yikes. I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry.” Ryan palmed him through his pants, making him blush. “Fuck, your hands feel so soft.” He grabbed onto Brent’s manhood and gave it a little squeeze. He chuckled and said, “Pretty babe, you’re more than welcome to get a better look at it. I don’t care.” Ryan pulled out my boyfriend’s cock and giggled.

“My god, Brent, you’re big,” Ryan said. “Wonder how Spencer can fit you in his mouth.” I busted up laughing. He added, “A toy like this needs a warning label.”

I asked, “For possibly deadly?” Ryan laughed and nodded. I said, “Because a cock that size could kill.” They both busted up laughing and of course, Brendon had to knock on the door and ruin our party. I motioned them to get some clothes on and I went over to the door to unlock it. I opened it and said, “Hey, Bden. What’s shakin’?”

Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed. “Oh, nothing, except for the fact that Brent wouldn’t let me do anything to him.”

Brent said, “Brendon, you should know how I am by now. If I don’t want to do something, I mean it!” He added, “I’m not like the horny fuck doll you call your boyfriend over there!” I raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but Brent cut me off. “Spencer, don’t you fucking jump in and try to justify what Ryan does. You know I’m right.”

I replied, “Brent, he doesn’t mean it. It’s not his fault he’s got more hormones running through his body than we do.”

He groaned. “Spence, that’s not an excuse! Quit making up excuses for him when you know what he does is wrong!” Brent turned to Ryan and said to him, “That’s right. I called you a whore. That’s what you are. A fucking whore.” He added, “Here’s a suggestion. Try working at a gay whore house. You’d be great at it. Bet you’d love to have a bunch of guys gang bang you!” Ryan glared at him and balled up his fists. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? Maybe if you stopped being a whore, you’d have people respect you.” That was when Ryan came unglued. He said to him angrily:

“Oh, I’m a whore to you, Brent? Says the one who fingerbanged me last night right after Spencer did, and you made out with my boyfriend! You’re no saint either! You want me just as much as Spencer does, if not more. The words that came out of your mouth were, ‘I want Ryan to ride my face.’ So I rode your face because you said you wanted me to! And by the way, I would never work as a prostitute. I have too much respect for myself. Obviously you don’t think I have any, but I do.”

Brent screamed at him, “YOU’RE THE ONE WITH A GROSS PISS KINK!” He continued, “Not to mention you call Brendon your ‘Master’ and he treats you like you’re his fuck doll. I’ll bet you he only likes you because you have two holes for him to pound.”

Ryan said, “Yes, I have a piss kink. So what? It’s harmless. It’s not like I’m hurting anyone with it.” He laughed. “Brent, honey, you have that same kink because you enjoy watching me lose control over my bladder. The look in your eyes says everything. Don’t try to deny it now. Besides, it’s okay to admit it.” Ryan continued, “On the subject of me calling Brendon ‘Master’. That’s a name I only call him when we’re having sex or doing foreplay! And by the way, Brendon doesn’t like me because I have both. That’s a bonus for him and he accepts the fact that I’m not going to have surgery to make myself like any of you. He loves me because I make him happy. Brendon makes me happy too.” He sighed shakily with tears forming in his eyes. “Brent, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you and I feel terrible.”

He sighed and replied, “Ryan, I’m not upset about the fact that Spencer fucked you. I knew that was bound to happen because he’s wanted to do that forever. Truth be told, I wanted to do that too. I’m upset because Brendon doesn’t know what boundaries are and I feel like he just likes you because you’re willing to have sex with him. It has nothing to do with you.” Brent gave Ryan a tight hug. “I didn’t mean anything I said. I’m so sorry.”

“I know you didn’t mean it, Brent,” Ryan said quietly. He brought his hands up to touch Brent’s face and added, “I have a little something for you, hun. You’ll have to close your eyes for it though.” I saw my boyfriend close his eyes and before Brendon and I could expect it, Ryan pulled him in for a kiss. I said to Brendon:

“This is hot.”

Brendon nodded. “Agreed. It’s very hot.” 

“We’re a couple of lucky guys.”

“Yeah, we sure are, Spence,” he said. Brendon chewed on his bottom lip and continued, “You should see the things that Ryan can do with that pretty mouth of his. It’s incredible.” I looked at him wide-eyed. “Ryan sure can do some crazy shit with his mouth. You should try getting head from him sometime, Spencer.” 

I chuckled. “I’ll be sure to do that.” I saw Brent pushing Ryan onto the bed and I said to Brendon, “Umm...I think we should leave them alone.” 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I think Brent’s enjoying the little thing I’m giving him right now. Serves him right for calling me a whore and a fuck doll. Actually...I kind of take that as a compliment. He pulled away from me and gave me a smug look. I asked him, “So...did you enjoy that, Brent? Or do I need to teach you another lesson?”

Brent laughed and said, “Sounds kinky. Not at all surprising, knowing the freaky shit you’re into.” He added, “About that kiss, I enjoyed it very much, pretty baby.” My cheeks flushed warmly from the compliment. He asked Brendon, “Yo! How do you get Ryan to fill up, so to speak?” 

Brendon answered, “I give that ass a good spankin’. Trust me. You’ll get him going. He loves it.” He handed me a bottle of Gatorade, which I chugged down in ten seconds flat. I noticed that my stomach swelled up quickly and Brendon put me on my hands and knees on our bed. I heard the sound of a drawer opening and the jingling sound of handcuffs being extracted from it. Brendon commanded firmly, “I need you to put your hands behind your back.” I did exactly what he said and I felt him put the handcuffs on me. He smirked at me. “Good.” Brendon turned to Spencer and asked him, “Do you have rope or anything that can be tied?”

“Wish I did.”

He groaned. “Fuck. Do you at least have any long strips of fabric?” Spencer pulled out a whole bunch of long strips of fabric while I was just laying here on my knees with my hands behind my back. Brendon took some of the strips greedily and tied me up. He said to me, “We’re gonna have some fun with you, Doll.”

I asked timidly, “What kind of fun, Master?” Spencer peeled my shorts down to my thighs, pulled out a couple vibrators that I had in my drawer and began to lube me up. I looked up at Brendon. “Master, are you going to torture me with toys?”

Spencer answered for him, “Oh yeah, pretty baby. I’m gonna fuck you with a few toys. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll stick my dick inside one of your holes again. If not, you’re gonna get filled up to the brim.”

“Wh-What do you mean by that?”

Brendon smirked. “He means you’ll get filled up with water and you won’t be able to let it out until we tell you to.” He whispered in my ear, “You do that before we tell you to, you’re getting spanked and you won’t be able to use the bathroom until we go out tonight. Do you understand?”

I nodded. “Yes, Master. I’ll be a good Doll.” I motioned to the slick black stockings I was wearing. “I wore these for you, Master.”

“They look very nice on you, Doll. It’s a shame you’re still in your pajamas and not in that outfit.”

I said to him, “Master, I’ll wear the outfit tonight. I promise.” I asked, “Do you want me to wear it when we go out or when we get back?”

Brendon replied, “It doesn’t matter. You do whatever you want. As long as you have the outfit on, it’ll please me.”

“I-I can put it on right now if you want, Master.”

Spencer chuckled. “Naaahhh, you’re gonna chill here. Besides, we can’t trust that you’re not gonna use the bathroom while you change. So stay put.” I heard a buzzing sound from a toy and felt him shove it up my ass and he left it there. He turned on another one and stuck that up my special spot, put another on the fleshy bulb below my manhood, and a final one around the tip of my cock. Spencer asked me, “Jeez, Ry, how many toys do you have?”

I said, “Quite a few, Spence. Quite a few.” I felt him fucking me with two of the toys and I let out a soft, whorish moan. It’s a bit embarrassing for me to be fucked by sex toys while they watch because I usually would only do this if nobody’s around. I felt myself throbbing because of how close I was to the edge and the fact that I had a grossly full bladder. It didn’t take long for me to come all over the bed and almost lose all of the contents I had in my bladder, but I held on because I didn’t want Brendon to get mad at me. I asked, “Master, is it okay for me to go now?” He shook his head and I felt it slowly come out of me. I begged, “Please let me go, Master. If I hold it in any longer, I’ll wet myself.” Spencer pulled my shorts back up and made this worse for me. I involuntarily let out a little in my shorts and moaned in agony. “I need to go.”

Brendon replied, “We can’t let you do that. You’ll have to go right here...and since you’ve got your shorts on, your only choice is to helplessly go in them.”

“Please let me go. I can feel it running down my legs. I can’t hold it anymore. I’m about to piss myself,” I replied meekly. I looked up at Brent and whispered, “Brent. Help me...please.” He looked at me confused. I said again, “Please help me.”

“What do you want me to do, Ry?” he asked quietly. Brent came over, lifted me up so I was on my knees, put his hand in my shorts, grabbed my cock and began to jack me off. I buried my face in his shoulder and whimpered in desperation. He rubbed my back to comfort me. “Should’ve just asked me to jack you off, pretty boy. No need to be shy here.” Of course, Brendon wasn’t too happy to see what Brent was doing.

“What the fuck are you doing to him, Brent?”

Brent glared. “B, don’t you think you’re being a little hard on your boyfriend here?”

“What I do with Ryan doesn’t concern you!” Brendon retorted.

“Dude, forcing him not to go to the bathroom for long periods of time when he’s filled up to the brim is going way too far,” he replied. I felt Brent take his hand out of my shorts and I just about lost it right there. I stopped myself from completely losing it to appease my boyfriend. Brent added, “Not to mention you’re doing this shit right in front of Spencer and me! So yeah, it concerns the both of us!” 

Brendon smirked. “I bet you and Spence do some kinky stuff too.”

“That’s none of your business. I wouldn’t tell you if we did anyway.” Their conversation was cut off by me moaning loud and whorish, the warmth gushing freely from my shorts and splashing all over the bed. I knew that I was going to get punished for this, but right now, I don’t care. Brent slowly backed away and looked at me like I was crazy. He said in a shocked tone, “Dude...you weren’t kidding...my god.” He turned to my boyfriend and asked him, “Brendon, don’t you two have a safe word or something? If so, why didn’t you use it?”

“Brent, it’s not that big of a deal. This is mild.”

I saw Spencer seething with rage, but he was by my side comforting me. He snarled at Brendon. “This isn’t mild, B! This is almost the same level as when we got back from Cali! You can’t keep fucking doing that to him! If you keep making him do this, he’s gonna get an infection.”

Brendon smirked. “Like you’d know what an infection feels like.”

Spencer blushed out of anger and embarrassment. He replied, “I would know what an infection feels like because I’ve had them! They’re painful and I don’t want my friend to feel what that’s like.” He continued to comfort me. “You okay, Ryro? I’m so sorry...I don’t know what came over me.”

I said, “It’s okay, Spencer. I’m fine.” Brendon snapped his fingers and cleaned up the whole mess that was on our bed. I gulped. “Brennie, you don’t have to apologize.”

Brent insisted, “Yes, he does! He keeps doing this to you, Ryan! Don’t you feel embarrassed in the slightest? Or do you like it when he hurts you like this?”

My eyes narrowed. “I have a fucking fetish for this stuff. I get aroused from it. I’m not ashamed of it at all.” Well...I used to get super embarrassed as a kid whenever it happened, but I’ve had so many that my reaction is arousal. I added, “I guess you could say I have a bit of a kink for pain.” Brent looked at me like I was insane.

“Yeah, if you did, that wouldn’t surprise me. You call Brendon ‘Master’, you like getting spanked, and you like getting handcuffed and tied up.” Brent rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Do what you wanna do with him, Ry. As long as you two are safe doing whatever it is you do, I don’t care.”

I giggled. “I bet you wanted to watch Spencer fuck me silly and put that big cock in my pretty mouth.” Spencer’s and Brendon’s eyes went wide and their mouths were open in shock. I batted my eyelashes at them and said, “What? It’s not like you haven’t heard me talk like this before, boys.” I looked at Brendon dead in the eye and said lowly, “Spank me, Master. I made a mess all over the bed and you’re gonna have to punish me for it.” Brendon shook his head. I growled. “I want the belt across my ass, Master.”

Brendon replied, “Ryan, I can’t do that to you...I don’t want to hurt you because of something that’s out of your control. That’s literally assault.” He unlocked the handcuffs and untied me so he could hold me. “You’re my boyfriend, babe. Not my sex slave or my punching bag. When I said that I’d whip you with the belt, I wasn’t being serious. I would never hurt you like that. Your dad abused you and I refuse to bring those memories back because I know how much that’s scarred you.” He added, “I feel terrible for doing this to you. I know you don’t mind the...er...peeing, but it honestly hurt me watching you suffer like that. It’s my fault and I’m so sorry.”

I sighed. “Brendon, you could never hurt me like my dad did. You’re not that way. He literally hurt me because he wanted me to respect him...but that didn’t make me respect him at all. It made me fear him. I wanted to go with my mom, but she wants nothing to do with me.” I felt tears streaming down my face already and I started crying. “I’m sorry I’m a fucked up human being...if anyone from the outside knew what we do behind closed doors, they’d be afraid of us.”

He shook his head and stroked my hair. “Baby, no! You’re not a fucked up human being. You’re just...different. That’s all.” He added, “We all are.” Brendon trailed a hand down to rub me through my shorts. He whispered, “If you want, you can put the outfit on and show all of us how cute you look in it.” I got up, went over to the closet, took out the outfit and went into the bathroom with it. I put the dress on along with the leather choker and then put some makeup on. After that, I brushed out my hair, slipped the dress shoes on and walked back out. The looks on their faces were just priceless. I asked them:

“Is this okay for you, boys?”

Spencer walked up to me and felt the soft fabric of the dress and the heaviness in the skirt. He said in awe, “My god, you look fantastic.”

My cheeks flushed warmly from the compliment. “Thank you.” I know Brendon’s pleased. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. “Master, this isn’t too much, is it?”

Brendon shook his head and said, “No, not at all. You look fine, pretty Doll.” He whispered in my ear, “I’m curious to see what this looks like soaked. Bet you’d be red hot down there and want me to fuck you where everyone can see us.”

I blushed wildly. “M-Master, no. I wouldn’t want that. I’d want to do that in private.”

“Well, that won’t be an issue because we’re going to that club.” Oh my god, I bet it’s the one with the rooms that feel like huge velvety pillows. He chuckled and placed his hand on my waist. “Yes, it’s with the rooms that are like huge pillows. I know you like that.” I knew it. He just read my mind like a book. Bet this’ll be interesting to go out in a dress and slick stockings. (I make it work. Don’t judge me.)

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the tenth part. I'm really sorry the ending was rushed. I was trying to get this all done so I could move on to part eleven. (Not telling you the name of that part yet ssshhhh.)


	11. Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan dresses up like a pretty porcelain doll and the guys seem to have a liking to it. Brent decides to be the one in control of Spencer at a night club. Brendon makes a video with Ryan while all this is going on. (Basically...this is just full of smut and piss.)

*Brent’s POV*

 

Ryan’s literally dolled up and truth be told, he can pull it off pretty damn well. Better than me, of course. (Even though I’ve never tried it.) I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. The fact that he can pull off looking like a pretty porcelain doll amazes me. He walked over to me and sat on my lap, batting his eyelashes in my direction. Ryan asked me, “You seem to be in shock, big boy. Do you like it?”

I nodded. “Y-Yeah...you look pretty. Like, really pretty. Can’t take my eyes off of you.” My face flushed bright red and I began to chew on my bottom lip. I looked down at the skirt of his dress just trying to imagine what he has on underneath, if he’s wearing anything. I asked quietly, “Ryan, could you lift up your dress for me real quick? I wanna see what you have on underneath.” He lifted up his dress to reveal black silk panties and a garter belt to hold up his stockings. I said, “My god, those fit you so well.”

He put his dress back down and replied, “Why thank you.” Ryan started giggling and rubbing himself through his panties. “I’d love to feel that hot steamy flood gush out of these. It’d feel so good.” He added, “Maybe I’ll drink a lot just to piss in them...perhaps I’d diddle afterwards. Or maybe I should diddle now.” I was thinking, Oh my god, PLEASE do it now. But I know deep down he’s probably going to wait until he’s alone. Ryan asked, “What do you think, big boy?”

I said, “You do whatever you want, Ry. Your body. I can’t tell you what you can and can’t do.” I probably wouldn’t be able to control myself anyway. He’s making it pretty damn difficult for me to keep myself in check because of how cute he is. Spencer sat down beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I asked him, “Baby, are you excited about going to that club?”

Spencer nodded. “You know it. Besides, I’m thinkin’ about fucking you against the wall.” He added, “If you’re cool with it, of course.”

“I’ll think about it.” I wrapped my arm around his waist. I added, “Maybe the tables are gonna turn and I’ll fuck you against the wall.” Spencer started laughing.

“Oh, I’m so scared of you putting your cock in my ass!”

I laughed and nudged him. “Don’t crush my dreams, Spence!” I looked over at Ryan and said to him, “I wanna fuck you too.” Spencer glared at me for a little bit and then busted up laughing. I sighed. “Just being honest.” Ryan came over and sprawled out across both of our laps and asked:

“Can my Master have some fun with one of you?”

I shook my head. “Your Master doesn’t know what boundaries are.”

Ryan said innocently, “I’m sorry my Master can go a little too far. I can’t control what he does.”

“Maybe try to control your Master a little bit better,” I said. “Better yet, tell him to control himself.” I saw Ryan trail his hand down to rub himself through his panties, moaning quietly from the soft silk being rubbed against his most sensitive areas. My god, he looks so cute pleasuring himself. I asked him, “Ryan, are you in heat?” The way his cheeks were flushed said it all. Man, I want to help, but I don’t know if he’ll let me. I replaced his hand with mine and began rubbing him only to have him spread his legs out in response. “Oohh, you really like this, don’t you? You don’t want me to stop.”

He said quietly, “Keep doing what you’re doing. I like it.” I tried to take his panties off, but he shook his head and took my hand away from them. “Don’t try to take them off, honey. I like the way they feel rubbing against my parts.”

Spencer gasped jokingly. “Inappropriate!” He smirked at me and said, “Baby, step aside. I’ll show you how it’s done. Ryan, panties off, please.” Oh god, what’s he about to do? I saw Ryan take his panties off and throw them at Brendon, who was enjoying all the action. Spencer lifted up the skirt of Ryan’s dress and looked back at Brendon, giving him a smirk. “Bden, come over here. I’m gonna show you how to pleasure your precious babe.” Spencer went down on Ryan and began to eat him out. Ryan moaned quietly at first, but it grew louder as he felt my boyfriend’s tongue inside of him. All Brendon could do was watch Spencer in shock.

“Spence, where’d you learn how to do this?” he asked. Spencer pried himself off of Ryan for a bit to respond.

“Well...it comes naturally, I guess.”

Brendon nodded. “Interesting.” I sat there holding Ryan’s hand and I could feel him shaking. I thought, Oh my god, I can’t believe Spencer’s doing this to him. He’s a natural. Brendon looked at Ryan and said to him, “Oh, Doll. Whatever am I going to do with you? You can’t seem to help yourself because you’re enjoying Spencer fucking you with his mouth.”

Ryan replied, “You’re right, Master. I can’t help having my best friend eat my pussy like a cupcake. He has a sweet tooth on him...mmmhhh...” His eyes closed shut and he came all over Spencer’s face. Ryan just kept grinding against my boyfriend’s face, moaning like the little whore he is. He said to him, “Thank you.” Spencer got up, wiped his face off with his sleeve, and replied:

“No prob. You taste sweet like candy, cutie.”

 

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

 

Man, I’m jealous by how good Spencer is with his mouth. What he did with Ryan has a lot to do with the jealousy too. Maybe all of what happened here is supposed to teach me to not be as jealous as I am when it comes to Ryan and to put more trust in him. I know he’s not doing anything wrong. I sat down next to him and he sat right on my lap, grinding against my groin. My hands trailed down to his hips to hold him while he did his thing. I said, “You’re so eager today, Ryan. Wonder why that is.”

Ryan replied with, “Since when am I not eager, Brennie?”

“Well, you’re definitely not this eager all the time.”

He giggled. “Maybe it’s because I’m surrounded by three very naughty boys.” Ryan added, “Nothing to be ashamed of. I like it when you’re naughty. That just means I can have lots of fun with you...Master.”

I replied, “Same goes for you, Doll.” My hands moved back up to his shoulder blades and I massaged them for him. I whispered, “You’re built so beautifully, my sweet angel.” I know that Ryan’s insecure about his physical appearance at times, so I try to make him feel good about himself as much as I possibly can. He asked me:

“Do you truly believe that, Brendon, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Ryan, I believe that with all my heart,” I said. “You’re built beautifully.”

Ryan replied, “Really? Even though I was born with both?” Why would he think I would care about something like that? I’m not attracted to him because of what he was born with. He added, “Because I know you get annoyed when I’m all bitchy and hormonal.”

I said to him, “Babe, I don’t care about that.” I asked, “Why would I anyway?”

He sighed. “I was afraid you’d leave me because I just so happen to have a dick and a puss that both function. I didn’t want to scare you away.” Ryan continued, “You know I’ve been hurt before, Brendon. By my good for nothing scumbag of an ex-boyfriend.” I got up, took him into the bathroom and closed the door. Ryan sat down on the toilet seat and lifted up his dress to show me that he had no underwear on (I have them, but he doesn’t know about that) while opening his legs. Ryan said quietly, “See? If everyone knew about this besides you three, they would want nothing to do with us.” 

As I gave him back his panties, I replied, “Ryan, the fans don’t care about what you have in your pants just like they don’t care about what the rest of us have in ours. Besides, so what if they find out? What’re they gonna do, boycott our band because of something you can’t change?”

“Well, they might...or they might ask me for porn videos, which I’m not gonna do.”

I shrugged. “I guess if we can’t make enough money, it could be a last resort. You know how jealous porn stars would be of you?”

Ryan said, “Brendon, I appreciate you trying to help make me feel better about my intimate parts, but I don’t think we’ll have to resort to doing gay porn anytime soon.” He added, “I think Spencer and Brent would be great at it though.”

“Some people like people who have both like you do, but I wouldn’t force you into anything like that.”

He laughed. “I know. Still. I’ll only do something like that if I want to.” I gave him his underwear back and he quickly put them back on. “You boys ready? Or do I need to help you with that?”

 

Jeez, Ryan can be a kinky little kitten. I thought I fell in love with a pure angelic kitten. Eh. I like it when he gets in this mood. He’s a lot more fun. Not as uptight. I said to him, “You know I’m ready, baby.” Turns out that Spencer and Brent are too busy drooling over my boyfriend. “Hey, guys, are we gonna go or are we gonna keep making goo-goo eyes at Ryan?” I felt Ryan shiver a bit. I asked him, “You cold, babe?”

Ryan shook his head. “No.” He went over and took Spencer and Brent by the collars of their shirts and said to them, “Come on, you two. We’re going out clubbing. You can make goo-goo eyes at me later.” He whispered to them, “If you’re good, I’ll suck you both off.”

I laughed. “You’re so silly, babe.”

He said bluntly, “Oh, I’m serious, Brendon. I will suck these boys off until I hit the creamy middle.” Ryan giggled. “I’ll do something special with you. Just you wait. You’re gonna love it.” I wonder what he means by that. He’s something else, that’s for sure. He batted his lashes at me. “Perhaps I could lift this dress up and do something that I know you’ll enjoy.”

I blushed. “O-Oh...you mean…” Ryan nodded, smirking. I’ve never been given a golden shower before, but this is weird for Ryan to say out of the blue. I smirked too. “You kinky Doll.”

Ryan replied, “You’re the one who made me this way, Master.” He pulled me close to him and gave me a hungry kiss. He said, “Let’s go.” This’ll be fun. Before we got out the door, Ryan stopped right there in the living room and began to piss all over himself. I heard the pee splatter loudly against the wooden floor and Ryan spread his legs apart, looking down at the puddle forming. 

Brent looked at me wide-eyed. “He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to piss in those panties.” Ryan hid his face with his hands and I saw some of it soaking into his stockings. He asked him, “You okay, Ryro?”

 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

 

I looked back at them, my panties soaked and dripping, stockings drenched, and a puddle underneath me. I said softly, “I’m sorry.” Brendon started snickering. I asked, “M-Master...I-I’m sorry...w-what’s so funny?” I know he’s going to ask me to sit in it, so I sat in the still warm puddle. I looked up at him. “Master?”

Brendon snickered. “You need to control your bladder better, Doll.”

I gulped. “I-I know...m-my bladder’s just sensitive. It fills up to the brim easily...I couldn’t wait. I’m sorry.”

He said, “I understand your bladder’s sensitive, but you need to learn how to control it better.” Brendon got down to my level and noticed that I was extremely embarrassed. He added quietly, “I don’t want this to happen to you while we’re onstage. I know you can hold it in pretty well when we have gigs to go to, but I wouldn’t want you to do this in front of a whole bunch of people. It would be horrible.” I nodded. He snapped his fingers and the mess was cleaned. “I’m not mad, Doll. I just worry about you is all.”

I nodded. “Thank you, Master.” I looked at him and asked, “You won’t use it, will you, Master?”

“Ryan, I wouldn’t hit you for something like this. I’d give you a spanking, but that’s as far as I’d go.”

My voice was quiet when I said, “I’m sorry. You can punish me if you want...and let them watch. But I know you won’t hurt me.”

Brendon helped me up. “Babe, no. I know you have a very sensitive bladder and you can’t control it sometimes. I’m not gonna beat you for something that you can’t control very well. I promised you I wouldn’t be like your dad.” I sighed and hugged him. Brendon smirked and slapped my ass, making me jump slightly. “That’s what you get for pissing on the floor, piss whore.”

I giggled. “I’m your piss whore, Master.”

 

 

*at the club*

 

TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! THERE’S GONNA BE FULL-BLOWN SEX!

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Spence, it’s getting kinda loud in here. Can we go somewhere quiet?” I know Brent’s kind of sensitive to loud noises, so I took him into a room so he could have some peace and quiet. He curled up on the floor and laid his head on my lap. He giggled and poked my stomach. “Squish-squish.”

I laughed. “I was getting a little excited and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is ‘squish-squish’.” 

Brent smiled. “I like squish-squish though.” I smirked, got up, and pinned him down. He blushed. “Spence...w...what’re you doing?”

“I’m gonna pick you up and fuck you against the wall.” I pulled his pants completely off and then took my own off. I added, “If it’s cool with you, of course.”

“B-Babe, I don’t think you’ll be able to…” I cut him off and picked him up, then pushed him against the wall. Brent looked at me surprised. “H-How...I…”

I shushed him. “I just can.”

Brent replied, “Spence, I weigh more than you. You know that, right?”

“Sure I do. Doesn’t mean I can’t pick you up.”

He chuckled. “Suit yourself, man. I just don’t want you to break your back trying to pick me up, babe.” I smirked and attempted to push myself inside of him, but he wouldn’t let me. Brent shook his head. “N-No...that hurts.” I laid him back down and the craziest thing happened. Brent picked me up and said, “The tables have turned, cutie.”

I grasped the handles that were in my reach. “They sure have. What’re you gonna do?”

“I think the answer’s obvious, Spence.” I felt lubed up fingers going straight into me. “Have to make sure you’re comfortable too. Would be rude of me if I didn’t.”

I chuckled. “Thanks, Brent.” I asked, “So when are you gonna do it, babe? You’re not afraid you’re gonna hurt me, are you?”

Brent shrugged his shoulders. “Eh. I guess I’m a little afraid of hurting you, but I know you’ll forgive me if I did by accident.” I felt him push himself inside of me and I tensed up just a bit because I didn’t quite expect it. He said, “Oh my god, Spence, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay. I happen to like a little pain.” I smirked. He went faster and I howled. It was probably loud enough for people to hear if they were near the door, but I don’t care. I said to him, “Fuck, you’re big! How come you don’t do this more often?”

He replied, “I’m more submissive than you think I am, hon. That’s why I let you do it to me instead of the other way around.”

I whispered, “Guess we’re switches now, huh, babe?” Brent nodded and started to make weird noises while trying not to laugh. I snickered. God, he makes weird noises. Not that it bothers me any. When we were done, he pulled out of me and laid me down. “We should switch more often.”

 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

“Brendon, make sure my face isn’t shown, okay?” We’re going to make a little secret video and I’m getting a little excited thinking about it. I know I said I wouldn’t, but I changed my mind. My stomach is swollen and full. It’s pressing against my dress and it’s making me a bit uncomfortable. I said, “Please hit record soon, Brenny...I’m swollen like a balloon.”

He nodded. “I’m gonna hit record in a minute, Ryan. Don’t worry. I’ll get it all on video.” We have to make sure our faces aren’t shown because people know who we are and this wouldn’t look good for us or for Spence and Brent. Brendon asked me, “Remember what we planned?” I nodded. “Good.” He set the camera down in between us so we could put on a couple masquerade masks. Mine was black with red roses and silver lace and Brendon’s was just black with silver trimming. Brendon said, “Good thing we have these masks.”

I laughed. “Well, we’d have to if we’re gonna do crazy shit like this.” I whispered, “I really don’t want our fans to find out about it. If they do, we’re fucked.” I jammed my hands in the skirt of my dress, trying to hold myself. “Brendon, record, dammit!”

Brendon said, “Okay, okay. I’m hitting record.” I heard the beep from the camera, which meant that it was recording. I began to squirm around and hold myself while whimpering in pain. He chuckled. “What’re you doing, Doll? I never told you that you could hold yourself.”

“Master, what do you expect me to do?” I asked him. I was bouncing up and down on my knees. “Please...let me go, Master. My tummy hurts.”

He replied, “Maybe you shouldn’t have had all that water to drink. I told you to be careful with the liquids.”

I insisted, “I-I was just trying to keep myself hydrated. The dance floor gets really hot, Master.” My eyes began to fill with tears and my cheeks were hot. I begged him, “I need to go really bad! Let me go!”

Brendon laughed. “Dolls don’t need to go to the bathroom, dear. You’re just going to have to hold it all in for Master until I say so.” I moaned loudly and kept begging him. But he just kept refusing. This is honestly exciting to me, despite the fact that it hurts. Brendon said lowly, “Hold it all in for your Master. Don’t let out a single drop.” I clenched my pelvic floor muscles as much as my body would let me, trying to hold it. He playfully mocked my current state. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on my forehead. “Look at you. You’re gonna relax and helplessly piss yourself anyway. Eventually, that is. But I enjoy watching you squirm, Doll. You look so cute when you’re desperate for the toilet.” 

I was about to lose it, but thankfully I didn’t. Brendon would be mad at me. I whimpered loudly. “Master, please let me go. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to hold on...please...have some mercy, Master.”

“Piss yourself and you’re gonna be sitting in it. Then you’re getting spanked and fucked in your wet clothes. Hold it in.” Brendon came closer to me, put his hand under my dress, and touched me through my panties. He smirked. “Since I’m gonna be nice to you, I’ll help you hold on a little bit longer.”

I nodded. “Thank you, Master.” He began to rub me through my panties and all I could do was moan and beg him for more. It was getting harder to focus on my bladder because Brendon was rubbing me to make me come. I whimpered when I felt cum oozing into my panties. I asked innocently, “May I please relieve myself now, Master?” Brendon nodded and I was about to let go completely, but I had a little surprise for him. I said, “Master, I have a surprise for you. You’re gonna have to lay down for it.”

“Stand up and do it.” I stood up and spread my legs shoulder width apart. I covered my face with my hands as I relaxed, letting the warmth flood my panties, my stockings, and Brendon. I moaned in pleasure and pure relief. He said, “Looks like we’re having a flood. Let out every sound that’s been built up inside of you, Doll.” I sunk to my knees and sat in the mess I was making while adding more to it.

I moaned loudly. “Oh my god, it feels so good, Master! Oh god...I’m so swollen…” I panted and began to rub myself. “M-Master…”

Brendon whispered, “Come for Master. I wanna see it drip.” I didn’t care that the camera was still recording us. I was in too much bliss to notice. Cum gushed out of me and I let out a shrill scream. He chuckled and felt me shaking with his free hand. “My god, you’re shaking. Guess I should leave you alone for a little while before we fuck. Don’t want to tire you out.” I heard Brendon stopping the video and I was still sitting in my warm, hot, gooey mess. He snapped his fingers and cleaned up the entire mess, then held me on his lap. He took off both of our masks. Well, what’s the point in wearing them now if the camera’s off? I was whimpering and shaking still. He comforted me. “Ryan...ssshhh...it’s okay.”

“I-I’m so sorry...I couldn’t wait.” I started crying. Thank god my makeup’s waterproof.

He replied, “Baby, no. It’s okay. You couldn’t help it.” Brendon delicately wiped away my tears. “They won’t know it’s us. Don’t worry.” He laid me down and kissed me. “You must feel better though.” I nodded. He said, “Good. Care for a little fun, Doll?” I nodded again and he took my panties completely off.

“I’m always down for fun if it involves you, Master,” I said with a smile. He took his pants and underwear completely off along with his suit jacket and pushed himself inside of me. I’m all wet, so it feels really good. “M-Mmmhh…”

Brendon whispered, “You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Doll.” He began to gently thrust in and out to make me moan for him. 

“M-Master...please…”

He smirked. “What do you want me to do to you, Doll?” I smirked back and he thrusted aggressively. “God, you’re so good. You’re gonna come so fucking hard your head will spin.”

I moaned loudly. “You’re so big, Master.” But I know Spencer’s bigger. Wink wink. Don’t tell Brendon though. I placed my hand on his lower stomach to find a huge bulge. “Can you piss in between my legs when you’re done? Pretty please? I want to feel it against me, Master.”

Brendon nodded. “Since you asked me nicely, I will when I’m done coming. You’ll feel the hot flood against your swollen, dripping rose petals.” I whimpered loudly and threw my legs up, coming violently. He chuckled. “Your rose petals are very sensitive right now, aren’t they?”

“Y-Yes, Master...they’re very sensitive. I might have to diddle when we get home...or in the van.” Maybe I can have Spencer or Brent get me off. That’d be fun. I felt him come inside of me and pull out so he could hose my privates down with the flood he’s been holding back. It feels so warm...so good. It’s orgasmic at this point. I said lazily, “Thank you, Master.”

He said, “You’re welcome, Doll. I needed to go too.”

I giggled. “It felt so warm...mmmhh. I can still feel it, Master. It might make me gush again if you’re not careful.” I asked him, “Are you too proud to piss yourself?”

Brendon shrugged. “Well, I’m not necessarily too proud...I just prefer to see you do it. It turns me on so much.” He added, “By the way, thank you for the nice view of your panties and stockings getting soaked. Surprised those Mary Jane shoes didn’t fill up and make squishing noises when you walk.”

My eyes closed shut and I felt myself swell up. I smirked. “I wouldn’t ruin these shoes. They’re expensive.” I put my panties back on. “Let’s go get the two naughty boys.” We walked out of the room and went to go find Spencer and Brent. I put my ear up to one of the doors and sure enough, it was them. I knocked on it, but neither of them answered. Well, maybe they did, but I couldn’t hear it. I opened the door and I couldn’t believe my eyes. Thankfully, they had all their clothes on. Spencer looked at me and said:

“Hey...what’re you guys doing?”

I replied, “We’re about to get going soon and we wanted to find you guys so we knew where you were.” They nodded and walked out of the room. I smirked at them. “I told you boys I would suck you off. If that’s what you’d like me to do, of course.”

Brent shrugged. “We’re fine, Ry. Thanks for the offer though.” Goddammit. At least we had fun. We went home a little while later and I went to my laptop to upload that video Brendon and I made onto a website (I don’t really know what the name of it is). Under a different name, of course. I decided to go under the username “masters-doll” and name the video “Master and his desperate Doll.” The description was this:

I really had to go, but Master kept refusing to let me. He was nice enough to rub me to help me hold in my pee. I end up helplessly flooding my panties while giving Master a golden shower. It felt so good that I rubbed myself through my soaked panties and cum dripped out of them. I came in my panties twice! Heehee~! Enjoy!

 

Someone was very quick to comment on it. They asked me, “Are you a dude or a chick? Can’t tell because I saw a dick and a pussy. Not trying to be rude. Just curious.” I gulped and replied with:

“I have both, but I’m a dude. A very feminine one.”

They replied, “Oh, that’s cool. You’re cute. You think your Master would be okay with me if I were to help him dominate you?” What the fuck? They can’t be serious. They added another comment. “If your Master doesn’t want anyone else to dominate you, I understand. I’m a girl, by the way.”

I typed back, “Yeah, my Master wouldn’t like that too much. Sorry. Nothing personal against you, sweetheart. We would only have another person if we know them personally and they’re male.” They stopped replying after that. I found another comment that was a little creepy. It was this:

“God, you’re cute. I’d take you on a ride, baby. Are you selling those panties?”

My eyes narrowed and I typed out, “Thank you, but no. I’m not selling my panties.” I muttered, “Fucking creep. It’s probably some lonely guy who lives in his mother’s basement.” 

“If you’re not gonna sell your panties, can we at least have a threeway?”

I breathed in and out sharply. “Sorry, but no. I don’t know you. Master doesn’t know you either. Please leave us alone.”

The anonymous person said, “Oh, come on, cutie. You look like you need another cock in you.” They ended it with a winky face. My boyfriend commented on this too. His user is under the name “dolls-master”. Well, we kind of have to match. He said to the guy:

“Listen to my Doll and leave him the fuck alone. He won’t let you stick your cock anywhere inside his body. Have some respect.” 

“Thank you, Master. I love you!” I ended it with a heart. He replied:

“Had a lot of fun, Doll. Perhaps we can do this again?” Yeah, and let’s hope the fans don’t watch any of this. They’d hit the roof and tell everyone. Then people will ask if we’re the two in that video. But Brendon and I have a few tricks up our sleeves and we’ll remain anonymous. Still was pretty exciting though.

 

*To be continued….*


	12. Lessons in Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST FUCKING PORN AT THIS POINT. I'M SORRY.

Y’ALL SHOULD KNOW WHAT’S IN HERE BY NOW. DON’T LIKE? DON’T READ. THANKS.

 

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

The video that Ryan and I made yesterday has been getting quite a bit of views. Well, I mean, this content isn’t very easy to find anyway. Ryan came over and sat down next to me. He’s still in his night clothes, which is just a long baggy night shirt and nothing else. Doesn’t leave a whole lot to the imagination, if you catch my drift. But I know he likes to be comfy. I said, “Hey, baby. Sorry about that creepy guy.”

Ryan shrugged. “Meh. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. It’s all good. He’s probably living in his parents’ basement or something.”

“Yeah, but it was still fucking creepy,” I replied. “He asked if you were gonna sell your underwear. Like, what the fuck is wrong with him? Can’t he get a girl’s panties instead?”

His eyes narrowed. “I’m pretty sure he’d want mine and not a girl’s.” Ryan laid back and groaned. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have uploaded it...but hey, we got a lot of compliments. Some of them even said we were sexy...and they want more.” They want more, huh? I think that can be arranged. He added quietly, “There were some really gross ones too, but I didn’t respond to them.”

I looked at him. “I saw them. They were very disgusting.” I crawled on top of him and smiled down at him. I said, “But you’re surrounded by three classy gentlemen, dollface.” Ryan kissed my nose. “Now...what should we give them next, Doll?”

Ryan gently chewed on his bottom lip and replied, “Well...maybe I can make people jealous and show off some of my goodies.” I chuckled. He added, “I’m kidding. I wouldn’t put it online for everyone to see.”

“Your modesty is for my eyes only...and your doctor’s, of course.” I laughed. He blushed lightly. “What?”

He replied, “She’s supposed to look there to check if I have any infections or diseases. Plus I get my medicine and all that good stuff from her.” Boy, she’s a miracle worker. I always worry about Ryan because of his special condition, but he’s in good hands. I placed my hand under his night shirt and began to stroke his cock. Ryan giggled and placed his own hand there to rub the area below it. He whispered, “You were great last night, Master.”

I smirked. “Why thank you. You were wonderful, Doll. Never knew that piss could get your rose petals so swollen and your cock so hard.” 

Ryan smiled. “I’ve had a lot of accidents when I was a kid. They were usually at school in the bathroom where nobody could see it...but I’ve had my fair share of public accidents too. It was because the bathrooms were disgusting and I would always hold it in until I couldn’t anymore. My dad was always either at work, sleeping, or down in the basement getting drunk off his ass, so I’d always get away with it.” He continued, “Sometimes I’d stick something that could vibrate like the handle of my electric toothbrush or those electric back massagers inside of me on a full bladder and soak my bed. My dad thought I was hurt whenever I was being a little too loud. Good thing I was always covered by my blanket so he couldn’t see the huge mess I’d make.”

My cock began to throb against my old gym shorts as he told me about the accidents he’d have and how he enjoyed masturbating on a full bladder. I chewed my bottom lip. “Oh, fuck, Ryan. That’s so hot. Tell me more. Did you ever have any accidents in high school?” He nodded with a smile. I whispered in his ear, “Tell me about the worst accident you had...and if it was during class or not.”

“Well, Brendon, the worst one I had in high school was when I was driving home. The only thing I had that day was a lot of liquid. I thought it’d be fun to do a hold at school. It wasn’t even that hard to do,” he said with a laugh. Ryan added, “I almost lost it during my last class of the day, which was English. I wanted to, but I couldn’t work up the courage to do it. There was a guy I really liked and I didn’t want him to think I was gross.” He continued, “So I walked out to my car and took the long way back to my house because I wanted to see if I could keep it all in. Well...I didn’t. About a half hour later, shivers went up and down my whole body and I completely flooded my jeans. The seats were leather, so I didn’t have to worry about having to hose down the seats. I just shifted around in my warm mess and I ended up coming in my underwear. I didn’t have to jack off, stick anything inside of me, nothing. It was so good...I didn’t wanna stop.” Ryan stuck a finger inside of his special spot and moaned. “Oh, you know I fucked myself silly like there was no tomorrow. I was shaking like a leaf by the time I was done.”

I moaned quietly in his ear. “I bet you enjoyed it, babe. It sounds like you really did.”

Ryan closed his eyes. “I did. I let out another flood while I was diddling.”

“You must’ve really had to go...and you felt so much better.” He nodded. I smirked and squeezed his ass with both of my hands. “Such a demure, angelic prince, but a kinky piss whore. I love you.”

He replied, “You’re such a gentleman and an insatiable devil. I love you too.” Ryan giggled. “Do you think they saw it yet?” 

“I don’t think they know about it, babe.” Well, I do realize that Spencer and Brent are going to find out about the video sooner or later. I heard hard knocking on our bedroom door. I gulped and said to Ryan quietly, “Oh shit. Wonder what he’s so upset about?” I got up to open the door and Spencer was just seething with rage. It’s a little unsettling. I cleared my throat. “Hey, Spencer. What’s goin’ on?” Spencer glared at me. “Oh...if it’s about last night...ummm…”

Spencer smirked and laughed softly. “Don’t play dumb. I know about it.”

I asked, “What’re you talking about, Spence?” He shifted his focus over to Ryan and he winked at him. God, this is scary. I didn’t think they would find out about this so soon. I sighed and threw my hands up in defeat. “Okay, you caught us and I know you’re pissed at us.”

He shook his head. “I’m not pissed. I thought it was pretty hot. I was just fuckin’ with ya.” Spencer walked over to Ryan. “By the way, Ry, you made me come so many times. How about I kick your boyfriend out and we can have some fun? You guys cool with that?” I shrugged and nodded as a response.

“You do whatever you want. You two are horny for each other anyway.” I laughed. “It’s pretty hot though.” I walked out and went to go bug Brent, who was still sleeping. I said quietly, “Hey, Brent.” He only responded with a soft groan. I whispered, “Brent...it’s Brendon. Wanna mess around?”

Brent woke up and asked sleepily, “You wanna do what now?”

I replied, “Wanna mess around a little bit? It’s totally fine if you don’t...we could just cuddle if you want.” He just went back to sleep. I don’t think he wants to do anything right now. I whispered, “You cool with that or no?”

He sighed. “Bden, I love you, but I’m not in the mood. I’ll still cuddle though.” I got under the covers and nuzzled into his chest. Brent asked, “Say...where’d Spence go?”

“He’s with Ryan right now. I wanted to stay and watch, but they kinda kicked me out.”

Brent chuckled. “Aaaww! I wanna watch! Just watching Spence eat out Ryan...my god, that was hot.”

I laughed. “Maybe one of these days we can all have some fun.” I added, “I mean, if you’re down for it.”

“We’ll see about that, Bden. You can be a little pushy and I don’t like pushy.”

I smirked. “You’re the loudest out of all of us when Spencer fucks you, but that’s none of my business.”

Brent laughed. “Fuck you. At least I let him know that I like it.” He added casually, “So...heard you and Ryan made a little video last night.”

I gulped. Oh shit, did he see it too? I asked, “Yeah, what about it?” I have a bad feeling that he saw it and he’s thinking about sending it to everyone as revenge if we ever did him wrong. But he’s a good guy. He’d never do such a thing.

“It’s interesting. I never expected you guys to make a video. With Ryan being very squeamish and all,” he said. He added with a soft laugh, “Spencer enjoyed it too. I was too busy looking at the comments...how disgusting some of them were. Some guy wants Ryan to sell a pair of his used underwear to him.” Brent sighed and smirked. “People are something else, aren’t they? Now if the fans see it, we’re fucked.”

I asked, “What’re you trying to say? You’re not gonna spread the video everywhere, are you?”

Brent replied, “Of course not. Why would I do that to the guy I brought to the band and his boyfriend, who I’ve known since I was twelve? That’s not who I am.” He cleared his throat and sat up. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell anyone that you and Ryan were in it.” I let out a sigh of relief. I’m so glad that I can trust him. Brent said, “As long as we all keep this on the downlow and don’t bring it up to the fans or anyone we know, we’ll be in the clear.”

“Oh yeah. Totally.” I hope this doesn’t get to the fans. They’d be so confused and think we’re all disgusting. But I doubt that the video would get that far. We have nothing to worry about.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Hey, Ry. I have an idea.” It’s something about the video that I saw last night. My god, it was hot. I asked, “How about we make a video of our own?”

Ryan smirked. “Depends on what you want to do, Spence.” He asked me, “That video really got you off, didn’t it?”

I nodded. “Oh yeah. The sounds you made got me all hot and bothered.” I smirked at him and asked, “So...how should we start this out?” Ryan motioned me to get off of him and he got on his hands and knees, presenting himself to me. I whispered, “You want it from behind. I get it now.” He shook his head. “Then what do you want?”

He said, “I’d like for your hand to strike me. Please.” I looked at him shocked. I don’t know what he means by that and I’m kind of freaked out. The last thing I want to do is bring back what his dad did to him when we were growing up. Ryan said in a quiet voice, “Spank me, Sir. I’ve been very naughty. I need to be punished.” I hesitated at first, but then I remembered that I shoved toys inside of him and fucked him with them yesterday. This is pretty mild. I just have to try not to hurt him. I slapped his ass, which made him giggle.

I replied, “You’re into some freaky shit, my dude. Not judging though.” I whispered in his ear, “How about I get them in here to watch? Would you be uncomfortable with that?” Ryan shook his head.

“N-No, Sir. I don’t mind,” Ryan said quietly. “After all, you fucked me with toys right in front of them. I wouldn’t care at this point.”

I asked out of concern, “You sure you’re okay with that? I heard some hesitation in your voice.” Ryan nodded again. I flipped him back over and looked into his tired hazel-brown eyes. I asked him again, “You’re not just saying that because you want to appease me, right?” He shook his head and I knew he was about to break down. I said gently, “Ryan, you don’t have to tell people what they want to hear all the time. You have the right to say no to something you obviously don’t want.”

He sighed. “I just want you right now. Please don’t bring Brendon and Brent in here. I’m not in the mood to be humiliated at the moment.” I saw Ryan break down. “I-I’m sorry, Spencer. A bunch of stuff is just swirling in my head right now and a lot of what I say doesn’t make any sense.”

“I understand, Ry. Just tell me what you want right now and I’ll do it.” I held him protectively and patted his back. He whispered in my ear:

“I want you...please.”

I smirked. “How badly do you want me?”

He said in a desperate tone, “So badly that I can hardly stand it.” People say it’s taboo to have feelings for your best friend, but I don’t care. “Fuck me? Pretty please?”

“You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that, cutie. I’m not gonna give in that easily,” I replied. My hands trailed down to his waist. He’s being really shy about this and I don’t know why. He was being all bold and shit yesterday, but I guess that was probably just the mood that he was in. I asked him curiously, “How do you want me to fuck you?” I took a hand off his waist to put my hand up. “You want me to fuck you with my hand, my mouth, a toy, or this dick?” Ryan giggled. I said, “Ryan, come on.”

He giggled and said, “That dick, of course. But let me get you all settled first, big boy.” I felt my pants being pulled down and he began to suck on me. My god, he feels so good. Every part of him feels really good. I almost can’t control myself. His mouth is so warm and wet, just like his puss. I gently thrusted in his mouth and moaned loudly.

“F-Fuck...Ryro...Bden was right. You do some crazy shit with that mouth.”

Ryan nodded, suppressed his gag reflex with his hand and deepthroated me. To be in sync with my gentle thrusts, he began to bob his head and work up my shaft. It wasn’t long until I came in his mouth and he swallowed every drop. I gently pulled out of his mouth and he giggled. “You taste really good.” I flushed warmly from the compliment and pinned him down. He asked, “Did I help lube you up, Sir?”

I smirked. “Hell yes, Doll.” I coaxed him to spread out his legs with my hand and I felt that his extra hole was super wet and loose. I slid right in and began gently thrusting, feeling the warmth wrapped around my cock. He seemed to be really enjoying this because his facial expressions and the sounds he made said everything. I moaned quietly in his ear and planted gentle kisses on his cheek and neck. “Fuck, you feel so good, Ryro.”

“You feel so good too, Spence,” he said. He whispered in my ear, “Don’t tell Brendon, but you’re bigger than he is.” I chuckled and gave it to him harder, making him moan loudly. I can tell he really likes it and he’s getting close by the way he’s reacting. Ryan begged, “Let me come...please...I’m close, Spence.” I felt him tighten up a little, but it was no problem for me...knowing how many times Brent’s done that. He whispered, “I-I don’t want to break you...I’m sorry.”

I replied, “I’m not gonna break, cutie. Don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m fine.” I held onto his arms and howled loudly as I released. I pulled out gently so Ryan could release too and he was really quiet when he came. It’s most likely normal for him because I can’t hear him when Brendon’s fucking his brains out or when he’s playing with himself, so I’m not too worried. As long as he feels good, that’s all that matters. I touched his cheeks with my hand to make sure he was okay. “Hey, Ry? You alright?” Ryan nodded, breathing heavily. I sighed in relief. “Good. I thought I hurt you or something.”

He whispered, “You didn’t hurt me. It felt great. I’m just quiet when I orgasm.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” I laughed. I put my pants back on and said, “Let’s go check on our crazy men.” He followed me to the other room where Brendon and Brent are and knocked on the door. “It’s Spence and Ryan. Let us in.” I opened the door to see Brent fucking scared out of his mind. I’m not sure what happened, but one thing’s for sure. I am livid. Ryan and I went over to Brent to comfort him.

Brendon looked at me and said, “Spencer, it’s not what you think.”

I snarled, “Tell that to my boyfriend who’s scared out of his fucking mind! What did you do to him?” Brent broke down crying. “Ssshh...I’m here, babe. What happened?”

“Spencer, I did nothing to him. We were just cuddling and he got all panicky about something.” Brendon comforted Brent too. “Brent, I’m sorry if I did anything to cause it.”

Brent sighed. “You didn’t do anything, Bden.” He said to me, “Baby, it’s okay. He didn’t do what you think he did. Don’t get mad at him, please.” Brent pulled himself together and started giggling. “We should all make a video together.” Ryan nodded and got up to clean himself up. He was about to as well, but he had to ask Brendon something first. “Hey, B. Any sort of dress code you have for us?”

Brendon answered, “Something nice...and something to cover up your faces. You still have those masquerade masks, right?” We nodded. “Wear those. You know why.” Yeah, it’d be pretty awkward telling my family I was doing hardcore porn with my bandmates while I’m having dinner with them or something. At least he’s nice enough to mention that we should cover our faces. We’d be screwed if anyone found out about this. Brent and I went in the bathroom to clean ourselves up and dressed. Of course, it wasn’t long until Brendon and Ryan came in here with a camera.

 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I wonder why we didn’t think of making this video last night. Oh yeah, they wouldn’t want to do it. Brent looked at me like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this. My shoes made a soft clunking noise as I walked over to him to give him some comfort. I asked, “Nervous, Brent?” He nodded. I hugged him and began to rub his back. “You don’t have to be, sweet boy.”

Brent asked me, “What if they find out?”

“Don’t worry. They won’t.” I kissed his forehead. “Just don’t let our names slip out, ‘kay?” Brent nodded and took the camera from me. I said, “Just hit record when we say to.” Spencer put me on his knee and gave me a firm spanking to get me all warmed up, so to speak. I felt my bladder pushing against his thigh and I whispered, “Record.” I let out a whimper and squirmed a bit. My butt stung from how hard Spencer spanked me, but I liked it. I noticed Spencer pulling out some long strips of fabric to tie me up with and I blushed.

Spencer smirked. “Look who’s all bashful and desperate.” I felt him tie up my wrists and bound me to one of the bedposts on the foot of the bed. He sat me down in a chair and put my feet up on stirrups so my panties would be exposed. Well, not really because my dress is covering them up pretty well. I know they’ll put it up sometime. Spencer lifted it up and chuckled. “This is what you get for disobeying your Master and his trusty assistant.” I know my bladder’s aching like a motherfucker. I can’t cross my legs or hold myself.

I gulped. “I’ve learned my lesson. Please let me go. I won’t do it again.” Spencer pressed his hand on my bladder and I whimpered loudly in discomfort. I said, “I won’t get into your things anymore, Mister. I promise!” He put more pressure on my bladder and almost made me cry in the process. “N-No...stop...it hurts.”

Brendon said gently, “Doll, you need to accept the consequences of your actions.” He began rubbing me through my panties, making me whimper a lot more than I was and have tears in my eyes. Brendon whispered, “You’re about to leak. I can feel it. You’re practically begging for release, Doll.” Brent looked at them in horror, but I waved my foot in the air to let him know that I’m fine. I felt a spurt leak into my panties and I tensed my muscles up to try to stop it. It didn’t work obviously. The hot liquid all leaked out of my panties, soaked the skirt of my dress in the back, and dripped onto the floor. I was shaking, sobbing gently, and sniffling while it all continued to come out of me. It was a lot and I know that Spencer’s getting off to the sound of me being humiliated like this. He whispered in my ear:

“You made me jizz in my pants without me having to jack off.”

I sniffled. “You have a crying kink now?” Spencer shrugged. I giggled. “I peed, Mister. What’re you gonna do about it? You gonna spank me in my wet clothes?”

Spencer laughed. “Maybe I’ll do something else that you’d like.” He peeled my drenched panties off and lifted up the skirt of my dress to expose my privates. He got down on his knees to kiss the tip of my cock and then go down below it to kiss my rose petals. Yeah, that’s what I call it. Rose petals. Before I knew it, he was eating me out and Brendon was watching the whole thing without saying a word. I hope he’s okay with this. I’m pretty sure he is or else he wouldn’t have Brent and Spencer doing a video with us. I came all over Spencer’s face and was a shaking mess afterwards. He carefully helped me off the stirrups, untied me, and carried me to their bed so I could rest. I saw Spencer put my panties on his face and he let out a shaky moan while he did so. He must really like how they smell. Not going to judge. Everyone gets off to certain things. I heard the beep from the camera, which means that Brent stopped it.

“Ryan...you okay?” he asked out of concern. I nodded and wiped my eyes, being careful not to mess up my eye makeup. Brent said, “Good. I was worried. I almost stopped it a few minutes ago because I heard you crying.”

Brendon said to Brent, “My baby’s fine. If he wasn’t, he would’ve said the safe word.”

Brent asked, “What’s the safe word?”

I whispered, “Candy cream. That’s the safe word.” Random and somewhat kinky, I know. Brendon and I both agreed to it. We haven’t used it yet though, but we have it just in case things go too far. I looked at Spencer, who was laying on his bed and still had my soaked panties on his face. I blushed wildly and looked away. Brent looked at him and laughed. My god, how the fuck does he think this is funny? It’s kind of strange. Especially since I’ve known Spencer since I was six and he’s never really done anything like this in front of me. Even then, I walked in by accident. I gulped. “You must really like smelling my panties, Spence.”

Spencer sat up and replied, “What? You smell good.” He added, “Not to mention you taste good too.”

Brent laughed. “Baby, you have me. Am I not enough?” Spencer gave me my panties back and began to make out with Brent. Not like the sweet, gentle kisses Brendon gives to me. It’s like hungry and demanding. My god, I can’t believe they’re like wild animals. Of course, Brent can be stubborn as hell, but when he’s in the mood, oh boy. Brendon snapped his fingers and it cleaned up the entire mess. I honestly don’t know where he got that from. He probably met up with someone and made a deal with them. Brent pulled away from Spencer and said, “If B and Ryro weren’t in here, I’d pull your hair and fuck you so hard you’d be walking side to side.” He added, “Like Brendon does with our piss whore of a friend.”

I smirked. “You’re just jealous that I have more to work with.” I pulled him in by the collar of his shirt. I whispered, “Maybe one of these days we’ll have some fun. Just you and me.”

He replied, “I’ll think about it, pretty boy.” While I was walking back to Brendon, Brent slapped my ass. He said to Brendon, “Your Doll is more than welcome to take a seat on my face and ride it like he rides that dick.”

Brendon smirked devilishly and held me close to his body. “I’ll let you have fun with him sometime on one condition.” Brent looked pretty interested. He said, “You’re gonna have to break down some of your walls.”

“Where are you going with this?”

He replied bluntly, “You let me have some fun with you one day, and then you’re more than welcome to have some fun with Ryan.” Brendon added, “Oh, and don’t worry about Spence. I’ll take care of him too.” He let me go to walk over to him and pull him close to his body. “So what do you say? Is that a fair offer?”

Brent nodded. “Whatever.” He said, “Just so you know, Brendon, I’m not like Ryan. At all. There are things that I won’t do, and I’m not one who likes to be forced into anything. So be careful with me. Please.”

Brendon said, “Of course. I understand.” Spencer happened to be listening to the whole thing and decided to go up to him. He gulped. “Spence, everything’s gonna be fine. I promise.”

Spencer growled in his ear, “If you hurt him in any way, or god forbid he comes to me in tears, you’re done. Got it?” Brendon nodded. He smiled and patted his back. “Good boy.” I took the video camera and left to do something with it. Yep. I’m uploading it. They want more, I’m giving them more. I got myself undressed and back in my night clothes because I’m worn out and want to be left alone. Well...I guess I can do a little something to help me sleep. I have the camera still. Why not? I aimed the camera at my lower half and had some fun with myself like I normally would. Because of how swollen I was, it was so intense that I literally sobbed and was shaking like a leaf when I stopped the recording. Guess I’m uploading that one too. Once they were both on there, I shut off my laptop, placed it on my nightstand, and slept some more. I’ll deal with them later.

 

*Brent’s POV*

 

Still can’t believe I have to let Brendon, Ryan’s hyper boyfriend, have his way with me. I mean, it’s kind of fair, but I’ve never been sexually attracted to him. So it’d be super awkward. For all I know, he’s probably thinking about fucking me right now. Whatever. At least I get a little something out of this. That’s some time with Ryan. He most likely went back to his room to sleep. Poor thing. I feel bad for him, but damn, he has some fucking intense orgasms. I walked into his room to cuddle with him and keep him company. I decided to snooze a bit too and he woke up to see that I was here. He said, “H-Hey.”

I replied, “Sup, pretty boy?” Ryan shrugged and nuzzled into my chest. I smiled. “Aaaww. Cute.”

“You’re warm...and squishy,” he said with a giggle. Ryan added, “You and Spence are like big teddy bears.”

I laughed softly. “You’re so warm too.” I sighed. “I hope our two crazy boyfriends are okay.” Brendon’s pretty protective of Ryan, but he’s relaxed a bit. Spencer’s very protective when it comes to me, yet he’s okay with me having some good old fun with someone else. Yeah, I know. It’s pretty confusing.

Ryan said, “I’m sure they’re fine. Besides, they wouldn’t be very far.” He kissed my forehead. Before I could ask him what he wanted to do, he told me, “I’m a little worn out still. We can have some fun later if you want.”

“Yeah, only if I let your boyfriend have his way with me. That’s the deal we made,” I said with a sigh. “Not to mention, he’s gonna have his way with Spence too. I don’t know if Spence is gonna like that too much.” Then I remembered that the guy I’m with likes a little pain. Speaking of Brendon, he came in to see us cuddling each other and he smirked. I gulped. “Dude. I’m not in the mood right now.”

Brendon smirked and chuckled. “You’re never in the mood, are you, Brent?” 

I replied in a quiet voice, “When I’m in the mood for your dick, I’ll let you know. But until then, I’m just in here cuddling with my friend platonically.” Ryan nodded in agreement. I added, “Besides, it’s harder to get me to spread my legs than it is for your cute boyfriend here.”

Ryan blushed. “Brent!”

“It’s true, and you know it.”

He replied, “It’s not my fault I have more hormones going through my body than you do.” Yeah, I guess that’s true. I have to give him that. It must be super embarrassing for him to have an overload of hormones. Fuck, if I were in that situation, I would hate it. Ryan sighed. “Sorry I’m not like you, Brent. Bet if I was bleeding right now, you’d want nothing to do with me.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? Ryan...I never mentioned anything about that. Plus, even if you were, I wouldn’t care. You know none of us are like other guys.”

Ryan shrugged. “I know, but a lot of guys get all grossed out when someone just simply mentions anything about it.” He continued, “I mean, guys are too fucking worried about getting blood on their dicks. Like, put a fucking towel down and be a man.” He laid back and grabbed a hair tie so he could put his hair up. Ryan said bluntly, “If I was completely a girl, I’d be a lesbian.”

I looked at him wide-eyed. I replied, “Ryan, I’ve fingered girls while they were on the rag. I don’t care. I’m not afraid to get myself covered in a little bit of blood. It’s a natural thing.”

He started crying. “But I’m a fucking disgusting hermaphrodite! I don’t know how I still have friends, let alone a boyfriend.” Ryan sighed shakily. “It’s like I have a sign stapled to my back that says that I’m a walking freakshow.”

I suggested, “Maybe you can get some kind of surgery? I don’t know.” He looked at me like he was ready to slaughter me. I probably shouldn’t have brought that up.

Ryan snapped. “I can’t do that, Brent!”

“Why not?” Ryan pulled out a box of tampons that had a weird colored label and he pointed at it. I looked at it closely and it was the kind that’s really hard to find, I’ve heard. I blushed and said, “Oh...I get where you’re coming from. I’m really sorry for bringing up surgery. It was insensitive of me and I’m sorry.”

He nodded and put the box down. “Yeah...that’s the biggest reason why. There’s other factors that come into play, but they’re not relevant.” I gave him a hug and gently rocked him in my arms. Ryan said, “You don’t have to apologize, man. I know you didn’t mean it.”

I shrugged. “I think you’re fine the way you are anyway.”

“Even though I’m a bit of a slut sometimes?” he asked. I nodded. Ryan whispered in my ear, “I heard you fucking Spencer at the club last night.”

My expression turned from blank to a cheeky smirk. “Yeah, it was an interesting change. He seems to have a few kinks like you.” I added, “You two are a lot alike. But I never expected him to have a crying kink. I kind of expected Brendon to have one, but whatever.” Brendon gave me the look that told me he wanted sex now. I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Dude, I’m not feeling it right now.”

Brendon replied, “Oh, c’mon. It’ll be quick.”

I gritted my teeth and said, “I don’t care. I don’t fucking want it right now, so respect that.”

“We made a deal, Brent,” he said, looking straight at me and taking off his pants. Luckily for me, Ryan was there to protect me. Brendon asked him, “Ryan, move.” He shook his head. Brendon said in a firm tone, “Move, dammit!”

Ryan yelled, “No, Brendon! Leave him alone! He doesn’t want your dick in his ass right now! Do you know what consent is?” 

Brendon answered, “Of course I know what consent is, Ry.” He added, “Just so you know, babe, we made a deal. I get to have my way with Brent here, and he gets to have his way with you.”

“I understand that, but he didn’t agree to you forcing him to do something he obviously doesn’t want right now,” he replied in a calm voice. Ryan continued, “Brendon, I love you dearly, but please respect his wishes. I don’t want Spencer hurting you.”

“I’m sorry, dude. I’ll leave you alone,” Brendon said to me. He added, “When you’re in the mood, let me know.”

I patted his back. “You really scared me there, B...but I’ll let you do it if that’s what you really want.”

Brendon shook his head. “No, no, no. Ryan’s right. You have to want it too.” He wrapped his arms around me. “But if you really want it right now, I’ll be super gentle with you...like Spencer is. You want to?” I nodded and we just walked out of Ryan’s room.

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

This was a bit easier than I thought. I’ve got Spencer’s precious boyfriend all to myself. He looked like he wasn’t quite sure he really wanted this. I feel bad that I’m basically forcing him to do any of this with me. I asked him, “You look like you’re scared about something. You okay?”

Brent nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking is all.” He gave me a bottle of lube and a condom to use. He said, “You know what to do with these. I don’t need to give you a walkthrough. Or if you’d rather I prep myself, I’ll be more than happy to do that. But if I do that, you better have your back turned to me or it’s gonna get real weird.”

I chuckled and said, “No, you don’t need to do that. I’ll be more than happy to help with that.” I got on top of him and whispered, “Just gotta get you all relaxed first. It’d be rude of me if I just went in right away.” I kissed his cheek and went down to his neck to gently suck on it. He moaned a little bit and squirmed underneath me. My hands lifted up his shirt a bit so I could lick his nipples, plant kisses down his stomach, and suck on his hips.

“F-Fuck...Brendon, please...don’t stop.” Brent moaned softly. I took off his pants to see that he’s beginning to get a bit swollen. He whispered, “Oh, please quit teasing me. I’m so swollen and achy.”

I asked, “Where should I touch to get you even more riled up?” He pointed to his earlobes, then the inside of his thighs. Those are a couple very sensitive areas on the body, so I know that a certain touch is going to drive him up the wall. I started by kissing his earlobes before licking them to get him to suffer a little bit more. He squirmed around and whimpered in pure desperation. I got down lower to suck on the inside of his thighs and I noticed that he had tears in his eyes. “Brent…? You okay?”

Brent nodded. “Just please get me all lubed up and stuff. I can’t take the teasing anymore.” I nodded and coated my fingers with lube to prep him. Good thing he’s relaxed right now because if I did this earlier when he was being his usual stubborn self, he’d probably either knock my head off or start sobbing because it’d hurt so much. I gently pushed myself inside of him and heard him grunt quietly. He smiled lazily. “You’re not as rough as I thought.”

I replied, “It’s no biggie. You wanted gentle, so I’m giving you gentle.” I slid all the way inside of him and began to gently thrust. He feels so hot around me...very similar to how Ryan feels. Except with Ryan, I have a few options. Brent seems to really like what I’m doing because he hasn’t tensed up or anything. I chuckled and said, “You’re fuckin’ big, bro.” This just made him bust up laughing. I asked, “What? It’s a compliment. How come you don’t top Spence all that much?”

“It’s kind of simple, really. He’s more dominant than I am. I like that though,” he said. “Besides, I like being the bottom.” Well, I hope he knows that he doesn’t really have a choice with Ryan because he won’t top unless he’s riding him. I began to jack him off a bit to tease him some more. I can tell he’s getting close because he was beginning to feel tight around me. Brent choked out, “Brendon...quit teasing me.”

“Why should I?” I giggled. I thrusted a bit faster and smirked at how frustrated he looks. I whispered, “You must be so frustrated right now.” I was interrupted by Brent groaning loudly and his muscles contracting violently around my dick. When I felt that he was relaxed again, I pulled out and threw the used condom away. I laid down next to him and placed my hand on his chest to feel that he’s shaking a little bit. “Feeling good, man?”

Brent nodded. “I’m fine. It’s normal for me to shake a bit afterwards. Just aftershocks is all.” He added, “Spence will tell you.”

I sighed in relief. “Oh good. I thought I really hurt you.” I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. While we were cuddling, there was a knock on the door and Spencer came in. I said, “Hey, Spence.”

Spencer said to me, “Yo.” He went over to Brent to coddle him and do all that lovey-dovey stuff. “How’s my sweet baby?”

“Oh, he’s fine. I got him all taken care of.”

He nodded and ruffled up my hair. “Good boy.” Spencer kissed Brent’s face repeatedly and pinched his cheeks. He looked at me and said, “When you wanna come in to have some fun, let me know.”

I smirked. “I’ll take you on a ride, my dude.” I added, “Speaking of which...how’s my baby?”

Spencer replied, “He’s just having some quality time for himself. It’ll be some time before he’s in the mood for more.” He pulled me in for a hungry kiss. “Since I know you don’t have the energy to do much else, I’ll leave you alone.”

“What’re you talking about? I didn’t come yet.” Which is true because Brent came pretty early so I didn’t get the chance to come. Whatever though. At least I might get to that point with Spencer. I asked him, “So...umm...which one of us tops?” He started laughing. I mean, I kind of asked a stupid question. Spencer took me by my shirt and lead me to the other room. I smirked. “You’re a bit pushy, aren’t ya?”

He shrugged. “Only when I’m in the mood for some old-fashioned fun.” Spencer whispered in my ear, “I want you to top,” I nodded as if to say I understand. He got off of me so I could crawl on top of him and look into his beautiful blue eyes. Spencer giggled. “Nervous?” He shimmied out of his pants.

I replied, “Not really. The only thing I’m worried about is hurting you.” I know for a fact that Brent and Ryan wouldn’t be too happy with me if I did.

Spencer laughed. “Brendon, you’re not gonna hurt me. I’ll be fine.” He handed me a condom and a bottle of lube. “You know what to do with these.” I looked down in between his legs and I blushed. He asked, “You gonna stare at my dick now? C’mon, dude. Don’t be ashamed. I’m not staring at yours. What’s your fascination with it all of a sudden?”

“My god, you and Brent are bigger than me.” I’m a bit jealous. I hope I’m still good enough for Ryan though. I know he doesn’t care about that, but this is kind of making me feel bad. I added, “Yours is pretty...like Ryan’s.”

Spencer replied in an embarrassed tone, “Thanks...” He blushed. “Brendon, it’s not a bad thing to have a dick that’s a different size. I mean, we’re practically around the same size. It’s what you do with it that counts.” I lifted up his shirt to expose his stomach and began to lick it and nibble on his hips. He laughed and asked me, “What’re you doing?” I sucked on the spots that I licked and nibbled and I heard him moan a bit. “Whatever you’re doing...I like it.” 

I looked up. “How does it feel?” He squirmed underneath me and wrapped his legs around me, moaning loudly. I never thought he’d be loud like Brent is. He’s sure more vocal, that’s for sure. I sucked on the inside of his thighs, making Spencer whimper in desperation.

“Oh, please, Brendon...I want your cock.” Spencer’s cheeks were red like maraschino cherries and his dick was throbbing. I went up to suck on his neck and lick his ear to tease him a little more. He gasped softly in my ear. “It’s aching, Master.” I coated my fingers with the lube and prepped him slowly before doing anything else. Spencer was practically begging me to give it to him, so I rolled the condom onto myself and slid right inside. I was thrusting gently at first, but the sounds he was making caused me to thrust aggressively. That’s something I rarely do because I know Ryan would be sobbing in pain if I ever was as aggressive as I’m being with Spencer right now.

I cupped his hips with my hands and said, “Fuck, you’re pretty. If you and Ryan were to have kids right now, I’d be totally cool with it.”

Spencer smiled. “Really? You think so?” I nodded. He whispered, “Thanks. That might happen when Ryan’s healthy enough to carry a baby.”

I replied, “Let’s be honest, any of us would be lucky to make some pretty babies with Ryan.” I added jokingly, “Well...Brent looks like a 1960’s butch lesbian, so I don’t know if that’d work.” Spencer brought his hand up to slap my ass hard. I squealed. “What was that for?”

“Brent’s my butch lesbian, thank you. He’s fine the way he is.” I shut him up for a little bit by thrusting harder and making him howl in pleasure. We both spilled out at the same time and flopped next to each other, panting heavily. He touched my cheek. “That was nice, my dude. You’re good.”

My cheeks flushed warmly from the compliment. I said, “Thanks, Spence. You’re good too.” I felt him wrap his arms around me and he began snuggling me. He feels so warm and soft. His touch made me fall asleep and I’m cool with it. Hope our lovers are having some fun with each other.

 

 

*To be continued…*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! Chapter thirteen is coming soon and after that, I'll put up the headcanons that I have for Brendon, Ryan, Brent, and Spencer. Also, I might take requests or suggestions for future chapters possibly(?) There are certain things that I won't put in here because they either make me very uncomfortable, they don't fit the premise of the fic, I don't know about them, or I'm just flat-out not into it/aroused by it. So if I reject a request you have, please don't take it personally.


	13. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets a call from their manager that they're having a live interview and they tell Ryan he can't do a hold beforehand. They know that if he pulled a stunt like that on national television, his secret would be out and their reputation as a band would be ruined. Ryan agrees to his friends' terms. After the interview's over, Ryan decides to have some quality time for himself while Brent and Spencer do a hold together.

*Spencer’s POV*

 

My phone rang and it turns out that it’s our manager calling. I was talking to him for a little while and he told me that we had a live interview today. I nodded and said, “Mm’kay, thanks. I’ll let them know.” A little while after that, he hung up. I saw Brent stumbling in from Ryan’s room and he flopped onto the bed. I smirked. “Have fun, babe?”

Brent nodded. “Totally. You were so right...he feels so nice.” He laughed and added, “My god, I’m turning into a huge pervert.”

I kissed his cheek. “You’re already a perv. Remember that one time Ryan came to school in a skirt?” Yeah, he came to school in a skirt. A cute one, but it was kind of short, so it showed off his legs that go on for days. Ryan knelt down to gather up some things and his panties were totally showing. The look on Brent’s face was priceless. He nodded. I said, “Yeah. You enjoyed seeing those panties.”

“He has nice underwear and a nice ass. I couldn’t help it,” he said in an embarrassed tone. He asked me, “Say, don’t we have an interview today or something?” I nodded.

“Yeah. This one’s a live interview. People are gonna be watching.” I’m not really nervous about the interview itself, but I’m nervous about Ryan. Since I’ve known him, he’s had problems with his bladder. Always has. I mean, he’s better now than he was when we were in elementary school and middle school, but still. I’m worried that he’ll...you know, on national television. That wouldn’t look good for any of us, his secret would be out, and people would fucking hate us for it.

Brent noticed that something was bothering me. He asked, “What’s the matter, baby? You look like something’s bothering you. Nervous?”

I said, “Well, kinda. I’m not worried about the interview itself. It’s Ryan I’m worried about.”

“Ryan’s gonna be fine, Spence.”

I replied, “You don’t know that he’s gonna be fine. You do realize he has problems with his bladder, right?” He nodded. I continued, “That’s what I’m worried about. I’m afraid he’s not gonna be able to control his bladder during the interview and he’ll end up pissing himself live for the whole world to see.”

Brent looked at me wide-eyed. “That’d be terrible if that happened.” He suggested, “We could see if he’ll put a diaper on or something so that won’t happen.” Brent thought about it for a second and then said, “Wait...that wouldn’t work.”

“No shit. We’ve tried doing that before.”

He face-palmed. “Yeah, I know. He flooded that thing and it all wouldn’t stop leaking out. It was the most absorbent kind they had too.” Brent chuckled. “He peed so much. My god, I think he went for me too.” I glared at him. “I know it’s not supposed to be funny, but I was kidding around.”

I replied lowly, “Brent, be serious for a second, ‘kay, babe? We need to help prevent him from fucking gushing out torrents of piss on national television. The whole diapers thing is out the window. He’ll flood through that thing and his pants would still be drenched.”

“Well, what do you think we should do so that won’t happen?”

An idea popped in my head. “He’s not gonna like this, but he should really go to the bathroom before we go and be careful with the drinks. That’s basically all we can do.”

Brent nodded. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

When I walked out to the living room, I saw Brendon, Brent, and Spencer sitting on the couch. I wonder what this is about. I sat down by them, waiting for them to say what they wanted to say to me. My god, this feels like an episode of “Intervention”. I asked them, “What’s going on? Did someone die or something?”

Spencer shook his head. “No, not at all.” He cleared his throat. “Umm...Ryan, we have an interview today and it’s gonna be live.” He added, “You’re probably not gonna like this, but please listen to us.” I nodded as if to say I understand. Spencer said bluntly, “Don’t do any holds today or drink so much it upsets your body.”

I blushed and said, “O-Okay...I wasn’t planning on doing a hold anyway.” I asked, “Why are we discussing this now?”

He replied, “Because we’re gonna be on national television and none of us are gonna be able to take a leak or any of that nitty-gritty during the interview.” Spencer sighed and gave me a smirk. “I’d listen to the advice that’s given, if I were you.”

“You’re worried that I’ll…”

Brent cut me off. “Spencer’s worried that you’ll...you know.” I completely shut down. What if I do happen to do that during that time frame? Oh my god, people would hate us. Like I don’t already have people talking about me. This would take the cake. Nobody would go to see us because of me. Brent said, “Ryan, this isn’t an attack on you in any way. We’re trying to help you.”

Spencer added, “Yeah. We don’t want you to hurt yourself or anything like that. This is all out of love.” He continued, “All three of us were discussing this and this is what we agreed to. If you do what we say, there won’t be an issue. If you do the complete opposite just to piss us off, we’re all fucked.”

I nodded. “Whatever you say. I’m not gonna embarrass you guys.” I added with a bit of uncertainty, “Well, what if I do everything you guys say and I still do it anyway?” Spencer got up close and personal.

“If you do what we tell you to, you won’t have to worry about that. If it happens after the interview’s over and we’re out of the building, that’s a whole different story.” I nodded and kissed Spencer. Not like an innocent peck. Like a real kiss. He giggled and said in a playful way, “You’re such a slut.”

I giggled. “You’re a slut too, Spence.”

He nodded. “I know. I had Brendon fuck me yesterday, Brent fucked me the day before, and I eat you out and fuck you at least once a week. So yeah, I’m a slut.” He added, “Not as much as you though. Not to mention the crazy things you can do with that pretty mouth.” My cheeks flushed warmly and I smiled.

“Would you punish me if I happened to leak during the interview?”

Spencer replied, “Bet that sweet ass of yours I would. I’d make you stay in your wet clothes until you wet them again.” He laughed. “Nah, I’m kidding. I wouldn’t do that to ya. I’m not that mean.”

I kissed his cheek. “I know.” I added with a shrug, “But if I happen to lose it despite doing all of what you guys say, oh well. Not like we don’t already have people talking bad about us.” That is true though. Especially when it comes to Brent. People think he’s like that one kid who’d shoot up a school, but he’s so nice and chill. Spencer nodded as if to say he understood. I said quietly, “I’ll try not to do that...for your sake.” He gave me a pat on the back.

“Good. You be a good Doll for us, ‘kay? We don’t want to have issues, do we?” I shook my head. Spencer stroked my hair. “Good Doll.”

 

*That afternoon*

 

We’re waiting for a chance to have an interview with some random person. Our manager didn’t tell us who we’re seeing, but from the look of it, we’re interviewing with a girl who looks around our age and is pretty curvy. When she brought us on the set, I became a little anxious. I don’t even know why. I did everything that they told me. I should be fine. It’s been about a minute or so since the camera’s been rolling and I’m doing fine so far. The girl started asking us some pretty interesting questions...very unusual ones for a girl like her to be asking, I might add. She asked us about our recent endeavors and about California. Just her bringing up California had me squeezing my thighs together in discomfort. The girl asked me, “So what did you guys do in Cali? Was it just for a nice break away from Las Vegas or was it something else?” I’m pretty sure her name’s Tiffany or something like that.

I replied, “We needed away from here for a few days. California’s very interesting...we made a few friends there at the hotel we were staying at.” I cleared my throat. “That’s all it was. Nothing too special.”

Tiffany nodded. “Nice, nice.” This one question she asked us made my heart stop because it was so unexpected. She asked us, “There’s a rumor about a few videos of you four having some...unusual fun going around. Would you like to enlighten everyone watching about that?” Brent muttered “Oh fuck” under his breath. Tiffany gave him a weird look. “Is there a problem with that?” He nudged Brendon as if to tell him to do something about it. I looked at him with worry written all over my face.

Brendon shook his head and lied through his teeth. “Naahhh! There’s no videos like that of us. What’re you guys talking about? They’re probably like our doppelgangers or something.” Oh thank you for saving our asses, Brendon. He wrapped his arm around me and added, “Our fun is private and we keep it between us.” I mouthed “Thank you” to Brendon and he nodded like it was no big deal.

“I figured the rumors were fake. I just wanted to make sure.” She was about to give us another question, but I felt some cramps and I discreetly held my stomach. Tiffany noticed what I was doing and asked out of concern, “Ryan, are you feeling alright?”

I nodded and gave her an excuse she’d have to believe. “Just cramps. Nothing too major.” The interview resumed and I was just acting casual. Little do they know that I forgot to use the bathroom here before we went on, so I’ve been holding it all in. It’s not terrible. Just a bit of a nuisance. Brendon took my hand and held it. I chuckled softly. “Must be something trying to mess with me.” The last things I want everyone to know is that I menstruate and I’m into some freaky shit. After an agonizing half hour, we were finally done with the interview.

Tiffany shook all of our hands. “Thank you for the interview, guys. It was a pleasure to get to know all of you.”

Brent laughed. “The pleasure’s all ours.” We all walked out and I could tell that Spencer was glad I didn’t embarrass myself on national television. What he didn’t know was that I was keeping myself hydrated and I didn’t use the bathroom here before going on. Oh well. When we got to the van, I felt pretty desperate, but I didn’t make it very obvious. Brent asked me, “You okay?”

I said, “Yeah...just need to use the loo. It’s not that urgent though.” I felt myself swell up and I let out a shaky moan. “On second thought...it’s pretty urgent.”

Spencer patted my back. “We’ll be home in a bit, Ryro, so keep yourself in check.” Brendon was driving us all back to the house and I saw Spencer pulling out a camera as if he was going to record me. With every bit of vibration from the van, I felt everything getting to me and it’s starting to hurt. We’ll be back at the house in no time, hypothetically. My bladder might have other plans. We ran into a red light, which isn’t helping me too much. Brent was sloshing some water around in a bottle and that was making me hurt more. He kept doing this until Spencer said, “Brent, stop that. It’s getting irritating.” He touched my shoulder and asked, “You feeling okay, Ry?” I shrugged and squeezed my thighs together tighter. He said, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine, Spencer. I’m trying to keep in control of myself.”

Brendon said to me, “You’re doing a good job, babe.” He took off my hat and ruffled up my hair. “Just hold on for a few more minutes.” I nodded as if to say I understood. Only then was I able to rest easy because I know we’re not too far away from home. When we got to the house, we got out of the van and I walked to the bathroom calmly. The only problem was that Spencer was hogging it. I walked in because the door wasn’t locked.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Oh...hey, Ryan,” I said in an awkward tone. We’re comfortable enough to go to the bathroom in front of each other, so this really isn’t a huge deal. I wasn’t expecting him to come in this quickly. When I finished up my business, I moved out of the way for Ryan and began to wash my hands. For as long as I’ve known him, he’s always been more comfortable sitting down to take a leak. I don’t know why. I heard Ryan let out a soft sigh of relief and I heard a lot of liquid going in the toilet. I laughed. “You must’ve had to go.”

Ryan nodded. “Yep. I was about to go in the backyard, but I wasn’t feeling bold enough to do it.” He added innocently, “If we were in the van stuck in traffic longer, I would’ve just let it all go.”

I smirked. “But you didn’t do that and that’s good.” I noticed that Ryan was hurting a bit while we were driving back from the interview. I know that if we had a bunch of interviews on the same day, Ryan would’ve flooded his pants and enjoy doing so. Well, during the interview with that Tiffany chick or whatever her name was, I had to go too, but I didn’t make a huge deal out of it. I asked him, “Was your bladder hurting at all when we were driving home or no?” He nodded. I added, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

I sighed and replied, “Ryan, the next time your bladder’s hurting while we’re in the van or anywhere else, I don’t want you to keep holding it in because you’re afraid of telling one of us that you need to go.”

Ryan replied softly, “I didn’t want to make a mess in the van. Truth be told, I was building up the nerve to do that while we were having that interview because it was hurting then, but I knew it’d upset you, Brent, and Brendon.”

My voice was quiet when I said, “That doesn’t matter now, Ry.” I knelt down in front of him and whispered, “Listen to me. If you’re hurting while we’re in the van again or anywhere else, I want you to just flood your pants. Got it?” He nodded. “I don’t want you to get an infection. I’ve had a bunch and they’re not fun.” I noticed that he was still going and I held his hand to help him. I murmured in his ear, “It sounds so clean...I can hear the salmon swimming in it.” Ryan started giggling. “You must feel so good right now.”

“I do...I wanna diddle my Skittles right now…” Ryan moaned quietly and showed me how swollen he was under his manhood. He began to rub the area below his manhood and whimpered. “I really had to go. It feels so good...I don’t wanna stop. Not until I’m done diddling.” I just watched him masturbate and my jeans began to feel a bit tight in my lower region as I heard him moan. It was only a matter of time until he came all over himself and his hand. He giggled. “I’m really wet now. My pussy’s dripping so much, Spencey.”

I looked down and nodded. “You’re very wet, Ro.” I asked him, “What do we do about this?” I noticed that the flow came to a stop and Ryan flushed the toilet before pulling his pants back up.

Ryan giggled and said, “I’ll go diddle some more in my room.” I shrugged and he walked out of the bathroom to his room, locking the door once he got in. Part of me wants to give him some alone time, but another part of me wants to put my ear up to the door and listen in on what he’s doing. I bet that my boyfriend and Brendon probably want to do the same. I chose to just give him some alone time because I don’t want to embarrass him. Ryan’s a bit shameless when it comes to masturbating, yet he’s very shy about it. It’s pretty confusing. I guess it all depends on his mood. I walked out to see Brent sitting by Ryan’s bedroom door, listening to him pleasure himself. I knelt down by him and whispered in his ear:

“What’re you doing?”

Brent whispered back, “Listening.” He moaned quietly. “He sounds so pretty...mmmhhh...I wanna go in and help.”

I took him to the side and said, “Ryro’s having personal time. He wants to be left alone.”

“Is this all because of the interview or no?”

I sighed. “He really had to go and he got himself all horny because of it.” Brent blushed. I nodded. “Yeah...he needs space.” I kissed his cheeks and nuzzled into his chest. I said, “My god, you’re warm.”

He laughed. “I’m always warm.” Brent held my hips and squeezed them a bit. “Squish-squish.” I giggled and did the same with him. He sighed jokingly. “Yes, I know, I have more squish than you do.” 

“I love your squish.” I playfully patted his ass and his reaction was to slap mine firmly. I squeaked. “Ow. You smack hard.”

“That ass is mine, baby.” He smirked and kissed my cheeks. We went into Ryan’s room to find him asleep and he was covered by his blanket. Brent whispered, “Aaaww. He looks so peaceful.” I went over to him and heard a soft hissing noise coming from him along with a gentle sigh. Brent came over to see this happening and his face went red like maraschino cherries. He motioned me to come with him and he closed the door behind us. “Did you see what he was doing?”

I said quietly, “Yeah...he was wetting the bed. No use waking him up to tell him he was doing that.” I added, “He really had to go. I don’t blame him.”

Brent raised an eyebrow. “Even after us telling him to be careful with the drinks and stuff?” I nodded. He whispered, “I noticed him squirming around a bit...you too. I just didn’t wanna say anything.” He added, “But you look cute squirming though.” I blushed beet red. Why would he admit something like that to me? He’s usually pretty discreet about this kind of thing.

“Brent...why?”

He smirked. “I said so. That’s why.” Brent told me, “It was a good thing Brendon and Ryan didn’t mention anything about the thing we did on the way back from Cali. That would’ve been mortifying.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Yeah, it’s a good thing he didn’t mention that.” I chuckled. “But the release felt good.”

Brent replied, “You looked cute doing it, not gonna lie.” I hung my head down and blushed more. “Oh, c’mon, baby. Happens to everyone...some more than others.” He giggled. “I wanna see you do it again.” Brent took my hands and put them over my head before pinning me to the wall. He gave me the puppy dog eyes. “Please? Only if you want to.”

I said, “Sure. Anything for my baby. On one condition though.” He looked at me like he was interested. I asked, “Please do it with me?”

He nodded. “I was gonna offer to do it with ya so you wouldn’t be uncomfortable anyway.” Brent gave me a gentle kiss. Pretty unusual, even for him. His kisses are pretty hungry and demanding most of the time. Maybe he’s getting some lessons from Ryan? He whispered, “I don’t wanna force you into anything you don’t want.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet, baby,” I replied while pinching his cheeks. He gave me something that looked similar to iced tea and I drank it slowly. I shared it with Brent. It’s not a big deal because we’ve known each other for a long time and we’re not squeamish about sharing drinks. I felt it rush down to my lower region and my stomach began to swell a bit. I chuckled. “Guess I shouldn’t have drank so much water, huh?”

Brent winked. “It gets hot in Vegas. Who could blame you? It’s always good to stay hydrated.” He added, “I wonder where we should let go once we hit our limits. Should we go somewhere public or stay here?” I’m not too shy about going out in public to do it, but right now I’m not sure if I want to do that. He rubbed my back. “It’s up to you, babe. If you wanna stay here and do it, it’s okay.”

I said quietly, “I’m not sure, honestly. If we go out in public to do it, we’re risking people seeing us and going to the media about it.”

He nodded in agreement. “I don’t feel brave enough to go out in public to do it either. We can just do that here.” Brent and I walked into our room and locked the door so Brendon and Ryan won’t bother us. We decided to work on some tabs and whatnot to keep ourselves occupied. I looked at him and asked:

“Hey, umm...just out of curiosity, what was the worst thing you experienced that’s related to this?”

Brent blushed and responded with, “It was when I was in class. My teacher wouldn’t let me use the bathroom because she was a bitch and she hated me for some reason. Probably because she had my brother as a student and she didn’t like him too much.” He continued, “That day I didn’t feel the need to go to the bathroom until I got to her class. I kept trying to ask her if I could go, but she kept telling me that I couldn’t. It got to the point where I couldn’t hold it anymore and I just went because it was hurting me. This girl I liked was comforting me the whole time while I was frozen in my seat flooding my pants...she didn’t get grossed out or anything like girls normally would at that age.” He continued, “I walked out of the classroom afterwards and called my mom. She wasn’t too happy when I told her what had happened, but she didn’t get mad at me, thankfully.”

I raised an eyebrow. “How could she get mad at you for something like that?”

He replied, “I was hurting and I couldn’t help it.” Brent added sheepishly, “Needless to say, it felt nice. Sure it was a bit of a shock to me at first, but I didn’t care after that. People called me ‘Brent Wetson’ for the rest of the year. Didn’t pay any mind to it.” I gave him a hug and comforted him.

“Mine was when I was walking home sophomore year. People probably saw it, but I didn’t give a fuck.”

Brent laughed. “Well, when we were coming back from Cali, you did.” I blushed profusely as I recalled that stupid hold Brendon wanted all of us to do and how I was the first one down. He patted my head. “It’s okay, baby. Bden was just being an ass and he just wanted us to play his sick game. That’s all.” I noticed that he threw one hand in between his legs and kept the other one on my arm. Brent said quietly, “That iced tea’s getting to me...starting to really hurt. But I’ll wait for you.”

I replied out of concern, “Babe, if it hurts, go. Don’t make it worse for yourself because of me. Please.” I helped him up and held him close to my body, rubbing his back to comfort him. I felt him tense up and heard him whimper softly. The sound of him whimpering is arousing, but right now’s not the time to get aroused. I whispered, “Brent, it’s okay. Just go.” He shook his head and kept whimpering.

“N-No...I don’t want to.”

My voice was gentle when I said, “Brent, I don’t want you hurting yourself. Come on. You’ll feel better if you go now.” He buried his face into my shoulder as he relaxed and let it all out. I joined him not long after to make this not as embarrassing for him...like he did with me. Brent gave me a dreary smile and flopped back on our bed. I sat down by him to comfort him some more. “There...that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Out of nowhere, it seemed like everything was back to normal and we were both dry. Brendon must be home. Probably trying to bug Ryan. We went out to see that he was just in the living room working on something and he looked up to say:

“Hey, dudes.”

I replied, “Hi, Bden. What’re you up to?” 

Brendon shrugged. “Not much. Was gonna check on Ry, but he locked the door. What about you two?” He added, “Oh yeah...you guys were trying to do a hold.” Brent and I both blushed beet red as we nodded in defeat. “It’s aiight. Guess you two took on a little more than you could handle.”

Brent replied shyly, “I guess we did. It was my idea.” Ryan eventually came out of his room with just a long shirt on and nothing else. Brent acknowledged him. “Aaaww. Look who decided to come out.” He looked down to see that Ryan’s thighs had cum all over them. He asked, “What’s goin’ on, sleepy?”

Ryan laughed softly. “I got super horny and diddled my Skittles. Cleaned my pogo stick too...came so much...couldn’t help but sleep afterwards.” His euphemisms for masturbating are pretty innocent, I must say. Brent was about to comment on the cum all over Ryan’s thighs and he said, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know about the cum on my thighs. No need to announce it.” Brendon took Ryan over to where he was and sat him on his lap. He giggled. “Hello there, my big strong man.”

Brendon replied, “Hey, pretty baby.” He pinched Ryan’s cheeks and he started giggling. “My baby had some Ryro time, huh?” He nodded. Brendon said, “Good for you, Ryro.” Ryan looked at Brent and he just melted. He knows he listened in on him.

“Hey, Brent. I know you were listenin’ in on me earlier. I could hear you through the door.”

Brent sighed. “Ryan, I can explain.”

Ryan cut him off. “No. You don’t need to explain anything. I don’t listen in on you when you’re jacking off. Why do it to me?” He asked, “What, do I sound weird when I do it?”

“No no no! You sound really pretty when you do that. I wanted to come in to help you, but your door was locked.”

He replied in a quiet voice, “I was having personal time, Brent. I needed it anyway. I didn’t need help with taking care of my garden. If I did, I would’ve said so, but I didn’t.” Brent gave him a puzzled look. Ryan sighed. “I meant that I didn’t need none of you helping me down there. You get it now?”

Brent said, “Sorry...those euphemisms you have for masturbating are pretty confusing...and I’ve never even heard of them.” Ryan got up to kiss his cheek. “You feel really nice.”

“Why thank you. You’re pretty gentle. I thought you’d be rough, but boy, was I wrong.”

I nodded. “You’re right about that. He’ll be rough when he’s with me because I happen to like it that way.”

Ryan smirked. “Not surprising.” He coddled Brendon. “But my Master does it the best.” Brendon nodded and smiled. He giggled. “Maybe if you’re all down for it, we can have a foursome.” God, I want that to happen. It’d be so fun.

*To be continued…*


	14. Nightmares Are Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a bad dream and the boys are going back to Cali.

*Brendon’s POV*

 

I sat up in bed watching something on TV while Ryan slept. Man, sometimes I’m glad he’s a deep sleeper because there are some things I’ve done that I wouldn’t want him to hear. That’s a story for another time. While I was binging on some cartoons and whatnot, I heard and felt some warm liquid creeping out along with some quiet weeping. I looked over to see that it was Ryan wetting the bed. I sighed heavily and muttered something under my breath while gently shaking him to wake him up. He looked at me with tears streaming down his face and he was trying to stop going all over the bed, but nothing was working. Poor baby. When he was done, he held onto me and whimpered. I asked, “Ryan, what’s wrong, baby?” I comforted him. “Have another nightmare?” He nodded.

Ryan said quietly, “She violated me…” I held him close and rocked him in my arms. He looked down at the big mess and added, “And I wet the bed...great! I thought all of us getting the fuck away from Vegas would do some good, but nooo! I’m still wetting the bed like a toddler and it’s embarrassing.” He wept gently and sniffled quietly. “I-I’m sorry…”

I looked at him sympathetically and wiped away his tears. “It’s not your fault that you stress wet sometimes, babe. It happens. You’re not gross for it.” I added, “Ryan, if you’re really this embarrassed about it, go see your doctor about this and see what she can do for you. Or if it’s too much, maybe start wearing some pads or something to bed.” He shook his head and crumbled. I thought about it for a minute and then said, “That’s right...we’ve tried having you wear some diapers before and it wasn’t successful.”

He replied, “Yeah...and I’ve tried talking to my doctor about it and she doesn’t even know what’s going on. She knows a lot of it’s stress-related and trauma from what happened in middle school.” Ryan said quietly, “I’m grateful that you can deal with me, Brendon...unlike Tyler.”

After I cleaned up the mess with a snap of my fingers, I said, “He was no good for you, Ryan. You know that as well as I do.” I comforted him. “You’re better than him. You’ve got a very strong support group as well as a huge following, and what does he have? Nothing. So don’t worry about him.” Yeah, I remember Spencer saying that he’d kick that guy’s ass the next time he comes around us. Ryan pinned me down and smirked at me. I chuckled. “Wow...this is bold of you. What do you wanna do, babe?” Ryan’s response was quite surprising. He said:

“Master...my garden is in need of some tending to. Please…”

I looked at him confused. I put my hand on his modesty to feel how swollen and wet he is. I whispered, “You’re all swollen down there.” I wrapped my fingers around his cock to feel that he’s hard too. “Wonder what we’re gonna do about this.”

Ryan whispered, “I’m all achy down there…” I felt him grind his modesty against my groin, moaning quietly. He whimpered. “Please, Master...it hurts.” I don’t really feel all that up to having sex right now though. We can try to make something work. He scooted up until I saw that he was hovering over me. Ryan giggled. “Oh, whatever shall I do to make myself feel better, Master?”

Then it came to me. I moved down to the foot of the bed and laid my head there. He came back up, hovering over my face. I suggested, “Hey, babe. How about you ride my face?” Ryan looked at me like I was about to do something crazy that would cost me my life. I reassured him. “I’ll be able to breathe just fine.” He began to rub his modesty up and down my face while I licked all the hot spots I could get. My god, he tastes so good. Very sweet. Like cotton candy almost. The girls that I’ve dated have nothing on him. He came all over my face and then rubbed himself until he was done. I sat up and held him close as he shook. I murmured, “That was awesome, Doll.”

Ryan’s cheeks flushed warmly from the compliment and he said, “Thank you, Master.” He giggled. “You might wanna wash your face and your hair, Master.”

I laughed. “I don’t care. I like the way you taste. It’s sweet.” We went under the covers to cuddle for a bit and kiss each other. That kind of thing. Ryan’s hand came down to slap my ass. “Man, Ryro, you’re a little frisky tonight. You don’t do that often.” Which is true since I’m always the one who slaps his ass. In return, I squeezed his ass and slapped it. I said, “That ass is mine.” Ryan got out his laptop to look at a few things like his LiveJournal, MySpace...that kind of thing. He then looked at the videos that we put up and I saw him being filled with disgust. I guess the comments are worse this time. He said to me:

“Check this out, Brendon. Remember the video that had you, me, and Spencer? Well...some people think you’re abusive.”

Abusive? What? I love Ryan more than anything! How could I be abusive to him? I sighed and said, “Ryan, they probably don’t understand our relationship.”

He shook his head. “That’s not what they’re concerned about. It’s the whole desperation thing and how I was crying.” Ryan was typing out something like he was trying to explain what happened, how I wasn’t being abusive to him in any way, and he was fine. He sighed. “Hopefully they understand.” Our kind of relationship is a bit hard for people to understand, even though we don’t bring it out in public. It’s what we do in the privacy of our bedroom anyway. Why would we do that anyway? Besides, people would say that we’re bad influences on kids if we even mentioned it in an interview or something. I noticed that the color in Ryan’s face drained and he was panicking a bit.

“Ryan? Everything okay?” I asked. Ryan shook his head and just pointed at something. I looked closely and it was someone asking who we were. I gulped. “Uh-oh…”

Ryan replied, “Yeah, ‘uh-oh’ is right.” He hissed, “How the hell did the fans find this shit?”

I shrugged. “I’m not sure. None of us said anything about these.” I suggested, “Maybe they’re not fans and they’re just genuinely asking who we are.” I saw another comment pop up and it said this:

I know who you fuckers are. Fucking disgusting. Keep your nasty shit in the bedroom.

Ryan laughed. “Oh my god, wow. That sounds like my ex being jealous that I have an awesome boyfriend and he doesn’t.” He added, “Besides, he chose to watch it. Bet he got off to me diddling in front of the camera too.” Yeah, that was hot. It’s mostly the sounds that Ryan makes when he does it that really get me going. He sounds very feminine. Ryan shut the laptop off and went back to me. He said quietly, “Master? I’m tingling again. It’s my special parts, Master. Is it okay if I touch it?”

I smiled. “Doll, it’s your body. You can touch your body whenever you want to. I don’t own you.” I whispered, “You don’t have to ask me for permission to touch yourself. Besides, people who don’t let their partners touch themselves are pretty abusive in my opinion.” 

 

*Brent’s POV*

 

 

All that stuff we did the other day is still haunting me a bit. Mostly because I don’t want my family to find out that I’ve been doing some hardcore fetish porn with my friends. That would make a great conversation at the table...not. Spencer was dead asleep and was stroking my hair as if he was about to braid it. I giggled. “Babe, what’re you doing? Braiding my hair again?” 

Spencer woke up and said, “Your hair’s fucking greasy, Brent. There’s a thing called shampoo.”

I laughed. “I do use shampoo. My hair’s just naturally that way.” I grabbed his ass and slapped it as if to say that he’s mine. I whispered, “This ass is mine, bitch.” Spencer looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 

“Damn right I’m a bitch.”

“Well, not as much as Ryan.”

He replied, “Ryan gets bitchy, but he’s not a bitch.” I chuckled. Spencer added, “Seriously. That dude’s not one.”

I shrugged. “He sure is one when that time comes around.” I continued, “I don’t blame him though because it’s probably very painful for him. I mean, I can’t imagine how that feels...I’ve always wanted to know how it felt.”

Spencer smirked. “Let’s be honest, Brent. You’d be crying and wanting it to stop. I can tell you what it feels like...because what I feel is pretty similar. It’s very painful and not fun at all.”

“Poor baby...I’m sorry.” I rocked Spence in my arms. “Neither of you deserve to hurt like you do.”

He shrugged. “Eh, it’s not a huge deal. It’s annoying, but I deal with it.” Spencer giggled and added, “You’re really warm...and squishy.”

I blushed. “You’re really warm too, baby.” I said, “Seriously though, if Jon takes you away from me, so help me, he’ll regret meeting me.” Spencer looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed. “Sorry...you know I’ve experienced a lot of heartbreak and to lose you would kill me.”

Spencer asked, “What the hell are you talking about, Brent? Jon’s not gonna take me away from you. He said that he’s not interested in being in a relationship right now anyway.” He added, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of some dude you barely know. Like, I saw a bunch of chicks hitting on you and even some guys saying that they wanna fuck you so hard you can’t walk, but you didn’t see me getting all jealous.”

My voice was low when I said, “Those are crazy fans. That’s different. I think Jon really likes you...a little too much for my comfort.”

“Babe, you’re being ridiculous. Jon doesn’t like me that way. We barely know each other,” he replied. “Even if he did like me that way, he’ll understand that we’re together and he’ll back off. So you need to chill the fuck out and be nice to Jon.” I rolled my eyes and that made Spencer glare at me. He scolded me. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me. I don’t like that.”

I smirked. “Now you’re sounding like my mom.”

Spencer flipped his bangs out of his face. “If you’re gonna act like a kid, I’m gonna treat you like one.” I got on top of him and pinned him down. He asked me, “What’re you gonna do?”

“I might ride you, if it’s cool. Or I might fuck you into next week. Maybe I’ll get Ryan in here so we can have a threesome.” When I realized what I was saying to him, I blushed wildly. I began apologizing. “I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I guess I just got all heated and not thinking straight...oh my god, what the hell am I saying?” Spencer put his finger on my lips as if to tell me to stop talking because I’m not making a whole lot of sense right now. I guess while I was apologizing profusely to him, I let go of his wrists. He looked me dead in the eye and said:

“I’ll fuck you into next month if you get off of me first.”

I did as he said and was on my back, waiting for him to do the deed. He began to kiss and suck on places where I’m the most sensitive. I let out a few soft moans and was begging him for more, which he gave to me. When Brendon was doing this, it was fine, but he just didn’t seem to have as much experience with what I like. Obviously, considering how fucking hyper he is and how impatient he is when it comes to sex. Spencer’s better at this, of course. He got down in between my legs and began to kiss and suck on my inner thighs. I felt my cheeks get hot and I got hard from it. I choked out, “S-Spence...please...it’s aching.”

Spencer crawled on top of me and looked at me getting all hot and bothered. “What’s aching, my sweet baby?” I’m too embarrassed to say, so I just continued to squirm and squeeze my thighs together. He asked again, “Babe, what’s aching? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

I replied in an embarrassed tone, “My dick’s aching, okay? You got me all hot and bothered.” He automatically took my underwear off to see that I wasn’t lying. I whispered, “I need you...please.” I felt his soft fingers inside of me like he was teasing me. His fingers kept on hitting my prostate and I whimpered. “Fuck...I want your cock, babe. Please give it to me.” He’s probably lubing me up first before doing anything like that though. He should anyway since it’s more comfortable and feels better to be lubed up. I eventually felt him push himself inside of me and thrust against my prostate. God, he feels so good. I’m not sure how long I’ll last, but I’ll sure try my best to last as long as I can. Just one more aggressive push on my prostate and I was done. I said sheepishly, “Sorry...guess I was pretty frustrated.”

“It’s cool, dude.” Spencer stroked my hair and patted me on the head. He teased me. “You’re pretty easy to frustrate. It’s kinda funny.” I blushed and nodded in agreement. We were about to cuddle some more, but of course, someone was knocking on our door. Spencer said, “Come in. We’re not naked.” Ryan came in and walked over to our bed before sitting in the chair. He said with a smirk:

“Guys, there’s nothing I haven’t seen of you two. You don’t have to worry.”

I looked at Ryan and said, “I have something to ask you...it’s gonna sound weird, but I want your opinion on this.” I asked, “What do you think of Jon? That waiter dude with that chick?”

Ryan replied, “Jon’s a sweetheart. Why do you ask?” I shrugged and muttered something under my breath. He sighed. “You’re worried he’s gonna take Spencer away from you, aren’t you?” I muttered something in response. Ryan said gently, “He’s not like that. He wouldn’t take Spencer away from you. He may have a bit of a crush on him, but so what? It’s not like he’s in here fucking him right in front of you.”

I shrugged. “I just have a feeling that’ll happen...that I might fuck up somehow and you guys would kick me out and replace me with him.” Spencer busted up laughing. “I’m serious!”

Spencer laughed. “Brent, we’re not gonna kick you out. You’d have to do something pretty fucked up for that to happen.” Well, I guess that’s true. He patted my back and said, “Relax. This isn’t worth stressing yourself out over. Jon’s got his own thing going on.” I muttered something under my breath, which Spencer didn’t like. He said sharply, “Goddammit, Brent, you’re getting on my fucking nerves right now with your petty jealousy over a guy you barely even know! What did Jon ever do to you? Oh, did he flirt with me right in front of you? Whoop-dee-fucking-doo! It’s not the end of the world, babe!”

I replied in a quiet tone, “It’s not that I’m jealous of him, Spence. I don’t want to lose you. That’s all it is.”

He shouted, “How many times do I have to say this to you? Jon doesn’t like me that way! He flirted with me once! What’s the problem?” Spencer whispered in my ear, “Quit with the bullshit and be nice. Please. I’m sure that if you two got to know each other more, you’d be buddies. Promise.” 

I sighed. “Fine...I’ll be cool with him.”

 

 

*The next day, on the road…*

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

Our manager said we had to be some place today for something else. I don’t know what we’re doing, but he said we have to go on the road again and we’d be there for a week. Fuck, we haven’t even been home for two weeks. At least we still have our stuff packed in the back of the van along with our equipment if we need it. I volunteered to drive this time to give Brendon a break and of course, Ryan was riding shotgun. Well, with all the accidents he’s had in this van, that seat’s pretty much his. It has been pretty hot, so we’re all keeping ourselves hydrated and the AC is on full blast. I said to all of them, “Guys, there’s something you might wanna keep in mind that I forgot to mention.”

Brent woke up and asked, “What’s up, Spence?”

I sighed and answered, “There’s no rest stop for about another hour or an hour and a half. Fortunately, there’s a gas station coming up soon, so if any of you need to do your business and whatnot, that’d be the best place to do it. Otherwise, you’ll have to wait until we hit that rest stop I mentioned.” I turned to Ryan and told him, “That goes for you too. If you have to, use the girls’ room.”

Ryan gulped. “Y-Yeah...umm...I really have to go, now that you mention it.” I’ve noticed him bouncing a bit in his seat. He must’ve been holding it in since we left, which was this morning. He added quietly, “And it’s starting to really hurt.”

I said gently, “Ryan, try to hold it in a little longer, okay? We’ll be at a gas station in a few minutes.” He gave me a weak nod and sat there, trying to keep himself calm and collected. I feel bad for making him wait longer. Poor guy. At least we’re close to the gas station so we can walk around and do whatever for a little while. I stopped at a gas pump and we all got out. When we got inside, I noticed Ryan going into the girls’ bathroom to do his business and the employee at the register didn’t even bat an eye at him. Well, this dude has more important things to worry about than some guy using a bathroom he’s more comfortable in. At least he didn’t have an accident in the van like he usually would because of how picky he is about bathrooms. After paying for gas and stuff, we were back on the road. Brent fell asleep in the back seat while Ryan, Brendon, and I were all just trying to keep ourselves occupied. Brendon asked me:

“You know where we’re going?”

I nodded. “Yeah...we’re going out to Cali again. We’ll be in a different area.” It’s good to get away sometimes, but again...we’ve only been home for close to two weeks. After an hour and a half of driving, we finally hit a rest stop. I gently shook Brent to get him to wake up. “Hey...we’re stopped for a little while so we can walk around and stuff.” Ryan got out to walk around while I followed him. I asked, “Doing alright, Ry?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah...I’m fine.” I was about to ask him if he needed to do anything here, but he told me, “If you’re gonna ask if I need to use the restroom, I don’t need to go.”

“There’s not gonna be another rest stop for a while. Are you sure?” God, I’m acting like my mom right now. She’d always ask my sisters and me stuff like this. Ryan nodded and I sighed. “Alright, Ryan. Whatever.” I added, “Just warning you right now that if you say you have to go in an hour or so, there’s not a whole lot I’ll be able to do.”

He said quietly, “I know...I’ll try not to go in the van.”

“Ryan, I don’t want you hurting yourself. If you happen to go in the van, none of us are gonna get mad at you,” I replied. “Besides, we know you can’t help doing that. It’s great that you’re trying not to do that in the van, but if you’re hurting...it’s a lot better pissing yourself than getting a bladder infection. Let’s be honest.” We both giggled. I said lowly, “I’m serious...and that goes for the rest of us too. Not just you.” Ryan nodded as if to say that he understands. I held his hand. “Good. Glad you understand.” Brendon just so happened to be by us. I said to him, “Yo.”

Brendon smiled and responded with, “Hey, guys. What’s up?”

I shrugged. “Not much. Just talking with Ry about some stuff.” Brendon nodded. I said, “Bden, if you’re wanting us all to do a hold, the answer is no.”

He replied, “What’s wrong with doing a hold?”

I said lowly, “Unlike you, I’m watching out for not only Ryan’s health, but my own, Brent’s, and yours too. I’m driving, so no holds while I drive. Got it?” He rolled his eyes and groaned. I smirked. “Brendon, if you’re gonna act like a child, I’m gonna treat you like a child. I’ve already gotten after Brent for the same thing earlier. Now quit.” 

 

*About an hour later…*

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I took a nap in the van and woke up with a very strong urge to pee along with my pants feeling pretty tight around my waist. I looked at the sign that we passed that said that the next rest stop is in about forty miles. I can’t wait that long. The vibrations coming from the van is already making this difficult. I don’t want to bother Spencer, so I just sat there and tried to hold it for as long as I could. Brent looked over at me from his spot in the back and he asked me:

“You okay, Ryro?”

I don’t know how to respond without worrying Spencer or Brendon except for burst into tears. I said quietly, “It hurts…” Brent took my hand and held it to try comforting me, but I’m too focused on how full I am. I let go of his hand briefly to try loosening my belt, but it wouldn’t come loose and I could feel my underwear getting damp. I began to let out shaky whimpers and moans as I kept leaking and trying to cut the flow. Brendon’s asleep, so I can’t bother him. There’s not a whole lot he could do anyway. 

Spencer looked over at me and asked, “Ryan, what’s wrong?” I pretty much gave him an answer by sniffling, shaking, and completely flooding myself along with the seat. He held my hand to comfort me. “It’s okay...let it out, sweetie.” I eventually stopped sniffling and just replaced that with gentle moans as I heard it rolling off the seat and onto the floor, but it was still coming out. Spencer pulled over to help make this not as bad by rubbing my modesty that’s sopping wet. When I was finally done, my pants and underwear were completely sopping wet, the seat and the floor were soaked, and I felt very relieved. My god, I had to pee. Spencer looked at my mess in awe and shock. “Whoa...you really had to go.” I nodded and just enjoyed the warmth, which made me swell in arousal and made me want to touch myself in the van. Spencer gulped and said, “Brent, babe, wake up Brendon soon, please.” Brent just looked at the huge mess I made in awe. He whispered, “I really don’t want Ryan to be sitting in his own mess when it gets all cold and icky.” Little did he know that I was grinding against my seat and I had cum trickling down my thighs. You know...just to enjoy it a bit before Brendon wakes up. I turned around to shake Brendon to wake him up. When he woke up, he asked:

“What’s goin’ on, Doll? Got somethin’ to tell me?”

I giggled. “I made a huge mess in my seat, Master.” I added in a cutesy voice, “I’ve been such a naughty boy and I need to be punished. Perhaps we could do that when we get to the hotel we’re staying at?”

Brendon snapped his fingers and I was completely dry. He said sternly, “You’re definitely getting a punishment. You are right about that.” Spencer looked at him with a weird expression. Brendon grabbed a belt and commanded, “Get back here right now.” I got out of the van, climbed into the back seat, and was on Brendon’s lap. He gave me a few brief swats on my butt with the belt and chuckled. “There. You got your punishment, Doll.”

Spencer sighed in relief. “I thought you were gonna seriously hurt him.” I got back to my seat and he asked, “Feel better, dude?” I nodded. Spencer smiled and kissed my cheek. “You did good, cutie. Very good.” We got back to driving and out of nowhere, I noticed Spencer was squirming a bit. He groaned quietly in agony. “Mmmhhh...I drank too much water. Didn’t realize how much until now. It’s coming back to haunt me, that's for sure.” I began rubbing his back to comfort him, but he whimpered. “Ryan, I appreciate you trying to help, but it’s so bad that if I sneeze, I’ll lose it.”

As I was rubbing his back, I said, “It’s okay. Just let it out.” Not too long after, I saw his legs shaking violently and his bleached gray jeans were turning almost black in color. Brendon was about to mock Spencer for it, but I glared at him. “Brendon, he couldn’t help it. He needed to go.” 

“You really think I’m worried about your boyfriend mocking me? I don’t care. He’s gonna piss himself next. Just watch.” Spencer chuckled. Well, I can definitely feel Brendon shifting uncomfortably in his seat by the way his knees are pushed up against my seat. Brendon gulped and said:

“Spence, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to mock you. Can we pull over real quick?”

Brent woke up to say, “If our babies went in the van, we have to do the same. Besides, there’s nowhere to stop without us being seen.” He asked the both of us, “How much did you guys drink? I could hear it while I was sleeping, it was so loud.” I just shrugged. I don’t even know how much water Spencer and I both drank. I know it was a lot. Brent turned to Brendon and smirked. “Karma’s a bitch, ain’t it?”

Brendon groaned. “This has nothing to do with karma, thanks. It’s because I’ve been waiting for so long.” He begged, “Spencer, please pull over somewhere!” Not long after, there was a loud hissing noise with some giggling coming from him. He said, “Told ya to pull over.”

Spencer shrugged. “Sorry. There was nowhere for me to stop, dude. Besides, I know you liked it. You don’t hide it too well.” He looked at Brent from the mirror and said, “Looks like it’s just you, babe.” Brent gave him a shy smile and laughed softly. Spencer asked him, “How does it feel?”

“Feels okay, I guess. I don’t really have to go at all.” Well, at least for now. Brent will be sure to lose it sometime today. I took out a camera just in case they want to watch the whole thing go down later. Brent said to me, “You better not record me when that happens, dude.”

I replied, “I would never do that. I was just taking it out in case I find something nice to take a picture of.” I added, “Besides, I wasn’t planning on recording you flooding your pants anyway.” Brendon snapped his fingers to clean up his own mess...and Spencer’s. I covered myself with a blanket and fell asleep, trying to shield my face from the sun. 

 

*Brent’s POV*

 

“How you holdin’ up, Brent?” Brendon asked me. It sounded almost like he was taunting me. He asked me again, “You gotta go, dude?” I shook my head. Well, it’s the truth. I don’t have to go at all. It’s weird for Brendon to ask me stuff like that. It’s already kind of gross that he feels the need to perform what he does with Ryan right in front of Spence and me. At least to me it’s gross. Spencer was just trying to keep his eyes on the road and focus on getting to where we need to go. I looked over at Ryan to see that he was sleeping, which isn’t surprising because he sleeps a whole lot. I hope he’s not having one of his low days. That’d really suck if he was. Brendon said, “Just let him sleep. He had a rough night.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Is he okay?”

Brendon whispered, “Ryan had a really bad nightmare about what happened to him when he was twelve.” Figures. Most of his nightmares are about her. She’s in jail, so how could she get anywhere near him? He added, “And you can guess what happened after that.”

I sighed sympathetically. “Poor guy. He should really get that checked out. It’ll be bad if he doesn’t.” I added, “He’ll end up having full-blown accidents during shows, interviews...that kind of thing.”

“Brent, he’ll be fine. Besides, he’s had it checked out before and according to his doctor, it’s because of stress and trauma,” he said.

My voice was quiet when I replied, “I understand that, but hear me out. I don’t want that trauma to affect shows and stuff. If people find out about things he’s kept hidden from everyone except for us and a few other people, do you know how he’ll look to people then?”

Brendon asked, “Why would people care about what gets him off and about what he has in his pants?”

I whispered, “Because they like to have something to talk about. If anyone else found out about that stuff, it’d completely destroy him.” Seriously though. He’d never leave the house again if any of that gets out. I hope that doesn’t happen. It’s pretty unlikely, but it’s still a possibility. After leaving the next rest stop, I felt all the fluids I drank rush down quickly and I automatically jammed a hand in between my legs in an attempt to keep it in. What I really want to do is deny myself orgasms while leaking like crazy, but I’m not bold enough to do that right in front of them. I tried opening and closing my legs to try to relieve the pressure, but all it did was make me leak a bit.

Spencer looked over from the mirror and asked, “Baby, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little restless, I guess. Nervous about getting to Cali again,” I lied. Spencer just shook his head like he knew I wasn’t fine at all and I was literally about to piss all over the seat. He said:

“Brent, I know you’re not fine. Don’t lie to me.”

I kept on leaking and some of it is now getting on the seat, which made my cheeks burn from the strain I was putting on myself. I replied, “Babe, I’m sorry...I didn’t want you getting mad at me.” I noticed Ryan waking up and he automatically held my hand to comfort me. I laughed nervously. “I can feel it trickling down my leg.”

Spencer replied gently, “Baby, don’t hurt yourself, please.” I squeezed Ryan’s hand and let it all out forcefully. I just want to get this over with. By the time I was done, the side I was sitting on was drenched along with my pants, of course. Brendon rubbed my back to comfort me before cleaning up my mess in a snap. Spencer giggled. “You looked so cute.” I flushed warmly from the compliment and laughed softly. Of course, after that whole thing, Ryan went back to sleep and Spencer stroked his cheek lovingly while saying, “That’s right...go back to sleep. Sleepy Ryro.”

I said quietly, “He sure looks cute sleeping.” But I don’t think he’ll be able to sleep tonight if he keeps on sleeping in the van the whole time. After a few hours of driving, we finally got to the hotel we’re staying at and once we were out of the van, I gently shook Ryan to wake him up. I whispered, “Ryan...Ryan...wake up. We’re here.” Ryan rubbed his eyes and yawned quietly. “Sleep much?” I poked a little fun at him. He just shrugged it off and laughed. I got Ryan’s stuff out of the back and offered to help him bring it up to the room he’s staying in. When we got up to our rooms, I noticed that Spencer was standing outside of the room. I asked him, “Who’s bunking with who, babe?”

Spencer smirked. “You’re bunking with Ry and I’m gonna bunk with Bden. It’s just a little experiment to see how long we can last being in different rooms.” I’m okay with bunking with Ryan, but it’s still going to be weird not having Spencer right by me. I’ll try to keep it together though. He said, “If you’re feeling like you can’t handle it, you can always come to me. But I know you’ll be okay.”

“If you say so, Spence,” I said. I saw Ryan putting our stuff in the room and I admired him. I smirked at Spencer. “We’ll have some fun. I’ll mostly be having fun making Ryan my little side slut.” Spencer started laughing and I joined in. What the hell am I saying? I can’t disrespect my own friend like that. 

“As far as I’m concerned, Ryan’s already our side slut.” Of course, Ryan was all snuggled up in one of the beds after checking for anything wrong and looking as fluffy as ever. Spencer whispered, “Remember, consent and communication are key.” He doesn’t have to tell me twice.

 

*To be continued…*


	15. Silken Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's full of sin. That's how I can sum it up.

*Ryan’s POV*

 

  
Bunking with Brent isn’t that bad...aside from him being restless and that he snores really loud. Wonder how Brendon’s doing with Spencer. At first, I wanted to bunk with Spencer, but I know that Brent wouldn’t enjoy bunking with my boyfriend, so this was what we agreed on. I heard him talking about him having his way with me, but I’m sure he was just kidding around. Well, actually, he’s just as much of a pervert as our boyfriends are. He just doesn’t make it obvious. It can get pretty annoying sometimes because there are times where I just want to be left alone. Hopefully nothing will get too crazy this week. Brent sat on the bed I’m sleeping in and said, “Morning, Ryro.”

I replied sleepily, “Yo...Brentos. What’s up?” He crawled on top of me and I groaned. “Brent, I’m not in the mood. If you wanna do that, go bug Spence. I’m tired.”

Brent laughed. “This is a first. You usually want dick...no matter if it’s Brendon’s, Spencer’s, or mine.”

“We only had sex once...and that was a few days ago,” I said with a sigh. “Look, Brent, just because I may like it, it doesn’t mean that I want it all the time. Besides, most of the time, I don’t want it anyway.” 

“Lately, you have been wanting it...and I’m not sure why. You just having those high days or something, my dude?”

I shrugged. “I guess that’s a possibility.” I offered, “Maybe I can help you out...by sucking you off. Would that be okay?” Brent nodded and pulled his length out, eager for me to put my mouth on it. I planted a kiss on the slit on the tip before wrapping my lips around it. My tongue began to swirl around and I took in more of my friend’s length, making him moan. I decided to surprise him a bit by squeezing my thumb in the palm of my hand to control my gag reflux and deepthroat him, bobbing my head up and down on it.

Brent whimpered. “Oh, fuck! You do some crazy shit with that mouth...Brendon was right.” I popped off briefly to work his tip and I was greeted by his warm load that I swallowed. He smirked and said, “My god, you’re such a good little fuck doll.”

I giggled. “Thank you. It was really fun.” I laid back and opened my legs. “You’re more than welcome to eat me like a cupcake, Brent. Or do I have to teach you?” 

“Kinda sleepy, Ryro...you really wore me out, cutie,” he said. He added, “But I’d love to watch you play with yourself. The way you do it is sexy. Not to mention the sounds you make are so cute.” I closed my eyes and began touching myself with my hand, moaning quietly. Brent nodded. “Yeah...that’s it. They’re throbbing so much you can hardly keep your eyes open.” I rubbed both of my parts with both hands and kept my moans soft and quiet. I’m not going to last long, especially since Brent’s in here watching me do this. I came all over myself and was left in a warm, wet, and sticky mess. He came over to cuddle with me and he asked, “Bet you’re glad you don’t wear underwear to bed, huh, pretty boy?”

I laughed softly. “It’s comfy for me not wearing underwear to bed. Easier access for some fun, if you know what I mean.”

Brent replied, “Of course, pretty boy.” He grabbed my ass and slapped it. “Bet Bden’s goin’ nuts because he’s with Spence instead of you.”

I shrugged. “He’ll get over it. Besides, we have fun anyway. I know you didn’t want to bunk with him though.”

He looked at me confused. “It’s not that I didn’t want to...it’s just that I was afraid he’d end up fucking me in my sleep or something. Because you know he wants to fuck everything that moves sometimes. Apparently, he’s been wanting to have his way with me ever since I introduced him to you and Spence.” I gave Brent a puzzled look. It’s not like Brendon would actually do that. When he sleeps, he sleeps. I’ve never had him spoon me or anything while he’s sleeping. He blushed and continued, “Truth be told, I actually kinda liked him fucking me. Though it felt rushed, it wasn’t bad. He’ll have to get some tips from Spencer though.”

My cheeks flushed rosy pink. I said quietly, “I like the way he does it. It’s so gentle.”

“Spence is gentle when he’s topping, that’s for sure.” Brent blushed more. He asked, “You wanna have some fun? It’s cool if you don’t.”

I nodded. “Sure. Why not?” I giggled. “How do you wanna do this, my dude?” I know Brent’s usually pretty submissive, but when he’s in the mood to dominate, he dominates. I went with my instincts and flipped over so I was on my stomach. I asked, “Is this what you want, Sir?”

Brent came up behind me and whispered, “Flip over so you’re on your back. I want to see your reaction to me having my way with you.” I peeped out a “Yes, Sir” and was on my back, looking up at him. He chuckled and licked my cheek. “There...that’s better, pretty Doll. I like to see your pretty face.”

I asked timidly, “Would you like me to spread my legs for you, Sir? So you can see everything?” He nodded and I spread my legs, exposing myself to him. Brent’s eyes are just filled with hunger...like he’s been waiting for this. He’s been waiting to get me alone. I felt my bladder pound against my groin, but I know Brent probably would want me to come instead. I gulped. “Sir? May I use the loo?”

He shook his head. “Dolls don’t have to go to the bathroom. Be a good Doll and hold it.” I began to whimper in desperation. I’ve literally been holding it all night and all morning. Brent came back to his senses. He comforted me. “Oh my god, Ryan, I’m so so so sorry!”

“Brent, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” I said with a light smile. “But I might have to use you as a toilet. I don’t think I’ll be able to wait until I get to the bathroom.” He put me in some snug panties, which made it a bit harder for me to hold. I climbed onto his lap and snickered. “I’m going to have an accident, Sir. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

He laughed. “Bet that ass that’s what I want you to do. I’ll fuck you afterwards.” My eyes fluttered as I leaked into my panties and eventually flooded Brent’s lap. When I was done, he put me on my hands and knees and admired me from behind. He’s probably fascinated by how my modesty looks with wet panties over them. Brent murmured, “You’re probably so wet right now. That pussy’s drooling and that cock is hard.”

I gulped. “Please fuck me, Sir. Stop teasing me.” I felt the wet panties being peeled off of me completely and I was being flipped over so I was on my back. I kissed Brent’s forehead and asked him, “Will you be gentle with me, please, Sir?”

“Of course. I know how you like it, Doll.” After that, I felt him push inside of me out of nowhere and I gasped softly, contracting my muscles around him. He coaxed me. “Relax. Don’t fight it.” I relaxed my muscles and let him thrust in and out of me. My god, he’s huge. No wonder he has some fans hitting on him. I moaned softly as I felt him move in and out. Well, I’m being made into his little side slut and I like it. Brent smirked. “You feel so good, Doll...I’m jealous. How do you feel this good wrapped around my cock?”

My cheeks flushed bright red. “Because my rose petals got all excited from me peeing, Sir.” I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, “More, Sir...please.”

Brent gulped. “I don’t exactly know my own strength. I don’t wanna hurt you or make you cry because of me being so rough. You’re so fragile. I’m afraid to go any faster or harder.” That’s okay. I like gentle anyway. I mean, I feel my parts tingling badly right now and I’m not sure if I’ll last any longer. I felt him go a little faster, though it doesn’t feel any different. We both came at around the same time and I was pretty much spent. Well, for now, that is. I might screw around with Brendon later, but he’s probably having his way with Spencer right now if he isn’t sleeping. For some reason, I’m kind of hungry. Probably just what happens after you have sex. It rarely ever happens to me though. I’d either be sleeping or making myself have more orgasms.

“Hey, Brent. You feeling like grabbing a bite to eat?”

He shrugged. “Sure. Feel like ordering in some pizza?” I nodded. How did he know I was craving pizza? Maybe he asked because he’s wanting pizza too. Brent lifted up my shirt and began rubbing my back. “You’ve got some very soft skin. Almost wanna eat you instead.” I busted up laughing.

“Spence would get pretty mad at you if you actually ate me.”

Brent shook his head and said bluntly, “I meant your privates...until you gush like one of those Fruit Gushers. Which isn’t that hard to make you do.”

I sighed. “If you want to do that, you’re gonna have to wait until I fuel up again, so to speak.” I added, “I’m in a very fragile state, Brent. You know this as well as they do.” Brent’s hands went up to my shoulder blades and I gave a little satisfied sigh. I heard Spencer and Brendon knocking on our door and I perked up. I opened the door for them and squealed. “Brenny! Spencey!”

Brendon hugged me. “Hey there, babe. You have fun with Mr. Stubborn?” I nodded, giggling. He added, “Spence and I sure had fun.”

Spencer nodded. “Yeah, we did.” He looked over at me and said, “Heard you two from our room. Guess you guys fucked.” Spencer pulled me in for a hungry kiss. “How about we have some fun tonight after the show, pretty boy?” I shrugged. He whispered, “You can’t help but be addicted to my touch, pretty boy. I know it.”

Brendon suggested, “How about we all just go in that one room?” He added with a smirk, “We could have an orgy. Ryan can ride all of our cocks.” I squeezed my thighs together in slight discomfort. I don’t know if I’d be able to handle three dicks in me at once. Also, how would that work?

Brent perked up. “Bden, how do you expect that to work though? Are you asking for your dick to get snapped in half from the pressure?”

“We could all go for one hole.”

He scoffed. “That’d only work if we didn’t have legs, dumbass.” Brent smirked. “But we could all pleasure him orally. One of us could go for his dick, and two of us could go for his holes.”

Brendon looked at him. “Holy shit...that sounds a lot better than what I’ve planned.” He looked at me and added, “Because I know much my baby likes oral.” Yeah...that sounds a lot better than them sticking their dicks inside of me all at once. He stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. “I’d never hurt my baby.”

I smiled. “I know you wouldn’t.” At least not with bad intentions. I went back under the covers and went back to sleep. Brendon smiled down at me and asked:

“Tired, huh, babe?”

I nodded. “Yeah...sleepy. This bed is so comfy.” I said sleepily, “One of you should stay here and cuddle.” Brendon got under the covers beside me and nuzzled me. I giggled. “I have my master!” We have pretty much the whole day to kill before we have to go practice for the show and perform. Why not sleep some more?

 

  
*Later, at practice*

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

  
While I was warming up, I noticed Ryan coming up to me with a few small remotes. I stopped and gave him a confused look. I asked, “Hey, Ryro. What’cha got there?” Ryan giggled and gave me a blue colored remote. I looked at it and asked again, “What’s this for?”

He replied quietly, “I have a few toys inside of me. Just so you, Bden, and Brent can fuck with me while we’re performing.” I looked away, blushing wildly. I don’t know how to respond without being rude. Ryan whispered, “It’d be pretty exciting.”

I gulped. “Ryan, I love you very much, but don’t you think this is pushing it?”

Ryan shook his head. “Not at all. Besides, nobody’s gonna see it happen because my pants are black.”

“Good point. Still...I don’t wanna embarrass you. I don’t think Brent and Bden want to either.”

He asked, “Please?”

I sighed. “Oh, alright. Whatever makes you happy, cutie.” I gave him a peck on the lips and he went to go bug Brendon and Brent. What he has in store for us is kind of exciting. I’ll have to admit that. Let’s just hope that the fans don’t get suspicious of what we have planned. I decided to mess with him a bit by making one of the toys vibrate while he was trying to tune his guitar. Not so high that he’d lose focus, but just enough for him to feel it. I smirked and asked, “Enjoying yourself, Ryan?”

Ryan nodded. “You know it, Spencer.” He most likely is feeling more vibrations because he was grinding against the stool he was sitting on and moaned a bit. He giggled. “Do you crazy boys want to tire me out before we have to perform?”

“I’m considering it. Just be glad you’re wearing black pants instead of a skirt.”

He giggled. “Why’s that? Because everyone would see how good I feel?” I nodded. Ryan said, “People will find out about our deepest and darkest secrets anyway, so it wouldn’t make that much of a difference.”

I sighed. “I don’t know about you, but if I had a bladder as sensitive as yours and I wet myself a lot, I wouldn’t want millions of people to know about it. I especially wouldn’t want them to know about what I have in between my legs or anything of the sort. It’s best that we don’t let everyone know about our personal troubles.”

Brent chimed in, “Yeah. I wouldn’t want anyone to know about what I’m into either.”

I smirked. “But how big you are isn’t a secret, big boy.” Brent blushed beet red and muttered something under his breath. I said, “Brent, I was just playin’, dude.” I went to go get some water for all of us. We have to stay hydrated, don’t we? After drinking about a quarter of the water, I noticed that something wasn’t quite right about it. I doubt that someone would slip me something...but my body’s telling me otherwise. I shrugged it off and kept warming up until we had to go onstage. Once I got on the stool, I winced quietly and my face felt hot. Almost like someone was burning something close to my face. It was apparently so noticeable that Brent asked me:

“Baby, you okay?”

How do I tell him that I’m fine without making my need completely obvious? I sat on my stool casually and nodded with a smile on my face. “I’m fine. Just sat down wrong.”

Brent looked at me and nodded. “Alright. Whatever you say, Spence. Be careful when you sit down on a stool next time.” He went back down to grab his bass and I sighed quietly in relief. Thank god he bought it. I’d rather have him think that I almost crushed my testicles than know that I really have to pee. The first half and intermission were fine, but the second half and afterwards are a different story. I’m just glad I can hide behind my drums and nobody would notice unless they were right by me. Or if I stood up. That’d make a great story for a magazine article. I found Ryan and pulled him aside to talk to him. He looked at me with concern and took me straight to a place where we wouldn’t be seen. My god, Ryan must’ve known I had to go. He tried to help get my belt off, but it was stuck.

I groaned quietly. “Fuck….I need to go...Ryan...help me.” He sat down in a chair and put me onto his lap. I looked at him confused and flustered. “Dude, the fuck are you doing? I have to go! I don’t have time to make out!”

Ryan said quietly, “Go on my lap. I’d rather have people know I pissed myself than have them know you did.” He finally got my pants completely off and I was there sitting on his lap in my underwear. Fuck, my bladder really hurts. I can feel myself about to explode. I don’t want to do it on Ryan’s lap, but I have no other option. I buried my face in his shoulder and completely relaxed, letting it all come out with a quiet spilling noise. Ryan rubbed my back to comfort me and whispered, “That’s it, Spence. Good boy.” He picked up my pants to prevent them from getting all messy. I know Brendon’s going to cover our asses when we get to him, but this is still really nice. I almost don’t want it to stop. Ryan asked me, “Better now?” I nodded with a dazed look on my face. He took out a towel from his bag and tried to get as much liquid out of my underwear as he could before having me put my pants back on. I didn’t want to resort to pissing on my best friend’s lap, but I sure feel a lot better. I noticed his black pants were shiny with my piss and it was trickling down his legs, but I know he doesn’t care. Ryan giggled and put my hand on his ass. “My butt’s all wet. With your pee. I have to go anyway, but I’ll just let out a little bit at a time before having a full-blown accident.”

I blushed wildly. “Yeah...sure is wet with my pee, huh? And please don’t go right here. It’s already bad enough knowing that the janitors are gonna have to clean up my piss.”

He said, “They’ve cleaned up worse. It’s easy to clean up piss. I mean, I know if I went in my pants too, it’d make you feel not as uncomfortable…”

“Well, that’s true, but I don’t want you to be embarrassed,” I replied quietly. After a while, Ryan started giggling and I heard piss gushing out of him, splattering loudly on the floor. I’m honestly surprised that didn’t get into his shoes. I looked at him and chuckled. “Oh my god, you couldn’t wait until we got outside so you can squat behind a dumpster and do that, whore?”

Ryan giggled. “It’s so warm...I love it.” I saw him let out more and I blushed as I saw the already huge wet spot on his pants grow even bigger. His pants are completely soaked, but I love the look on his face when he does this. It’s fucking adorable and so sexy. Why am I looking at my friend that way? It’s so wrong because we’ve known each other for most of our lives, but I can’t help it. I smirked and said:

“Show me how wet your panties are.”

He undid his belt, unzipped his pants and showed me his very sopping wet panties. Ryan said, “They’re so wet...I’m gonna come in them...I don’t even have to diddle.”

I gulped. “Ryan, don’t start jacking off right here, please. Wait until we get in our rooms.” I gave him a kiss on the lips and said to him, “My god, you’re so cute. I’m so jealous of Bden because I can’t have you.”

Ryan replied, “Spence, you know Brendon doesn’t own me. Besides, he knows that we fucked. So basically, I’m not only his. I belong to you and Brent too.”

“I know Pete wouldn’t mind having a piece of that sweet ass.” We both busted up laughing and were walking over to where Brendon and Brent were. I said to them, “Hey, guys. Sorry we left so quickly. It was an emergency.”

Brent looked at me puzzled. “What was going on, Spence?” I blushed wildly, undid my belt and pants, pulled them down a bit and showed them my still damp underwear. Brent gulped. “Oh...that’s what happened.”

I explained, “I couldn’t wait. I really had to go...I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to hold up the show. I’m sorry.” I did my pants and belt up again, sighing. “But I feel so much better now.”

Brendon teased me. “You could’ve just went right behind your set.”

“I’d rather not be on the sex offender list, thanks.”

He chuckled. “I meant in your pants. I didn’t mean whip your cock out.” Ryan giggled and comforted me. Brendon shrugged. “We were trying to find you guys anyway. You two left so quickly.”

I sighed. “I already told you, Bden, it was an emergency. I’d much rather do that in front of Ryan than in front of multiple people.”

Brendon laughed. “You couldn’t even use the bathroom in the dressing room?” I shook my head. He said, “Oh my fucking god, Spence. You’re turning into Ryan, I swear.”

Ryan blushed and said, “Hey, it’s not my fault I have to make sure the bathroom’s been cleaned!”

“I guess we’ll have to put you two piss whores in diapers.” This made both of us cringe. He continued, “What? It’s not a big deal.”

Ryan glared at Brendon. “You put me in a diaper and you won’t like what I’ll do to you.”

He replied, “You need them the most, Ryan! I don’t want you to end up having accidents during shows and shit. I know you don’t like the idea of it, but maybe it’s something for you to consider. It might only be at night or if we’re on a road trip or something like that.” Ryan giggled and grabbed him by his necktie. “Ryan, I’m sorry. Okay?”

“I get that you’re trying to help me, but there’s nothing you can do. My doctor knows my body better than you, and she knows that this is because of trauma. It has nothing to do with any of you.”

Brendon said quietly, “I know...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be insensitive.” He snapped his fingers and we were both dry. “But honestly, I don’t mind using my magic on you guys.” Brent was pretty much silent and he didn’t say much. Just as we were about to leave, some people walked by and asked us:

“Hey, do you guys know who peed right on one of the chairs?”

I noticed Ryan crumble, but I covered for him. “It’s probably someone who thought it was a toilet. Nothing to worry about. We sure don’t know who did it.” They just nodded and walked off. I sighed in relief. “That was close.”

Brent said, “Tell me about it. How about we go back to the hotel?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah...we probably should. I’m very moist.” I looked at him with a devilish grin and slapped his ass firmly, making him let out a squeak.

“Behave, cutie.” We walked out of the building and back to the hotel so we could have some fun with each other. Heheh. As we got to one of our rooms, I told Ryan, “Why don’t you go clean yourself up first? We’ll wait.” No, he doesn’t stink...I just know he’d like to clean himself up before he would let us anywhere near his...you know. He went into the room to clean himself up and once we knew he was done, we went in. I pulled him close to me and breathed in his scent. “Such a pretty Doll, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “Yes...I’m a pretty Doll.” Ryan got on the bed on his hands and knees, exposing himself to us. Ryan asked timidly, “This is what you want, right?”

Brendon asked him, “What would you like for us to do to you, Doll?”

“A-Anything you want, Master. Just please be gentle,” he said quietly. I saw Brent being bold and licking one part of him while he was trying to adjust to how his tongue feels. When he put his tongue inside abruptly, Ryan squeaked. “Sir...gentle, please. It’s tender.”

I asked out of concern, “What’s tender?”

Ryan replied in embarrassment, “Everything...especially my dollie parts.” Brent kept trying to fuck Ryan with his tongue and he started whimpering. “Brent, be gentle, please!”

Brendon told him calmly, “He’s trying to be. He’s having a hard time finding that second spot.” 

“Shouldn’t be that fucking hard to find. He’s fucked Spencer...and himself...many times.” Once Ryan let out a yelp, Brent backed off. He said, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’m so sensitive right now…”

Brent comforted him. “No. Don’t apologize. I didn’t mean to be rough. I was trying to find that spot...I’m really sorry, Ryan. I’ll get my stuff and go into the other room.” He grabbed his stuff and went into the room that’s next to this one. Brendon was stumped because he didn’t know what to do. He asked Ryan:

“You want me to do it, babe?”

Ryan shook his head. “No...not now.” He sat back up and started crying. Ryan whispered, “I’m sorry, Brendon, but I just want Spencer in here right now.”

He hugged him. “Babe, I understand. I’m sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable.”

“Bden, you didn’t do anything. I just feel very tender and I need a gentle touch.”

Brendon nodded. “Ryan, baby, I get it. I’ll leave you alone. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come next door.” Ryan nodded as if to say he understands. He left the room and it was just the two of us. I sat down on the bed next to him and comforted him.

“What’s wrong, Ro? You not feeling well?”

Ryan shook his head. “My parts just need a gentle touch...Brent was being too rough.” He sniffled. “I-I know he didn’t mean to.” I blushed wildly. Ryan asked, “Would you want to...you know, do things?”

I held his hand and looked at him. “Sure. Only if you want it too.” I laid him down. “You want to be on your back or on your knees?”

He replied quietly, “I want to see you…” I nodded and lubed him up. Ryan chuckled softly. “I hope I don’t taste gross.”

I smirked. “Since when did I think you tasted gross? You always taste good.” I knew the question he was going to ask, so I said, “Yes, even during that time.” Ryan blushed and propped himself up with pillows so he can see me better. I put my hands on his waist and kissed him. “I love you, Ro.”

“I love you too, Spence.” I began to plant gentle kisses on every place that is sensitive to get him all relaxed before going anywhere near his modesty. By the time my head was near there, I looked up to get his approval, which he nodded and I proceeded to gently kiss the fleshy lips before giving it some gentle licks. He moaned quietly and whispered, “That’s it...more…” I gave him more, but I still kept it as delicate as I could because I know how sensitive he is right now. Ryan grabbed the sheets and released his sweet fluids, which I gladly cleaned up with my tongue. I got up to get a cloth warm and damp so I could clean him up. I cleaned him up with the warm, damp cloth and he sighed softly.

I smiled. “Feel good?”

He nodded. “Really good...thank you.” After that, we turned the lights out and cuddled. Ryan planted kisses on my face, then giggled when he got to my lips. “Spencey.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, Brenny, and Brent so much.”

I kissed his nose. “We love you too, Ro.” 

 

  
To be continued...


	16. Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just act slutty and angsty. That's it. Haha.

*Brendon’s POV*

 

Brent and I are both still up and all we’ve done was chat and watch whatever’s good on TV. I don’t understand why he was so squeamish about bunking with me in the first place. Did he think I was going to fuck him in his sleep or something? Whatever his reason is, he knows I’m not like that. Brent looked at me and said, “Bden, I’ve been curious about something for a while...like ever since I introduced you to Ryan and Spence. But I haven’t been able to come up with a good way to ask without sounding weird.”

I shrugged. “Well, shit. Fire away.” I noticed him hesitating a bit and I asked, “What do you wanna know, dude? I’ve got nothing to hide.”

He replied, “It’s about that magic you’ve been doing on us...like after we...y’know.” Oh shit. That’s the one thing I’ve never really revealed to anyone. Only because I didn’t think it was that important to discuss. Brent asked, “Where did you learn that?”

I thought about it for a minute before saying, “I made a deal with someone. I don’t know if you knew this, Brent, but I used to sell drugs in school. Times were tough. I wasn’t old enough to get a job anywhere and money was tight because of bills and shit, so I sold drugs. Pot, specifically. Nothing too crazy. I had to survive somehow.”

Brent sighed out of sympathy. “Sorry to hear that, man. At least you’re alright now.”

I continued, “Thanks, dude. I found this guy who had a specialty in some pretty interesting magic...so I thought I’d be able to do something for him. A few favors. From getting specific shit for him to literally flooding myself uncontrollably, we were able to make a deal. I could have the ability to clean up messes in a snap as well as make people aroused and orgasm uncontrollably without even touching them, he could become what he’s always wanted to be. He wanted to be a hairdresser. I gave that up for this magic.”

He looked at me wide-eyed. “Whoa...how come you never told me sooner?”

“I didn’t think it was important to talk about.”

Brent laughed. “At least he got what he wanted. I mean, we got what we wanted too.” He walked over to the bed I’m sleeping in and crawled next to me. Is he in a cuddly mood or something? Because this is pretty unusual for him. He’s never really this cuddly. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

I said, “Cuddly, huh? This is unusual for you, Mr. Stubborn.”

He playfully punched me. “Shut up. It’s unusual for you to not want sex, Fuckboy.” Well, that’s true. I was going to have sex with Ryan last night, but he was being way too moody and I knew that he wanted to be left alone. Brent sighed and said, “I feel bad about hurting Ryan...I didn’t mean to…”

I patted his head. “He knows you didn’t mean to. Don’t worry about it. He’s probably in the other room cuddling with your boyfriend and feeling a lot better than he did last night.”

Brent replied, “Hope so. He’s pretty fragile.”

“He is. Poor thing. We shouldn’t have been rough with him.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not necessarily our fault though. He wanted us to get him all hot and bothered with the toys he stuck inside of himself. So really, it’s his own fault.”

I replied, “Yeah...he didn’t think that through. But what can I say? I’m kinda jealous of what he has.” Even though I know it’d be horrible to be in heat all the time. Especially with how his moods have been. It’s okay though. I still love Ryan for who he is. I began to stroke Brent’s side and eventually he relaxed. I said, “Wow, you really like this, huh? Probably don’t do it like Spence does, but it’s good enough.”

Brent nodded. “Yeah...you’ve really mellowed out lately.” He gently nuzzled my side and I kept stroking his side. Platonically, of course. It’s nothing sexual. Brent gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. “Love ya, Fuckboy.”

“Love ya too, Mr. Stubborn.” I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. I noticed he was squirming a bit, so I felt his stomach to find that there was quite a bulge there. He must have been holding it all night while he was sleeping. I whispered in his ear, “Looks like you need to go.”

He shrugged. “Eh. I don’t feel like getting up. It’s warm.”

I laughed. “Well, you might wanna get up sometime because you’re gonna have to go on my lap...or on my face. Whichever you prefer.”

Brent smirked. “I’d like that slutty boyfriend of yours to do that to me...or at least let me watch him do it to Spencer.” He added, “Plus, I think I’d probably make you suffocate because I do have a little more to hold if you know what I mean...so I’d have to do it on your lap.”

“Do whatever makes you feel comfortable. I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want.” I sat up and let him sit on my lap, facing me. I rubbed his back to comfort him. “It’s okay. Do it whenever you’re ready. I won’t judge.” He shook his head and jammed his hand in between his legs to try keeping himself in control. I stroked his shoulder blades and said, “Brent, come on, dude. You don’t have to do this to prove anything to me.”

He replied lowly, “You just want me to lose control of myself for your pleasure. I know how people like you operate. I’ve been around the block, Brendon. I’ve dealt with your type before. You’re not hard for me to read. Not at all.”

I looked at him confused. What’s he talking about? He’s not a stupid guy, I know that, but he’s pretty confusing sometimes. I gulped. “What do you mean?”

Brent smirked. “Don’t play coy. You know what I meant. When you want something, especially when it’s from someone you’re with, you’ll do anything to get what you want. That’s all you want to do is watch me piss myself on your lap for your amusement.” He added, “Hell, I’ll do it if that’s what you want, but I’m not making it very easy for you.”

“How about I fuck your stubborn ass into next week?” I asked jokingly. I noticed that he was basically presenting himself to me, which was a surprise. He’s usually stubborn, but I guess this is just a rare occasion where he’s not and he’s willing to do things like this. I blushed wildly. “Brent, I was kidding. I know how you are...and I just want to respect your boundaries.”

He flipped over to face me and he said lowly, “Fuck me.”

I asked, “W-What? Why? I thought you weren’t in the mood.”

Brent replied, “Because I said so. Fuck me.”

“Dude, I can’t do that to Spence! You know what he’ll do to me if I do this!” Can’t believe that I’m actually having a change of heart about this. I usually wouldn’t care...but apparently, now I do. Especially because Spencer’s like Mama Bear and would destroy me if I hurt Brent or Ryan.

He laughed. “Spencer’s probably eating out Ryan’s pussy and licking his cock too. He’s too busy with Ryan to care right now.”

I said, “Brent, I was joking. I didn’t mean it when I asked if I fucked you into next week.” I crawled on top of him. “But if you really want this, I’ll do it. Maybe in a different way...that I think you’ll like.” I don’t know what I’m saying right now. I added, “Maybe we can do this later if you’re still in the mood.” 

Brent rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Fuckboy. I’ll go bug the two sluts in the other room.” He’s talking about Spence and Ryan, obviously. I gave him a weird look and he said, “What? They’re sluts. Is it really that much of a surprise to you?” He walked out of the room and went to the room next door...which is where both of our boyfriends are.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Hey, babe. You and Bden alright?” I let Brent in and he seems a bit frustrated. I sat down next to him, comforting him. “Baby, did you and Brendon have a fight or something? What’s wrong?”

Brent shrugged. “We didn’t necessarily fight...I was beating him at his own game and he got all weirded out by it.” My god, I love him to death, but what was he thinking? He added, “Spence, I don’t know what I was thinking. I really don’t. All I know is that I was trying to get under his skin and give him a taste of his own medicine. It’s because I see how he treats Ryan and I can’t handle that.”

I kissed his cheeks. “I don’t like the way he treats him either, Brent, but the only one who can change that is Ryan.”

He whispered, “Spence, I’m about ready to whoop Brendon’s ass because he treats Ryan like he’s nothing more than someone to fuck.”

“Baby, settle down. Beating him up isn’t gonna solve anything. You know that as well as I do. Do you think I don’t want to do that sometimes?”

Brent sighed. “I know you do sometimes...I just worry about Ryan a lot is all.”

I patted his back. “Brent, I understand. I worry about him too. I worry about him all the time, especially because of the things that have been happening the past couple weeks.” I added with a sigh, “But he’s not an infant, babe. He can do things for himself. Believe that.”

He shrugged. “I believe you. Just don’t want him to be taken advantage of, you know?” I nodded. Brent noticed that Ryan went back to sleep. He asked him, “You feeling okay, dude?”

Ryan yawned. “Yeah...just sleepy.” I went over to Ryan to cuddle with him. He giggled. “I have your boyfriend, Brent...maybe you can watch us have some fun.”

Brent blushed wildly. “That’d be pretty hot. I know he sure liked seeing us have fun.” Ryan nodded, giggling. He squeezed his thighs together as if he was trying to keep himself in check. Brent smirked and said, “Keep yourself in check, pretty boy. Wouldn’t want your ‘Master’ to get angry with you.”

He shook his head. “N-No, Sir. I wouldn’t. Besides, he knows about Spence and me.”

I smirked. “Yep. Bden sure does.” I pulled Ryan in for a kiss. He seemed to really want me to kiss him for some reason. I didn’t want Brent to feel left out, so I kissed him too. Out of nowhere, Brent jammed his hand in between his legs. It was a surprise to me because he usually doesn’t show any signs that he needs to go. I looked at him with concern. “What’s going on, dude? You usually don’t make your need obvious.”

Brent shuddered. “I just really need to take a piss. That’s all.” He went over to the bathroom to go and my god, he wasn’t kidding when he said he needed to go. It was a few minutes before he came back out. Ryan kept shifting around in his seat and I saw that where he was sitting became damp. Brent comforted Ryan and said, “I didn’t know you had to go. I’m sorry.”

Ryan shook his head. “No...I went not too long ago. My rose petals are just a bit gooey right now.” 

“I believe it. Is there ever a time when they’re not?” he asked, snickering. Ryan glared at him.

“Brent...I’m always a bit moist down there. If I’m dry down there, it means that I’m on my monthly and I’ve been using those fancy cotton plugs.” Ryan laid back down. “You must feel better.”

Brent blushed. “Yeah...I do. Still don’t understand how you can handle Brendon.”

“I don’t know at times either...but I do it.” Ryan giggled. “What do you think would happen if we all went onstage while doing a hold?”

I shook my head. “Ryan, no. We’re not doing that. You can have fun with that on your own, but please not onstage. Trust me, people will be talking about it nonstop if anything happens.”

Ryan insisted, “But Spence! You know I mostly wear black pants...they won’t be able to see it.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Bitch, please. They’ll see everything. Doesn’t matter what color of pants you wear. They’ll see it. If you were out in public and you had a coat on that covered most of you, that’s a whole different story...but not when there are lights on you constantly.” My god, I think I gave Ryan an idea. It wasn’t even my intention, but I did. He’s most likely going to do it. Ryan smirked at me and went to go shower and put on some clean clothes. Of course, he’ll stay hydrated, but it’ll be a nice day out.

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I wanted to kill some time and have some time to myself, so I threw on my trench coat and went out on a stroll. Well, at least it’s nice enough to wear a coat and not exactly be recognized right off the bat. I threw on my hood and kept my sunglasses on while I was walking around the area by the hotel, keeping myself hydrated. When I got to a small coffee shop, I felt my stomach cramp up a bit. I gulped. “Shouldn’t have drank all that water...but I can’t help it. I’m not used to this kind of place.” I kept on drinking water, shrugging off the dull pain in my stomach and kept walking around. I guess I drank so much that I could feel it sloshing around inside of me. Well, the only choice I have is to keep myself in check until I get back to the hotel we’re staying in. I decided to call Spencer. He said:

“Hey, Ryan. What’s going on?”

I replied, “Hey, Spence. N-Nothing’s really going on right now. Just getting some fresh air.” I can’t let him know about the fact that I drank too much water and I don’t know if I’ll make it back to the hotel.

Spencer chuckled. “Ry, you drank too much water, didn’t you? Well, guess what you gotta do now, Doll? Can you tell me?”

I said quietly, “I need to keep myself in check until I get back, Boss...I know. I’m trying to, but it’s beginning to hurt and I don’t know if I’ll be able to wait for much longer.”

He sighed. “Do whatever you can to prevent having anything happen, okay? I’d much rather you not embarrass yourself out in public where people can see you.” I just couldn’t take it and I went back to the hotel room I was sharing with Spencer. He’s right. I went back in the room and sat on the bed. Spencer shook his head. “Not so fast. Come here, Doll.” I sat on Spencer’s lap, facing him. He smirked and said, “Good...now….since you’ve been good and you waited, I’ll let you go right here.”

I looked at him. “Are you sure?” Spencer pulled me closer to his body and buried his face into my shoulder. I smirked and teased him by grinding on him, but I’m sure that made me leak. Not that I really care at this point. I felt warmth slowly trickle out of me...my god, my stomach feels so swollen. It hurts. I buried my face in his shoulder and completely relaxed. I whispered, “Sorry...I really needed to go, Spence.”

Spencer held me in his arms. “At least you’re going on my lap.” I felt his hand on my stomach and he just gasped. “How much did you drink?”

“A lot...I lost count of how much water I drank...I was seriously about to lose it outside.” I moaned and grinded on him some more. “Fuck...I don’t want to stop, Spence...I’ll probably end up doing it again when we rehearse.”

He whispered, “If you do, at least we’ll be in a quiet room where nobody can see it happening.” Spencer kissed me and said, “I can feel you swelling up down there. You okay?”

I whimpered and said, “I’m fine. I just really needed to go and I’m getting all hot and bothered.”

“I can take care of that when you’re done. Would you mind if Brent was still in here when we do that?”

I giggled. “I wouldn’t mind. I’d just be too focused on you.” It finally stopped and I’m completely drenched. I don’t care at the moment because it felt so good. Out of nowhere, the mess I made was gone and Spencer and I were both cleaned up. Brendon must have known. I whispered in Spencer’s ear, “I need it...please...it hurts.” Spencer took my pants off to see that I wasn’t kidding.

Spencer whispered, “I’ll take care of it.” I laid down on his bed and waited for him to get on top. He smirked. “You’ve been a good Doll...a very good Doll.” Spencer peeled off my panties and saw how hot and bothered I really was. I didn’t even have to say a word and I got what I wanted. Man, if people knew about this, they’d say I’m a slut. Haha. It was only a quickie and it was not a huge deal. For some reason, Brendon walked in and was kind of surprised by what he saw.

“Brendon, I can explain…”

He cut me off. “You don’t need to tell me anything, Ryan. I know all about it.”

Spencer quickly jumped to my defense. “Bden, trust me, I didn’t hurt him. He needed some assistance relieving stress. That’s all.”

Brendon said, “Guys, chill. I’m not mad. I know my baby’s in good hands.”

Brent muttered, “Better hands than yours.” Brendon looked at Brent and asked:

“Excuse me? What was that?”

He said bluntly, “Well, Bden, Ryan being in our hands is a lot better than him being in yours. You treat him like he’s nothing more than just a fuck toy and it pisses me off.” Brent added, “Ryan’s a human being, not a fuck toy.” 

Brendon replied, “Since when do I treat Ryan like a fuck toy?”

“All the time! You get off on his behaviors that he has as a result of his trauma and it’s disgusting!”

I looked up. “Brent, please...that’s enough. I’m trying to get better.” I shrugged. “Besides, he doesn’t treat me like that all the time. It’s just lately he has been because he’s sensing what’s been going on with me.” I really don’t like to argue with my friends over this. I know Brendon’s rambunctious and can be harsh at times, but I still love him. The only thing I could think of doing was to hold onto Spencer and nuzzle him. He calms me down.

Brendon sighed. “There’s a huge difference between me having a fetish and me getting off on Ryan’s trauma.”

Brent replied coldly, “He wets out of stress and you get off on it. That’s what I’m talking about. Not about those games you two play.” Spencer grabbed his arm and said:

“Cool it. Now.”

 

 

*After the show...*

 

We were now meeting up with some fans, signing things and whatnot. Good thing I was wearing my trench coat because if anything were to happen, I’d be covered up. After signing another few people’s stuff, I felt a wave of desperation hit me. I went over to Spencer and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and told a group of girls that he’d be back. I sighed in relief. “Thanks, Spence.”

“No problem. Glad you told me instead of suffering in silence.” He went in the stall with me, which was a bit strange. Spencer said, “Just to make sure you’re okay.” I sat down and almost immediately started going. He just smirked and licked his lips looking at me. He asked, “Better now?” It just wouldn’t stop and I instinctively let out a soft moan as I felt my legs begin to shake. Spencer licked my neck, making me shudder. “It just won’t stop, huh?”

I moaned out, “No...I seriously had to go. It’s so much...I think if I tried putting my pants back on, I’d flood them.” I let out a soft laugh. That’d be exciting, but dammit, there are fans here and I can’t let them know about that.

Spencer replied, “I noticed because you were walking a bit weird, but I didn’t want to say anything in front of the kids, y’know?” 

“Could we maybe relieve some tension, Spence?”

He said, “Wait until we get back to our room, okay, cutie? Don’t want anyone to walk in on us and assume shit.”

I shrugged. “Hell, they already talk about us anyway.” I felt it finally stop and I felt so relieved. “Fuck, I feel so much better.” I finished up my business and walked back with Spencer, holding onto him. I saw a guy who looked around our age and he asked:

“Yo, Ryan, you okay?”

Spencer covered for me. “He’s fine. He was just feeling a bit dizzy.” He whispered in my ear, “I bet you he assumed we’re fucking.”

I laughed. “We are though….you’re so gentle.” Spencer kissed my cheek and I kissed his cheek back, giggling. “Spence!” 

“What? You know I’m gonna kiss your cheeks, Ryro.” My cheeks flushed bright red as he planted his lips on my neck. He whispered, “You’re all mine…”

My voice was quiet when I said, “I know.” Brendon and Brent bumped into us, making me jump. “H-Hey...umm...sorry we made you guys wait. I needed to...you know.”

Brendon patted my head. “It’s okay. I understand.” I felt his hand trailing down my chest. “How about you get some of Master’s love, Doll?”

I sighed. “Fine. If that’ll make you shut up and stop assuming I’m cheating on you.” I know that made Brendon a bit upset, but it’s true. I said, “Sorry, Brendon, but it’s true. Are you just jealous of Spence and Brent?”

“What if it’s because they’re so much better than me and it makes me jealous?”

Brent shook his head. “Bden, why would you be jealous of us? Do you feel threatened because our dicks are slightly bigger than yours? Is that it?”

Brendon replied quietly, “Kinda…”

“It’s about how you work with it, not how big it is, dude,” he said. “You know Ryan loves you no matter how big you are.” I nodded and nudged Brendon’s side. Brent giggled. “If it makes you feel any better, I liked it.”

 

*In their rooms*

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

“Did you miss me, Doll?” I asked in between moans. Ryan nodded and pushed himself back on me as if he was begging me for more. I smirked at him. “Such a good Doll.”

Ryan whispered, “Just for you, Master.” He kissed my nose and after a while, we were both spent. I know it’s only been a couple days, but I really missed this. Ryan asked me, “How is it having someone else in the same room as you?”

I shrugged. “It’s fine. I know Spencer was just doing a bit of an experiment and honestly, I don’t think Brent’s gonna last much longer without Spence.”

He smirked. “Brendon, it’s for your own good. I need some space too...and to be frank, I needed a break from the rough sex too. I love it, not gonna lie. It’s just that rough sex isn’t always what I’m in the mood for.” 

“I didn’t know that you didn’t always like it...I’m sorry.”

Ryan shook his head. “Don’t apologize. It’s just me being weird.”

I said, “No. You have the right to feel however you want...if you want it gentle and I’m not giving it to you, I have no problem with you going to Spence for that. It’s not weird.” I rubbed his back. “I’m sorry if I ever hurt you.”

He replied, “If I do that, would you really be fine with it? Because the past few times, you’ve gotten pissed off at both of us and it upset me.”

“Of course I’ll be okay with it. He’s your friend. I can’t keep you away from him.”

Ryan nodded. “Glad we understand each other. And you can have rough sex with Brent if you want to.”

I laughed. “If he’s in the mood for it, of course.” Ryan gathered his pants and shoes up off the floor and gave me a kiss goodnight before going back to Spencer. I missed that a lot...maybe we’ll try what we talked about when we get home. Brent came in the door abruptly and I could tell that he was walking a bit funny. I looked up and asked, “What’s going on?”

Brent had his hands jammed in between his legs and he was cursing under his breath. “Dammit, Brendon, what the fuck did you put in my water?!”

I said bluntly, “I put a few diuretics in your water by accident.”

“By accident? Really? Then who were they supposed to be for, huh?”

I sighed. “They were supposed to be for Ryan...I put them in yours by mistake.”

Brent rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Fuckboy. I know what you want.”

“Yeah...you haven’t given that to me all day.” I pulled him in for a hungry kiss. “I’ll clean you up and fuck you afterwards.”

He smirked devilishly. “Sure. Just for you, I’ll give you what your slutty boyfriend gives you all the time.” Brent began to grind on me, giggling. “Man, if I move too fast, I’ll probably pop.”

I chuckled. “I want you to pop though.” I began to push on his stomach, making him whimper softly. “Fuck, you’re so swollen.” Brent didn’t last long and he just involuntarily started going. I gulped. “Man...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push on your stomach.”

Brent said, “Don’t worry about it, Bden.” He added, “My stomach feels a lot better though.” After I felt that he was done, I snapped my fingers and cleaned him up. 

“Now let’s take care of that situation in your pants.” I unzipped his pants and my eyes just went wide in awe. I smirked. “Heh. On your knees or your back? Your choice.”

He replied quietly, “Back...but I want to just feel it happening. I’ll just close my eyes if that’s okay.”

“Fine with me.” After we both took off our pants and I prepped him, we got down to business. Surprisingly, he didn’t complain or anything. He just enjoyed himself. A few minutes after, I felt myself explode inside of him before he was even close to that point. I gulped and said sheepishly, “Sorry…”

Brent rolled onto his side. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of myself. Promise you won’t look?”

“I won’t look.” I just fell asleep almost instantly after I said that...just so he can have some privacy. Wonder what tomorrow has in store for us.

 

 

*To be continued…*


	17. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent regrets giving in to Brendon's sick games. Meanwhile, Ryan confesses something shocking to Spencer and instantly regrets it. 
> 
> Also, Brendon is just being an overall asshole, Ryan is low-key horny for Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump, and he's clinging onto Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. My schedule's been really crazy and I didn't always have time to work on this sinful fic. But uuhhh...the same warnings apply. There's piss, smut, angst, porn with plot...all that. If you don't like it, SHOO.

*Brent’s POV*

 

I guess I let my pride go last night because I literally gave in to Brendon’s sick games. I don’t know what got into me...maybe it was just the heat of the moment. Fuck it. I got up to take a shower because I feel absolutely filthy and to take care of other business. Brendon came in with some breakfast and said:

“Morning!”

I replied in a monotone voice, “Morning, Brendon.” I sighed. “I bet you slept well.”

Brendon shrugged. “I guess so.” He said quietly, “Don’t get mad at me...I noticed that you wet the bed last night. It’s all cleaned up now, so don’t worry about me telling Spencer or Ryan.”

“Oh yeah, I wonder why?” I asked sarcastically. 

“Brent, dude, it’s okay. I’ve dealt with Ryan wetting the bed many times. It’s not a big deal.”

My voice was low when I said, “Please don’t say anything about that to anyone. I mean it.”

Brendon laughed. “I won’t tell anyone. Besides, it’s just piss.” He poked my cheek. “Now let’s have some breakfast, dude.” Brendon patted my head. He said, “I promise, I’m not gonna say anything.”

I replied, “You better not.” I messed up his hair. “By the way, thanks for getting breakfast, bro. You didn’t need to do that.”

“Oh, it was because I was out and we need to have a little something before we go practice.” Brendon gave me a side hug. He whispered, “By the way...last night was great.”

“You’re welcome.” 

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

This bed is too warm to leave...plus Spencer is holding me close so I don’t go. I fluttered my eyes open and noticed the all too familiar discomfort of a swollen bladder. I whispered, “Spence, I need to get up. Please let me go.”

Spencer mumbled, “No...you’re too warm. Don’t leave.”

I begged, “Please, Spencer...I need to use the loo.”

He groaned and finally let me go. “I would’ve been cool with you going in the bed, but okay.” I tried to get up, but it was like I was glued to the bed. Spencer asked, “Ryan, what’s the matter?”

“I can’t move...I need to get up, but I can’t.” Just me telling him that made him smirk devilishly. I asked, “Spencer, can you move me, please?” Spencer picked me up, carried me over to the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet. I almost immediately started going and it felt so good that I was tingling and couldn’t help but let out a few lewd moans. 

Spencer chuckled. “At least you’re sitting down or else I’d have to hold you up.”

I laughed and said, “I wouldn’t mind that...because I’ve done that with you. Heheh.” By the time I was done, I stood up and noticed that something else was oozing out of me. I blushed. “Sorry...I know you’re most likely not in the mood for that...I’ll take care of myself if…”

He comforted me by pulling me into an embrace. “Ryan, it’s okay. If you need some help with that, I’m here.” Spencer feathered kisses down from my flushed cheeks to my stomach. He stuck two fingers inside of me and began to massage a very sensitive bump, making my legs begin to feel like jello. I wrapped a leg around his waist to make the access a bit easier. He whispered, “That’s a good Doll...I’ll make you cum so fucking hard you won’t be able to stand.”

I nodded, moaning. “Y-Yes, Boss...anything for you.” I felt his fingers go in and out faster and I almost screamed as all the tension came out...all over my legs and the floor. I sunk to the floor, trying to ride out this sensation and kept leaking everywhere. I looked up at Spencer and said, “Thank you...Master.”

Spencer stepped back in shock. “Ryan, I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I said, ‘Thank you, Master.’ Do you not like it?”

He replied, “No, it’s not that...it’s just a bit weird because you call Brendon ‘Master’.” Spencer looked at me wide-eyed. “Ryan, are you trying to tell me something?” Maybe I am. He sighed. “Ro, you’re my best friend...with benefits, of course. You’re not a sex slave to me. Never have been, never will be.”

I said bluntly, “I wanna get off the pill and have your babies.”

Spencer gasped. “What the fuck?! Ryan, what about Brendon? What do you think he’s gonna say when you end up pregnant with my kid? Brent would murder the both of us if that happened!” He added, “We’re fresh out of high school, Ryan! Why the fuck would any of us think about having kids right now?”

“I’m sorry...the thought has always crossed my mind. I don’t know why I said that out loud...I’m so sorry, Spence.”

He got me up off the floor and sat me down on the bed. “Ry, I know it’s always crossed your mind. I know it’s because you want to give them what your parents never gave to you. You’re still way too young. I’m way too young. Besides, your doctor said that if you do get knocked up, you’ll end up dying. At least right now. Maybe down the road when your health is in better condition.”

I started crying. “I don’t see myself being with Brendon forever. That’s why I always thought of having one with you...but I know that Brent would hate me.”

Spencer kissed my cheek. “Ryan, you know I love you to death. I would do anything for you. If it’s putting your health at risk, which is what you’re wanting me to do, I can’t. It would kill me if anything like that happened to you and you end up dying because of it.” I sighed. He was my first friend...the first person who I talked to about how bad my dad gets...the first one who helped me when I was going through changes...my first kiss...the first person who believed in me. Spencer said, “Please...it would be cruel of me to put you through that. Especially with the shape you’re in as far as down there goes.”

“Spencey, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ro.” We heard Brendon knocking on the door and he had Brent with him. Spencer opened the door and said, “Hey, Bden. Hey, Brent.” I could have sworn that I started bawling right after he said that. Brendon and Brent looked at me confused. Spencer sighed. “Sorry...Ryan’s about to start.”

Brent replied, “I can tell.” He asked, “Baby, what’s going on? I heard crying earlier.”

I ran over to Brent and hugged him. “I accidentally told Spencer that I wanted to have a baby with him and I thought about how you and Bden would react if I actually did end up pregnant with his baby and then I realized that my doctor told me that if I got pregnant in the shape I’m in, I’ll die!” I coughed out sobs. “I’m so sorry!”

Brendon laughed. “Babe, what’s gotten into you?” He comforted me. “Ryan, are you feeling okay?”

Spencer nodded. “He’s about to start his period, Brendon. I can smell it.”

Brent said, “Ryan, you’re gonna be okay. I’m not mad at you.”

I sniffled. “I-I don’t want you to h-hate me, B-Brent! I don’t know what got into me!” Spencer gently took me to go take my meds. I took them and I felt a little bit better. “Thanks…”

“Oh...I knew there was something else going on.”

Spencer shrugged. “He was also getting upset because he didn’t have his meds yet.” He rubbed my back and asked, “Feel better?” I nodded. “Good. Now let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” I gathered up some clean clothes and took a quick shower.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

I sat here with Brendon and Brent, awkwardly waiting for Ryan to finish up in the bathroom. Come to think of it, I really need to use the bathroom. I squeezed my thighs together to try to contain myself, but because of how much I drank last night before bed and watching Ryan go, I couldn’t help going where I was sitting. Brent held my hand and asked:

“Spence, you okay?”

I nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just stress is all.”

Brendon snapped his fingers and the mess was cleaned up, which I’m always grateful for. Heheh. Brent obviously noticed something else was going on. He said, “Spence, I know it’s because of what Ryan said.”

“Brent, please.”

He smirked. “Spencer, I know Ryan wants to have babies with you. It’s the way he acts around you.”

I sighed. “He’s my best friend, okay? I already discussed that with him and yeah, he has a hard time accepting it, but he understands where I’m coming from.”

Brendon asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Bden, your boyfriend said that he wanted to have my babies. Just out of nowhere. I know he’s been thinking about it for a long time, but I never expected him to come out and say that.”

He looked at me like I was crazy. “Spence, he’s gonna have my kids. Not yours.” Brent glared at him. Brendon smirked. “Brent, Ryan and I talked already and everything is fine.”

Brent replied coldly, “Well, maybe he’s better off with Spence and me.”

I said, “Brent, Brendon, enough.” Ryan came out of the bathroom to sit on my lap. “Oh, hey there, cutie. You feel better?” He nodded and nuzzled me. I chuckled. “Aaawww. You’re so snuggly today, aren’t you?”

Ryan replied, “Yeah...I love you, Spencey.”

“I love you too, Ryro.” I kissed him smack on the lips and he giggled. I rubbed his back and kept planting kisses all over him. I growled in his ear, “Mine.” My hand trailed down to his ass and I gave it a firm slap, making him squeal.

Brendon obviously wasn’t taking this too well. “Spencer, what the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend? He’s mine, not yours!”

I said, “He’s mine now.” I laughed. “See? I’m just fucking around with my friend and you’re getting all butthurt about it. Are you sure you’re not jealous?”

“Spence, stop!”

Ryan kissed my lips and looked at Brendon. “Brennie, don’t be mean to him. He’s not hurting me. If you want to have your way with me so badly, I have no problem with you doing that.” He added, “Besides, I’m in heat and want all three of you to dick me down and make me your sweet fuck doll.”

Brent giggled. “We’re gonna do the thing again?” Ryan shrugged. Brent took him off of my lap and laid him down on the bed. I could tell that they were both getting pretty heated by the way I was watching them make out. Brent wrapped his arms around him while Ryan was grinding against him through their clothes. He whispered, “Careful, Ry. It’s pretty sensitive.”

“Sorry...I was trying to help.”

He kissed his forehead. “It’s okay. I just didn’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Brent took Ryan’s pants off to see how badly in heat he was. He looked down wide-eyed. “Already, Ryan?”

Ryan said embarrassed, “Yeah...they’re throbbing badly. Please...I don’t care if you only use your fingers.”

 

*Brent’s POV*

 

This is making me a little nervous because of the last time I tried to pleasure him and he wasn’t feeling like doing it anymore. At the same time, I’m confident because of my experience with this kind of thing. Well, mainly using my fingers because I like to watch the pleasure go through someone’s body. It’s interesting. I hooked my fingers onto Ryan’s underwear, but was waiting for him to give me a sign to completely take them off. He gave me a nod and I went through with peeling them off.

Ryan giggled and pinched my cheek. “Aaaww, you’re so sweet. Waiting until it’s okay to take my panties off...what a gentleman you are.” 

I blushed. “I have some experience with this...so it’s only natural.” I placed a hand in between his legs to feel quite a bit of heat radiating off of him. I kissed his nose. “You cool with me just using my fingers?”

“Yeah, whatever you wanna do. We still have some time to kill before we have to go practice.” After he said that, I stuck my fingers inside of him and began to feel for a sensitive bump. He smirked. “You found it, Brent. Don’t worry.” I wanted to make this quick, so I pushed my fingers in and out of him quickly to try getting him to climax. It didn’t take long for it to happen though. One thing that kind of freaked me out was that he wouldn’t stop leaking. He asked, “Brent, what’s wrong?”

I replied, “It won’t stop leaking...I’m so sorry.”

Ryan shook his head. “No, it’s okay. That’s normal. You just figured out how to make me squirt is all.” With all the girls I did this to...they never squirted this much. He patted my head. “Don’t sweat it, dude. Sorry if this isn’t normal to you.”

“The girls I did that to never squirted that much...that’s why I freaked out. I thought I really hurt you.”

He giggled. “You didn’t hurt me at all.” I got off the bed and sat by Brendon to recollect myself and try to comprehend what just happened. Ryan looked over at Brendon and at Spencer.

Brendon asked him, “Babe, can we do this later?”

“I don’t have a problem with that. Besides, we gotta go practice soon anyway.” Ryan threw his pants back on. He put his shoes on and went back to sit on Spencer’s lap. I had this mental image of my boyfriend and my friend having a baby and it freaked me out. I hope they don’t have a baby together. That’d be creepy as fuck. Ryan said to me, “Spence and I aren’t gonna be having babies anytime soon.”

I sighed. “Thank god...the mental image freaked me out.” I heard my phone ringing and it was my brother calling. I said, “Guys, I’m sorry, but I really need to take this. It’s my brother.” I walked outside and answered, “Hey, Blake.”

Blake said, “Hey, Brent. How have you been?”

“Pretty good, you?”

He replied, “Same old, same old.” Blake chuckled. “So...I was online the other day and I came across a few videos.” Oh shit, did he find out about the videos?

I gulped. “What were they about?”

“It’s fetish porn, Brent. I thought I recognized you and your friends in them.”

I replied, “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about, Blake.”

Blake said, “If you say so. They’re pretty hot videos.” Yeah, they sure are. 

“Yeah, they’re probably just doppelgangers or something! I wouldn’t worry about it too much, bro.”

He laughed. “Alright, Brent. I’m in the area where you’re all at right now, so I’ll probably be able to swing by to visit.” I’m honestly so glad he bought the doppelgangers thing because I don’t know how he’d react if he found out that it was us doing the videos. I bet Ryan’s dad might eventually find out, but he’s usually too drunk to give a shit. I went back inside to see Ryan was still sitting on Spencer’s lap and he was grinding against him.

Spencer chuckled. “Hey, cutie, don’t tire yourself out.” He kissed his cheek and handed him something. If it’s what I think it is, this will probably be bad. Spencer asked, “You cool with that, Ryan?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah...I know you just wanna see me cum so much I can’t move.” He giggled and looked over at me. “Brent, may I return the favor?”

“You don’t have to,” I said sheepishly.

He replied, “But I want to. You made me feel good, so it’s only fair that I make you feel good too.” Ryan walked over to me and got down on his knees. “Would you like it, Sir?”

I shrugged. “Why not? Bden says you give good head.” I pulled out my cock and he almost immediately put it in his mouth. He began bobbing his head and putting it deeper in his mouth. My god, his mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock. All I want to do is thrust in and out of him, but I don’t want him to choke on me. My eyes rolled back and I let out a few quiet, breathy moans. It wasn’t long before I released in his mouth and he swallowed all of it. I felt my knees buckle and I had to have Brendon hold me up. He said:

“See? I told you.”

I panted. “Wow...thank you…” Ryan came over to me with a concerned look on his face. I said, “Hey, I’m fine. You made me feel fucking amazing...did you do this to Pete so he could sign us?”

Ryan laughed. “No! Why would he make me do that? He’s not like that.”

“I was kidding,” I replied with a soft chuckle. I looked over at Spencer. “Babe, you should get head from Ryan next...heheh.”

Spencer shrugged. “Maybe later. Looks like he blew you so good you can hardly stand.”

I said, “He did...he’ll blow your mind, baby.” I gave Ryan’s ass a firm slap. I was going to say something to him, but it’s probably for the best that I save it for later. We finally went to the arena to practice for the show. For some reason, I couldn’t focus very well, but hopefully it doesn’t last too long. It’s been a wild morning. When Ryan came over to me, I whispered in his ear, “You’re getting dicked down...if that’s okay with you.”

Ryan just laughed it off and kept walking. I think he’s putting what Spencer gave him inside of himself. Guessing they’re about to play that game again. Hopefully Spencer doesn’t make Ryan cum so much that he’d be too sensitive to do much of anything. Ryan whispered, “My panties are soaked.” My eyes widened at his statement. I don’t know what he wants me to do, if I can even do anything. He giggled. “You just wanna tap this ass right now, huh, big boy?”

“Well...kinda, but we have to do a show.”

He pouted. “Fine! I’ll wait until intermission.” Ryan started tuning his guitar, giggling to himself. He whispered to me, “Gonna keep this all nice and wet for you, Sir.”

I gasped. “Ryan...now’s not the time to be talking dirty to me. My brother might be showing up and I really don’t want him knowing about us.” I added, “And don’t say anything about him joining us because I don’t want him knowing about certain things.”

Ryan realized what he was saying and said, “Brent, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I really don’t.”

“It’s okay...you’re just a bit excited is all.” We started the show not long after this. From the corner of my eye, I knew Spencer had the remote in his hand and was planning on something. It distracted me a bit, but it wasn’t enough to distract me from the show. Before we knew it, it was time for intermission. When I went into the dressing room, I saw that Ryan was alone. I said, “Hey, Ryro.”

He smirked. “Hello, Sir. You need something?”

I replied, “I was gonna ask you the same question, Doll.” Ryan took his pants off and left them around his ankles, just tempting me. I gulped. “Ryan, are you sure you want this?”

Ryan giggled and said, “No, I’m going to diddle while you watch. Keep your eyes on me, please.” He sure kept to his word and began to rub himself through his panties, grinding against the couch. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him because he looks so pretty. This is something I’ll never tell a single soul about...I really like this guy, but I love Spencer too. Spencer won’t be mad if I watched his best friend touch himself. Brendon is another story. Sure he’s getting better about trusting Ryan with Spence and me, but deep down, I know he’d be furious. Once Ryan climaxed, he began to relax his gaze onto me with a sleepy smile on his face. 

“I’ll never tell anyone about this.”

He laughed. “Oh, but I’d be willing to tell everyone how big you are.”

I blushed furiously. “Ryan!”

“I’m kidding, Brent,” Ryan replied. “I won’t say anything...promise.” He put his pants back on and said to me, “C’mon. I’ll suck you off again. Only if you want me to.”

I gulped. “Maybe we can wait until later, cutie.” I whispered, “Blake might be here...I can’t tell him about the shit I do with you. He’ll disown me.”

Ryan smirked. “Your brother can go fuck himself. He’s just jealous that I won’t let him have a piece of me...but if Pete asked me to, I’d be on the floor with my legs spread in five seconds.” 

“That’s pretty creepy, Ryan...he’s way older than us.”

He blushed. “And Patrick too….mmmhhh…” I picked him up, threw him over my shoulder and slapped his ass. “Brent, I was joking!”

I sighed. “I’m taking you to Spencer.”

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

Brent brought Ryan over to where Spencer and I were, and the look on his face was priceless. He said, “I’m giving you your slutty boyfriend back. He’s getting scary.”

I replied, “Oh, Brent...you haven’t changed.”

“Brendon, I swear, Ryan’s getting a little too much for me to handle.”

As I took Ryan from him, I said, “Alright, fine. I’ll calm him down.” I put Ryan over my knee and spanked him. “Being a naughty little Doll, aren’t you?” He nodded. I said to him, “Be a good Doll and behave.”

Ryan nodded. “Yes, Master. I’m sorry...I’ll be a good Doll.” He got up and walked away, crying for some reason. I don’t know if it’s because he feels guilty for the way he was acting or something else. Brent and I both looked at each other, at a loss for what to do. I tried to approach him, but he didn’t say a word.

“Baby, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

He glared at me. “When do you care about how I feel? I’m just a fuck doll to you! That’s all I am!” Ryan sighed. “I didn’t mean to be all weird around Brent, I swear.”

I replied, “Ryan, I care about you immensely. I would do anything for you. You know, I feel awful about hurting you. Now I see why you cling onto Spencer so much.”

Ryan said, “Maybe it’s because Spencer knows how to treat me! He’s been there for me when you weren’t, Brendon. He’s been my first friend, the first person I had a crush on, my first kiss, the first person who comforted me whenever my dad got bad...Spencer was the first person to believe in me.” He continued, “You don’t know Spencer like I do. You don’t know Brent like I do.”

“Babe, I know. Please try to calm down.”

He retorted, “That’s what I fucking hate about you! You always tell me to ‘calm down’ when I have the right to be upset! You’re jealous of every man I’m around! Even those who I’ve known since I was a kid! Hell, there are girls who wanna have your babies and shit, but you don’t see me getting all jealous and giving you shit about it!” Ryan sniffled. “Sometimes...I feel like you’re only with me for my body...it’s not a good feeling, Brendon.”

I comforted him. “Ryan, that’s not why I’m with you. I’m with you because I love you for who you are and how strong you are. Your body has nothing to do with why I decided to be with you.” Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. I said, “Baby, I’m not lying. Sure your body’s a bonus, but that’s not the reason why I’m with you. Please...I don’t want you to leave me.”

“Then don’t treat me or my friends like shit! Stop treating me like I’m inferior to you!” Ryan started crying again. “Just...please go away and leave me alone right now, Brendon. If you stay here with me while I’m like this, I’ll say something I don’t mean and upset you.”

I kissed his cheek. “Ryan, I’m sorry.” He slid to the floor and was crying for Spencer. I began walking away, but Spencer grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I turned around and boy, he was pissed. I gulped. “Spence, it’s not what you think.”

Spencer replied coldly, “Oh, it is. You hurt Ryan...all because he’s been acting a bit strange today and said a few things to Brent that he obviously didn’t mean to say.” Ryan hugged Spencer from behind. Spencer said lowly, “Make him cry again and see what happens.”

“Spence, I’m sorry.”

He said, “Leave us alone. Go.” I walked away and went to the bathroom to wash my face and stuff.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

Ryan’s obviously very upset right now and I’m doing everything I can do to comfort him. I said to him, “I’m so sorry...I feel awful.”

“Spencer, you didn’t do anything wrong...thank you for sticking up for me,” Ryan said quietly. He hugged me tightly. “I love you.”

I replied, “I love you too.” I pulled him in for a kiss and was gently rubbing him all over. He slipped his tongue into my mouth delicately, making me squeeze his hips. Ryan began to grind against me, but I felt that he was soaked. I asked, “Ryan, did you have an accident?”

Ryan shook his head. “No...I gushed.” He wiped away his tears and kissed me again. “Can’t wait until this show is over with...I wanna ride you, Master. Wanna feel you inside of me...it could be your tongue, fingers, your cock, whatever...maybe if you’re okay with it, Brent and Brendon can do the same…”

I chuckled at the thought. My god, he’s so cute. I said, “I wanna feel you wrapped around me, Doll...you feel so good wrapped around me. In between your legs, especially. And that mouth is so soft.”

He giggled. “You’re making me excited again, Spence.” 

 

*After the show*

 

After signing stuff for people, I left with Ryan back to the hotel and to my surprise, he had been squirming the whole time. His stomach looks pretty swollen, so I have to be extra careful with him. I touched his stomach and said, “You got two options. Either you hold it and cum first, or you go first and then cum.”

Ryan said quietly, “I’m gonna go right here...I don’t think I can move.” I pulled his pants completely off and he let it all pool underneath him. He moaned softly. “It feels so good...Master, is it okay if I diddle?”

I kissed his head. “You don’t need to ask me, Doll. It’s your body. Go right ahead, cutie.” I comforted him as he did his thing, listening to how flustered he is. This seems to be the first time he’s ever done anything like this...well, in front of anyone. I rubbed his back and gave him gentle kisses. “Don’t be embarrassed, Doll.”

He replied, “I’ve never done this in front of anyone...not even Brendon.” I pulled him close and kept comforting him until he was finished. Ryan held onto me like he was afraid I’d leave. He said, “Master, please don’t leave.” I peeled off his now drenched panties and massaged his stomach.

“Doll, I won’t leave. Don’t worry,” I said quietly. I took both my pants and underwear off, then went back to comforting Ryan. I know he’s been acting weird, but he can’t help it. I looked at him and asked, “Ryan, you want to do anything more than this? It’s okay if you don’t.”

Ryan nodded. “Whatever you want to do, Spence. Just be gentle.” I was about to go down on him, but I noticed that the mess that was there was gone. Brendon must be around. I shrugged it off and began to gently kiss him between his legs and eventually worked up to licking and sucking. Ryan was moaning quietly as I was doing this. His relationship with Brendon has been rocky lately, so I understand why he’s been clinging onto me so much. Well...he’s always been like that because I’m the person who’s been in his life the longest. It didn’t take long for him to release and be spent. I don’t think he’s in the mood for Brendon or Brent. Good, because they’ve been dicks. I held Ryan in my arms and rocked him until he fell asleep.

 

*To be continued….*


End file.
